Dating With The Dark
by Dyah Cho
Summary: [CHAPTER 16 UPDATE - END] Yoongi mempunyai trauma masa lalu. Hidupnya penuh dengan teror dan diintai oleh seseorang dengan julukan 'Sang Pembunuh'. Akankah Yoongi dapat melalui semuanya? /Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha/ BTS - MinYoon Fanfiction / Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / Gs!Yoongi / DLDR - RnR Jusseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Cast

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Choi Siwon

Other Cast temukan langsung didalamnya :D

 **Warning :**

OOC, Gs, Mature Content

Rate T – M

 _Note:_ Untuk saat ini Rate masih aman^^

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Yoongi duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Yoongi merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri ini hampir sama dengan kengerian yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu. Burung di pepohonan depan yang ribut berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda.

 _Tetapi pertanda apa?_

Yoongi bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang.

 _Kenapa dia_

 _tetap merasa takut?_

Yoongi masuk lagi ke kamar, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke punggung. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera ketakutan lagi. Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama? Rasanya sama seperti dulu...jauh di masa lalu, dimana kenangan buruk menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Yoongi begitu terperanjat sampai terlompat dari tempat tidurnya.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah pintunya dan meringis...

 _Apakah dia tadi sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya?...Apakah ada_

 _seseorang yang menerobos pintu belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau_

 _orang itu masuk ke kamarnya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Yoongi melompat panik, dan

kemudian memeriksa kunci pintu kamarnya.

 _Terkunci...tentu saja_...

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu. Lama dia menunggu, mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahankan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya makin sesak napas.

Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Yoongi bahkan merasa bahwa dia hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

 _Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya?_

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Yoongi membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya, mendengar suara aneh... bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi bagaikan ngengat

yang tertarik mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya. Rumah Yoongi kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil ke area dapur, dapur tempat suara itu berasal.

Yoongi menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana. Jantungnya makin berdebar ketika menunggu melangkah ke arah dapur, di sana gelap dan pekat. Dengan hati-hati Yoongi menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala dan Yoongi mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel yang tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku piyama. Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang seadanya, Yoongi melangkah maju memasuki area dapur itu. Cahayanya gelap dan remang-remang, membuat Yoongi merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Yoongi terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

Sesuatu yang memancarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna biru.

 _Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah berakhir...impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa musnah sudah._

Yoongi berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda...tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menarik ingatan Yoongi yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya.

Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Yoongi, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa. Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa.

 _Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya_...

Selesailah sudah. Nyawa Yoongi mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Matanya melirik ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya. Lilin berwarna biru itu...

 _jumlahnya ada sembilan buah_... diletakkan dengan rapi dan diatur indah setengah lingkaran di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya tampak kontras dengan ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita...

Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang. Yoongi tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti tubuh Yoongi lunglai dalam pelukannya, ada rasa sakit dan terkejut luar biasa di sana. Mata Yoongi yang membelalak mengatakan demikian. hingga beberapa detik kemudian, mata Yoongi kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lemah, meninggalkan bercak gelap yang merintih tak bersuara disana. Sang Pembunuh alih-alih melarikan diri terburu-buru, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat tubuh Yoongi yang pingsan dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu. Dia duduk di sana dan memangku tubuh Yoongi yang lunglai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut hitam panjang Yoongi, diciuminya aroma leher korbannya. Sungguh

diperlakukannya Yoongi bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan ditinggal pergi diam-diam. Sorot mata Sang Pembunuh adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini ia membereskan seseorang yang lemah seperti Yoongi, ia sering menyebutnya ' _order kecil_ '. Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Anehnya Sang Pembunuh selalu saja menetapkan harga yang amat sangat tinggi untuk order kecil seperti ini.

 _Tanpa alasan jelas_ , ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa Sang Pembunuh adalah pemuja wanita, butuh pengorbanan besar dari nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi untuk membunuh Yoongi, satu-satunya wanita yang telah menyentuh hatinya. Bibir sang pembunuh menyentuh bibir Yoongi, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Sebelum akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bab 1**

 _-Enam bulan sebelumnya-_

Yoongi baru saja pulang dari bekerja, dia hempaskan badannya ke sofa coklat di tengah ruangan apartemennya. Sulur-sulur yang merambat di depan jendela menghalangi cahaya matahari jingga yang terpekur sebelum terbenam. Dipejamkannya kedua mata, lalu

menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk santai. Biarpun memejamkan mata, Yoongi masih tersenyum, teringat Namjoon dan obrolan ringan mereka. Kata Hani, Namjoon sebenarnya sudah mengincarnya sejak lama untuk didekati.

Yoongi termenung dalam senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang di bibirnya. Sejak pertama dia dikenalkan dengan Namjoon, salah satu karyawan baru di divisinya, dia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi tidak disangkanya Namjoon mungkin menyimpan perasaan yang sama, hingga Hani mengatakan kepadanya. Siang tadi, Namjoon tiba-tiba mendekatinya ketika Yoongi sedang menuang air panas dari dispenser ke cangkir yang berisi kopi instan. Aroma kopi langsung menguar, memenuhi ruangan, menciptakan keharuman yang menyenangkan. Namjoon menyapanya biasa-biasa saja, dan Yoongi sudah salah tingkah menghadapinya.

Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bertanya apakah Yoongi ada kegiatan di akhir pekan ini – yang langsung dijawab Yoongi bahwa dia tidak kemana-mana, dan kemudian ajakan kencan itu datang. Namjoon mengajaknya ke sebuah acara pameran komputer di sudut kota. Bukan kencan dalam arti sebenarnya memang, tetapi bukankah ketika lelaki dan perempuan

memutuskan untuk keluar bersama di akhir pekan...bisa disebut sebagai kencan?

 _Kencan_... Yoongi membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai akhir-akhir ini. Sejak kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal, Yoongi menyibukkan diri untuk mengurus harta peninggalan ayahnya. Yoongi menjual semuanya, dengan alasannya sendiri.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Yoongi berdiri. Dia lalu melangkah ke dapur, menuangkan kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi ke cangkirnya, kopi itu sudah tidak panas lagi karena sisa dari kopi yang dibuatnya di pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja. Tetapi Yoongi masih bisa merasakan rasa asam khas kopi yang nikmat di sana. Dahinya mengernyit dan dia menghela napas, dia hampir-hampir bisa disebut kecanduan kopi. Pagi, siang, dan malam... dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa menuang secangkir kopi untuk mengisi lambungnya yang kadang-kadang menolak dan berunjuk rasa dengan rasa perih yang menggigit di sana. Tetapi Yoongi butuh membuka matanya. Sejak kematian ayahnya, Yoongi hampir terlalu takut untuk tidur. Benaknya dipenuhi ketakutan, ketakutan yang dia tidak tahu karena apa...ketakutan itu seperti menyimpan rahasia gelap yang mengerikan.

Membuat Yoongi dipenuhi kewaspadaan setiap malam, takut kalau-kalau kegelapan itu menyergapnya ketika dia memejamkan mata. Yoongi sudah menghubungi psikiater yang merawatnya sejak kejadian kecelakaan itu. Kata psikiater-nya, rasa takut tanpa alasan yang dirasakan Yoongi hanyalah efek manifestasi trauma atas kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dia terluka parah, dan menewaskan ayahnya. Psikiater itu merawatnya dengan baik, session demi

session, sampai kemudian Yoongi merasa dirinya sudah sembuh, bebas, dan bahagia tanpa ketakutan yang menghantui. Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Yoongi mendesah dalam keheningan. Dia sudah bebas. Sekarang dia bisa memulai hidup yang baru, bisa mencoba membuka hati dan jatuh cinta lagi.

Rasa takut itu sudah ditinggalkannya jauh-jauh. Dia bebas sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi kegelapan yang mengintai dan berusaha menyakitinya. Mungkin memang cahaya terang sudah memasuki kehidupannya. Yoongi tersenyum, membayangkan jalan indah yang mungkin akan dilaluinya bersama Namjoon nanti.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk siang itu menghadap pot bunga yang tersusun rapi di teras cafe yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, masih 15 menit lagi sebelum orang itu datang. Dia siapkan kembali beberapa surat perjanjian kontrak, mengecek kembali beberapa helai materai yang akan diperlukan nanti.

' _It's all set'_ , Yoongi membatin. Ini aneh, karena sang klien meminta penandatanganan kontrak di

sebuah cafe eksklusif yang sangat privat, biasanya para klien memilih menandatangani kontrak di ruang rapat kantor pusat mereka yang sudah disediakan.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, bosnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah klien penting, dan apapun permintaannya sesulit apapun itu, harus dituruti. Suara berisik di pintu membuatnya menoleh. Beberapa lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam tampak memasuki ruangan, ekspresi mereka semua sama, datar dan kosong, membuat Yoongi merinding. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan terkejut, cafe itu beberapa saat tadi tampak cukup ramai. Tetapi sekarang, tidak ada satu orangpun disana, suasana cukup lengang dan tidak ada aktivitas apapun, selain beberapa orang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang terus menerus masuk, dan berdiri dengan kaku. Hampir membentuk barisan, seolah-olah mereka memberi jalan untuk seseorang.

 _Satu...dua...tiga_... Yoongi menghitung jumlah orang-orang itu, seluruhnya ada dua puluh orang. Siapakah gerangan yang membawa dua puluh orang pegawai, memberi mereka pakaian yang sama, dan membuat mereka memasang ekspresi sama? Rupanya Yoongi tidak perlu menunggu lama, di pintu, masuklah seorang lelaki tua, berpakaian putih-putih, sangat kontras dengan penampilan para pegawainya, dan langsung melangkah menuju Yoongi.

' _Inikah klien penting mereka?'_ Tiba-tiba Yoongi gemetar karena meskipun sudah tua, lelaki itu masih menebarkan aura mendominasi yang sedikit menyesakkan dada. Lelaki itu berdiri, mengamati Yoongi lalu mengangkat alisnya.

"Nona Yoongi?"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi tersadar bahwa dia tidak sopan karena tetap duduk sementara sang klien penting masih berdiri di depannya. Dia langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan. "Betul. Saya Yoongi. Anda Tuan Choi Siwon?"

Seulas senyum yang tak disangka muncul di bibir lelaki tua itu saat membalas uluran tangan Yoongi, "Betul, Mari kita langsung bicarakan bisnis di sini." Lelaki itu duduk, sementara Yoongi melirik orang-orang tadi yang dia duga pengawal yang tetap berdiri tanpa ekspresi di sana, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Tetapi lelaki itu rupanya sudah terbiasa, karena dia langsung membuka percakapan ke arah bisnis.

"Seluruh kontrak sudah disiapkan?"

"Sudah." Yoongi membuka map itu dan menyerahkannya ke lelaki tua itu. Siwon langsung menerima dan memeriksa isinya. Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika menelaah setiap klausul yang ada. Setelah lama, dia mengangkat matanya dan tersenyum.

" _Bagus_. Sesuai permintaan. Di mana saya harus tanda tangan?" Jantung Yoongi yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan tegang langsung terasa lega, seolah napasnya meluncur dalam dan mengosongkan rongga dadanya. Dengan tangan agak gemetar, dia menunjuk ruang

kosong yang sudah diisi dengan materai. Sebentar lagi tender untuk kontrak paling penting di perusahaannya akan di tandatangani. Lelaki itu meraih pena emas dari saku jas putihnya dan kemudian dengan tenang dia menandatangani di tempat itu, di seluruh bagian yang ditunjukkan Yoongi, di berkas asli dan beberapa salinannya.

Setelahnya dia tersenyum, menyerahkan map kertas itu kepada Yoongi, memasukan pena emas ke sakunya dan kemudian langsung berdiri.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda, sampaikan salam untuk atasan anda." Kemudian lelaki tua itu berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih termangu melihat langkahnya menjauh. Para pengawalnya yang berpakaian hitam-hitam tadi langsung mengikutinya. Setelah semuanya pergi, cafe menjadi lengang, hanya tersisa Yoongi yang duduk di sana. Bahkan para pegawai café seolah-olah lenyap ditelan bumi.

Yoongi termangu, lalu mengemasi seluruh berkas penting itu, dan memasukkannya dengan teliti ke dalam map. Berkas ini sangat berharga, dia harus menjaganya baik-baik dan memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat di sana. Setelah semuanya rapi, dia melangkah berdiri,

menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan bingung karena tak terlihat seorangpun di dalam sana, seperti telah diatur seperti itu karena kedatangan lelaki tua tadi. Kemudian setelah menghela napas panjang, dia meninggalkan uang di meja dan melangkah pergi. Hatinya tenang dan lega karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas terpenting dari atasannya. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan lelaki tua itu lagi karena Yoongi merasa dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

 _Tidak disadarinya bahwa dia salah. Lelaki tua itu akan memegang peranan penting dalam kehidupannya ke depannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Namjoon mendekatinya siang itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas. "Kudengar kau meng-golkan kontrak kerja paling hebat tahun ini." Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu mendengar sapaan Namjoon itu. Semua orang memujinya, padahal yang dilakukannya hanya datang dan membawa berkas untuk ditandatangani seperti yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya. Yoongi sendiri menolak semua pujian itu.

Gol atas tender besar itu bukan atas usahanya, melainkan atas usaha dari atasan-atasannya yang melakukan negosiasi dengan penuh upaya. Apa yang dilakukan Yoongi hanyalah sentuhan akhirnya, menyiapkan semua kontrak dan surat perjanjian, sesuai keahliannya

lalu memastikan bahwa semuanya ditandatangani. "Itu semua bukan hanya karena aku." Jawab Yoongi manis, setengah malu-malu.

Namjoon tertawa mendengarnya dan mengangkat bahu, "Apapun itu, kau telah berhasil, dan kurasa kita pantas merayakannya."

"Merayakannya?"

"Ya. Kau dan aku, makan malam bersama."

"Makan malam bersama?"

Kali ini Namjoon tergelak geli, "Yoongi, kau mengulangi setiap kata-kataku." Pipi Yoongi memerah, menyadari kekonyolan sikapnya. Tetapi Namjoon malahan tampak geli, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Bagaimana? Mau makan malam bersamaku malam ini?" Mata Yoongi berbinar, dadanya terasa hangat, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu,

"Ya aku mau."

Rasanya hari itu Yoongi seperti lahir kembali. Dia yang semula selalu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, sekarang ditarik menuju cahaya terang yang menyilaukan bersama Namjoon.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri dengan gugup di depan meja riasnya, kebingungan. Dia sudah mencoba tiga macam pakaian dan entah kenapa tidak ada satupun yang terasa cocok untuknya. Sekarang yang dia pakai adalah gaunnya yang terakhir, berwarna ungu muda hingga nyaris putih.

Bagian atasnya sederhana, tanpa aksen, hanya sedikit kancing dengan warna ungu gelap yang membuatnya lebih manis, bagian bawahnya melebar, membuatnya tampak sangat feminim.

Sepertinya gaun ini yang paling cocok. Yoongi membatin. Dia tidak tahu kemana Namjoon akan membawanya makan malam, mungkin di tempat santai, tetapi bisa juga di tempat yang formal. Di manapun itu, gaun ini adalah pilihan yang paling aman, mampu nampak formal sekaligus santai.

Setelah menyisir rambutnya, Yoongi memakai sepatu ber-hak rendah warna putih miliknya. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meraih tasnya dan melangkah ke luar kamar.

Tepat pada saat itu, bel pintu berbunyi. Itu pasti Namjoon. Dengan riang Yoongi melangkah bersemangat ke arah pintu, hingga kemudian langkahnya terhenti mendadak, entah kenapa merasa ragu. Yoongi mengernyit dan mendesah jengkel, rasa takutnya ternyata masih tersisa, bermanifestasi menjadi rasa waspada dan curiga. Dia mengintip ke lubang pengintai di pintu, dan melihat Namjoon berdiri di sana. Yoongi menghela napas, dia kesal akan ketakutan bodohnya yang tidak beralasan ini. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Andrea membuka pintu dan berusaha tersenyum ceria.

 _Well_ sebenarnya Yoongi tidak perlu terlalu berusaha untuk ceria. Senyum manis Namjoon ketika melihatnya, dan binar mata Namjoon menunjukkan pujiannya akan penampilan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi merasa tersipu dan bahagia, entah kenapa. Namjoon berdeham dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Mungkin aku akan sibuk malam ini."

"Sibuk?" Yoongi menatap Namjoon bingung. Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku akan sibuk mengusir lelaki-lelaki yang melirikmu dan mencoba mendekatimu karena penampilanmu

ini sangat cantik." Namjoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan setengah membungkuk, "Terima kasih sudah mau makan malam bersamaku, Yoongi."

Yoongi tergelak mendengar rayuan Namjoon yang dibalut dalam canda itu. Ketika Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajaknya memasuki mobil, Yoongi mengikutinya dengan langkah ringan dan tanpa beban.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak mewah, dihiasi oleh barang-barang berkelas, menunjukkan kekayaan pemiliknya, Park Jimin yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar. Wajahnya tampak muram.

" _Well_?" Siwon yang duduk di depan lelaki berwajah murung itu berkata, "Dia bahkan tidak mengenalimu ketika kau berdiri menyamar dan berpakaian serupa seperti para pengawalku."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya, ekspresi sinis yang tapi menawan muncul di matanya yang gelap pekat. Dia setengah mendengus ketika berkata, "Aku memang tidak mengharapkan dia

mengenaliku."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Siwon menatap Jimin dengan senyuman menggoda. "Gadis itu tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia. Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari targetmu, Jimin. Kau adalah lelaki yang terkenal sebagai sang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuatmu menghancurkan reputasimu : sebagai yang tak pernah gagal dalam melaksanakan misimu." Siwon melemparkan pandangan memancing,

"Akankah kau akan membiarkannya bebas dan tidak pernah tahu bahaya yang sedang mengintainya, ataukah kau akan menuntaskan tugasmu dan melenyapkannya seperti yang

seharusnya terjadi?"

Jimin tidak terpancing tentu saja. Dia sangat mengenal Siwon, lelaki tua itu adalah mentor sekaligus sahabatnya. Siwon sangat suka memancing orang lain lalu menilai dengan ahli setelah melihat tanggapan orang itu. Karena itulah Siwon sangat sukses dalam bisnisnya, dia punya kemampuan jenius untuk menilai orang lain sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Jimin hanya memasang ekspersi dingin dan tidak terbaca ketika menanggapi Siwon, dia bersikap

sesantai mungkin.

"Waktunya akan tiba nanti." gumamnya seolah tak peduli.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali aku berkencan dengan seorang gadis." Namjoon tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Yoongi. Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam di sebuah restoran elegan yang menyajikan menu-menu luar biasa nikmatnya.

Lampu restoran ini sengaja didominasi oleh warna kuning hangat, dengan lantai dari panel kayu berwarna gelap yang menyatu dengan suasananya amat sangat indah. Yoongi tidak pernah menyangka, kencannya dengan lelaki, sejauh yang dia ingat bisa seindah ini. Yoongi tersenyum, menopangkan jemarinya dengan lembut di dagu, menatap Namjoon yang tampak sangat tampan di bawah cahaya temaram lampu.

"Apakah kau tidak tertarik mengajak seorangpun sebelumnya?"

Namjoon menyesap minumannya, kemudian menatap Yoongi penuh arti, "Aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, dan kemudian berusaha menyembuhkan jiwaku sendiri. Ketika aku sadar, ternyata aku telah melewatkan banyak hal." Lelaki itu tampak sedih, "Tunanganku meninggal tiga bulan sebelum tanggal pernikahan kami."

Wajah Yoongi memucat, "M- maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf, aku memang ingin bercerita." Namjoon menatap Yoongi lembut, "Sekarang aku sudah berhasil mengenang sambil tersenyum, dan bisa melepaskan kesedihan jiwaku." Yoongi paham perasaan Namjoon. Di malam-malam sepi setelah penyembuhannya, ketika Yoongi dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal, Yoongi selalu menangis dalam kepedihan di dalam kamarnya. Dia meringkuk sendirian dalam kegelapan, dan

yakin bahwa dia akan terus menangis, bahwa sakit ini tidak akan tersembuhkan, dan tidak mungkin waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka.

Tetapi waktu memang bisa menyembuhkan luka. Tuhan yang begitu mencintai manusia, telah menciptakan obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka yang tertoreh dalam di hati manusia. Obat itu adalah 'waktu', menyembuhkan pelan-pelan bahkan tanpa disadari oleh manusia itu sendiri.

Yoongi kini bisa mengenang sambil tersenyum, seperti yang dikatakan Namjoon tadi. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kepada almarhum Ayahnya tidak terasa menyakitkan lagi. "Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika Ayahku meninggal," Yoongi mendesah, "Dan aku bersyukur aku bisa mengenangnya sambil tersenyum kini."

Tatapan Namjoon tampak menusuk ke dalam, seolah berusaha menjangkau kedalaman jiwa Yoongi, "Apakah kau sangat menyayangi ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja." Yoongi tersenyum, "Dia ayahku...dan kami selalu berdua. Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku, dan ayahku menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk merawatku." Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu jemarinya meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Setiap orang pernah terluka. Tetapi manusia mempunyai

kemampuan menyembuhkan diri, seperti kau dan aku." Tatapan mereka berpadu dan entah kenapa Yoongi merasa seperti berlabuh. Dia merasa begitu tepat di sini, berdua bersama Namjoon, seolah-olah mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah larut malam." Mereka masih bercakap-cakap di restoran yang nyaman dan indah itu, memesan secangkir kopi dan bercerita tentang segala sesuatunya. Ada banyak sekali kemiripan Yoongi dengan Namjoon, kadang membuat mereka saling terperangah, lalu tertawa bersama seolah-olah sedang menyimpan rahasia milik mereka sendiri.

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Suasana di dalam restoran terlihat penuh dan ramai, meski begitu masing-masing tampak menikmati sajian makan malam yang

nikmat, tak ada yang merasa terganggu. Beberapa pasangan tampaknya sengaja datang larut untuk menikmati malam. Karena ini malam minggu, restoran buka sampai tengah malam. Semua orang terlihat tidak peduli akan malam yang telah larut, seolah-olah tidak mau mengikuti sang malam yang mulai beranjak. Dengan tatapan menyesal, Yoongi berkata kepada Namjoon, "Aku juga tidak sadar kalau sudah malam, aku terlalu asyik menikmati percakapan kita." gumamnya malu-malu.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Kapan-kapan kita harus melakukannya lagi, ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Lelaki itu setengah berdiri, diikuti oleh Yoongi. Mereka berjalan bersisian, berdekatan, dan ketika Namjoon menggenggam jemarinya, Yoongi tidak menolak. Sampai kemudian mereka melewati sebuah meja. Meja itu ada sesuatu yang menyala, seolah-olah menanti seseorang. Sesuatu di atas meja itu...

Wajah Yoongi pucat pasi ketika perutnya bergolak luar biasa. Di atas meja itu...ada tepatnya sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang disusun dengan sempurna dan cantik yang mengeluarkan cahaya redup yang terlihat romantis. Seolah-olah seorang lelaki sedang menunggu di suatu tempat untuk memberikan kejutan kepada kekasihnya yang berbahagia di sana. Siapapun perempuan itu pasti akan sangat senang melihat pengaturan lilin-lilin temaram yang

terasa menghangatkan hati itu. Tetapi alih-alih senang dengan pemandangan yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya itu, Yoongi malah dihantam oleh perasaan yang tidak dapat dicegahnya. Lilin biru itu, pengaturan yang rapi itu, semuanya seolah memaksa Yoongi untuk membuka

kenangannya akan sesuatu... sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan.

Yoongi melawan rasa takut itu sehingga menimbulkan gelombang rasa mual yang luar biasa menyiksa. Tubuh Yoongi limbung, membuat Namjoon terperanjat dan menahannya bingung,

"Yoongi...Yoongi? Kau kenapa?" Yoongi hampir kehilangan kesadarannya atas rasa nyeri yang seakan merobek kepalanya. Dia melirik ke arah meja kosong dengan lilin biru itu, dan rasa mual kembali bergolak di dalam dirinya, "Aku ingin keluar dari sini." Wajahnya pucat pasi, membuat Namjoon panik, untunglah lelaki itu memilih menuruti apa yang diinginkan

oleh Yoongi. Dengan lembut tetapi kuat, dia setengah menopang

langkah lemah Yoongi keluar ruangan.

Ketika berada di luar restoran, berhadapan dengan udara segar yang dingin dan menampar pipinya, Yoongi menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya beberapa kali untuk kemudian menarik napas lagi. Dia menahan rasa mual di perutnya, dan mengernyit. Sementara itu Namjoon yang menatap kernyitan Yoongi tampak makin cemas, "Kau kenapa Yoongi? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apakah kau mau segelas air?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak." Jemarinya yang lemah mencekal lengan kemeja Namjoon yang sudah akan berbalik masuk ke restoran, "Tolong.. tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan baikan, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dalam, lalu menghela napas panjang, dipeluknya Yoongi dengan sebelah lengannya, membiarkan perempuan itu bersandar di sana, "Jangan cemas, aku ada di sini." bisik Namjoon lembut, membuat perasaan hangat mengaliri dada Yoongi. Dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh kokoh dan hangat Namjoon, menikmati kehangatan yang menyebar dari sana. Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, Yoongi memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Namjoon yang bening, "Terima kasih. Sepertinya aku sudah enakan."

Namjoon langsung memeluknya erat, "Sama-sama Yoongi, apakah kau

benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, melepaskan diri dari topangan tubuh Namjoon. "Iya. Kita bisa pulang sekarang, mungkin tekanan darahku turun tadi. Jadi aku sedikit limbung, tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apaapa."

Namjoon mengamati Yoongi dengan teliti, seolah-olah tidak yakin. Tetapi lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum lemah dan menyerah, dia cukup bijaksana untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi Yoongi di saat perempuan itu sedang lemah, masih banyak waktu nanti untuk menanyakan kondisi Yoongi yang sebenar-benarnya. Sekarang dia harus mengantarkan Yoongi pulang supaya bisa beristirahat.

"Ayo, kita pulang," Dengan lembut Namjoon menghela tubuh Yoongi kembali ke dalam pelukannya, dan mereka melangkah menuju mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jimin yang dari tadi berdiri di salah satu sudut yang tak kentara terkekeh geli melihat kejadian itu. Tadi dia iseng, memasang lilin biru itu, hanya untuk melihat sejauh mana hal itu akan mempengaruhi Yoongi.

 _Ternyata hasilnya luar biasa._

Jimin tersenyum simpul. Pada saatnya nanti, Yoongi akan tahu, apa yang sudah dia lewatkan selama ini, dan sampai hal itu terjadi, Jimin akan menunggu...dengan perasaan tidak sabar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Hai hai _Long time no see_ T.T

akhirnya aku _comeback_ bawain _remake_ an dari novel karya Mba Shanty Agatha nih,

Awalnya aku ragu mau remake novel ini, tapi pas udah khatam(?) bacanya jadi tertarik ngeganti cast nya jadi pair MinYoon. Hmm itung- itung balikin _mood_ biar semangat lagi lanjutin ff ku yang masih terbengkalai haha

Semoga kalian suka yahh~

Awal – awal cerita jangan mengharapkan dulu MinYoon moment ya _guys_..

Jimin nya masih rahasia besar banget nih, tapi kalo yang udah pernah baca novel nya pasti tau deh, Tapi jangan pada _spoiler_ yak.. kasian yang belum tau ceritanya, ntar gak _surprise_ lagi deh Hehe

Sengaja posting _satnight_ biar yang gak pada baper karena Jomb yak Hihihi

See u in Next chap~ Tapi kalo kalian mau lanjut itu juga hehe

Review _Jusseyo_ ~

 **Dyah Cho^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Cast

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Choi Siwon

Other Cast temukan langsung didalamnya :D

 **Warning :**

OOC, Gs, Mature Content

Rate T – M

 _Note:_ Untuk saat ini Rate masih aman^^

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

 **Bab 2**

Setelah insiden itu, Namjoon mengantarkan Yoongi pulang, dan pada akhirnya setelah Yoongi memaksanya dan meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, lelaki itu mau meninggalkannya dan pulang. Malam itu Yoongi berbaring di dalam kegelapan, berusaha tidur tetapi matanya nyalang. Dia lalu duduk dan membuka laci disamping ranjangnya, di sana ada obat pil kecil di dalam botol kaca, obat penenang dari psikiaternya, dengan dosis kecil, hanya diminum kalau Yoongi mengalami serangan panik akibat trauma kecelakaannya.

 _Dia sudah lama sekali tidak meminum pil itu_...

Apakah sekarang dia harus meminumnya lagi? Ingatan akan kejadian di restoran tadi masih membuatnya mual. Rasanya begitu menyiksa ketika merasa ketakutan tetapi tidak tahu kenapa.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, menutup kembali laci itu dan berusaha melupakan niat untuk meminumnya. Dia sudah sembuh, dia tidak akan kembali lagi menjadi Yoongi yang depresi dan didera ketakutan. Mungkin lilin itu hanya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu di masa lalunya, sesuatu yang mungkin sudah tenggelam dalam ingatannya sehingga tidak bisa dipikirkannya lagi.

Yoongi akan berusaha supaya tidak dikalahkan oleh ketakutannya. Dia pasti bisa. Apalagi dengan hadirnya Namjoon dalam hidupnya yang membawa secercah cahaya baru bagi kehidupan Yoongi.

Namjoon...

Tanpa sadar bibir Yoongi mengurai seulas senyuman ketika mengingat makan malam mereka yang indah, yang diselingi dengan percakapan yang mengasyikkan, semuanya sempurna dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi berharap akan selalu sempurna..

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ketika Yoongi memasak sarapannya, telur dan roti panggang, ponselnya berdering dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika melihat ada nama Namjoon di sana.

"Halo?" Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang terurai yang terpantul dalam suaranya. " Yoongi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara Namjoon tampak renyah di seberang sana, membuat senyum Yoongi melebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku ya kemarin membuatmu cemas."

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Namjoon berdehem sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku mampir ke sana ya, kebetulan sekarang sedang di dekat rumahmu, kita berangkat kantor bersama." Senyum Yoongi melebar tanpa dapat ditahannya,

"Iya, aku tunggu ya."

.

.

.

Setelah mematikan teleponnya, Namjoon menyetir mobilnya dengan sedikit lebih kencang, menuju ke arah rumah Yoongi, impulsive memang. Tetapi reaksi Yoongi kemarin membuatnya cemas, ada sesuatu di sana, Yoongi sudah jelas-jelas ketakutan meskipun perempuan itu mungkin tidak menyadari kenapa. Sudah tugas Namjoon untuk menjaga Yoongi. Dulu dia melakukannya karena memang pekerjaan, tetapi sekarang dia sadar. Ada perasaan yang terlibat, dan perasaan itu ingin memastikan bahwa Yoongi akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip lagi, membuat Namjoon meliriknya, lalu dia mengangkatnya dan berdehem lagi, mencoba menenangkan suaranya.

"Apakah ada tanda-tandanya?"

suara di seberang sana tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya. Tetapi memang tidak perlu ada basa-basi lagi, mereka harus mengatur percakapan seefektif dan sesingkat mungkin untuk menghindari bocornya informasi. Namjoon tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun menyadari bahwa orang di seberang sana tidak mungkin melihatnya, "Kemarin dia sangat _shock_ , ada sesuatu aku yakin... aku akan berusaha mencari informasi."

"Bagus." Suara di seberang sana terdengar tegas, "Dan pastikan dia tetap aman. Kita sudah mengusahakan segala cara untuk menyembunyikannya, jangan sampai apa yang sudah kita lakukan ini gagal seluruhnya."

"Baik." Namjoon menjawab cepat dan teman bicaranya di seberang langsung memutus percakapan. Lelaki itu lalu melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu dengan ceria, dan tersenyum kepada Namjoon yang tersenyum manis di depan pintunya, lelaki itu mengangkat kantong kertas yang ada di tangannya, "Donat dengan gula halus yang manis." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan matanya, "Kuharap kau tidak sedang diet." Yoongi tertawa, "Kurasa aku rela mengorbankan segalanya demi sebuah donat di pagi hari."

Dia membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Namjoon masuk, "Masuklah, aku sedang menyeduh kopi." Namjoon mengikuti Yoongi dan melangkah ke dapurnya yang mungil, hari masih pagi dan mereka bisa sarapan sejenak sebelum berangkat kantor. Dengan cekatan Yoongi menuang kopi ke cangkir putih yang telah disiapkannya, harum aroma kopi menguar di udara dengan segera.

"Pakai gula atau cream?" Yoongi bertanya pada Namjoon yang duduk di kursi makan dan mengamatinya sambil tersenyum manis. "Jangan gula, satu sendok cream saja." Namjoon menunjuk ke kantong kertas berisi donatnya, "Aku sudah memberikan jatah gulaku di donat ini." Tawanya.

Yoongi meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di depan Namjoon dan tersenyum manis lalu dia duduk di depan Namjoon, menghadap kopinya sendiri. Namjoon mengeluarkan donat hangat dengan gula halus yang menggiurkan itu, meletakkannya di piring kosong yang ada di tengah meja, lalu mengambil satu dan menggigitnya dengan nikmat, setelah itu tersenyum menggoda kepada Yoongi.

"Ayo cicipilah." Yoongi mengambil donat itu dan mencicipinya, agak kesulitan karena gulanya bertaburan di mulut dan dagunya, tetapi dia kemudian berhasil menggigitnya dan memutar bola matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang terasa lumer di mulutnya.

"Enak sekali." Gumamnya dengan mulut setengah penuh, sementara itu Namjoon mengamatinya dan tertawa geli, "Ada gula di dagumu." Bisiknya lembut, mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap ceceran gula halus itu di dagu Yoongi.

Sejenak tatapannya berubah serius, dan usapannya semakin lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan, seakan ada percikan perasaan yang mengalir di antara mereka berdua.

Namjoon yang sadar duluan, dia berdehem dan menarik jemarinya, lalu

tersenyum dan menatap Yoongi meminta maaf, "Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya lembut, mengalihkan suasana aneh yang melingkupi mereka berdua. Yoongi tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Namjoon adalah kondisinya semalam, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kau pasti merasa aku aneh kemarin..." gumamnya pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa cemas." Namjoon menyela cepat. "Semalaman aku mencemaskanmu."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon malu, "Aku...sebenarnya sejak kecelakaan itu...aku...aku mengalami sedikit gangguan psikologis."

"Gangguan psikologis?" Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu istilah yang dipakai oleh psikiaterku, katanya aku mengalami trauma akibat kecelakaan yang menewaskan Ayahku... aku... aku selalu mengalami ketakutan dan kengerian tanpa sebab, seakan aku takut pada bahaya yang bahkan aku tidak tahu bahaya apa. Tetapi aku sudah menjalani terapi dengan psikiaterku dan sudah sembuh...aku sudah lama tidak mengalami serangan panik dan kecemasan lagi, aku pikir aku sudah benar-benar sembuh..."

Tatapan Namjoon berubah serius, "Dan kau merasakannya lagi semalam? Kenapa?"

Yoongi memejamkan mata. Bayangan lilin berwarna biru yang memancarkan cahaya redup itu membuatnya ngeri, dia memegang belakang lehernya, tiba-tiba merasa begidik di bulu kuduknya.

"Ada meja kosong di rumah makan kemarin...aku...aku tanpa sengaja memperhatikannya dan pemandangan di sana membuatku panik..."

"Pemandangan apa?"

"Pemandangan lilin-lilin berwarna biru yang dinyalakan dan disusun setengah melingkar... bahkan sebelum menghitungnya aku tahu berapa jumlahnya...entah kenapa." Yoongi meringis, "Jumlahnya sembilan buah. Ditata dengan spesifik, dan pemandangan itu seakan menohok kesadaranku lalu memunculkan reaksi tak terduga... seperti yang kau lihat sendiri kemarin..."

"Dan kau tetap tidak tahu apa maksud dari sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu?"

"Tidak." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Aku sudah mencoba mengingat apapun yang ada dibenakku yang bisa menghubungkan dengan lilin biru itu.. tetapi tidak ada memoriku yang bisa menghubungkannya. Aku hanya tahu aku merasa takut...merasa ngeri, semua perasaan yang tidak bisa kudefinisikan campur aduk di dalam benakku."

Bagaimana menjelaskannya?

Yoongi tidak tahu, rasanya seperti jantungnya ditarik paksa dari rongga dadanya, menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang menyesakkan. Namjoon menghela napas panjang, tampak berpikir, tetapi kemudian tatapannya melembut, "Mungkin memang tidak ada hubungannya, hanya reaksi spontan yang membuatmu terkenang akan trauma akibat kecelakaanmu, siapa tahu... mungkin kau trauma akan warna biru atau apa." Dia tersenyum menenangkan kepada Yoongi, "Yang penting kau sudah tidak apa-apa ya?" Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, sungguh berharap bahwa dia sudah benar-benar tidak apa-apa. "Iya. Terima kasih Namjoon."

Namjoon melirik jam tangannya, "Kurasa kita harus segera berangkat ke kantor." Ditatapnya Yoongi dengan serius, "Kau tidak keberatan kalau nanti kita pulang kantor bersama-sama?"

Yoongi tersenyum cerah, "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan." Bersama Namjoon terasa menyenangkan, kehadiran lelaki itu bagaikan obat yang membuatnya lupa akan perasaan takut yang menderanya.

.

.

.

"Lilin berwarna biru. Itu penyebabnya, dan jumlahnya spesifik ada sembilan buah." Namjoon bergumam kepada penelponnya. Dia berada di dalam ruang kerjanya yang tertutup rapat, dan tentu saja dia sudah memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengar percakapannya ini.

Lawan bicaranya di seberang sana terdiam, tampak merenung. "Kau pikir itu adalah kode?" akhirnya dia bertanya. Namjoon termenung sebentar, "Reaksi Yoongi semalam luar biasa. Dia ketakutan dan dicekam teror, aku disana melihatnya. Dan lilin itu pasti berarti sesuatu, kalau tidak Yoongi tidak akan bereaksi sekuat itu."

"Sang pembunuh sudah kembali." Suara di seberang tampak ngeri. "Itu pasti kode, yang khusus ditujukan kepada Yoongi. Kita harus mencari tahu Namjoon, bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus mengorek informasi sedalam mungkin dari Yoongi."

"Dia tampak ketakutan kalau aku membahas masalah ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega?" protes Namjoon. Lawan bicaranya menghela napas panjang, "Aku tahu kau menyayangi Yoongi, tetapi kau harus ingat prioritas kita, dan bukankah apa yang akan kita lakukan ini pada akhirnya untuk melindungi Yoongi juga?" Namjoon menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

"Pangeranmu datang menjemput." Sulli mengedipkan mata sambil menyentuh pelan bahu Yoongi sambil lewat, menyadarkannya dari berkas-berkas kontrak kerja yang diperiksanya. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan senyumnya melebar ketika melihat Namjoon bersandar di pintu masuk divisinya, menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Hari sudah sore dan para karyawan di bagian Yoongi sebagian besar sudah pulang sehingga ruangan itu lengang, hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, termasuk Yoongi.

"Lembur?" Namjoon mendekat dan berdiri di sisi meja Yoongi. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum selesai, berkas ini baru datang jam empat sore tadi dan aku harus memeriksannya karena besok kontrak ini harus sudah ditandatangani." Yoongi tersenyum meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, mungkin ini butuh waktu beberapa lama. Kalau kau ada acara yang lebih penting mungkin kau bisa pulang duluan."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Aku tidak ada acara apa-apa kok. Aku lebih senang duduk di sini dan menungguimu, sambil menatapmu." Namjoon menambahkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada penuh arti, membuat pipi Yoongi memerah.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya pulang bersama ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam,

"Kita makan malam dulu ya." Namjoon membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat makan yang cukup ramai.

Yoongi turun dari mobil dan Namjoon menggandeng lengannya, beruntung di tengah keramaian pelanggan itu mereka masih menemukan tempat untuk duduk dua orang, Yoongi memesan begitupula Namjoon.

"Aku tidak terbiasa makan di luar, jadi aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat makan enak di kota ini." Gumam Yoongi malu-malu." Namjoon tertawa, "Nanti akan kuajak kau berkeliling kota dan menjelajahi nikmatnya kuliner di kota ini." Jantung Yoongi berdebar, apakah itu berarti dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Namjoon ke depannya?

Tiba-tiba ponsel Namjoon berbunyi. Ekspresi lelaki itu tampak serius ketika menatap layar ponselnya, dengan canggung dia berdiri dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan meminta maaf,

"Aku harus menerima ponsel ini di luar, di sini terlalu ramai. Tunggu ya." Namjoon lalu berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari tempat makan itu. Yoongi mengikuti kepergian Namjoon dengan matanya. Telepon itu tampak penting, mengingat perubahan ekspresi Namjoon tadi. Tetapi Yoongi mungkin tidak ada kepentingannya untuk mencampuri urusan Namjoon, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya berharap semoga tidak ada masalah buat Namjoon. Beberapa lama kemudian, Namjoon kembali dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

Yoongi menghela napas lega, berarti telepon tadi tidak membawa masalah untuknya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dua piring nasi goreng kimchi yang masih mengepul panas diantarkan kehadapan mereka. Aromanya sangat menggugah selera, membuat Yoongi tidak sabar mencicipinya. Dan ketika Yoongi mencicipinya, dia langsung tersenyum. Ya ampun. Masakan ini enak sekali. Namjoon mengamati Yoongi dengan penuh antisipasi, "Bagaimana?"

Yoongi terkekeh, "Ini adalah nasi goreng paling enak yang pernah kumakan..." Namjoon terkekeh. "Nanti akan kuajak kau mencicipi makanan-makanan enak yang lainnya." Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak sabar menantinya." Mereka makan bersama dengan nikmat ditengah keramaian itu. Dan Yoongi begitu bahagia sehingga dia melupakan ketakutannya pada lilin-lilin biru itu. Dia merasa tenang, merasa lepas tanpa ada beban. Bersama dengan Namjoon terasa sangat membahagiakan.

.

.

.

"Dia seharusnya tidak pantas bersenang-senang seperti itu." Siwon melemparkan foto-foto kebersamaan Namjoon dan Yoongi ke meja Jimin. Jimin hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi di kursinya dengan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Siwon penuh arti, "Kenapa kau tampak peduli sekali dengan Yoongi, Siwon? Aku mulai menduga kaulah yang terobsesi dengannya, bukan aku." Siwon menatap kaget dengan tuduhan Jimin, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya merasa kau terlalu lama bertindak atas apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan itu."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mungkin salah dalam penempatan waktu, Siwon." Tatapannya menajam, "Dan aku harap kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari Yoongi." Siwon melihat ancaman membunuh di balik tatapan mata Jimin, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan memilih mundur. Tidak ada yang berani menantang Jimin, hanya orang yang tidak sayang nyawa yang melakukannya.

"Oke." Siwon pun memundurkan kursinya dan berdiri, "Anak buahku akan tetap melakukan tugasnya untuk mengawasi Yoongi, hanya itu." Gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Jimin menyuruh supirnya menepikan mobilnya di sisi kiri trotoar, malam sudah menjelang dan udara dingin langsung menamparnya ketika dia membuka pintu mobilnya. "Aku akan jalan dari sini, kau tunggu di sini saja." Gumamnya kepada supirnya. Setelah itu Jimin melangkah menyusuri jalan di area yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal Yoongi. Dia melangkah dengan tenang menelusup di antara banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar jalan besar itu.

Jimin suka berjalan seperti ini begitu ada waktu, bersikap seperti orang biasa, menikmati berperan seperti orang biasa meski jauh di dalam hatinya dia sadar bahwa dia bukan orang biasa.

Tangannya penuh darah... dan apakah sebentar lagi dia perlu menodai tangannya dengan darah Yoongi? Tubuh Jimin yang tinggi dan ketampanannya yang tidak biasa membuat banyak orang menoleh dua kali kepadanya, membuat Jimin setengah mencibir dibalik sikap acuh tak acuhnya. Penampilannya yang berbeda di antara semua orang ini membuatnya susah membaur.

Dia tahu itu. Tetapi setidaknya Yoongi tidak pernah waspada dengan kehadirannya, meskipun dia memastikan bahwa dirinya selalu mengawasi Yoongi.

Yoongi... satu-satunya korban yang tidak berhasil di bunuhnya. Namanya terkenal dalam dunia gelap sebagai pembunuh yang tidak pernah gagal. Semua orang yang pernah memakai jasanya, sangat mengandalkannya, dan kegagalannya membunuh Yoongi bagaikan coretan merah didalam reputasi pekerjaannya. Langkahnya memelan ketika dia berdiri di sisi pohon besar di trotoar yang tidak kentara, dan mengamati Yoongi yang nampak baru keluar dari mobil Namjoon, lelaki itu membantunya keluar dari mobil dan menggandeng tangannya dengan akrab. Dan tatapan memuja yang dilemparkan Yoongi kepada Namjoon tampak begitu jelas.

Perempuan itu sedang jatuh cinta rupanya...

Jimin tersenyum sinis, kehadiran Namjoon di kehidupan Yoongi mungkin terasa sangat manis, tetapi Yoongi tidak akan sadar, Jimin akan merenggut itu semua. Yoongi mau tak mau harus menghadapi kepahitan, dengan kehadirannya nanti di kehidupan Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Hadiah untukmu." Namjoon berdiri lagi di depan pintu masuk rumahnya malam itu. Menunjukkan kantong plastik misterius di tangannya. Yoongi tersenyum lebar, mereka telah begitu sering bertemu beberapa minggu ini, bahkan bisa dibilang hampir dua hari sekali Namjoon mengantarnya pulang ataupun berkunjung ke rumahnya dan membawakan makan malam untuk dimakan bersama.

"Masakan apa lagi ini?"

Namjoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo ke dapur." Lelaki itu memasuki tempat tinggal Yoongi dengan santai seakan sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Mereka langsung melangkah menuju dapur, dan Yoongi menyiapkan mangkuk. Namjoon mengeluarkan kotak-kotak makanan dari dalam plastik itu, dan menuangkannya dengan hati-hati ke mangkuk. Mata Yoongi membelalak melihat makanan yang dituangkan Namjoon ke mangkuk.

"Wow _Jjampong seafood_ "

" _Jjampong_ ini special penuh dengan _seafood_ "

"Hmm.." Yoongi mendekatkan dirinya dan langsung mencium aroma yang menggoda di sana, mie berkuah bercampur dengan bumbu dan rempah yang sangat menggoda ditambah dengan limpahan berbagai macam makanan laut yang memenuhi mangkuk. Namjoon mengambil sumpit, lalu mengambil daging lobster yang sudah dipotong dadu, kemudian menyapitnya, dan menyorongkannya kepada Yoongi, "Ini cicipilah."

Sejenak Yoongi terpaku. Dia tidak pernah disuapi sebelumnya seingatnya, dan perilaku Namjoon ini benar-benar menunjukkan keintiman tersendiri kepadanya. Yoongi membuka mulutnya malu-malu dan Namjoon memasukkan daging lobster itu ke mulutnya. Ketika merasakan kenikmatan masakan ini yang seakan meledak di mulutnya, Yoongi langsung melupakan perasaan malu dan canggungnya. Dia mengunyah, tak bisa berkata-kata dan menatap Namjoon dalam senyuman.

"Wow...enak sekali." Gumamnya akhirnya, "Astaga enak sekali." Namjoon terkekeh, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat penjualnya langsung nanti."

"Terima kasih Namjoon." Yoongi bertopang dagu dan tersenyum, menatap Namjoon yang sedang meneguk air putihnya. Namjoon meletakkan gelasnya dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa?" Pipi Yoongi memerah malu-malu, "Karena begitu baik kepadaku. "Namjoon terkekeh, "Aku senang melakukannya." Lalu tatapan lelaki itu berubah serius, "Yoongi, aku..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel lelaki itu berbunyi. Memecah keheningan. Ekspresi Namjoon tiba-tiba saja berubah keras. Dia melihat ponsel itu kemudian menatap Yoongi penuh permintaan maaf, "Maaf aku harus mengangkatnya." Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan kemudian dengan tergesa melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatap sambil kebingungan.

Kenapa Namjoon tidak mengangkat telepon di depannya? Apakah itu sebuah telepon rahasia? Yoongi menghela napas panjang...mungkin itu urusan bisnis yang penting.

Sambil beranjak, dia membawa mangkuk-mangkuk kotor ke tempat cuci dan mencucinya. Setelah selesai mencuci dia menunggu, tetapi Namjoon tak kembali, Yoongi melangkah hati-hati ke arah depan pintunya yang sedikit terbuka dan melihat Namjoon sedang bercakap-cakap serius di telepon sambil mondar-mandir. Ekspresinya tampak muram.

"Aku bisa mengatasi semua, semua di bawah kendaliku." Suara Namjoon begitu berbeda, dingin dan ketus. Lawan bicaranya tampak menyahut di sana, membuat dahi Namjoon semakin berkerut. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjauh. Cara ini yang paling bagus untuk semakin mendekatinya. Jadi ketika bahaya itu datang aku berada di tempat yang paling dekat."

Namjoon tampak terdiam. "Berkas tentang apa? Apakah kita melewatkannya? Kenapa kita tidak tahu hal sepenting ini sebelumnya?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, berdiri di balik pintu dan kebingungan. Apa maksud perkataan Namjoon itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengannya? Tetapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan benang merah apapun...

Tiba-tiba Namjoon melangkah ke arah pintu, masih sambil bercakap-cakap dengan lawan bicaranya. Yoongi terloncat dan segera terbirit-birit melangkah menuju dapur, takut ketahuan kalau tadi dia sempat menguping pembicaraan Namjoon. Ketika Namjoon melangkah masuk ke dapur lagi, Yoongi berpura-pura mengelap lapisan keramik di sekitar bak cuci piringnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan tersenyum gugup.

"Sudah selesai menelponnya? Apakah ada masalah?" Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Hanya masalah keluarga. Ada saudaraku yang sakit."

"Oh ya Ampun, lalu bagaimana?" Yoongi mengamati ekspresi Namjoon yang biasa, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa Yoongi sempat menguping pembicaraanya.

"Aku harus ke luar kota sementara waktu, Yoongi. Dan mengambil cuti pekerjaan."

"Oh..." Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan prihatin, saudara Namjoon pasti sakit parah, "Berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu Yoongi, sampai... sampai semua beres." Tatapan lelaki itu begitu intens menatap Yoongi yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu ketika jauh darimu." Pipi Yoongi merona mendengar perkataan Namjoon, dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga." Namjoon tersenyum, lalu tanpa diduga lelaki itu meraih Yoongi mendekat dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

.

.

.

Jimin sengaja melakukannya. Memamerkan beberapa kali kemunculannya secara mencolok di luar kota untuk memancing Namjoon supaya menjauhi Yoongi. Namjoon ternyata memakan umpannya dan mengejar ke sana. Mereka semua memang bodoh. Jimin mencibir. Karena itulah mereka tidak pernah berhasil menangkapnya. Lelaki itu menatap jauh ke jendela dan merenung, apakah ini saatnya dia mendekati Yoongi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haihai chapter 2 nih datang hehe

Terima kasih loh yang masih pada mau baca dan nge _review,_ yaaa meskipun gak banyak, tapi aku tetep bersyukur^^

Aku mau bocorin sedikit nih, NamJin moment berakhir sampi disini yaa haha

Pertama baca novel nya aku gak bisa bayangin wajah karakter aslinya, jadi aku bayangin aja Jimin ama Yoongi. maka dari itu aku remake ke Otp paporit inih Haha

Masih penasaran kan?

Jadi tetep terus ikutin jalan ceritanya ya, semuanya banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap :)

Okedeh, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya^^

Paipai

 **Dyah Cho**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Cast

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hosoek

Choi Siwon

Other Cast temukan langsung didalamnya :D

 **Warning :**

OOC, Gs, Mature Content

Rate T – M

 _Note:_ Rate mulai naik~^^

 _Don't like don't read!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 3**

 _Yoongi berada di sebuah kamar, nuansa kamar itu berwarna keemasan. Sprei sutera yang lembut berwarna putih terasa begitu nikmat membelai kulitnya, dia mendesah dan menggeliat dalam kepuasan, hadiah dari tidurnya yang nyenyak Yoongi membuka matanya dan merasa bingung, kamar ini bukan kamarnya._

 _Kamar ini begitu indah dengan nuansa putih dan keemasan, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Yoongi semakin mengernyit ketika merasakan lengan kekar yang berat, melingkar di pinggangnya._

 _Lengan seorang lelaki?_

 _Yoongi berjingkat hendak duduk, tetapi lengan lelaki itu menahannya. Lembut tetapi dominan._

 _Sedetik Yoongi merasa sangat ketakutan, tetapi lengan itu bergerak naik dan jemarinya membelainya dengan lembut...lembut dan menggoda...salah satu ujung jemari lelaki itu menelusuri permukaan lengan Yoongi dengan sentuhan seringan bulu, kemudian kepala lelaki itu menunduk dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pelipis Yoongi._

 _Yoongi mengernyit, berusaha melihat wajah lelaki itu, tetapi suasana kamar yang temaram membuat wajahnya samar-samar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh lelaki itu sudah menindihnya, dan kemudian dengan gerakan mulus yang menggoda, seolah-olah dia sudah melakukan ratusan kali kepadanya, lelaki itu meluncurkan kejantanannya yang menegang keras dan panas, memasuki diri Yoongi. Yoongi terkesiap sekaligus merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa, kenikmatan yang sangat lama dirindukannya, kenikmatan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan lelaki itu, merasakan sensasi panas yang nikmat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya dengan reflek melingkari pinggul lelaki itu sekuatnya, mendorong lelaki itu membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam ke dalam ke dalam dirinya._

 _Lelaki itu mengerang, erangan yang dalam dan parau, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat Yoongi terkesiap lagi ketika kenikmatan yang dalam itu menghujam tubuhnya, gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat dan semakin menggoda, membuat tubuh Yoongi semakin panas dan napasnya terengah. Ada sesuatu yang akan meledak di dalam tubuhnya, seperti ombak bergulung semakin lama semakin cepat, napas Yoongi semakin terengah panas, dan gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat, semakin intens dan dalam, membawa Yoongi semakin cepat menuju pelepasannya._

 _Yoongi mengerang, merasakan kenikmatan itu meledak ke dalam tubuhnya, jemarinya mencengkeram punggung telanjang lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Punggung basah lelaki itu melengkung dibarengi dengan erangan dalamnya, ketika dia menenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam dan menikmati pelepasannya sendiri, yang terasa begitu panas, menyirami tubuh Yoongi, jauh di dalam sana._

 _Napas mereka terengah-engah. Lelaki itu masih menindih tubuhnya, sementara Yoongi masih terbuai oleh sensai nikmat yang melingkupinya, sensai nikmat setelah orgasmenya yang luar biasa. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup pelipisnya lagi, kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya, bisikan lembut yang seolah-olah dihembuskan dari kegelapan._

" _Apakah engkau merindukanku,_ _Yoongi_ _?_ "

.

.

Yoongi terkesiap kaget dan langsung terduduk. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh berkeringat. Dia berada di kamarnya sendiri, yang gelap dan temaram karena masih dini hari. dan dia sendirian.

Mimpi itu tadi... Yoongi menghela napas panjang. _'_ _Oh Astaga, kenapa dia bermimpi erotis seperti itu?_ _'_ Bercinta dengan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya, dan sekarang dia merasakan pangkal pahanya lembab dan basah. Pipi Yoongi terasa panas sehingga dia merasa perlu menekannya dengan jemarinya.

 _'Apakah dia menyimpan pikiran kotor di benaknya?'_ Sehingga tanpa sadar pikiran kotor itu termanifestasi di dalam mimpinya. Oh astaga... Yoongi merasa malu sekali. Tetapi mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata... dan bahkan masih meninggalkan jejak kenikmatan di dalam dirinya...

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa haus, dia melangkah berdiri dan berjalan dengan hati-hati ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dari dispenser dan menegukkanya dengan rakus. Tubuhnya masih terasa menggelenyar, tak tahu kenapa. Suara lelaki itu masih membayang jelas dalam mimpinya, serak dan menggoda dengan logat yang aneh dan khas...

Ya ampun, Yoongi harus membuang pikiran-pikiran itu. Mungkin ini hanyalah manifestasi dari alam bawah sadarnya yang merindukan romansa. Yoongi mengisi gelasnya lagi kemudian meneguknya sampai habis, setelah itu dia termenung dalam kegelapan..

.

.

.

Ketika sedang jam istirahat di kantor, Yoongi membuka-buka beberapa Artikel menyangkut mimpi erotis yang dialami wanita. Ada sebuah artikel yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _ **Bahwa kadangkala perempuan juga mengalami mimpi erotis akibat dorongan alam bawah sadarnya, hampir sama seperti mimpi basah pada laki-laki, hanya kalau mimpi basah pada laki-laki diakibatkan oleh pembuangan secara otomatis jumlah sperma yang seharusnya memang dikeluarkan secara berkala, mimpi erotis pada perempuan diakibatkan oleh pelepasan ketegangan seksual yang lama tak tersalurkan.**_

Yoongi mengernyit dan membaca artikel itu semakin dalam.

 _ **Pernahkah anda mengalami mimpi erotis? Para psikoanalisa percaya bahwa mimpi erotis itu sesungguhnya adalah refleksi dari apa yang kita kagumi dan kita rasakah dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Misalkan ketika kita merasa suka atau rindu kepada seseorang, maka otomatis orang itu akan hadir dalam mimpi kita. Ketika kita mengalami mimpi erotis maka imajinasi kita sedang terstimulasi, atau menurut Sigmund Freud, otak kita sedang menciptakan skenario**_

 _ **untuk memuaskan hasrat dan gairah bawah sadar. Jika mimpi erotis anda melibatkan penetrasi seksual, itu berarti dalam kehidupan nyata anda kurang mengalaminya atau libido anda kurang mendapatkan pelampiasan. Pada kebanyakan kasus, mimpi erotis adalah hal yang alami, bahkan perlu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan psikologis sebagai manusia.**_

Yoongi menghela napas panjang dan mengulang membaca baris demi baris. Pipinya memerah ketika memahami bahwa mimpi erotisnya kemungkinan karena libidonya kurang mendapatkan

pelampiasan...astaga...apakah dia mempunyai gairah yang tinggi tanpa sadar?

Selama ini seks tidak pernah menjadi hal penting dalam kehidupan Yoongi, dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan seks, karena itulah mimpinya yang semalam terasa aneh baginya, begitu jelas, begitu eksplisit. Lagipula kenapa dia bermimpi bercinta dengan pria asing? Di artikel itu dikatakan kalau biasanya mimpi kita menyangkut orang yang kita sukai atau orang yang kita rindukan.

Bukankah kalau dia memang akan bermimpi erotis partnernya adalah Namjoon?

Pipi Yoongi langsung memerah dan terasa panas, dia merindukan Namjoon...lelaki itu sudah keluar kota dari dua hari yang lalu dan jarang memberikan kabar, Yoongi menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi ponsel Namjoon terus menerus...tetapi memang kadangkala dia bertanyatanya bagaimana kabar Namjoon, bagaimana kabar saudaranya yang sedang sakit itu, dan kenapa Namjoon jarang menghubunginya.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum, Sulli berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat layar komputer Yoongi.

"Mimpi erotis?" suaranya tampak menahan tawa hingga Yoongi setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dan memukul lengan sahabatnya itu supaya tidak menarik perhatian. Dengan malu Yoongi menutup halaman artikel itu dan menyiapkan diri, Sulli pasti akan banyak bertanya. Sahabatnya itu tak akan puas kalau belum mengejar informasi tentang hal yang sekecil-kecilnya.

"Kau bermimpi erotis?" Sulli menarik kursi beroda dari meja sebelah yang kosong, saat ini jam istirahat dan banyak yang makan di luar sehingga suasana lengang. Syukurlah. Kalau tidak Yoongi akan merasa sangat malu ketika Sulli memekikkan kata 'mimpi erotis' tadi.

Yoongi menatap Sharon dengan pipi merona, "Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya." Bisiknya pelan. Sulli terkekeh, "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah itu dosa besar Yoongi, wanita normal boleh-boleh saja mengalami mimpi erotis."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran jorok sebelumnya, dan aku bermimpi dengan orang asing..."

"Kadang aku juga bermimpi berpasangan dengan artis-artis bule yang kekar dan tampan." Sulli memutar bola matanya. "Mimpi itu adalah kebebasan imaginasi, kita tidak bisa mengaturnya Yoongi."

"Kau mengalaminya juga?" Yoongi menatap Sulli penuh ingin tahu, membuat Sulli tertawa. "Kadang-kadang." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, membuat Yoongi makin penasaran. Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, tetapi ekspresi Sulli berubah serius dan mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Apakah kau tahu tentang bos besar yang akan datang?"

"Bos besar?" kali ini Yoongi merasa bingung, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu informasi ini.

"Memang tidak disebarkan, aku tahu ketika mendampingi Mr. Jung meeting bersama direksi kemarin, mereka membahas akan kedatangan bos baru dari kantor pusat untuk meninjau selama beberapa waktu."

Perusahan mereka adalah perusahaan multinasional yang berkantor pusat di Jerman. Salah satu pemegang saham terbesar adalah pemegang tertinggi perusahaan dari Korea, dari keluarga Kim. Dan perusahaan tempat Yoongi bekerja adalah kantor cabang yang berlokasi di luar kota. Yoongi pernah mendengar kalau Kim Kangin, seorang pengusaha yang sangat disegani karena naluri bisnisnya yang selalu membawanya dalam kesuksesan, adalah orang nomor satu di perusahaan mereka di Korea.

"Apakah Kim Kangin yang terkenal itu yang akan datang?" Hati Yoongi berdegup kencang, meskipun lelaki itu adalah bos tempat di perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, tetapi Yoongi tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, dia hanya pernah melihatnya di artikel-artikel bisnis yang menceritakan betapa jeniusnya Kim Kangin, dan dalam fotonya dia tampak sangat tampan meskipun usianya sudah setengah baya. Yoongi mengagumi Kim Kangin apalagi dari artikel yang dibacanya, dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang family man, yang sangat setia kepada keluarganya.

Tetapi ternyata Sulli menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan sang Ayah yang akan datang, tetapi sang anak."

"Sang anak?" Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ayolah Yoongi, masak kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang Kim Taehyung?"

 _Kim Taehyung_. Sang pangeran dalam dinasti keluarga yang terkenal itu. Yoongi tahu, bahwa lelaki itu digambarkan sangat tampan seperti malaikat. Tetapi sepertinya sikapnya tidak setampan wajahnya. Lelaki itu dalam semua artikel digambarkan sangat kejam, keras kepala dan angkuh luar biasa, jauh sekali dari Ayahnya yang terkesan bijaksana.

"Aku harus ke salon dan meng _highlight_ rambutku." Sulli menepuk-nepuk rambutnya sambil tertawa, "Bayangkan bos yang setampan itu mengunjungi kantor cabang kita." Yoongi tersenyum miris, "Kudengar dia seorang playboy."

"Tentu saja. Lelaki setampan itu haruslah menjadi playboy." Sulli terkekeh geli, "Meskipun aku kurang yakin dia akan melirik pegawai-pegawai seperti kita mengingat pergaulannya di kalangan _jet set_. Tetapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha." Sulli bergumam ringan lalu berdiri dari kursi putarnya, "Makan _yu_ , jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, aku lapar." Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, mengikuti langkah Sulli menuju kantin kantor.

.

.

Ternyata malam ini Yoongi harus lembur. Dia menghela napas panjang sambil berkali-kali menengok ke arah kiri, tempat dimana bus yang ditunggunya seharusnya muncul. Seharusnya bus itu sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu. Tetapi ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan bus itu belum tampak juga. Suasana di halte bus itu gelap dan menakutkan, membuat Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman.

Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika hawa dingin menerpanya, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Udara semakin dingin ketika rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Membuat Yoongi semakin cemas. Dia bisa saja menunggu taxi, tetapi bahkan di malam yang senyap ini tidak ada taxi lewat, sementara pengendara kendaraan hanya lalu lalang dengan jarang, sepertinya malam yang dingin dan hujan rintik-rintik membuat orang malas keluar rumah.

Lalu dari sudut matanya Yoongi menangkap segerombolan orang berjalan ke arahnya, ketika semakin dekat, Yoongi cemas karena itu adalah segerombolan pemuda dengan dandanan tidak jelas, tindik di sana sini dan tato yang menghiasi bagian-bagian tubuh.

Yoongi beringsut mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Dia hendak melangkah pergi ketika seorang lelaki dari gerombolan itu menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan dan tiba-tiba memutuskan

menghalangi jalannya. Yoongi di hadang dari semua sisi, membuatnya bersikap defensif dengan memeluk tasnya di dadanya.

"Mau kemana nona malam-malam begini?" lelaki dengan tindik dihidungnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan melecehkan, "Kau tidak mau menemani kami dulu?"

Yoongi memelototkan matanya, berusaha tampak galak dan marah, dia hendak melangkah maju, tetapi lelaki itu menghalangi semua jalannya sambil tersenyum melecehkan. Teman-temannya dibelakang Yoongi tampak terkekeh menertawakan.

Yoongi merasa takut, panik dan takut, gerombolan lelaki itu ada kira-kira tujuh orang. Suasana sangat sepi dan lalu lalang kendaraan sangat jarang, kepada siapa dia bisa meminta tolong? Lagipula semua lelaki ini tampak jahat, bahkan ada beberapa yang menatap bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan nafsu yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Nah Nona...lagipula kau kan tidak bisa kemana-mana, ayo kau temani kami saja." Lelaki yang sepertinya pemimpin gerombolan itu tiba-tiba mencekal tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Yoongi menjerit dan berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan itu. Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah dan jeritan Yoongi, seolah-olah menikmati melihat wanita meronta dan ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Sebuah suara dingin yang begitu tenang tiba-tiba saja terhembus dari kegelapan. Nadanya begitu intens dan mengancam, sehingga sang pemimpin gerombolan yang sedang mencekal tangan Yoongi tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Mereka semua menoleh, begitupun Yoongi, dan menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi memakai mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, membuat kesan _angkernya_ makin terasa, wajah lelaki itu tidak jelas karena tertutup bayang-bayang kegelapan dari pohon besar di samping dia berdiri.

" _Bung!_ Carilah mangsa sendiri, jangan ambil gadis kami, kami yang menemukannya duluan." Lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu rupanya memutuskan untuk menantang. Membuat Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu melangkah maju dan ketika mendekat, ekspresi wajahnya yang kejam rupanya berhasil membuat lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu kecil hati karena pegangannya di lengan Yoongi agak mengendor.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari perempuanku." Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu bahkan tidak membentak, dia hanya mendesis pelan dan penuh ancaman. Tetapi bahkan Yoongi yang bukan menjadi pusat ancaman lelaki itu merasa merinding ketakutan. Demikian halnya pula dengan lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu dan teman-temannya. Pada awalnya sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk melawan, tetapi entah kenapa kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyerah, dilepaskannya cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Yoongi dengan kasar.

"Silahkan ambil kalau kau mau!" serunya kasar, lalu terbirit-birit melangkah pergi diikuti oleh gerombolannya. Yoongi menarik napas lega melihat gerombolan itu menjauh, dia memijit pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dicengkeram dengan kasar, rasanya sakit dan sepertinya akan memar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada suara lelaki itu tenang, membuat Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya seketika dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata cokelat yang gelap dan dalam. Lelaki di depannya sangat tampan dan jelas-jelas diwajahnya terlihat jika dia berasal dari perpaduan dua negara, tetapi dia sangat fasih mengucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa sini, hanya menyisakan sedikit logat yang malahan menimbulkan kesan misterius yang seksi.

 _Seksi?_ Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ada apa dengan otaknya. Kenapa satu hari ini dia selalu menghubungkan segalanya dengan hal-hal mesum? Tetapi dia teringat apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu, dia tadi menyebut Yoongi sebagai _'perempuanku'_ sungguh kata-kata yang menyiratkan arti dominan dan kepemilikan seorang lelaki, dan itu terasa sangat seksi ketika diucapkan.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, tentu saja Yoongi tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, mungkin lelaki itu hanya ingin menegaskan maksudnya dan menggertak pemimpin gerombolan itu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Yoongi memutuskan bahwa lelaki ini bukan lelaki jahat, dia tidak berusaha mendekati Yoongi dan hanya menatapnya dari sudut yang agak jauh, "Kalau tidak ada anda yang membantu saya, saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada saya tadi." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bukankah cukup berbahaya berdiri sendirian di sini saat sudah larut malam?"

Yoongi tersenyum menyesal, "Ada pekerjaan lembur di kantor yang memaksa saya pulang paling malam dibandingkan yang lain..bus yang saya naiki biasanya sudah muncul beberapa waktu lalu, tetapi entah kenapa bus itu tidak datang...mungkin saya sekarang akan naik taxi."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pastikan kau menaiki taxi yang aman." Dia lalu berdiri sejajar dengan Yoongi.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau mendapat taxi."

"Oh." Yoongi menatap lelaki itu dengan terkejut, meski ada kelegaan yang tidak bisa ditekannya ketika mengetahui lelaki itu akan menungguinya. Setidaknya dia bisa menunggu taxi dengan rasa aman dan tidak was-was kalau lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, mungkin ada keperluan lain yang lebih penting yang harus anda lakukan. "Gumam Yoongi berbasa basi. Lelaki itu menampakkan senyum tipis di kegelapan, "Tidak ada kegiatan lain yang lebih penting yang perlu kulakukan."

"Oh." Yoongi terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata, "Kalau begitu terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab lelaki itu datar, dan entah kenapa ada senyum tersembunyi di sana.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam keheningan, entah berapa lama karena tidak ada taxi yang lewat. Rintik-rintik hujan semakin besar menerpa mereka, membuat mereka memundurkan langkahnya ke dalam naungan atap halte, mencoba melindungi kepala mereka, meskipun tubuh mereka tetap saja terkena terpaan air hujan.

Yoongi memeluk tubuhnya lagi dengan lengannya untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin yang menggigit, dan lelaki itu sepertinya menyadari kedinginan Yoongi, karena tiba-tiba dia melepaskan mantel hitamnya yang tebal dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di bahu Yoongi.

"Ini akan membuatmu hangat." Gumam lelaki itu lembut. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata lelaki itu, "Tapi kau akan kebasahan dan kedinginan."

"Aku seorang laki-laki, aku lebih kuat." Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar, menciptakan perpaduan wajah yang sangat mempesona. Yoongi baru menyadari betapa tampannya lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini, tulang rahangnya kokoh dan keras, dengan bibir tebal yang sedikit lancip di ujungnya, dan matanya tampak begitu tajam dan gelap, dilindungi oleh bulu mata panjang yang tak kalah gelap.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Yoongi kemudian, tidak tahu lagi harus mengucapkan apa. Dia melihat lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil lalu. Dan kemudian mereka berdiri dalam keheningan lagi, dengan rintik hujan yang semakin deras menerpa mereka, tetapi kali ini ada

kehangatan beraroma kayu-kayuan dan musk yang samar-samar...

sepertinya berasal dari parfum lelaki itu.

Lalu di ujung jalan sana, seperti kedatangan penyelamat, taxi berwarna biru itu tiba-tiba muncul, Yoongi langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat sehingga taxi itu menepi di depannya, dia mendongak dengan penuh syukur kepada penolongnya yang misterius.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan penuh perasaan. Lelaki itu mengangguk, membukakan pintu taxi untuk Yoongi, dan menunggu Yoongi melangkah masuk dan duduk di dalam taxi.

"Hati-hati." Bisik lelaki itu dengan suara dalam, lalu menutup pintu Taxi itu. Yoongi masih menoleh kebelakang, melihat lelaki itu masih berdiri di halte itu, dengan latar belakang kegelapan, sampai kemudian lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan. Dan kemudian Yoongi menyadari bahwa dia masih mengenakan mantel hitam lelaki itu.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi sampai ke rumah, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya menghujam bumi dengan suara keras dan hempasan air yang bertalian dengan angin. Taxi itu berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan setelah membayar, Yoongi berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan menuju teras rumahnya. Seluruh kepalanya basah kuyup, tetapi tubuhnya terlindung oleh mantel tebal penolong misteriusnya tadi sehingga bisa tetap kering, meskipun mantel itu sekarang basah kuyup dan menetes-neteskan air ke lantai terasnya.

Yoongi mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah dan berusaha mencari kunci rumahnya, dia ingin cepat masuk dan mengeringkan diri, mungkin sambil membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat untuk diminum. Sebenarnya Yoongi lebih memilih secangkir kopi, tetapi kopi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, sementara Yoongi harus tidur cukup malam ini. Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, kemudian mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

Dilepaskannya mantel yang sekarang berat dan basah karena hujan itu dan dipeluknya, aroma kayu-kayuan dan musk masih melingkupinya, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Yoongi berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakkan mantel itu ke cucian. Dan kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apapun tentang penolong misteriusnya itu, bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu.

Lalu bagaimana dia akan mengembalikan mantel ini? Mantel ini kelihatannya sangat mahal dan dijahit khusus. Yoongi memang kurang mengerti merek pakaian laki-laki, tetapi dari sentuhan bahannya dan jahitannya, kelihatan sekali kalau mantel ini sangat mahal.

Dan sekarang Yoongi tidak bisa mengembalikan mantel itu. Yoongi merenung, lalu mulai begidik kedinginan hingga dia memutuskan untuk melupakan dulu masalah mantel itu, akan dia pikirkan nanti. Diambilnya handuk yang tersampir di sana, dan digosokkannya ke rambutnya yang basah. Mandi pancuran air hangat terasa sangat menggoda.

Yoongi melepaskan semua pakaiannya, membiarkan semuanya jatuh ke lantai, dan melangkah telanjang ke arah kamar mandinya dengan pancuran air hangatnya. Pertama kali air hangat itu terasa menyengat di tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan, tetapi kemudian setiap kucurannya seperti memijat tubuhnya, membuat otot-ototnya terasa lemas. Tak lupa Yoongi mencuci pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh pemimpin gerombolan tadi. Dia mengamati lengannya dan menemukan bekas merah di sana, sedikit perih, tetapi semoga saja tidak menjadi memar. Kalau sampai terjadi memar, Yoongi harus menyiapkan baju lengan panjang untuk bekerja besok supaya memar itu tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Selesai mandi, Yoongi mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang tersampir di lemari baju di luar kamar mandi. Gaun tidur itu bukan gaun tidur yang seksi, terbuat dari bahan katun yang nyaman berwarna hijau muda, dengan gambar bunga-bunga kecil di sakunya yang ada di bagian depan baju. Gaun tidur Yoongi tidak ada yang seksi, toh memang tidak ada perlunya berpenampilan seksi sebelum tidur karena Yoongi memang selalu tidur sendirian.

Yoongi menguap menahan kantuk, tetapi tetap memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat supaya perutnya tenang. Dia tidak sempat makan malam lagi, dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk makan apapun. Secangkir susu cokelat hangat pastilah cukup. Ketika cangkir berisi susu hangat itu sudah jadi, Yoongi duduk di meja dapur dan meneguknya, dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Yoongi menguap lagi, dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dapur. Lalu dia tertidur.

.

.

.

Jimin memutuskan untuk menarik kursi dan duduk diam mengawasi. Dia sekarang berada di dapur di dalam rumah Yoongi yang bisa dia masuki dengan mudahnya. Tadi dia mengira Yoongi sedang tidur pulas di kamarnya, tak disangkanya perempuan itu malahan tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman di meja makan dapurnya dengan kepala tertelungkup di sana. Jimin mengamati sejenak dan cukup yakin kalau Yoongi tidak akan terbangun karena tampaknya tidurnya sangat lelap.

Dia kemudian duduk dan mengamati Yoongi, dalam cahaya lampu dapur yang remang-remang.

Tidak bisa menahan dirinya, jemarinya menyentuh untaian rambut Yoongi yang halus, dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aromanya, aroma shampoo strawberry di rambut yang masih setengah basah itu. Jimin tadi mengikuti taxi Yoongi pulang, menyuruh supirnya menunggu di sudut jalan ke rumah mungil Yoongi sementara dia duduk diam di jok belakang dan menanti. Ketika dia yakin bahwa Yoongi sudah tidur, Jimin menyelinap masuk, sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan pesan yang sama untuk Yoongi di meja dapurnya.

Sembilan buah lilin berwarna biru dengan cahaya remang-remang yang menyiratkan pesan penuh arti, dan dia lalu akan mengambil Yoongi, dengan tenang dan cepat seperti biasanya ketika dia melakukannya kepada yang lain.

Tetapi dia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya demi menatap Yoongi yang terpejam dalam damai.

 _'Bukan sekarang waktunya'_. Jimin menyimpulkan dalam hati. Gadis ini mungkin pantas menikmati hidupnya lebih lama, hidup yang diciptakan untuknya dalam drama penuh kebahagiaan dan mimpi bagi seorang perempuan. Jimin berdiri, lalu mengangkat tubuh Yoongi yang lunglai karena pulasnya tidurnya, dan membawanya ke kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuh Yoongi dengan lembut ke atas ranjang, layaknya seorang pangeran dalam adegan-adegan romantis puteri raja.

Setelah itu diselimutinya tubuh Yoongi, perempuan itu menggeliat sedikit, lalu setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman, dia berbaring dengan tenang. Semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Jimin berdiri di sana dan mengamati. Dorongan untuk mengambil Yoongi terasa begitu kuat dan menyiksanya. Menyisakan kepahitan kental yang mendera jiwanya. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Demi Yoongi, agar perempuan itu bisa menikmati hidupnya sedikit lebih lama lagi, sebelum Jimin memecahkannya menjadi hancur dan berkeping-keping.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyelinap melalui gorden warna peach di kamarnya, membuat Yoongi menggeliat dan mengernyitkan keningnya, dia membuka mata dan setengah bingung menyadari bahwa dia berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

 _'Kapan dia pindah kemari?'_ Ingatan terakhirnya adalah meminum secangkir susu hangat di meja dapurnya, sepertinya dia tertidur di sana,ataukah dia salah? apakah saking mengantuknya Yoongi tidak menyadari bahwa dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur?

Yoongi lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan berjalan hati-hati menuju dapur. Dapurnya sepi, seperti biasanya, cahayanya masih remang-remang karena gordennya tertutup rapat. Yoongi membuka gorden, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk, matanya menoleh ke arah gelas susu cokelat di mejanya yang masih setengah lebih, dibuangnya susu cokelatnya ke wastafel dan dicucinya gelasnya. Kemudian mata Yoongi mengarah kepada mantel hitam itu, teringat akan kenangan semalam, sosok misterius yang ternyata membekas di benaknya.

.

.

"Pagi ini dia akan datang!" Sulli menghampiri meja Yoongi dan berbisik dengan bersemangat. "Siapa?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, dia barusan memeriksa ponselnya dan tetap saja tidak ada pesan dari Namjoon.

' _apakah Namjoon sebegitu sibuknya sampai tidak sempat mengabari dirinya?'_

"Kim Taehyung." Sulli benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya, "Apakah kau tahu dia baru saja putus dengan model Jepang itu? Sekarang dia melajang." Yoongi terkekeh, "Sekalipun dia melajang, orang yang akan mengisi posisi pacarnya nanti pastilah bukan dari kalangan kita-kita." Gumamnya pelan. Sulli menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sambil ikut terkekeh, "Yah tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku bersemangat mengetahui bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

Kau tahu, semua pemberitaan itu mengatakan dia sangat tampan, aku ingin melihat aslinya."

"Sepertinya aslinya juga sama tampannya." Yoongi menghela napas panjang, lalu melirik ke ponselnya lagi. Sulli sepertinya menyadari ada yang mengganggu Yoongi.

"Kenapa Yoongi?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah. Ayolah, aku melihat beberapa menit ini kau sudah beberapa kali melirik ponselmu? Aku kan sahabatmu, ada apa?" Yoongi mengangkat bahu, bersikap seolah-olah itu bukan masalah pelik.

"Namjoon...dia tidak menghubungiku, ketika dia pertama pergi ke luar kota, dia masih mengirimiku pesan meskipun jarang, tetapi sudah dua hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali." Sulli memutar bola matanya, "Kau tak perlu cemas Yoongi, begitulah para lelaki. Lelaki tidak pernah menyadari pentingnya komunikasi. Bagi mereka, selama kau tidak menghubunginya, semua baik-baik saja, dan mereka merasa tidak perlu menghubungi. Berbeda dengan perempuan, komunikasi sangat penting. Mungkin kau bisa menghubunginya duluan?"

"Aku tidak mau terlihat terlalu bersemangat." Pipi Yoongi memerah, membuat Sulli terkekeh. "Apakah kau akan menahan diri terus-terusan seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau Namjoon tidak menghubungimu sampai akhir. Kudengar dia mengambil hak cuti besarnya satu bulan penuh. Itu adalah jangka waktu yang lama."

Yoongi tercenung, lalu menatap Sulli bingung, "Menurutmu pantaskah aku menghubunginya dan menanyakan keadaannya? Tidakkah aku terlihat terlalu mengejarnya?" Sulli menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia mungkin akan merasa kau perhatian kepadanya, mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk merawat.. katamu saudaranya sakit bukan? Jadi dia tidak sempat menghubungimu duluan." Sulli mendekatkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menelaah kedekatan mereka sebelum Namjoon pergi ke luar kota, "Kami dekat, hampir setiap malam kami pulang bersama, makan malam bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan."

"Semua itu hanya dalam beberapa minggu?" Sulli tersenyum kagum, "Chemistry di antara kalian pasti sangat cocok. Dan selama itu dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih seperti mengucapkan cinta misalnya?" Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak pernah, Namjoon selalu baik, lembut dan perhatian tetapi tidak lebih, dia...dia mengecup pipiku ketika berpamitan akan ke luar kota."

"Mungkin dia memang bukan tipe orang yang terburu-buru." Sulli melirik jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi yang kita tunggu-tunggu akan tiba, barusan Pak Han terbirit-birit menjemput di bandara." Sulli tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk pundak Yoongi sebelum berlalu,

"Hubungilah Namjoon duluan, beranikan dirimu."

.

.

.

Dan Kim Taehyung pun tiba di kantor mereka, dia akan berada di sini selama enam bulan, untuk mengevaluasi kantor cabang mereka. Sebuah ruangan paling besar sudah disiapkan untuknya, ruangan itu biasanya dipakai untuk pertemuan dan meeting kecil untuk tiga atau empat orang, dan merupakan tempat meeting paling ekslusif. Kim Taehyung akan menempatinya selama dia berada di kantor cabang ini.

Yoongi cukup beruntung karena atasannya merupakan salah satu yang berkedudukan tinggi di kantor cabang ini. Karena itulah, Kim Taehyung sering mengunjungi ruangan atasan Yoongi, membuat lelaki itu sering lalu lalang melewati meja Yoongi. Hal itu membuat Sulli sangat iri, sahabatnya itu berkali-kali mengirimkan sms dari ruang kerjanya di seberang lorong, mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Yoongi.

Yah, kalau menikmati sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang luar biasa bisa dianggap suatu keberuntungan, Yoongi memang beruntung. Dalam satu hari ini, Taehyung telah tiga kali melewatinya, meskipun sama sekali tidak melirik kepadanya. Dan seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh semua artikel tentang Taehyung, lelaki ini memang sangat tampan, semuanya sempurna, dari pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya sampai warna matanya yang menakjubkan.

Biru terang... sangat terang hingga hampir pucat. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya pura-pura menekuri laptopnya ketika Taehyung keluar dari ruang atasannya, lelaki itu pasti akan melewatinya seperti biasa, seperti yang telah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Yoongi menunggu langkah-langkah lelaki itu melewatinya kemudian akan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencuri pandang diam-diam untuk diceritakan kepada Sulli nanti. Tetapi kali ini lelaki itu tidak melewatinya, lelaki itu berhenti di depan Yoongi, kemudian berdiri dalam keheningan mengamati Yoongi, Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru yang indah itu. Dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak ternganga kagum akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau staffnya Mr. Jung Hosoek?" suara Taehyung mengalun tenang dan dalam, sangat cocok dengan penampilannya. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya gugup, "Iya, Saya asisten Mr. Jung Hosoek." Jawabnya cepat, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Taehyung tetap berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang intens, "Hmmmm...kau amat sangat...mengingatkanku kepada seseorang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Fast Update nih Hihi

Yoshhh, jangan lupaa ripyu nya yaa _readersdeul~_

Tengkyu juga buat yang ripyu kemarin.. mumuahh :*

See u in next chap..

Paipai

 **Dyah Cho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Cast

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung

Choi Siwon

Other Cast temukan langsung didalamnya :D

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate T – M

 _Don't like don't read!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 4**

"Kau amat sangat mengingatkanku kepada seseorang." Kalimat Taehyung itu menggantung di udara, membuat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

' _Apakah maksud Taehyung dia mirip seseorang yang dikenal oleh Taehyung?'_

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan." Yoongi menjawab, mencoba memberikan senyuman profesional meskipun dia gugup setengah mati. Taehyung mengamati Yoongi lagi, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin juga." Gumamnya. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Yoongi menatap Taehyung sampai menghilang di balik pintu, dan tersenyum senang. Sulli pasti akan histeris kalau tahu bahwa Taehyung menyapanya.

.

.

Dan benar saja, Sulli berteriak histeris ketika Yoongi menceritakan sapaan Taehyung yang terakhir tadi. "Dia menyapamu? Dia benar-benar menyapamu?" Sulli berucap dengan nada tinggi, hingga Yoongi harus menyenggolnya karena semua orang di kantin itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada mereka.

"Dia bilang aku amat sangat mengingatkannya kepada seseorang." Yoongi merenung sambil menopang dagu, "Dan dia menekankan kepada kata 'amat sangat', bukan hanya biasa-biasa saja."

"Mungkin kau mirip dengan mantan pacarnya." Sulli mulai berimajinasi, "Mungkin dia kemudian memutuskan mendekatimu. Dan dalam waktu enam bulan, Taehyung di sini kau bisa mengambil hatinya, bayangkan seorang _staff_ biasa bisa merengkuh hati orang dengan jabatan paling tinggi di perusahaan, itu seperti kisah _Cinderella_."

"Dan kisah _Cinderella_ semacam itu kebanyakan sangat jarang terjadi." Sela Yoongi cepat.

"Siapa bilang?" Sulli tersenyum penuh arti, "Sangat jarang belum tentu tidak terjadi bukan? Apakah kau tahu siapakah Kim Leeteuk? Ibu dari Kim Taehyung dan isteri dari Kim Kangin? Dia dulu _staff_ biasa di perusahaan Kim Kangin, dan kemudian dia bisa menjadi isteri Kim Kangin."

"Dari kisah yang aku dengar, Kim Kangin sangat mencintai isterinya, dia yang dulu seorang playboy langsung bertekuk lutut." Yoongi tersenyum, dia selalu senang membahas kisah percintaan bos mereka yang ada di kantor pusat, karena menurutnya kisah cinta itu luar biasa indahnya. Perkawinan mereka terbukti bertahan dengan kokoh dan menghasilkan dua anak yang luar biasa, Taehyung salah satunya.

"Nah...mungkin saja Taehyung akan mengikuti jejak Ayahnya, mencintai perempuan biasa-biasa saja, alih-alih menikahi pacar-pacarnya yang model dan dari kalangan _jetset_ itu. Mungkin saja kita bisa menjadi Leeteuk berikutnya."

"Jangan bermimpi." Yoongi tersenyum, "Kim Taehyung luar biasa tampannya, hingga hampir mendekati malaikat, hanya perempuan luar biasa yang bisa menjadi pasangannya." Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pembahasan mereka tentang Taehyung, karena kalau dibiarkan, Sulli yang antusias tidak akan berhenti.

"Aku akan menelepon Namjoon."

"Oh ya ampun, jadi belum kau lakukan?" Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "Belum. Tadi aku sibuk." Yoongi berkelit, membuat Sulli mencibir.

"Lakukan sekarang, sebelum kau berubah pikiran." Perempuan itu lalu berdiri, "Aku akan kembali ke ruangan, Pak Han sedang marah-marah, bisa-bisa aku disemprot kalau tidak kembali ke kantor tepat waktu."

Yoongi mengangguk tetapi setelah Sulli berlalupun, dia masih menekuri ponselnya dan memandanganya ragu. Yoongi merindukan Namjoon, dan jauh di dasar hatinya ada rasa sakit

karena menyadari bahwa Namjoon tidak merasa perlu untuk menghubunginya. Bukankah kalau dia ada di benak Namjoon, lelaki itu akan menghubunginya dan memberi kabar?

 _Haruskah dia menelepon Namjoon duluan?_

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, kemudian jemarinya memijit nomor ponsel Namjoon, nomor yang amat sangat dihapalnya karena beberapa kali dia mencoba menelepon tetapi kemudian menahan dirinya.

.

.

"Halo?" Suara Namjoon diseberang sana menohok kerinduan Yoongi.

"Yoongi?" lanjut Namjoon ketika melihat nomor peneleponnya.

Yoongi tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun Namjoon tidak bisa melihatnya, "Ya ini aku. Kau.. kau lama tidak ada kabar, aku mencemaskanmu, bagaimana keadaanmu Namjoon?"

Hening agak lama, seakan Namjoon kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja." Suara Namjoon tertelan dalam dan tampak sedih, membuat Yoongi cemas. "Apakah saudaramu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Saudara?" dari nada suaranya, Yoongi menduga Namjoon sedang mengernyitkan kening di sana. "Saudaramu...yang katanya sakit dan sedang kau tengok itu?" tanya Yoongi pelan, mencoba mengingatkan Namjoon.

Lelaki itu entah kenapa nada suaranya terdengar enggan dan tidak fokus, apakah telepon

Yoongi mengganggunya?

"Oh itu..." Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Saudaraku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi dia sudah sembuh, syukurlah." Yoongi ikut-ikutan menarik napas panjang, lega. "Jadi kapan kamu pulang?" jawaban atas pertanyaan itu amat sangat diinginkan oleh Yoongi, dia ingin Namjoon pulang...dia merindukan lelaki itu. Kebersamaan mereka selama beberapa lama itu telah mengisi kekosongan dalam hidup Yoongi dan dia menginginkannya kembali.

Tetapi sepertinya jawaban Yoongi tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya karena lagi-lagi, Namjoon memilih tidak menjawab dan menciptakan suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Namjoon?" Yoongi memanggil, memastikan bahwa sambungan telepon mereka baik-baik saja.

Lagi. Terdengar Namjoon menghela napas panjang, lalu lelaki itu menjawab, sebuah jawaban yang menyambar Yoongi dengan menyakitkan, bagaikan sambaran petir yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Aku tidak akan kembali Yoongi, tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi." Lalu telepon diputuskan. Lama Yoongi termenung dengan ponsel di telinganya, menyisakan bunyi tut..tut..tut yang konstan, yang bahkantidak di sadarinya.

 _Aku tidak akan kembali, tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi...Aku_

 _tidak akan kembali tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi...Aku tidak_

 _akan kembali_...

Jawaban Namjoon itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, dan ketika akhirnya Yoongi bisa menerima maksudnya, bibir Yoongi bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Apakah ini maksudnya Namjoon telah mencampakkannya?

Mungkinkah kedekatan mereka selama ini tidak ada artinya bagi Namjoon?

Mungkinkah Yoongi yang terlalu memiliki mimpi romantis tentang Namjoon?

Tak dapat ditahankannya, air mata mengalir di pipi Yoongi, dia meletakkan ponsel itu dan menggigit bibirnya. Mungkin memang kisah cinta romantis bukanlah hal yang akan dialaminya. Mungkin Yoongi akan selalu berakhir sendirian, tanpa siapapun yang mencintainya. Yoongi menggelengkkan kepalanya dan mengusap airmatanya. Disingkirkannya seluruh pikiran yang menghancurkan hatinya itu.

 _Tidak!_ Yoongi tidak boleh menangis. Kalau memang bagi Namjoon dia tidak berarti, Yoongi tidak akan membuang-buang air matanya untuk lelaki itu!

.

.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" atasannya bergumam, mengamati Namjoon yang menutup pembicaraan dengan kasar. "Kau akan melukai hatinya."

"Itu lebih baik." Namjoon meringis, "Kurasa strategiku untuk mendekatinya salah, aku lebih baik mengawasinya dari kejauhan." Gumam Namjoon, menghela napas panjang lalu duduk merosot di kursinya, di depan meja kerja atasannya.

Atasannya, yang selama ini selalu menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon-telepon misteriusnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau bilang dulu, itu adalah salah satu cara yang efektif, menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya akan membuatmu lebih mudah dengannya, tentu saja dengan catatan bahwa kau bersikap profesional dan tidak melibatkan perasaanmu." Tatapan sang atasan berubah spekulatif, "Apakah kau telah melanggar peraturan itu?"

Namjoon meremas rambutnya gusar, "Aku merasa aku mencintainya. Aku merasa akan ada harapan untuk kami, nanti ketika semua permasalahan sudah dibereskan, tetapi berkas-berkas yang kau serahkan ini..." Namjoon mengernyit kepada berkas-berkas yang dihamparkan atasannya di mejanya. Atasannya memanggilnya kemari karena berkas-berkas ini, hasil penyelidikan mereka yang terakhir dan mengungkap sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terduga sebelumnya.

"Berkas-berkas ini merubah segalanya?" atasannya melanjutkan, menatap Namjoon dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku harus menghamparkan ini dihadapanmu." Namjoon menghela napas panjang, tampak kesakitan, "Tak apa...setidaknya aku bisa mundur sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Dan setidaknya, kita tahu arti dari simbol sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu." Sambil berusaha melupakan rasa sakit hatinya, Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap atasannya dengan serius.

"Jadi seluruh rencana kita harus dirubah, sang pembunuh bagaimanapun juga akan muncul."

"Ya. Aku yakin dia akan mengambil Yoongi pada akhirnya. Dan Yoongi tidak boleh diambil, tidak sampai kita memastikan tentang dugaan kita. Tugasmu adalah selalu siap sampai saat itu terjadi, jangan sampai lengah."

Namjoon tercenung. Dia tidak akan lengah. Meskipun sekarang hatinya terasa sakit, sakit luar biasa, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan Yoongi dia merasa dadanya diremas-remas menyakitkan. Namjoon bersumpah akan menyembuhkan hatinya itu dan menjalankan tugasnya tanpa perasaan lagi.

.

.

.

"Dia memang mengundurkan diri kemarin." Sulli yang kebetulan bisa mengakses data karyawan membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan data yang ditemukannya di komputernya. Yoongi barusan menemuinya, dengan mata sembab meskipun tidak menangis lagi. Dan dari cerita Yoongi, hanya ada satu hal, Namjoon mencampakkan Yoongi setelah memberinya harapan, dan itu adalah satu hal paling tak termaafkan yang pernah dilakukan laki-laki kepada seorang perempuan.

Yoongi mengamati layar komputer Sulli, dan melihat nama Namjoon di sana. Mengundurkan diri dari kantor kemarin, dan efektif per tanggal satu. Jadi itu maksudnya bahwa Namjoon tidak akan kembali? Bahwa lelaki itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa penjelasan?

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadaku, Sulli?" suara Yoongi bergetar, membuat Sulli mendengus karena sahabatnya dilukai. "Karena dia lelaki bodoh dan pengecut." Sulli bergumam ketus, "Jangan habiskan airmata dan hatimu untuk memikirkannya Yoongi, hanya akan membuatmu sakit."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Mudah memang untuk dikatakan, tetapi bahkan sampai beberapa jam lalu, Yoongi masih tersenyum ketika mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Namjoon, dan sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang bisa dibilang amat sangat

menghancurkan hatinya. Yoongi bahkan tidak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya kenapa Namjoon melakukan itu kepadanya...

.

.

Kim Taehyung tampaknya akan menerima kedatangan tamu penting mereka, Choi Siwon di ruangannya. Kabar itu berhembus karena sejak pagi tadi di kantor terjadi kesibukan, banyak orang lalu lalang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Yah. Yoongi masih teringat lelaki tua itu, yang membawa serentetan pengawal pribadi berpakaian sama dengan wajah datar yang sama seperti robot. Kontrak dengan Siwon adalah kontrak yang paling sukses yang pernah dilakukan oleh cabang mereka, karena itulah kehadiran Siwon di kantor ini untuk menemui Taehyung sangatlah penting.

Jung Hosoek, atasan langsung Yoongi sendiri tampak begitu sibuk. Yoongi melihat tubuh lelaki itu mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya, kadangkala sibuk menelepon seseorang, kadangkala tampak mencari-cari berkas. Sampai kemudian, lelaki itu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Yoongi?" Lelaki itu memanggil, membuat Yoongi seketika berdiri,

"Ya _?_ "

"Kemari sebentar."

Sambil merapikan roknya, Yoongi melangkah dan memasuki ruangan Hosoek. Lelaki itu sudah duduk di balik mejanya dan mempersilahkan duduk ketika Yoongi berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Duduklah." Hosoek masih tampak sibuk melihat berkas-berkasnya, lalu ketika Yoongi sudah duduk dia menautkan jemarinya dan menopangkannya di dagunya, "Kita kedatangan tamu penting hari ini..."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Hosoek yang menggantung..

"Dan kau dulu yang bertugas menemui Mr. Siwon untuk penandatanganan kontrak, jadi aku pikir aku akan membawamu menghadiri meeting penting nanti siang."

 _'Dia? Ikut ke meeting penting direksi?'_

"Baik Pak." Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Sementara itu Hosoek tampak puas. "Oke kalau begitu, siapkan berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan kontrak kerjasama kita dengan Mr. Siwon, kita ke ruang meeting di lantai atas nanti jam dua siang."

Yoongi sekali lagi mengangguk patuh, lalu berdiri dan berpamitan, melangkah kembali keluar ruangan. Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, Hosoek kembali memanggilnya, kali ini suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ada apa Pak?

Atasannya itu menatapnya ingin tahu, "Apakah kau mengenal Mr. Siwon sebelumnya? Atau kau ada koneksi dengannya?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya, pertanyaan apa itu? Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Pak, saya belum pernah bertemu dan mengenal Mr. Siwon sama sekali sebelum penandatanganan kontrak itu." Hosoek mengerutkan keningnya, membuat Yoongi bingung, tetapi lalu lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Oke kalau begitu, pergilah."

Dan Yoongi pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ruangan lelaki itu. Sepeninggal Yoongi, Hosoek masih merenung bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Yoongi tidak mengenal Mr. Siwon sebelumnya dan tampaknya memang tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa membuat mereka terkoneksi. Tetapi, masih diingatnya dengan jelas waktu itu, Mr. Siwon jelas-jelas meminta secara spesifik bahwa Yoongi sendirianlah yang harus dikirimkan untuk penandatanganan kontrak di cafe itu...

Itu benar-benar permintaan yang sangat aneh, tetapi mereka menurutinya karena perjanjian dengan Mr. Siwon amat sangat penting. Dan sekarang, melalui pesan khususnya, Mr. Siwon mengatakan menginginkan Yoongi hadir di dalam meeting mereka nanti...kenapa?

Hosoek merenung, berusaha memecahkan misteri itu, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

Mereka berkumpul di sekeliling meja meeting yang sangat besar itu, menunggu kedatangan Mr. Choi Siwon yang sedang disambut oleh Taehyung di lobby. Yoongi duduk di sebelah Hosoek dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Mr. Siwon yang eksentrik itu akan datang membawa sepasukan pengawalnya lagi? Sama seperti ketika di café waktu itu?

Pertanyaan Yoongi langsung terjawab ketika pintu itu terbuka dan Taehyung masuk bersama Mr. Siwon. Dan...seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Yoongi, beberapa pengawalnya, kali ini hanya sekitar delapan orang, tidak sebanyak ketika di pertemuan cafe waktu itu, dengan pakaian yang sama persis dan ekspresi datar yang sama, masuk dan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Semua anggota meeting itu saling melempar pandangan kaget karena lelaki itu membawa begitu banyak pengawal, sementara Yoongi mengamati roman muka Taehyung yang tampak setengah geli. Taehyung dan Siwon akhirnya duduk di kepala meja.

"Senang kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini, jadi mari kita mulai meetingnya." Taehyung membuka meeting hari ini dan mulailah pembahasan ke hal-hal yang teknis menyangkut keputusan strategis perusahaan. Yoongi semula bisa mengikuti, tapi lama-lama pembahasan berada di luar hal-hal yang dikuasainya dalam pekerjaannya sebagai _staff,_ dia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Mr. Siwon, tetapi lelaki itu bersikap seolah tidak mengenalinya. Dalam hatinya Yoongi merasa cemas kalau-kalau Hosoek menganggap bahwa kehadirannya di ruang meeting adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Yoongi mencoba berkonsentrasi mengikuti pembicaraan tingkat tinggi itu, tetapi kemudian dia merasa dirinya sedang diawasi.

 _Salah_ _satu pengawal itu mengawasinya!_

Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arah pengawal Mr. Siwon, dan seketika dia terkesiap, untunglah dia berhasil menahan diri tepat pada waktunya. Salah satu pengawal Mr. Siwon itu adalah penolong misteriusnya di malam itu...

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya mengamati lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu rupanya juga mengenali Yoongi, seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya, dan dia mengedipkan matanya.

 _Mengedipkan matanya!_

Sekarang di tempat terang Yoongi bisa mengamati lelaki itu sepenuhnya, dan ternyata meskipun sama-sama berwajah dingin seperti pengawal yang lainnya, penolong misteriusnya tampak berbeda, dia begitu tampan dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan menyentuh kerah, dan mata cokelatnya yang gelap.

Wajahnya begitu klasik seperti lukisan dewa-dewa Yunani di masa dulu. Lelaki itu tersenyum, menyadari sepenuhnya kalau Yoongi mengamatinya dan mengagumi ketampanannya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Yoongi dan tatapan matanya seperti sebuah janji.

Yoongi tiba-tiba teringat kalau mantel lelaki itu masih ada di rumahnya. Dalam hatinya dia berjanji kalau dia akan menanyakan nama lelaki itu nanti dan bagaimana cara menghubunginya, karena dia harus mengembalikan mantel lelaki itu.

Sambil melempar senyum gugup, Yoongi membalas anggukan kepala lelaki itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha berkonsentrasi kepada pembahasan meeting yang sedang berlangsung itu. Tetapi kali ini rasanya luar biasa sulitnya, karena dia menyadari ada mata yang sedang mengawasinya tanpa malu-malu, mata penolong misteriusnya itu.

Meeting itu terasa begitu lama, hingga akhirnya Taehyung menutup pembahasan. Mereka sudah menentukan langkah strategis untuk proyek berikutnya dan akan melaksanakan trial di lapangan dulu sebelum memutuskan sistem mana yang dianggap paling baik. Taehyung bersalaman dengan Mr. Siwon, lalu lelaki itu mengucapkan salam dan berpamitan kepada semuanya. Dan kemudian lelaki itu pergi diikuti oleh pengawal-pengawalnya.

Yoongi panik. Dia harus mengejar penolong misteriusnya itu, tetapi saat ini Hosoek atasannya belum juga beranjak pergi, dia masih membahas beberapa masalah dengan Taehyung, amat sangat tidak sopan kalau Yoongi berdiri duluan. Tetapi kalau Yoongi tidak segera pergi dia akan kehilangan jejak penolong misteriusnya itu. Lama Yoongi menunggu, tetapi Hosoek tidak juga beranjak berdiri.

Akhirnya Yoongi nekat, "Pak Hosoek." Jantungnya berdebar karena menyela percakapan

atasannya dengan pemimpin tertinggi mereka. "Saya...eh...saya perlu ke belakang." Hosoek menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Yoongi merasa Taehyung mengawasinya dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Oke Yoongi, kau boleh sekalian kembali ke ruanganmu, terimakasih atas kehadiranmu."

Seketika itu juga, sambil berpamitan tergesa, Yoongi pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan meeting itu, tentu saja dia tidak kembali ke ruangannya, melainkan menuju lift dan cepat-cepat menuju lobby, berharap rombongan Mr. Siwon belum pergi dari kantor itu.

Ketika sampai di lobby, dada Yoongi langsung dipenuhi kekecewaan ketika menyadari suasana lobby yang lengang, rombongan Mr. Siwon sudah tidak ada.

"Mencari siapa Yoongi?" Krystal, resepsionis kantor yang ramah itu menyapanya. Kebetulan Yoongi mengenal Krystal karena mereka sering satu bus dalam perjalanan pulang.

Yoongi menatap keluar kantor dengan gugup, "Apakah rombongan Mr. Siwon sudah pergi?"

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mereka baru saja pergi." Senyumnya tampak takjub, "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Mr. Siwon itu punya begitu banyak musuh sampai-sampai dia merasa perlu untuk membawa pengawal sebanyak itu."

Krystal masih berkata-kata selanjutnya, tetapi Yoongi sudah tidak mendengarkannya lagi, batinnya dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan, rombongan Mr. Siwon sudah pergi, dan penolong misteriusnya juga sudah pergi. Yoongi mungkin membutuhkan keajaiban untuk bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi, atau mungkinkah lelaki itu akan menghubunginya nanti? Toh dia sudah tahu kalau Yoongi bekerja di kantor ini bukan? Yoongi mencoba menghibur dirinya, tetapi tetap saja kesadaran bahwa begitu kecil kemungkinan untuk mengenal penolong misteriusnya membuatnya merasa kecewa.

Setelah bergumam kepada Krystal bahwa dia akan kembali ke ruangannya, Yoongi berjalan lunglai ke arah lift.

"Kuharap kau kemari untuk mengejarku." Suara lelaki itu membuat Yoongi hampir terlompat kaget. Dia memekik dan menolehkan kepalanya, dan langsung menatap penolong misteriusnya, entah sudah berapa lama lelaki itu berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu sangat tinggi, seperti yang diingat oleh Yoongi, dan lebih tampan ketika dilihat dari dekat. Tiba-tiba pipi Yoongi memerah, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama lelaki itu berdiri di sana, pasti dia melihat kalau Yoongi mengejarnya dengan panik tadi.

"Ya...aku...aku mencarimu, mantelmu..." napas Yoongi tiba-tiba terengah entah kenapa, "Mantelmu masih ada di aku." Lelaki itu terkekeh, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Betapa tidak sopannya aku karena tidak mengenalkan diri waktu itu, aku Park Jimin."

"Min Yoongi." Yoongi membalas uluran tangan Jimin dan kemudian merasakan lelaki itu meremas jemarinya dengan lembut, baru kemudian melepaskannya. "Sungguh perjumpaan yang tidak disangka, butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa kau adalah perempuan yang kutolong waktu itu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?, kuharap perjalanan pulangmu waktu itu lancar." Jimin berbohong dengan lancarnya sementara matanya melahap keseluruhan diri Yoongi dengan penuh minat. Untungnya dia berhasil menyembunyikan tatapannya itu dibalik ekspresi wajah datar dan tak terbaca.

"Iya...aku sungguh-sungguh tak menyangka." Yoongi melepas senyumnya, tiba-tiba merasa takjub akan kebetulan itu, "Aku sangka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

Jimin membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman tipis dan tak terbaca, "Kurasa kita akan sering bertemu nantinya, Yoongi." Lalu lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi."

"Eh?" Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sudah setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dengan bingung, "Tapi...tapi aku tidak tahu cara menghubungimu, aku harus mengembalikan mantelmu."

Lelaki itu menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan misterius, "Aku yang akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Tapi aku belum memberimu nomor kontakku?" Wajah lelaki itu sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya tampak penuh rahasia.

"Tenang saja, aku punya banyak koneksi. Sementara itu, usahakan jangan lagi menunggu kendaraan umum sendirian malam-malam." Dan kemudian lelaki itu melangkah pergi keluar lobby, masuk ke dalam mobil hitam legam yang sudah menunggunya di sana. Sementara itu Yoongi masih berdiri di sana, menatap hingga mobil itu hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

"Jadi kau ditolong oleh salah satu pengawal Mr. Siwon? Sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Apakah dia tampan?" Sulli langsung bertanya sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya. Mereka memutuskan untun menonton film sepulang kerja tadi karena Sulli ingin mendengarkan seluruh cerita tentang Taehyung yang tampan, tetapi kemudian Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan mulai membahas tentang Park Jimin.

"Dia sangat tampan, dan menyimpan aura misterius." Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "Aku bersyukur lelaki itu kebetulan berada di sana waktu itu. Gerombolan berandal itu, sangat menakutkan, bahkan pemimpinnya sempat mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar, menimbulkan memar sesudahnya." Yoongi menunjukkan bekas memar yang sudah memudar itu. Sulli ikut begidik membayangkan apa yang dialami oleh Yoongi.

"Besok-besok kalau kau sedang lembur pulang malam, telepon aku, dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu, lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di apartemenku sendirian."

Sulli memang tinggal sendirian di kota ini, dalam sebuah apartemen, dia sepertinya kesepian karena katanya kedua orangtua dan seluruh keluarganya berada jauh di luar pulau, Yoongi sendiri adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat, dan karena Yoongi juga sebatang kara di dunia ini, mereka sering melewatkan waktu bersama-sama.

"Ya, dan aku belum mengembalikan mantelnya, tetapi dia bilang akan menghubungiku nanti." Yoongi melamun, mengingat adegannya tadi siang dengan Jimin, sang penolong misteriusnya.

Sulli langsung terkekeh, "Jangan-jangan mantel itu dijadikannya alasan untuk mengubungimu dan mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula lelaki seperti dia tidak akan melirikku."

"Kau terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri, kau itu cantik Yoongi, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya."

"Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada minat lebih darinya untukku, kurasa dia hanya menginginkan mantelnya kembali." Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki manapun setelah kejadian dengan Namjoon."

Sulli langsung menatap prihatin akan wajah Yoongi yang muram, dia ikut menghela napas panjang, "Aku ikut menyesal tentang Namjoon, tetapi lelaki seperti dia yang membuangmu begitu saja tanpa penjelasan tidak pantas dipikirkan, Yoongi, kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mencoba kuat, tetapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu." Mata Yoongi tampak sedih ketika kesakitan yang ditahankannya itu seolah menekan dadanya, "Tetapi aku akan berusaha. Apa yang dilakukan Namjoon kepadaku sangat kejam. Dan dia memang tidak layak untuk dipikirkan."

Bicara memang mudah. Yoongi membatin dalam hatinya. Tetapi jauh di dalam jiwanya, masih menangis pedih. Pedih karena Namjoon menghancurkan hatinya begitu saja setelah melambungkannya sedemikian tingginya."

.

.

.

Yoongi pulang ke rumah mungilnya dan langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Dia menatap mantel hitam milik Jimin yang tergantung rapi di sana, dekat mesin cuci, tadi dia sudah menitip untuk mengirimkan mantel itu ke _laundry_ kepada tukang bersih-bersih rumahnya yang datang berkunjung secara rutin seminggu sekali.

Rupanya mantel itu sudah selesai di _laundry_ dan sekarang tergantung dengan manis di sana. Yoongi mendekatinya dan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menelusurkan jarinya ke mantel itu. Sayangnya proses _laundry_ telah menghilangkan aroma kayu-kayuan dan musk yang melingkupi mantel itu. Berganti dengan aroma pengharum pakaian dengan nuansa bunga-bungaan.

Lalu seperti sudah diatur waktunya, ponsel Yoongi berbunyi, dia mengernyit ketika mendapati nomor asing di sana. Yoongi biasanya tidak pernah mengangkat nomor asing yang meneleponnya, tetapi dia mengingat kalau Jimin mengatakan akan menghubunginya. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dia masih patah hati karena perlakukan Namjoon kepadanya, tetapi Jimin bagaimanapun juga seperti menebarkan aura magnet yang memaksa pikiran Yoongi tertuju kepadanya.

Apakah itu memang karena Yoongi tertarik kepada Jimin sejak lelaki itu,

Menyelamatkannya? ataukah hanya karena pelariannya akan sakit hatinya kepada Namjoon? Yoongi tidak tahu.

Dengan penuh antisipasi Yoongi mengangkat ponselnya, "Halo?"

" Yoongi?"

Itu suara Namjoon.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau masih mau bertemu denganku, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya." Jemari Yoongi yang memegang ponselnya gemetaran.

 _Namjoon! Kenapa Namjoon menghubunginya lagi?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai hai, maaf yaah kalo masih banyak typo yang betebaran..

Oya lupa, pas di Chap 2 maksudnya NamGi bukan NamJin hehe, Kalo masih banyak yang penasaran bakal ada NamJin apa engga, Aku Cuma bisa kasih tau pokonya ikutin terus aja ceritanya yahh :D

Masih banyak kejutan – kejutan bagi MinYoon Shipper nanti. Dan soal Taehyung, gak akan ada moment TaeGi kok, Dijamin! :v

Dan kenapa pake Siwon? Hmm gg ada alasan sih, karena di novelnya banyak banget karakter yang keluar jadi harus muter otak siapa aja yang cocok masuk didalamnya hehe

Di chap- chap selanjutnya bakal banyak lagi karakter yang keluar, tunggu aja :D

Oya Hosoek juga gak akan muncul lagi, dia cuma Cameo Hihi

Diusahain aku lebih sering update nya, soalnya gak nyita waktu banget buat aku karena emang cerita ini bukan hasil pemikiran aku. Dan kalian pasti penasaran ama _ending_ nya, tapi jangan minta cepet banget yah, soalnya kan perlu banyak yang diedit Hehe

Pokonya gak ada hentinya ucap Terima kasih buat semua _readers_ yang terus meramaikan kolom _review_ :*

Selamat ber- _Satnight_ yaa~ Tapi _Satnight_ nya para _Fangirl Jones_ sih enak dalem kamar, nikmatin liatin para bias yang melelehkan mata wkwk

Segitu aja dulu..

See u~

 **Dyah Cho**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Cast

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung

Choi Siwon

Other Cast temukan langsung didalamnya :D

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate T – M

 _Don't like don't read!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 5**

"Yoongi?" Namjoon bertanya pelan ketika Yoongi tak juga menjawab, menyadarkan Yoongi dari keterkejutannya. Dia bahkan sempat menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya, menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Masih diingatnya jelas kata-kata kejam Namjoon ketika memutuskan telepon waktu itu, bahwa Namjoon tidak akan kembali dan bahwa dia tidak ingin Yoongi menghubunginya lagi. Tetapi kenapa sekarang, lelaki itu berubah pikiran lagi dengan begitu cepat?

Jauh di dasar hatinya Yoongi ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada lelaki itu, lelaki yang sempat dia pikir bisa membuatnya membuka hatinya, berbagi perasaan dalam kisah yang romantis. Tetapi perlakuan Namjoon kepadanya kemudian, yang dengan entengnya menyuruh Yoongi menjauh, membuat Yoongi ketakutan, ragu untuk memberi kesempatan.

 _Bagaimana jika nanti ketika Yoongi memberi kesempatan, pada_ _suatu waktu lelaki itu tiba-tiba berubah sikap tak jelas lagi dan_ _menyuruh Yoongi menjauh? Akan dihancurkan bagaimana lagi hati_ _Yoongi?_

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku lagi Namjoon?" Suara Yoongi bergetar ketika berusaha berkata-kata, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang supaya aku tidak menghubungimu?" Kepahitan terdengar jelas di sana, manifestasi rasa sakit Yoongi karena perlakuan Namjoon kepadanya.

Tentu saja Namjoon bisa membaca kepahitan di suara Yoongi, dia menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku...waktu itu aku kalut, aku benar-benar terhempas ketika menyadari bahwa kau..."Suara Namjoon terhenti mendadak, seperti mobil yang direm tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit keras. Membuat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya,

"Ketika menyadari bahwa aku apa, Namjoon?"

Hening. Sepertinya Namjoon kehabisan kata-kata di seberang sana. Lelaki itu mendesah, "Bukan...aku salah bicara. Mengertilah Yoongi, aku hanya sedang kalut waktu itu, aku aku putus asa, tetapi sekarang setelah aku menelaah semuanya, aku sadar bahwa yang kuinginkan hanya satu, aku ingin bersama denganmu."

Putus asa? Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Namjoon terus-terusan bersikap misterius seperti ini? Entah firasat Yoongi benar atau tidak, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan lelaki ini.

"Yoongi...apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi? Setidaknya untuk menjelaskan?" Namjoon bergumam ketika tidak ada tanggapan dari Yoongi. Yoongi merenung, lama, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu Namjoon, akan kupikirkan nanti." Lalu Yoongi memutus teleponnya tanpa menanti jawaban dari Namjoon, dan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena ada sebuah kepuasan kecil karena telah sedikit membalas sikap kasar yang dilakukan Namjoon ketika menutup teleponnya waktu itu.

Hanya jeda sedetik setelah Yoongi memutus telepon, telepon itu berbunyi lagi. Yoongi bahkan tidak melihat nomornya, dia langsung menjawabnya dengan jengkel, "Sudah kubilang aku akan memikirkannya dulu! Jangan paksa aku memberikan jawaban sekarang..."

Hening sejenak, lalu suara itu terdengar.

"Yoongi?" Ada nada geli dari suara di seberang itu.

Yoongi terperangah, mengenali suara yang dalam dan maskulin itu, dia menarik ponselnya dari telinga, dan melihat nomor yang berbeda di sana.

"Oh...maafkan aku...aku kira kau orang lain." Jawab Yoongi kemudian dengan rasa malu.

Jimin terkekeh di seberang sana, "Siapa? Mantan pacar yang ingin kembali?" tebaknya, masih dengan nada geli yang terselip di sana. Pipi Yoongi merah padam mendengar tebakan Jimin yang hampir tepat itu, dia berdehem untuk membuat suaranya terdengar meyakinkan.

"Itu bukan masalah." Dia mengelak, "Mantelmu sudah selesai di laundry."

"Terima kasih." Lelaki itu menjawab cepat dengan sopan. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya gugup, bingung harus berkata apa,

"Apakah...apakah kau ingin aku mengantarkannya? Atau kau akan mengambilnya?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya." jawab lelaki itu tenang.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa curiga, "Kau sudah tahu alamat rumahku, ya?" Lelaki itu bisa mengetahui nomor ponselnya tanpa dia memberitahunya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Jimin juga sudah tahu alamat rumahnya.

Jimin terkekeh, "Sudah kubilang aku punya banyak koneksi."

Yoongi mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar nada pongah dalam suara lelaki itu. Ini adalah jenis lelaki yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Yoongi harus berhati-hati, Park Jimin terlalu mempesona, dan Yoongi tidak mau dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam pesona laki-laki, tanpa tahu apa yang dihadapinya. Sudah cukup dia bertindak bodoh dengan terlalu berharap kepada Namjoon kemarin. Yoongi tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, karena bahkan keledai yang selalu dipandang sebagai mahluk yang dungu pun, tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jadi bagaimana caraku mengembalikan mantel ini?" tanya Yoongi kemudian. Jimin tampak berpikir, "Aku tidak akan berkunjung ke rumahmu. Itu mungkin akan terasa tidak nyaman bagimu karena aku tahu kau perempuan yang tinggal sendirian, dan kau tidak terlalu mengenalku. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" Lelaki itu menyebut nama sebuah restoran mewah di pinggiran kota. Yoongi tercenung, meragu. _Apakah ini ajakan kencan? Ataukah_ _hanya perlakukan sopan biasa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

"Hanya makan malam formal untuk menghormati pertemanan kita." Jimin bergumam di sana, seolah mengerti keraguan Yoongi, "Kuharap kau mau menerima undanganku. Anggap saja itu sebagai uang sewa mantelku." Candaan lelaki itu berhasil membuat Yoongi tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku mau." Mungkin ini memang kesempatan Yoongi untuk bersantai dan berusaha melupakan Namjoon.

"Besok, kujemput jam tujuh malam. Terima kasih Yoongi" Dengan sopan Jimin menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang mengerjakan koreksian untuk klausul kontrak penting ketika dia melihat dari ujung matanya bahwa Taehyung menghampirinya,

"Sibuk Yoongi?" lelaki itu menyapa santai. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendesah dalam hati. Meskipun sudah melihat Taehyung berkali-kali, tetap saja dia terkesiap ketika menatap langsung ke mata biru yang indah itu. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan dan berbahaya, mahluk seperti ini seharusnya tidak dibiarkan berkeliaran dan memangsa gadis-gadis yang tidak berdaya.

"Saya mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti biasa." Yoongi mengernyitkan kening ketika menyadari bahwa Taehyung seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Setiap melihatmu, aku selalu berpikir kau sangat mirip seseorang...tetapi aku belum bisa menemukan kau mirip siapa."

"Mungkin hanya kemiripan biasa, katanya di seluruh dunia ini kita punya sembilan kembaran dengan wajah yang sama." Yoongi tersenyum, mengamati Taehyung yang tampak sangat penasaran. Taehyung menghela napas panjang, "Betul juga. Tetapi tetap saja mengganjal di benakku." Dia mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku akan mencari tahu nanti." Lalu lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi sementara Yoongi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap punggung Taehyung yang berlalu.

.

.

"Sungguh aku iri padamu." Sulli mengacung-acungkan sosis goreng yang di pegangnya ke arah Yoongi, "Kau di sapa oleh Kim Taehyung, kau diajak makan malam oleh lelaki tampan yang menyelamatkanmu, hmmmm …seakan Tuhan menyediakan banyak penyembuh dari patah hatimu." Sulli mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bahkan belum punya pengganti dari patah hati terakhirku, sudah satu tahun sejak aku putus dengan pacar terakhirku dan bahkan tidak ada satu lelakipun yang mendekatiku."

Yoongi terkekeh," Taehyung menyapaku bukan karena tertarik padaku, tapi karena dia merasa aku mirip dengan seseorang tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, dia terus-terusan mengatakan itu kepadaku."

"Wah." Sulli mengangkat alisnya, "Sepertinya dia penasaran."

"Ya dia bilang itu mengganjal benaknya dan dia akan mencari tahu." Yoongi bertopang dagu, "Menurutmu aku mirip salah satu orang yang dikenalnya?"

"Aku dulu menebak kau mirip mantan pacarnya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Kim Taehyung memang berganti pacar seperti berganti dasi, tidak ada yang membekas di benaknya, jadi seharusnya dia tidak merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya ketika dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang mirip denganmu." Sulli memasukkan sosis goreng ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan bersemangat,

"Mungkin kau mirip salah satu keluarganya, mungkin neneknya, atau bibinya."

" _Neneknya?_ " Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, menatap Sulli pura-pura tersinggung, membuat Sulli tertawa terkikik.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pertokoan itu, Yoongi dan Sulli memutuskan untuk ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli sebuah gaun. Karena Yoongi tidak punya gaun untuk makan malamnya dengan Jimin nanti malam. Gaun terbagusnya menyimpan kenangan tidak menyenangkan, karena gaun itulah yang Yoongi pakai untuk makan malam bersama Namjoon, makan malam pertama yang menyenangkan, yang membuat Yoongi terpesona kepada Namjoon.

Yoongi tidak mau mengenakan gaun itu lagi, dan kemudian terkungkung dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Sulli mengusulkan agar mereka mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan sepulang kerja, untuk memilih gaun yang sederhana tetapi elegan, dan Yoongi menyetujuinya, mengingat selain gaun satu-satunya yang tidak mau di pakainya itu, di lemarinya hanya ada kemeja formal untuk bekerja dan rok kantoran, serta berbagai macam t-shirt santai dan celana jeans.

"Bagaimana kalau gaun kuning itu?" Sulli menunjuk ke arah gaun berwarna kuning cerah yang dipajang di etalase. Yoongi melirik dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Entahlah, itu tampak terlalu cerah untuk dipakai makan malam, dan warnanya kurasa mengingatkanku pada _tweety_." _Tweety_ adalah tokoh kartun berupa burung kecil berwarna kuning cerah.

Sulli tertawa, "Seharusnya kau lebih berani, pilihlah warna-warna cerah dan lupakan warna-warna gelap yang penakut itu." Matanya menoleh ke barisan gaun-gaun di etalase, kemudian dia menunjuk lagi, "Yang itu?"

Kali ini pilihan Sulli tidak salah, mata Yoongi membelalak terpesona pada gaun itu. Sebuah gaun sederhana, satu potongan, dengan kerah berbentuk V dan aksen lipatan sederhana tapi elegan yang membungkus bagian dadanya. Bagian bawahnya melebar dan jatuh dengan indahnya sampai ke mata kaki, warna gaun itu lebih tepat disebut dengan warna _magenta,_ tampak amat sangat indah tergantung di sana.

"Mudah-mudahan harganya tidak mahal." Yoongi melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah enam sore. Yoongi berharap harga gaun itu cocok dan dia bisa membelinya lalu pulang untuk bersiap-siap. Jimin bilang akan menjemputnya jam tujuh malam.

"Ayo kita tanyakan." Sulli mendahului Yoongi memasuki butik itu. Ternyata Yoongi beruntung, gaun itu didiskon dengan harga yang cukup bagi dompetnya. Yoongi mencoba gaun itu dan terpana melihat betapa cocoknya gaun itu dengan dirinya. Kulit Yoongi yang indah dengan warna putih seperti susu tampak berpadu dengan warna gaun itu.

Sulli bahkan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan kagum dan penuh pujian. "Siapapun yang makan malam denganmu, dia akan tergila-gila, kau sangat cantik Yoongi." Pipi Yoongi memerah, "Ini hanya makan malam formal, aku tidak bermaksud membuat siapapun tergila-gila." Sulli terkekeh, "Yah siapa tahu, kadang kita tidak pernah menduga hati kita akan terkait kepada siapa bukan? Kuharap Namjoon melihat penampilanmu saat ini, dia akan menyesal pastinya."

 _Namjoon_. Hati Yoongi terasa pedih ketika nama itu disebut, lelaki itu belum menghubunginya lagi, mungkin dia sedang memberi waktu Yoongi untuk berpikir. Tetapi Yoongi masih merasa sakit hati untuk memikirkan akan bertemu dengan Namjoon lagi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran tentang Namjoon di benaknya, kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Ayo kita bayar gaun ini." Gumamnya penuh semangat, menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini jas anda tuan." Yochun, pelayan pribadi Jimin yang berwajah datar menghamparkan jas Jimin di ranjang. Jimin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menganggukkan kepalanya, lelaki itu sudah memakai celana jas dan kemeja warna hitam. Penampilannya luar biasa bahkan sebelum dia mengenakan setelan jas-nya.

Yochun mengamati Jimin dan bergumam, "Saya harap malam ini sukses." Jimin tersenyum miris, "Aku harap juga begitu." Nona Yoongi pasti akan terpesona kepada majikannya ini. Yochun tidak sabar menunggu waktu dimana Jimin akan mengambil nona Yoongi, dia berpikir bahwa majikannya ini sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

"Apakah anda akan mengambilnya sekarang?" Jimin yang sedang mengancingkan manset kemejanya dan meraih jasnya menoleh dan menatap Yochun sambil mengangkat alisnya,

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yochun berdehem, "Nona Yoongi."

Mata Jimin berkilat, "Aku akan mengambilnya saat dirasa sudah perlu, Yochun."

"Saya takut anda akan terlambat." Gumam Yochun hati-hati. Jimin terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan terlambat, percayalah Yochun, aku tidak akan lengah sedikitpun."

Kemudian lelaki itu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Yochun yang menatap punggung majikannya itu berlalu. Yochun merasa cemas. Sangat cemas, karena ini menyangkut Yoongi, perempuan satu-satunya yang membuat majikannya gagal melaksanakan tugasnya. Yoongi benar-benar membuat Jimin mempertaruhkan reputasinya. Dan menurut Yochun, Jimin harus segera mengambil Yoongi sebelum terlambat.

.

.

Hampir jam tujuh malam ketika Yoongi memasang gelang emas dengan hiasan kristal itu di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang itu ada di kotak perhiasannya dan Yoongitidak ingat kapan dia membelinya, gelang itu ada begitu saja di sana, hingga Yoongi berpikir itu adalah salah satu benda warisan peninggalan ibunya yang telah meninggal yang disimpan ayahnya.

Yoongi menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin dan menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat gugup. Aura Park Jimin mampu membuatnya begitu gugup dan salah tingkah, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya. Jimin lelaki yang berbahaya tentu saja, Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, menyadari bahwa lelaki itu bekerja sebagai pengawal Choi Siwon yang banyak musuhnya. Tentu saja pekerjaan Jimin juga berbahaya.

Dia pasti pandai berkelahi. Yoongi menarik kesimpulan. Teringat akan sikap kejam Jimin ketika mengancam gerombolan berandalan yang mengganggu Yoongi waktu itu. Kalau saja waktu itu pemimpin gerombolan dan seluruh anggotanya itu memutuskan untuk menantang, mungkin Jimin akan mampu menghadapi mereka semua seorang diri.

Lelaki itu bukan lelaki yang biasa-biasa saja seperti lelaki impiannya. Yoongi menginginkan kisah romantis yang biasa-biasa saja, dengan lelaki biasa, pekerja kantoran seperti dirinya. Lalu mereka akan menikah dan hidup berumah tangga seperti orang kebanyakan. Sesederhana itulah mimpi Yoongi.

Suara bel di pintu mengalihkan lamunan Yoongi tentang Jimin, dia menghela napas panjang sekali lagi untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu, mengintip dari lubang intip di atas pintunya dan membuka pintu itu ketika melihat bahwa Jimin lah yang berdiri di sana.

Jimin berdiri di sana dengan setelan jas malam yang sangat maskulin, dengan rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang, penampilannya malam ini luar biasa. Membuat Yoongi terpana. Sementara itu, Jimin sendiri tampak kagum akan penampilan Yoongi.

"Cantik." Bisiknya serak, penuh rahasia. Lelaki itu lalu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu di tepi jalan.

"Mari kita berangkat."

"Tunggu sebentar." Yoongi berbalik dan mengambil mantel Jimin yang sudah disiapkannya, lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menerimanya sambil mengangkat alis, lalu mengehelanya menuju ke mobil.

.

.

.

Restoran itu sangat indah dan bergaya, membuat Yoongi merenung, mau tak mau pikirannya melayang kepada Namjoon, waktu mereka makan malam dulu, Namjoon juga membawanya ke sebuah restoran yang indah. Yoongi tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dalam beberapa waktu, ada dua lelaki menawan yang mengajaknya makan malam.

Meskipun lelaki yang satu sudah menyakiti hatinya, dan lelaki yang ini terlalu berbahaya untuk diharapkan. "Apakah kau senang dengan suasananya?" Jimin yang duduk di depan Yoongi tersenyum samar, mereka memesan makanan pembuka dan duduk menunggu, alunan biola terdengar samar-samar dari sudut, menambah syahdunya suasana.

"Senang sekali. Terima kasih." Yoongi menatap mata gelap Jimin dan tiba-tiba merasa tenggelam di dalamnya. Ada sesuatu di sana, sebuah pesan yang tak tersampaikan, seolah-olah menunggu Yoongi menyadarinya. Makan malam benar-benar berlangsung formal seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jimin. Lelaki itu lebih banyak diam hanya mengatakan hal-hal penting, dan kemudian menikmati makanannya.

Yoongi sendiri tidak keberatan, suasana restoran ini begitu indahnya dan dia senang memandang sekeliling sambil menikmati alunan musik yang indah.

"Apakah kau memiliki orang istimewa sekarang ini?" Jimin bertanya tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi yang sedang menyuapkan makanannya tertegun.

"Orang istimewa?" Yoongi bergumam seperti orang bodoh meskipun dia tahu persis apa maksud Jimin. Lelaki itu tersenyum, ada sedikit sinar di matanya, "Ya, Orang istimewa, kau tahu, semacam kekasih atau calon suami mungkin?"

Yoongi tertawa, "Mungkin dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini."

"Maksudmu?" Mata Yoongi tampak sedih, dia menimbang-nimbang, ragu apakah harus berbagi kepada lelaki yang satu ini? bagaimanapun juga dia tidak terlalu mengenal Jimin bukan?

"Aku hanya sedang patah hati." Akhirnya Yoongi bergumam, dengan makna tersirat, tidak mau menjelaskan lebih. Jimin sepertinya mengerti, lelaki itu tidak mengejar lagi.

"Dia pria yang bodoh." Gumamnya tenang, lalu menyesap anggurnya. Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya samar, mencoba menghindari pembicaraan tentang Namjoon di meja ini.

Tetapi kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ke arah cincin emas polos yang mencolok di jari manis Jimin. Entah kenapa dia melewatkannya, padahal cincin itu sangat mencolok melingkari jemari Jimin yang begitu maskulin. Dan entah kenapa pemikiran bahwa cincin itu berarti Jimin sudah termiliki oleh seseorang membuatnya sedikit merasakan perasaan sesak di dadanya.

"Apakah...apakah kau sudah menikah?" Yoongi akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya, matanya melirik sekilas lagi ke arah cincin di jemari Jimin.

Jimin mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi ke cincinnya dan tersenyum miris, "Maksudmu cincin ini?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam, "Dulu aku pernah menikah."

' _Dulu_ ' dan ' _pernah_ '. Yoongi mencatat dalam hati. Apakah itu berarti dia sudah tidak menikah lagi sekarang, mungkin sudah bercerai...atau isterinya meninggal dunia?

Jimin sepertinya melihat rasa penasaran di mata Yoongi, dia terkekeh, "Aku tidak mau membahasnya di sini, sama seperti kau yang tidak mau membahas tentang patah hatimu." Gumamnya tenang, "Yang pasti aku bisa menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada yang terlukai atau patah hati ataupun pelanggaran aturan ketika aku makan malam denganmu saat ini."

Mungkin isterinya meninggal dunia, dan lelaki ini masih sangat mencintainya. Jadi untuk mengenangnya dia masih mengenakan cincin pernikahan itu. Yoongi merasa kagum, kalau benar itu yang terjadi, Yoongi benar-benar kagum akan cinta Jimin yang ditujukan kepada isterinya itu.

"Dia pasti perempuan yang beruntung." Yoongi bergumam pelan, lalu tersenyum ketika Jimin membalas senyumannya. "Yah begitulah." Mata Jimin meredup, "Dulu aku juga lelaki yang beruntung."

' _Dulu_ '. Sekali lagi Yoongi mencatat pemilihan kata yang menunjukkan waktu masa lampau itu dalam kalimat Jimin. Lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang masih mencintai sosok yang telah tiada, masih berjuang mengobati hati, gumamnya menarik kesimpulan.

 _Well_ , mungkin makan malam mereka berdua bisa menjadi selingan pengobat hati bagi mereka. Yoongi tak menampik, dia sangat menikmati makan malam ini. Dan dia sangat bersyukur bahwa dia menerima ajakan makan malam dari Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan." Yoongi bergumam penuh rasa terima kasih yang tulus ketika lelaki itu mengantarkannya sampai ke teras rumahnya. Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata. Matanya menatap dalam, membuat Yoongi merasa gugup. "Kalau begitu ..aku masuk dulu." Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menganggukkan kepala salah tingkah.

"Yoongi." Jimin tiba-tiba memanggilnya, jemarinya yang kuat memegang pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan sedikit menariknya, membuat Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya,

"Ya Jim- "

Suara Yoongi terhenti ketika Jimin tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelah jemari Yoongi yang bebas menarik kepala Yoongi sehingga menengadah, dan seketika itu juga, bibirnya melumat bibir Yoongi dengan penuh gairah.

Yoongi terkesiap, tak percaya akan diperlakukan seintim itu. Ini benar-benar hal yang tidak diduganya, apalagi Jimin bersikap begitu formal dan sopan sepanjang acara makan malam mereka. Bibir Jimin terasa keras sekaligus hangat, melumerkan bibirnya, Yoongi merasakan gelenyar kecil yang menjalarinya setiap Jimin mencecap bibirnya dan menikmatinya. Salah satu lengan Yoongi masih ada di dalam genggaman Jimin, lengan itu sekarang lunglai tak berdaya, pasrah dalam pesona gairah Park Jimin.

Kemudian lidah lelaki itu tiba-tiba menelusup dengan berani memasuki mulut Yoongi, mencicipinya pelan-pelan, tetapi kemudian menelusuri seluruh mulutnya tanpa ampun, seakan lelaki itu benar-benar ingin menikmati setiap rasa bibir dan mulut Yoongi.

Ciuman itu luar biasa intimnya karena mereka melakukannya dengan mulut terbuka. Dan Yoongi, sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, dia tidak pernah merasakan sedekat ini dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, tetapi entah kenapa, dalam pelukan dan lumatan Jimin, dia merasa... pas. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah, rumah yang sudah lama tak pernah dikunjunginya, tetapi selalu dirindukannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

Lama kemudian, Jimin melepaskan ciumannya, tatapannya berkilat penuh gairah, berapi-api melahap seluruh diri Yoongi, "Aku merasakannya sejak aku melihatmu." Bisiknya dengan suara serak. "Gairah yang meluap dan tak tertahankan, membuatku lupa diri." Matanya menelusuri bibir Yoongi yang terasa panas akibat ciumannya yang membara, jemarinya menelusuri lengan Yoongi dengan sensual. "Aku menginginkanmu Yoongi, dan aku akan memilikimu."

Sejenak Yoongi terpaku. Klaim dominan lelaki itu yang diucapkan dengan begitu angkuh, bagaikan air es yang mengguyur kepalanya. Lelaki ini sepertinya hanya menganggapnya sebagai piala. Dia hanya tertarik kepada Yoongi secara fisik, tanpa hati. Seharusnya Yoongi menyadarinya sejak awal, hanya itulah yang diincar oleh sebagian besar laki-laki.

Dengan tatapan marah, Yoongi membalas tatapan Jimin, mendongakkan dagunya tak kalah angkuh dan bergumam keras kepala.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkanku Jimin kalau memang hanya kebutuhan fisik yang kau inginkan. Aku bukan perempuan murahan!" Seolah ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya, Yoongi mengusap bibirnya bekas ciuman Jimin dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke rumah, menutup pintunya dengan kasar, tepat di depan wajah Jimin.

Suara yang kemudian didengarnya, adalah suara tawa tertahan Jimin yang makin menjauh. Sialan! Lelaki itu menertawakannya! Apakah dia menganggap ketersinggungan Yoongi atas sikap arogannya sebagai lelucon?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang kencanmu?" Sulli terus menerus berusaha membujuk Yoongi untuk menceritakan kencannya dengan Jimin semalam. Tetapi Yoongi menolak untuk bersuara, bayangan akan ciuman Jimin dan kemudian klaim angkuh lelaki itu sesudahnya terasa sangat mengganggunya.

Dia ingin melupakan semua itu, sungguh. Tetapi semalam dia tidur dengan tubuh terasa panas, setiap teringat akan ciuman Jimin, bagaimana lelaki itu melumat bibirnya, bagaimana lidahnya...

Astaga. Yoongi mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sepertinya dia telah berubah menjadi perempuan mesum, hanya dengan satu kali ciuman. Lelaki itu benar-benar berbahaya, Yoongi seharusnya sudah tahu dari awal, dan dia bermain api karena mencoba. Tetapi itu semua karena Jimin menyebarkan daya tarik yang tidak bisa Yoongi tolak, membuat Yoongi seperti ngengat yang tertarik pada cahaya lilin, dan kemudian tanpa sadar membakar dirinya sendiri sampai hangus.

"Yoongi." Sulli mulai merajuk, "Ayolah, cerita padaku, kau tahu bukan aku sangat penasaran. Apakah kencannya sukses? Apakah dia merayumu?" Yoongi menghela napas panjang, menyerah untuk memberikan jawabannya kepada Sulli.

"Kencannya menyenangkan, kami makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah, makanannya enak. Kemudian ketika dia mengantarkanku pulang, dia menciumku setelah kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal di teras."

"Dia menciummu?" Sulli berteriak begitu kencang, hingga beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh, membuat pipi Yoongi memerah karena malu.

"Jangan keras-keras." Yoongi berbisik malu, "Ya dia menciumku."

"Berarti dia memang merayumu!" Ada kilat aneh di mata Sulli, tetapi kemudian ekspresi Sulli berubah girang, "Wow Yoongi kau sangat beruntung, dari ceritamu, Jimin sangat tampan dan dia menciummu! Itu berarti dia mungkin punya perasaan lebih kepadamu."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memadamkan antusiasme Sulli.

"Tidak. Dia mungkin menyukaiku, tetapi bukan menyangkut perasaan. Dia hanya menyukaiku secara seksual, hanya fisik belaka." Sulli menatap Yoongi seolah Yoongi aneh, "Bukankah itu bagus? Banyak pasangan bahagia yang dimulai dari ketertarikan fisik."

"Tetapi dia arogan, dia bilang dia menginginkanku, dan dia akan memilikiku." Sela Yoongi berusaha menjelaskan kemarahannya kepada Jimin.

"Wow." Reaksi Sulli benar-benar di luar harapannya, "Luar biasa, benar-benar lelaki impian, aku memimpikan ada lelaki yang mengucapkan hal seperti itu padaku, dengan dominan. Pasti akan terdengar seksi dan menggetarkan."

"Itu sama saja merendahkan perempuan." Yoongi mencibir, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat cara pandang Sulli.

"Aku tidak mau memberi kesempatan pada lelaki yang menganggap perempuan hanya sebagai piala dan pemuas nafsu." Ya. Yoongi sudah memutuskan. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Jimin. Meski hatinya bergetar karena lelaki itu, bukan berarti dia akan tunduk di bawah kekuasaannya seperti perempuan dimabuk cinta yang murahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi sampai di depan rumahnya, dia tertegun karena menemukan Namjoon berdiri di sana. Mereka bertatapan. Dan meskipun kemarahan serta kekecewaan masih memenuhi benak Yoongi, dia menahankannya. Matanya menelusuri lelaki itu dan menyimpulkan bahwa Namjoon tampak lebih kurus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoongi bergumam datar, kesakitan masih tercermin di matanya. Hatinya masih terluka dan berusaha menyembuhkan diri, Yoongi tidak siap ketika harus menghadapi Namjoon secara langsung seperti ini…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Rnr _Jusseyo^^_

 _See u in next chap..._

 _Gomawo~_

 **Dyah Cho**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Cast

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung

Choi Siwon

Other Cast temukan langsung didalamnya :D

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate T – M

 _Don't like don't read!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 6**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoongi bergumam datar, kesakitan masih tercermin di matanya. Hatinya masih terluka dan berusaha menyembuhkan diri, Yoongi tidak siap ketika harus menghadapi Namjoon secara langsung seperti ini...

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Namjoon menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam, tampak menyesal.

"Sudah kubilang aku butuh waktu berpikir, aku tidak mau bicara padamu saat ini, Namjoon."

" Yoongi." Namjoon mengerang, "Kumohon berilah aku kesempatan, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu."

 _Apakah itu sepadan?_ Yoongi menatap Namjoon dalam-dalam dan menyadari bahwa ketertarikannya kepada lelaki itu tidak sebesar seperti semula. Yoongi memberi kesempatan kepada Namjoon karena impiannya untuk mengalami kisah percintaan seperti di novel-novel,

Dan lelaki itu datang di saat yang tepat, menawarkan malam-malam romantis dan kebaikan hati, membuat Yoongi melayang tinggi, dan merasa mencintai.

Sekarang Yoongi sadar, itu bukan cinta, itu adalah manifestasi dari impian untuk dicintai dan mencintai. "Apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" Namjoon bertanya lagi, membuat Yoongi lepas dari lamunannya dan menatap kembali lelaki itu, dia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin hal ini akan membuatnya lega, membuat Namjoon lega. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyerah,

"Baiklah Namjoon."

.

.

"Apa yang kukatakan ini mungkin akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Namjoon duduk di depan Yoongi di sofa ruang tamu itu, sejenak merasa miris karena dulu dia diperbolehkan duduk di sebelah Yoongi, sekarang dia diperlakukan sebagai tamu. Yoongi sendiri bersandar di sofa dan menatap Namjoon datar, tangannya bersedekap di depan, untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang rahasia masa lalumu."

Rahasia masa lalu? Punya urusan apa Namjoon dengan rahasia masa lalunya? Lagipula rahasia masa lalu itu, kalaupun ada, kenapa Namjoon bisa mengetahuinya? Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri tidak merasa menyimpan rahasia apapun.

"Ini tentang Ayahmu."

Yoongi mulai tertarik ketika nama Ayahnya disebut, dia tidak menyangka rahasia ini menyangkut Ayahnya juga. Setahu Yoongi Ayahnya adalah laki-laki yang baik, Ayah yang bertanggung jawab dan menyayanginya, dan Ayahnya adalah Profesor jenius di sebuah Universitas Pemerintah yang cukup terkenal.

"Apa yang kau ingat tentang Ayahmu?" Namjoon bertanya, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan mata berspekulasi. Yoongi sendiri melemparkan tatapan mata curiga kepada Namjoon, "Kenapa kau bertanya-tanya tentang Ayahku? Apa pedulimu?"

Namjoon menghela napas panjang, mengernyit karena Yoongi begitu ketus kepadanya, tetapi dia merasa pantas menerimanya, Yoongi pantas marah kepadanya, karena dia sudah menyakiti perasaan perempuan itu. Namjoon bertindak gegabah waktu itu dan dia menyesalinya setelahnya, dia benar-benar lupa kalau perasaan Yoongi sangat halus. Lagipula setelah menelaah sekian lama, dia merasa bisa menerima apapun kenyataan tentang Yoongi, kalau memang Yoongi masih mau menerimanya, Namjoon akan melakukan apa saja untuk Yoongi.

Dia lalu menghela napas panjang, sebelum mengungkapkan kenyataan tentang dirinya. Rahasia besar yang disembunyikannya selama ini.

"Aku bukanlah karyawan biasa. Aku adalah agen khusus Pemerintah yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu." Kerutan di dahi Yoongi semakin dalam, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dengar Yoongi, aku ingin jujur kepadamu, karena itulah aku mengungkapkan semua ini, semua rahasia yang mungkin akan membuatmu kebingungan, tetapi aku harap setelah mendengarkan seluruh ceritaku, kau akan lebih memahamiku, dan kalau bisa memaafkanku..."

Semula Yoongi mengira Namjoon gila, atau lelaki itu sedang berhalusinasi, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa ekspresi Namjoon begitu serius. Yoongi bahkan masih sulit menerima kebenaran kata-kata Namjoon meskipun dia menyadari bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

"Coba ceritakan." Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mendengarkan, menelaah dulu apapun yang akan diceritakan oleh Namjoon, dia akan menyimpulkan kebenarannya nanti. Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya, menopangkan lengannya di lutut dan menyangga dagunya dengan rangkuman jemarinya.

"Semua berasal dari penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Ayahmu. Beliau adalah Profesor di bidang Matematik, spesial di bidang peramalan perubahan global dengan menggunakan serangkaian perhitungan Matematik atas peristiwa-peristiwa remeh dan _minor_ yang ternyata bisa memicu terjadinya sebuah peristiwa besar."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, dia tahu bahwa Ayahnya adalah seorang profesor di bidang matematika, tetapi dia tidak tahu bahwa apapun itu yang diteliti oleh Ayahnya adalah hal yang sangat rumit. Bukankah Matematika hanyalah menyangkut angka?

"Kau mungkin bingung ya? Hmm.. sebentar bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya..." Namjoon tampak berpikir, "Hmm...kau pernah mendengar istilah ' _The Butterfly Effect_ '?" Yoongi pernah mendengarnya, samar-samar. Dia mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat dengan keras, sampai kemudian dia mengingatnya dan menatap Namjoon dengan muram.

"Itu adalah judul film _hollywood_ yang dibintangi oleh Aston Kutcher."

Kenapa Namjoon malahan menyebut-nyebut film _hollywood_ di pembicaraan serius mereka?

"Kau masih ingat ceritanya?" Namjoon tampak bersemangat mengetahui bahwa Yoongi mengingat film itu. Yoongi mengernyitkan kening, "Aku sedikit lupa, itu film lama. Kalau tidak salah tokohnya bisa melakukan _time traveling_ hanya dengan melihat foto, dan mundur ke masa lalunya."

"Ya. Tokoh ceritanya bisa mundur ke masa lalunya semaunya, setiap dia mundur, dia berusaha mengubah masa lalunya, mengubah hal-hal yang dia kira tidak menyenangkan dan mencegah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di masa lalunya supaya tidak terjadi. Tetapi kemudian, ketika dia kembali ke masa depannya, seluruh hidupnya ternyata berubah, setelah berkali-kali mencoba, baru dia sadar, bahwa sekecil apapun perubahan yang dia lakukan ketika kembali ke

masa lalu...seremeh apapapun perubahan yang dia lakukan ketika kembali ke masa lalu, hal itu akan menimbulkan perubahan besarbesaran di masa depan."

"Jadi apa hubungannya ini dengan rahasia besar, dan dengan Ayahku? Apakah kau sedang mengatakan bahwa Ayahku menciptakan mesin waktu?" Namjoon terkekeh mendengar _sinisme_ dalam nada suara Yoongi, "Tentu saja tidak, _time traveling_ sampai detik ini hanya ada di novel-novel fiksi ilmiah. Yang dilakukan Ayahmu lebih nyata dari itu, beliau melakukan study terhadap _Butterfly Effect_ ini. Ada sebuah teori yang disebut _Butterfly Effect_ , sama dengan judul film _hollywood_ itu, Inti dari teori ini menyimpulkan bahwa hal-hal remeh, ketika terstimulasi saling berurutan dengan perhitungan Matematis tertentu, bisa menjadi faktor penentu sebuah perubahan besar. Istilah yang pertama kali dipakai oleh _Edward Norton Lorenz_ ini merujuk pada sebuah pemikiran bahwa kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di hutan belantara _Brazil_ secara teori dapat menghasilkan tornado di _Texas_ beberapa bulan kemudian. Perubahan yang hanya sedikit pada kondisi awal, dapat mengubah secara drastis kelakuan sistem pada jangka panjang."

Yoongi mulai merasa pusing, "Dan untuk apa Ayahku menyelidiki hal itu?"

"Pemerintah yang memintanya. Kau tahu, untuk pertahanan diri dalam menghadapi serangan terselubung negara lain, kita harus memakai otak. Ayahmu lah otak yang dibutuhkan untuk strategi mempertahankan negara. Ayahmu bertugas menyelidiki faktor-faktor minor apa yang menentukan yang ketika berstimulasi, bisa menimbulkan hancurnya pihak-pihak yang ditengarai bisa mengancam pertahanan negara kita."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan serius, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan contoh-contoh hasil study kasus yang dilakukan Ayahmu, itu rahasia dan menyangkut informasi penting beberapa negara. Yang pasti Yoongi, hasil penelitian Ayahmu ini menarik beberapa pihak di luar pemerintah, salah satunya adalah dari sebuah organisasi asing yang berkuasa – aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya, Organisasi itu membayar Ayahmu besar untuk melakukan penelitian bagi mereka. Dan kemudian, tanpa seizin pemerintahan kami, entah dengan alasan apa, Ayahmu melakukan penelitian bagi mereka. Sayangnya, Organisasi itu memtuskan untuk membunuh Ayahmu segera setelah dia menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya."

"Apa?"

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan sedih, "Kami terlambat menemukan rencana itu, ketika kami bergerak untuk menolong, semua sudah terlambat. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Ayahmu dan dirimu itu, itu bukan kebetulan. Itu pembunuhan."

"Apa?"

Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan dokumen dari sakunya, "Agen kami menemukan informasi bahwa klien Ayahmu mengirimkan seorang pembunuh keji untuk melakukan eksekusi bagi Ayahmu. Dia dikenal sebagai pembunuh yang tak pernah gagal. Pembunuh ini

sangat berbahaya Yoongi."

Mata Yoongi melirik ke arah foto-foto dan dokumen yang diletakkan oleh Namjoon di meja, semula dengan tidak peduli karena dia masih belum mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon. Tetapi kemudian matanya membelalak. Foto itu buram, seperti diambil cepat-cepat.

Wajahnya juga tidak kelihatan. Tetapi Yoongi mengenalinya. Apalagi dia baru saja makan malam dengan lelaki itu beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Oh. Astaga!" Yoongi menaruh jemari ke mulutnya terkejut, membuat Namjoon mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa Yoongi?" Tatapan Namjoon tajam, menyelidik seolah-olah mencari sesuatu di benak Yoongi. Yoongi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak-tidak apa-apa." Namjoon masih menatapnya tajam, "Kau tidak mengenali lelaki ini?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak. Belum saatnya mengatakan kepada Namjoon tentang Park Jimin. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai Namjoon, dia bahkan belum tahu apakah Namjoon berbicara yang sesungguhnya atau tidak.

Namjoon menghela napas panjang, mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kepada foto dan dokumen itu. "Hanya ini foto terbaik yang bisa kami dapatkan. Seluruh dokumen tentangnya dihapuskan. Yang kami tahu dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat kejam, dan dia tidak pernah gagal. Kami memanggilnya 'Sang Pembunuh' dan yang kami tahu dia seorang lelaki yang cukup kaya dan berkuasa, dan kemampuan membunuhnya membuatnya semakin berbahaya." Namjoon menatap Yoongi tajam, "Sang pembunuh ini tidak pernah gagal, Yoongi. Dan yang kami tahu dia sangat ahli menyamar. Bahkan sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Yang kami tahu sekarang dia mengincarmu."

Wajah Yoongi pucat pasi, "Mengincarku?" Kenapa dia diincar? Kalau memang yang dikatakan Namjoon itu benar, tidak cukupkah mereka merenggut ayahnya dengan kejam pada peristiwa kecelakaan itu? Hati Yoongi terasa sakit ketika membayangkan bahwa orang-orang

jahat itu mencabut nyawa Ayahnya dan bertindak dengan begitu kejam.

"Menurut informasi yang kami dapat, kau termasuk ke dalam tugasnya. Dengan kata lain, kau juga harus mati. Tetapi ternyata kau selamat. Setelah kecelakaan itu, kami terus mengawasimu Yoongi, menunggu 'Sang Pembunuh' datang. Tetapi di luar dugaan, dia menunggu begitu lama. Membuat kami bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi." Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Nyawamu selalu berada dalam bahaya Yoongi, dan aku.. aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu,

selama ini aku hanya mengawasimu dari jauh seperti tugasku. Tetapi lama-lama..." Namjoon menelan ludahnya tampak gugup, "Lama-lama aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, aku ingin mendekatimu, dan ketika berhasil mendekatimu, aku ingin semakin dekat, kebersamaan kita

itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untukku sampai aku tenggelam dan lupa diri."

Mata Namjoon tampak pedih, "Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, apakah Namjoon tidak bisa lebih dekat dengannya karena dia bertugas melindungi Yoongi? Jadi inilah alasan Namjoon menyuruhnya menjauh waktu itu? Namjoon sendiri mengamati ekspresi Yoongi dan menghela napas panjang, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kejadian-kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu?"

Yoongi merenung, kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Aku berusaha melupakannya dan menganggapnya sambil lalu. Tetapi memang, aku kehilangan ingatanku atas kejadian selama beberapa waktu sebelum kecelakaan itu...sebelumnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tetapi ketika dokter bertanya kepadaku tentang kejadian-kejadian sebelum kecelakaan, aku merasa otakku seperti selembar kertas kosong, tidak ada ingatan sama sekali." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat tetapi sama seperti yang dia pernah coba berkali-kali sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Yang tertinggal dariku hanyalah rasa trauma dan ketakitan yang selalu mengejarku, aku...aku menemui psikiater dan dia bilang bahwa amnesia semacam ini sering terjadi kepada orang-orang yang mengalami trauma, seperti korban perang, ataupun korban kecelakaan seperti aku. Biasanya ada celah ingatan yang hilang selama periode waktu tertentu, dan itulah yang kualami. Aku bisa mengingat tentang Ayah, tentang kenangan masa kecilku dan semua hal-hal lainnya. Tetapi periode beberapa bulan, hampir satu tahun sebelum kecelakaan itu, semuanya hilang."

Namjoon menatap Yoongi, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Karena itulah kami tidak bisa menggali informasi darimu, kami pikir kau juga menjadi target karena kau tahu sesuatu tentang _study_ yang dilakukan oleh Ayahmu, tetapi hilangnya ingatanmu ini membuat kami tidak bisa menggali lebih dalam, mungkin ini jugalah yang menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa hilangnya ingatanku bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku?"

"Karena selama kau hilang ingatan, kau melupakan sebuah informasi penting yang mereka pikir kau tahu. Sebuah informasi rahasia yang mengancam mereka. Karena itulah mereka membiarkanmu hidup Yoongi, selama mereka mengira kau hilang ingatan, berarti rahasia mereka aman. Tetapi sepertinya 'Sang Pembunuh' masih mengawasimu, kalau-kalau ingatanmu kembali."

Yoongi merasa gatal untuk mengungkapkan kepada Namjoon bahwa mungkin dia sudah menemukan identitas sang pembunuh itu. Foto yang ditunjukkan Namjoon memang samar samar, tetapi entah mengapa dia tahu, tetapi dia takut salah, bagaimana kalau dia salah? Bagaimana kalau Park Jimin hanyalah lelaki baik yang kebetulan bertemu Yoongi dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Yoongi bingung. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memikirkannya dulu, sebelum memutuskan untuk memberitahu Namjoon tentang Park Jimin.

"Aku... semua informasi ini terlalu berat untukku." Dengan lemah, Yoongi memijit keningnya, "Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya." Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti, aku akan berpamitan dan memberikan waktu untukmu sendirian. Kuharap kau mempercayaiku Yoongi," Tatapan Namjoon tampak penuh permohonan, "Semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk menjagamu."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon dan sekilas rasa sakit muncul di sana, dia lalu memalingkan mukanya, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Itu adalah pengusiran secara halus dan Namjoon mengerti, dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan pergi, tapi kau selalu dijaga Yoongi, kau bisa tenang." Lalu tanpa kata lagi, Namjoon melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Yoongi termenung sendirian di sofa.

.

.

.

Malamnya Yoongi berbaring dengan mata nyalang, menelaah semua informasi yang diberikan oleh Namjoon. Lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh, Yoongi menyadarinya, dia hanya masih belum bisa menerima bahwa Ayahnya terlibat dalam konspirasi yang luar biasa besar dan tidak terduga.

Ayahnya... mata Yoongi terpejam, Ayahnya sangat baik kepadanya, benar-benar kebapakan dan tampak seperti Ayah-ayah biasanya, meskipun dia seorang Profesor, tidak ada yang aneh pada sikapnya. Kenapa Ayahnya menerima pekerjaan dari sebuah organisasi yang

berbahaya dan kemudian membahayakan nyawanya? Yoongi menghela napas panjang, lalu teringat akan kata-kata Namjoon bahwa sekarang nyawanya diincar oleh 'Sang pembunuh'. Foto buram itu sangat mirip dengan Jimin, tetapi kalau memang benar lelaki itu adalah 'Sang Pembunuh' mengapa dia tidak membunuhnya ketika makan malam mereka? Kenapa Jimin

malahan berlaku sopan, lelaki itu malahan bilang menginginkannya dan merayunya.

Pipi Yoongi terasa merona ketika membayangkan sikap arogan Jimin saat itu, dan entah kenapa, jantungnya mulai berdebar pelan.

.

.

.

Jimin mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang diucapkan Namjoon kepada Yoongi. Ya, dia memang menyadap dan memasang kamera tersembunyi di seluruh penjuru rumah Yoongi untuk mengawasinya. Dan ketika dia mendengar seluruh penjelasan Namjoon, Jimin sadar

bahwa saatnya telah tiba, saat untuk mengambil Yoongi kembali. Kemarin dia memang gagal dengan berbagai alasan. Tetapi Saat itu, Jimin sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan kembali. Dan kali ini dia tidak akan gagal.

.

.

.

Malam itu Yoongi merasakan jemari itu menyentuh samping lehernya, dengan lembut dan terasa hangat. Sentuhan itu familiar, sefamiliar rasa yang ditimbulkannya, Yoongi menggelenyar

langsung dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, merasakan perasaan bergairah yang menggelitiknya tanpa ampun. Dia masih memejamkan mata ketika tubuh yang hangat itu melingkupinya, terasa begitu pas dengan tubuhnya.

Yoongi merasa dirinya setengah tidur, dia lalu merabakan jemarinya ke tubuh hangat yang menindihnya itu, menelusuri otot-ototnya yang liat, terbungkus kulit halus dan licin, menggoda, terasa begitu keras dalam remasan jemarinya. Yang menindihnya adalah lelaki yang sangat jantan. Yoongi menyesap aroma lelaki yang khas, aroma kayu-kayuan yang menggoda berpadu melingkupi seluruh inderanya.

Lalu bibir lelaki itu menyusul jemarinya, menyentuh sisi lehernya, terasa panas dan membara, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal bergairah yang tak terduga. Yoongi mengerang, dan ciuman lelaki itu semakin merambat, ke rahangnya, ke tulang pipinya, dan kemudian sedetik sebelum Yoongi merasakan napas hangat yang menerpa dirinya, bibir itu kemudian melumat bibirnya.

Oh... sungguh ciuman yang sangat menggoda. Bibir itu terasa keras dan jantan, tetapi menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, menempel sempurna seolah ingin menyesap rasa bibir Yoongi, bibir itu menyelip di antara bibir Yoongi yang setengah terbuka kemudian

menyesapnya lembut, semakin lembut, semakin dalam, dan kemudian lidahnya yang panas menyeruak masuk, membuat Yoongi mulai terengah, napas mereka yang panas berpadu, ketika lidah lelaki itu berjalinan dengan lidah Yoongi, menikmatinya. Kemudian lidah itu mencecap seluruh rasa diri Yoongi, ke seluruh bagian mulutnya.

Yoongi mengerang dalam pagutan lelaki itu, jemarinya meremas punggung telanjang lelaki itu, ketika tubuh mereka bergesekan dengan liar dan bergairah. Ketika rasa panas tubuh mereka berpadu, Yoongi menyadari bahwa dia telanjang bulat, sama halnya dengan lelaki yang menindihnya itu. Kejantanannya terasa sangat keras, menyentuh perut Yoongi, menggeseknya dengan menggoda, membuat Yoongi membuka pahanya...

Kemudian Yoongi membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki menggairahkan yang sedang mencumbunya. Yoongi langsung terkesiap ketika berhadapan dengan mata cokelat yang dalam itu, mata Park Jimin!

.

.

.

Yoongi langsung tersentak dan terduduk, terbangun paksa dari mimpinya. Napasnya terengah dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Benaknya berkecamuk kebingungan. Oh Astaga...mimpi erotis lagi, tetapi kali ini bukan dengan lelaki tak dikenal dalam ingatannya yang samar-samar. Kali ini dia jelas-jelas bersama lelaki yang dikenalnya, Park Jimin...ya ampun, Yoongi meremas jemarinya dengan gugup dan gelisah, dia bahkan tidak pernah punya pemikiran sensual apapun dengan lelaki itu, Jimin memang membuatnya berdebar, membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak pernah dirasakannya, tetapi itu tidak serta merta memberikan alasan kenapa Yoongi bisa bermimpi erotis tentang lelaki itu bukan?

 _Kenapa harus dengan Park Jimin?_

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi membuka pintu rumahnya, dia mengernyit ketika menemukan Namjoon berdiri di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Namjoon memasang tampang seolah-olah tidak melihat tatapan Yoongi yang penuh kebencian.

"Aku bertugas untuk menjagamu." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak butuh di jaga."

"Kau butuh." Namjoon menatap Yoongi keras kepala, "Aku memang salah melibatkan perasaan pribadiku dalam hal ini Yoongi, tapi satu yang kau perlu tahu pasti, aku tidak akan gagal menjagamu, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai seluruh ceritamu, dan aku pikir aku baik-baik saja." Yoongi melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Namjoon kemudian melangkah melewati lelaki itu, tetapi dengan sigap Namjoon mencekal lengannya, lembut tapi kuat.

" Yoongi. Aku tidak main-main dengan semua ini. Ayo ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau akan bersyukur karena kau ikut aku nanti." Namjoon bersikeras dan kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan jalan di teras Yoongi. Dan tanpa bisa melawan, Yoongi setengah di dorong oleh Namjoon memasuki mobil itu. Ketika Namjoon menyusul di sebelahnya di kursi penumpang belakang, mobil langsung melaju meninggalkan rumah Yoongi , Yoongi menoleh dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Aku harus pergi bekerja, kau tahu."

"Kau bisa mengabari kalau kau sakit." Namjoon menjawab datar, membuat Yoongi menatapnya. Lelaki ini terasa berbeda dengan Namjoon yang dikenalnya dulu, Namjoon

yang selalu mampir ke rumahnya membawakan berbagai makanan, Namjoon yang mudah tertawa dan menyenangkan diajak bicara. Namjoon yang ada di sebelahnya kini tampak kaku dan asing.

 _Jadi siapa sebenarnya sisi Namjoon yang sesungguhnya?_

"Oke. Tapi kalau kita pergi tanpa ada gunanya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Namjoon hanya diam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Yoongi, mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di sebuah rumah mungil berwarna putih yang sangat indah, Namjoon membuka pintu dan membimbing Yoongi turun dengan lembut. Mereka berdiri di depan rumah itu. Rumah itu berpagar rendah, dari kayu yang dicat putih setinggi pinggang. Bagian depan rumah dipenuhi hamparan rumput dan bunga-bungaan liar yang sekarang tumbuh agak tinggi, sedikit terbengkalai.

 _Apakah tidak ada yang merawat rumah seindah ini?_

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang menatap rumah itu, "Ini rumah siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Kenapa Namjoon mengajaknya ke sini?

Tatapan Namjoon begitu tajam, "Kau tidak ingat?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

Apakah dia tahu tentang rumah ini di balik semua ingatannya yang hilang? Seperti biasa Yoongi berusaha mengingat hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia tidak mampu. Kepalanya terasa sakit,

membuatnya mendesah bingung.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Yoongi mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, membuat Namjoon menghela napas panjang. "Ini rumahmu. Yang kau tinggali bersama Ayahmu." Informasi ini benar-benar mengejutkan Yoongi, membuatnya terperanjat.

"Tidak mungkin. Kami tinggal di rumah di dekat kampus, rumah yang disediakan pihak Universitas untuk Ayahku. Yang pasti bukan rumah ini." Yoongi merasa pasti, karena dia tahu pasti dari ingatannya tentang rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Ayahnya. Dia tinggal di sana bersama Ayahnya sejak dia remaja, Yoongi tidak mungkin salah.

"Ya. Kalian memang tinggal di rumah itu, dulunya. Tetapi beberapa lama setelah menerima proyek pekerjaan berbahaya itu, Ayahmu membawamu pindah ke rumah ini. Kau mungkin tidak ingat karena kalian hanya tinggal di rumah ini kira-kira setahun sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan kau bilang kau kehilangan ingatanmu sampai beberapa lama sebelum kecelakaan itu." Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Ini adalah properti yang dipertahankan pengacaramu

dengan pertimbangan kami. Kami berharap kalau kami membutuhkan ingatanmu, kami bisa membawamu kemari."

Yoongi menatap rumah itu dan tetap saja merasa asing, karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Benarkah semua yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon itu? Ataukah dia hanya dimanipulasi?

"Kau ingin memasukinya?" Namjoon menawarkan, menunjukkan sekumpulan kunci di tangannya, "Aku memegang kuncinya, rumah ini dijaga sama persis seperti ketika kalian meninggalkannya terakhir kalinya sebelum kecelakaan itu."

Yoongi sangat ingin masuk dan membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Namjoon, dia menatap Namjoon dan bertanya, "Kenapa baru kau lakukan ini sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?

Kalian semua membiarkanku tenggelam dan kehilangan ingatan, tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kami pikir dengan begitu, kami bisa menjagamu." Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Semakin sedikit kau tahu semakin baik, apalagi kau sudah mulai menata hidupmu dengan baik, sampai kemudian kami mulai menemukan bukti bahwa Sang Pembunuh kembali

mengejarmu. Kami yakin bahwa kau bisa membantu kami menemukan dia, dan itu juga akan menyelamatkanmu." Sambil berkata Namjoon melangkah mendekati pagar rumah itu lalu membuka gemboknya, setelah itu, dia meraih pagarnya dan membukanya lebar, menatap Yoongi.

"Ayo masuk, Yoongi."

Yoongi melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu, semula ragu, tetapi kemudian langkahnya makin pasti, Namjoon berjalan di sisinya dengan hati-hati. Ketika mereka sudah mendekati pintu rumah, Namjoon mendahului langkahnya dan membukakan kunci pintu itu, lalu

membuka pintu rumahnya. Yoongi yang melangkah lebih dulu memasuki rumah itu. Sejenak dia berhenti di ambang pintu, merasa ragu, angin dari dalam rumah menghembusnya, tercium agak pengap karena rumah itu sepertinya lama sekali tidak dibuka. Ruangannya tampak gelap dan remang-remang karena seluruh gorden dan jendelanya ditutup rapat.

Namjoon melangkah ke samping dan menyalakan lampu. Seluruh ruangan langsung terlihat jelas. Yoongi mengitarkan pandangan ke seluruh perabotan di ruang tamu yang berdebu itu, dan merasakan perasaan berdenyut nyeri menyeruak di dadanya.

 _Kenangan_...

Tiba-tiba sekelebat kenangan menyeruak di benak Yoongi, cahaya remang-remang di kegelapan... aroma harum bunga-bunga yang menusuk. Yoongi terkesiap dan setengah berlari menuju arah yang tiba-tiba diingatnya. Namjoon mengikutinya ketika Yoongi membuka pintu kamar itu. Dalam kamar yang temaram itu, di sebuah meja besar di ujung kaki tempat tidur.

Di sana ada sembilan lilin yang meleleh, bekas dinyalakan sejak lama, berwarna biru, dalam urutan yang spesifik...

Dan Yoongi pun langsung jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Fast update kan? Hehe

Jangan lupa review lagi keys

See u yaa~

 _Gomawo :*_

Paipai

 **Dyah Cho**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bab 7**

Jimin ada di sana. Menatap dari kejauhan di dalam sebuah rumah yang tepat berada di depan rumah putih itu. Jimin memang sengaja membeli rumah ini jika saatnya tiba. Matanya terus menatap ketika Yoongi memasuki rumah itu. Dia tidak bisa menahankan apa yang bergejolak di benaknya dan memejamkan matanya. Akankah Yoongi menyadarinya? Menyadari Jimin yang menunggu saat-saat ini tiba? Menunggu sekian lama dalam kegelapan untuk Yoongi?

Matanya menyorot tajam ketika melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Namjoon menggendong tubuh Yoongi yang pingsan terkulai tak berdaya. Gerahamnya mengeras, menatap sosok Namjoon yang lengannya melingkari tubuh Yoongi.

 _Tidak bisa dibiarkan...memang waktunya akan segera tiba._

.

.

.

Aroma kopi yang familiar menyentuh hidung Yoongi, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata dan mengernyitkan keningnya, kepalanya terasa pening seperti dihantam sesuatu, dia membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau ingin secangkir kopi?" ranjangnya bergemerisik ketika Namjoon duduk di kaki ranjangnya, membawa secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas. Yoongi berusaha duduk pelan, dan menatap Namjoon yang tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak tahu orang yang habis pingsan boleh minum kopi atau tidak." Namjoon menatap Yoongi lembut, "Hanya saja aku tahu kau menyukainya." Yoongi mau tak mau membalas senyuman lembut itu, "Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan ketika Namjoon menyodorkan cangkir kopi itu ke bibirnya, dia menerimanya dan menyesapnya pelan.

Rasa pahit bercampur manis yang tajam langsung mengembalikan kesadarannya, Yoongi menyerahkan kembali cangkir kopi itu kepada Namjoon dan lelaki itu meletakkannya di meja kecil di dekat ranjang.

"Aku pingsan." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Langsung pingsan setelah melihat lilin berwarna biru itu, sama seperti kejadian di restoran itu."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, kelebatan ingatan itu membuat jantungnya berdenyut pelan. Lilin berwarna biru sejumlah Sembilan buah yang disusun setengah melingkar di dalam kamar rumah itu memang tidak menyala, berbeda dengan yang direstoran. Tetapi efeknya sama, menghantamnya sekeras badai. Pertanyaannya... _Kenapa?_

Yoongi mulai merasa pening karena tidak menemukan jawaban. Dengan lembut Namjoon mendorongnya kembali ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya, "Jangan dipaksakan, kau akan ingat nanti, pelan-pelan ya, sekarang istirahatlah." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu membungkuk di atasnya, sejenak meragu, tetapi kemudian mengecup keningnya, membuat Yoongi memejamkan mata.

Ketika Namjoon melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu, Yoongi menatap nyalang ke langit-langit kamarnya, merasa bingung.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tega melakukan ini kepadanya, sepertinya setiap dia berusaha mengingat, dia pingsan." Namjoon bergumam kepada atasannya melalui telepon. Atasannya terdiam, tampak berpikir, kemudian berkata, "Kau harus membuatnya ingat, Namjoon. Hanya ingatannya lah yang bisa membantu kita menemukan Sang Pembunuh. Kau tahu hanya Yoongi dan Ayahnya lah yang pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Ayah Yoongi sudah meninggal, jadi hanya Yoongi satu-satunya harapan kita."

Namjoon menghela napas, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata atasannya. Tetapi melihat Yoongi yang pucat dan begitu rapuh itu membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana nanti kalau Yoongi menyadari kebenarannya? Sekarang Namjoon tidak boleh mengatakannya, tetapi pada saatnya nanti, Yoongi akan tahu, dan dia akan...hancur.

.

.

.

"Kami harus menjagamu, berbahaya kalau kau ada di rumah sendirian, Sang Pembunuh bisa datang kapan saja dan membunuhmu." Yoongi mengernyit mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Entah kenapa batinnya masih belum siap. Kemarin hidupnya baik-baik saja, tanpa kecemasan apapun, mulai menapak hidup seperti manusia biasa saja. Tetapi sekarang hidupnya dipenuhi kecemasan dan konspirasi rumit yang masih sulit dipercayainya, dan nyawanya terancam.

 _Kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja seperti orang-orang kebanyakan?_

"Kami akan memindahkanmu ke tempat perlindungan yang tidak terlacak, kau akan berada di dalam pengawasan kami, dua puluh empat jam." Namjoon melanjutkan ketika melihat Yoongi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, menatap Namjoon dengan marah, "Apakah kau akan membuat hidupku dalam penjara Namjoon? Selalu dalam pengawasan hanya karena ancaman yang bahkan belum terbukti kebenarannya? Apakah kau akan merenggut kehidupan normalku ini dariku? Tidak!" Yoongi menatap Namjoon penuh tekad.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu kepadaku!" Namjoon menatap Yoongi seolah kesakitan, "Ancaman itu benar adanya Yoongi, kau dalam bahaya, bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatmu mengerti?" suaranya tampak frustrasi.

Tetapi Yoongi memang tidak mau mencoba mengerti, dia tidak akan membiarkan Namjoon tiba-tiba datang kembali ke dalam kehidupannya dan merubah semua, apalagi setelah semua sandiwara palsu yang mengacak-acak seluruh perasaan Yoongi. Yoongi tidak mau menyerah lagi pada Namjoon dalam cara apapun.

"Aku tidak mau kau terus ada di sini mengawasiku. Aku ingin kau dan teman-temanmu pergi. Aku tidak butuh penjagaanmu!" Yoongi mengangkat dagunya dan menatap ke pintu, "Silahkan, kau tahu dimana pintunya bukan? Atau aku harus mengantarmu?" Namjoon terpaku mendengar pengusiran Yoongi yang terang-terangan.

Tetapi dia kemudian mengangkat bahu dan mendesah. Yoongi pantas membencinya, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa alasan Namjoon mendekatinya dulu adalah demi pekerjaan, meskipun pada akhirnya Namjoon benar-benar memiliki perasaan kepada Yoongi, perempuan itu tampaknya tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya.

Namjoon memutuskan akan memberi Yoongi ruang sambil berharap pada akhirnya perempuan itu akan berpikiran panjang dan mau menerima keadaan ini. Sementara itu, dia dan rekan-rekannya akan terus menjaga Yoongi diam-diam.

"Selamat tidur Yoongi." Namjoon menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum tipis ketika Yoongi memalingkan muka dan tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Kau sakit Yoongi?" Suara Sulli di telepon tampak cemas, apalagi ketika mendengar suara lemah Yoongi saat menjawab teleponnya. Yoongi mendesah, dia masih berbaring di ranjang, merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tidak enak. Ingatan akan lilin-lilin berwarna biru itu membuat dadanya sesak, karena itu Yoongi berusaha menutup benaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sulli, hanya sedikit kurang darah."

"Mau kucarikan darah?" Sulli terkekeh, dalam keadaan cemaspun sahabatnya itu masih bisa bercanda, membuat Yoongi tertawa. "Ada-ada saja." Gumam Yoongi dalam tawanya, tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa Yoongi?" Sulli langsung bertanya. Sahabatnya itu memang mempunyai insting hebat dalam mendeteksi sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan kadangkala Yoongi memang sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Mereka memang baru mengenal sebentar, Sulli adalah pegawai lama, dan ketika Yoongi masuk pertama kali ke perusahaan sebagai pegawai baru, Sulli yang pada dasarnya ramah dan baik menyapanya lebih dulu...dan kemudian mereka menjadi semakin akrab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Tidak...aku cuma sedikit pusing." Yoongi tidak berbohong dia memang merasa pusing. "Kau ingin aku ke sana?"

"Tidak. Jangan. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan tidur saja dan beristirahat, besok pagi pasti sudah baikan kok." Sulli menghela napas panjang di seberang sana. "Oke. Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku yah."

"Terima kasih Sulli." Yoongi tersenyum sebelum menutup teleponnya. Dia bersyukur bisa memiliki teman seperti Sulli karena sekarang dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah Namjoon, aku sudah mengirimkan agen terbaik untuk menggantikanmu mengawasi rumah Yoongi, mereka ada di sana dua puluh empat jam, Sang Pembunuh itu tidak akan bisa lolos dari pengawasan mereka, Yoongiakan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini kan hanya semalam, besok kau sudah bisa kembali ke sana lagi dan mengawasi Yoongi." Atasannya bergumam panjang lebar untuk menenangkan Namjoon, dia memang merasakan nada gelisah dalam suara Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas sambil memegang ponselnya. Lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi dia akan menaiki penerbangan terakhir menuju kantor pusatnya, tempat atasannya bertugas. Ada informasi penting dan pembahasan strategi yang harus mereka lakukan segera menyangkut beberapa misi.

Sebenarnya Namjoon tidak ingin meninggalkan pengawasannya atas rumah Yoongi, tetapi atasannya meyakinkannya bahwa ini hanya semalam, dan seperti malam-malam yang lain, Yoongi akan baikbaik saja. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, perasaan tidak enak itu menggayuti benak Namjoon. Instingnya sebagai seorang agen terlatih seolah-olah menusuk-nusuk punggungnya dari belakang, membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Seperti ada bahaya yang mengintai dan semakin dekat...

Panggilan terakhir kepada penumpang terdengar dan Namjoon bergegas melangkah, sebelum dia mematikan ponselnya dia menelepon.

"Bagaimana?" tanpa basa-basi Namjoon langsung bertanya, tahu pasti bahwa orang di seberang sana tahu arti pertanyaannya.

"Semua OK." Jawab lawan bicaranya di ponsel singkat. Namjoon menghela napas panjang, lalu memutuskan pembicaraan, dia menatap ponselnya, sejenak meragu, lalu menghela napas lagi dan mematikan ponselnya.

 _Yoongi_ _akan baik-baik saja_ _._ Namjoon meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Semuanya OK." Zelo bergumam tegas, karena dia tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan dalam pengawasannya, nada suaranya meyakinkan, membuat Namjoon yang sedang meneleponnya di sana terdengar puas. Setelah menutup telepon, dia tersenyum kepada rekannya yang ada di sebelahnya di dalam mobil itu.

"Kau mengantuk ya." Zelo tersenyum kepada rekannya yang entah sudah berapa kali menguap di sebelahnya. Mereka memang dipanggil untuk bertugas malam ini secara mendadak tanpa ada persiapan apapun, memang sudah tugas mereka untuk siap sedia kapanpun itu, tetapi rekannya itu tampaknya memang sedang benar-benar tidak siap secara fisik untuk berjaga malam ini, isterinya Himchan, baru melahirkan dan seperti Ayah baru lainnya yang baru membawa pulang bayinya, lelaki itu pasti kurang tidur.

"Kau bisa tidur dulu Yongguk _hyung_ , aku akan berjaga." Zelo menawarkan dengan iba. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menyuruh rekannya tidur sebentar karena malam ini tampak tenang dan tampaknya apa yang ditakutkan oleh Namjoon tidak akan terjadi, tidak akan ada penyusup, penculik atau bahkan Sang Pembunuh yang akan datang. Zelo mengusap pistol yang tersembunyi di balik saku jasnya, lagipula dia akan siap sedia menembak penjahat itu kalau dia berani-beraninya muncul.

Yongguk menatap Zelo dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, "Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar ya Zel. Seperempat jam." Matanya tampak merah, dia benar-benar kurang tidur dan berjaga malam ini terasa sangat berat baginya. Zelo menganggukkan kepalanya, menegaskan persetujuannya,

"Tidurlah _hyung_." Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar menatap ke arah rumah mungil Yoongi dari jendela mobilnya. Dia akan berjaga di sini sementara rekannya tidur, nanti kalau rekannya sudah bangun, dia akan melakukan patroli ulang mengitari seluruh sisi rumah Yoongi, memastikan tidak ada apa-apa.

Dalam sekejap terdengar suara dengkuran Yongguk, membuat Zelo melirik dan tersenyum geli. Dasar. Rupanya rekannya itu sudah sangat mengantuk. Malam makin larut dan Zelo pun tetap berjaga, berusaha menajamkan telinga dan pandangan matanya terhadap gerakan apapun yang sekiranya mencurigakan, meskipun suara dengkuran Yongguk yang riuh rendah sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Lalu sebuah gerakan secepat kilat yang terlambat disadarinya membuatnya waspada. Sayangnya, dia lengah. Sebuah jarum suntik tiba-tiba melewati jendela yang terbuka itu, dipegang oleh tangan yang cekatan dan menancap di lehernya. Matanya seketika membelalak kaget sebelum akhirnya menutup, kehilangan kesadarannya.

Yongguk yang masih tertidur pulas merupakan sasaran yang sangat mudah. Hanya beberapa detik untuk menyuntikkan obat bius itu dan membawanya tidur lebih dalam.

Jimin tersenyum sinis menatap dua agen yang sekarang tertidur pulas di dalam mobil. Mereka akan tertidur sampai pagi, tergantung bagaimana reaksi tubuh mereka akan obat bius itu.

Minimal mereka akan terlelap beberapa lama dan membiarkan Jimin bergerak bebas, lelaki itu tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya beberapa menit untuk mengambil kembali Yoongi.

Tubuh tinggi dan ramping Jimin melangkah tenang menuju rumah Yoongi, menuju perempuan yang mungkin sekarang sedang tertidur lelap, tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan mendekatinya.

.

.

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Yoongi duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Yoongi merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri ini hampir sama dengan kengerian yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu. Burung di pepohonan depan yang rimbut berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda.

 _Tetapi pertanda apa?_

Yoongi bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang. Tetapi kenapa dia tetap merasa takut?

Yoongi masuk lagi ke kamar dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke punggung. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera ketakutan lagi. Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama? Rasanya sama seperti dulu, jauh di masa lalu, dimana kenangan buruk menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Yoongi begitu terperanjat sampai terlompat dari tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah pintunya dan meringis...

 _Apakah dia tadi lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya...? Apakah ada seseorang yang menerobos pintu belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu masuk ke kamarnya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Yoongi melompat panik, dan kemudian memeriksa kunci pintu kamarnya.

 _Terkunci_...

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Lama dia menunggu, mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahankan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya makin sesak napas. Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Yoongi bahkan merasa bahwa dia hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

 _Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya?_

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Yoongi membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya, mendengar suara aneh...bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi bagaikan ngengat yang tertarik mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya.

Rumah Yoongi kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil ke area dapur, dapur tempat suara itu berasal. Yoongi menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Jantungnya makin berdebar ketika menunggu melangkah ke arah dapur, di sana gelap dan pekat. Dengan hati-hati Yoongi menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening

ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala dan Yoongi mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel yang selalu tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku piyama. Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang seadanya, Yoongi melangkah maju memasuki area dapur itu. Cahayanya gelap dan remangremang,

membuat Yoongimerasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Yoongi terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesuatu yang menguarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna biru.

Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah berakhir, impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa musnah sudah. Yoongi berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda, tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menarik ingatan Yoongi yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya.

Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Yoongi, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa. Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa. Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya.

 _Selesailah sudah._ Nyawa Yoongi mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Matanya melirik ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya. Lilin berwarna biru itu... _jumlahnya ada sembilan buah_...diletakkan dengan rapi dan diatur indah di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya

tampak kontras dengan ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita. Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang. Yoongi tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti tubuh Yoongi lunglai dalam pelukan Jimin, ada rasa sakit dan terkejut luar biasa di sana. Mata Yoongi yang membelalak mengatakan demikian ketika menyadari bahwa Jimin yang ada di sana, hingga beberapa detik kemudian, mata Yoongi kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lemah, meninggalkan bercak gelap yang merintih tak bersuara disana.

Jimin, alih-alih melarikan diri terburu-buru mengingat ada dua agen yang mungkin bisa bangun kapan saja di luar, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu. Dia duduk di sana dan memangku tubuh Yoongi yang lunglai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut hitam panjang Yoongi, diciuminya aroma leher perempuan itu. Sungguh diperlakukannya Yoongi bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan ditinggal pergi diam-diam. Sorot mata Jimin adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini dalam tugasnya sebagai seorang pembunuh, Jimin membereskan seseorang yang lemah seperti Yoongi, ia sering menyebutnya ' _order kecil_ '. Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang pada diri Yoongi.

Anehnya Jimin langsung menetapkan harga yang amat sangat tinggi untuk menghabisi Yoongi. _Tanpa alasan jelas_ , ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa Jimin memuja Yoongi, butuh pengorbanan besar dari nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi untuk membunuh Yoongi, satu-satunya wanita yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Bibir Jimin menyentuh bibir Yoongi, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Sebelum akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dalam nuansa kamar remang-remang, temaram oleh cahaya lilin. Dia merasa pusing dan sedikit mual, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, merasa bingung dan kehilangan orientasi. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap pekat, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin yang berkedip-kedip di kaki ranjang. Ingatan Yoongi langsung berkelebat, ingatan di dapur yang menakutkan itu langsung membuatnya terperanjat dan terduduk dari ranjang itu, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat di kepala dan kaki ranjang.

Yoongi menatap ketakutan, kedua tangan dan kakinya direntangkan masing-masing di kaki dan kepala ranjang dan masing-masing diikat dengan sebuah borgol. Yoongi semakin ketakutan ketika menyadari bahwa dia hanya terbungkus selimut sutera berwarna hitam yang ketika dia bergerak menggesek tubuhnya secara langsung, membuatnya sadar bahwa dia telanjang bulat dibalik selimut itu.

Ketika Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dia melihat pemandangan yang menakutkan itu terhampar di depan matanya. Tepat di meja besar yang menempel di kaki ranjang, sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang ditata setengah melingkar menyala temaram, menjadi satusatunya pencahayaan di ruangan kamar yang lebar itu. Yoongi panik, dia berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi percuma karena borgol besi itu begitu kuatnya. Pergelangannya mulai terasa sakit dan berbekas karena usahanya itu.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang percuma, kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri." Suara itu muncul dari kegelapan, membuat Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya dan memucat, menyadari Jimin lah yang berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan jubah tidur sutera hitam, yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan begitu pas, membuatnya tampak berbahaya. Segelas anggur ada di sebelah tangannya, dan Jimin menyesapnya dengan santai, sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan tajamnya kepada Yoongi.

"Lepaskan aku." Yoongi berusaha berani meskipun jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Disini, berbaring terikat dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan tak berdaya, di bawah kekuasaan lelaki arogan seperti Park Jimin membuat tubuhnya mulai gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"

"Kenapa?" Jimin berdiri di sisi ranjang, lalu meletakkan gelas anggurnya di meja di samping ranjang, "Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya dari Namjoon? Kau adalah satu-satunya korbanku yang pernah lolos, yang gagal kubunuh." Lelaki ini adalah Sang Pembunuh yang dibicarakan oleh Namjoon. _Sudah pasti._ Yoongi memejamkan matanya, merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam karena waktu itu dia tidak mempercayai dan meragukan Namjoon. Kalau saja waktu itu Yoongi mengungkapkan kecurigaannya akan Park Jimin kepada Namjoon, mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan berakhir di sini, tak berdaya dalam kekuasaan Sang Pembunuh.

"Menyesal Yoongi?" suara Jimin terdengar dalam dan menakutkan, membuat Yoongi tidak berani membuka matanya, dia merasakan ranjang bergerak ketika Jimin duduk di sebelahnya.

Yoongi merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika tiba-tiba jemari Jimin menyentuh keningnya lembut, turun merayapi pipinya, membuat Yoongi memalingkan mukanya berusaha menjauh.

Jimin terkekeh, "Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu di sini Yoongi, menunggu untuk menempatkanmu dalam posisi ini, terbaring dan tidak berdaya." Tiba-tiba lelaki itu merenggut dagu Yoongi dan mengarahkannya ke arahnya, "Seperti kubilang, kau milikku, Yoongi."

Yoongi langsung membuka matanya, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mata menantang.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Jimin terkekeh, tetapi jemarinya yang menyentuh dagu Yoongi melembut, merayapi bibir Yoongi yang ranum. "Menurutmu?" Mata Jimin mengikuti jemarinya, meredup ketika merasakan kehangatan dan kehalusan bibir Yoongi di sana.

"Sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang denganmu dulu." Lalu kepala lelaki itu menunduk, dan dengan jemari masih memegang dagu Yoongi sehingga membuat perempuan itu tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya, Jimin memagut bibir Yoongi dengan lembut dengan sepenuh keahliannya. Yoongi terkesiap, tidak bisa menghindar karena ketika dia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, cengkeraman Jimin di dagunya terasa begitu kuat dan menyakitkan. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah merasakan bibir kuat Jimin melumat bibirnya penuh gairah.

Ini hampir seperti sama persis seperti mimpinya, bibir Jimin terasa sama, kuat tetapi lembut dan panas ketika menyatu dengan bibirnya, membuatnya mengerang antara ketakutan dan menahan gairah. Lalu lidah lelaki itu menyelinap dengan ahli, memilin lidahnya dengan panas. Ciuman itu lama dan begitu sensual, sehingga ketika Jimin melepaskan bibirnya Yoongi terengah dengan wajah merah padam. Senyum Jimin tampak puas, matanya menatap Yoongi dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau benar-benar perempuan yang menggairahkan." Ketika mengatakan itu, bibirnya tersenyum sensual dan suaranya serak. "Aku sangat ingin menidurimu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan." Lelaki itu sangat vulgar dan menakutkan, tetapi entah kenapa kata-kata Jimin malahan membuat tubuh Yoongi menggelenyar oleh perasaan asing yang merayapi tubuhnya. Apakah Yoongi bergairah kepada Jimin? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasa bergairah kepada pembunuh yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja?

"Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku." Yoongi bergumam pedas, menutupi rasa malunya karena bergairah atas ciuman lelaki itu. Tetapi rupanya kata-katanya malahan membuat Jimin geli, lelaki itu melirik ke arah puting payudaranya yang menegang, tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh selimut sutera tipis yang menutupi payudara telanjangnya. Dengan menggoda Jimin melewatkan jemarinya sambil lalu di sana, menyentuh puting Yoongi dengan gerakan seringan bulu di sana. Membuat puting itu langsung berdiri menegang, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Jimin mengangkat alisnya, menatap wajah Yoongi yang merah padam, dan karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan Jimin yang penuh penghinaan itu, Yoongi memalingkan mukanya. Seandainya saja tangannya tidak terborgol, Yoongi pasti sudah menampar Jimin sekeras mungkin.

"Mulutmu bisa berbohong dengan pedas, tetapi tubuhmu tidak akan bisa sayang." Tiba-tiba saja jemari Jimin menurunkan selimut Yoongi di bagian dada, membuat Yoongi panik, Yoongi meronta berusaha mencegah apapun yang diniatkan oleh Jimin, yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh lelaki itu. Jemari Jimin menarik selimut itu sampai ke bawah payudara Yoongi, dan payudara Yoongi langsung terpampang jelas dihadapan Jimin, dengan puting yang menegang keras, dan warna pucat payudaranya yang begitu kontras dengan selimut sutera hitamnya.

Dan kemudian kepala Jimin turun, dengan bibirnya yang panas menuju ke payudaranya...

Nafas Jimin terasa hangat di dekat payudaranya, lelaki itu sengaja membuka bibirnya meniupkan uap panas yang mau tak mau membuat payudara Yoongi semakin menegang dan nyeri oleh antisipasi. Kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu, bibir Jimin mengecup ujung puting payudaranya dengan lembut, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menahankan erangannya. Mata Jimin terus mengawasi Yoongi, ada senyum di sana ketika menyadari betapa Yoongi sudah luluh di dalam godaan cumbuannya.

Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, bibir Jimin mengangkup payudara Yoongi dan menghisapnya lembut, sangat lembut dan sangat menggoda hingga Yoongi terkesiap sekaligus merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dijalari oleh perasaan panas yang luar biasa, membakar dirinya kuat-kuat…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Skip dulu~ Haha

Gimana nih? Jimin udah berhasil nyulik Yoongi, trus digrepegrepe gitu deh. Mulut bisa nolak, tapi tubuh Yoongi keknya gak nolak tuh Wkwkwk

Ah ya tebak-tebakan kalian gak akan aku jawab yaa, biar nanti rahasianya terungkap dengan sendirinya, aku gereget sih pengen jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dugaan kalian tapi aku tahan biar surprise Haha

Yang pasti yang pernah baca novel aslinya udah tau Hihi, tapi sekali lagi aku bilang, tolong jangan spoiler di review yaa Hehe

Okedeh, See u yaaa~

 _Gomawo_ :*

Paipai

 **Dyah Cho**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Park Jimin x min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate M

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bab 8**

Jimin terus menghisap payudaranya, memainkan lidahnya dengan penuh perhitungan, menyentuh ujung payudara Yoongi, sehingga rasa panas itu semakin membakarnya. Tangan Yoongi yang terikat di ujung ranjang menegang, menahan dorongan untuk meremas rambut gelap Jimin yang sekarang tenggelam di dadanya. Tubuhnya melengkung menahan perasaan nikmat yang bertentangan dengan perlawanan kuat di dalam dirinya.

Yoongi _megap-megap_ , napasnya terengah menahankan rasa nikmat ketika Jimin mencumbunya dengan begitu intim. Lelaki itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu berani, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Yoongi selain dalam mimpi-mimpi erotisnya yang aneh.

Sekarang Yoongi berbaring di ranjang bersprei sutera hitam itu, telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, kaki dan tangannya terborgol di ujung ranjang, membuatnya tak berdaya. sementara Jimin terus dan terus mencumbu payudaranya tanpa belas kasihan, memainkan dadanya dengan sangat ahli hingga membuat Yoongi amat sangat terangsang, hingga sampai kepalanya terasa pusing.

Lama kemudian, setelah puas, Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Tubuh Yoongi merona, tampak di sekujur kulitnya yang putih, napasnya terengah-engah, sementara

puncak payudaranya yang menjadi korban siksaan Jimin benar-benar mengeras dan tegak menantang, seolah-olah meminta disentuh. Jimin menatap itu semua dan menggertakkan giginya sendiri untuk menahan gairahnya yang memuncak, membuat kejantanannya mengeras hingga terasa nyeri di balik jubah tidurnya.

 _Tidak_. Jimin mengeraskan hatinya. Belum saatnya. Akan terlalu terburu-buru kalau dia melakukannya sekarang. Lelaki itu mengamati Yoongi yang terus mengawasinya dengan tatapan berkabut sekaligus waspada, dan meskipun tak kentara, ada ketakutan di sana, di dalam tatapan mata Yoongi, ketakutan yang bercampur dengan ketidakberdayaan. Dengan lembut Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyadari bahwa Yoongi langsung menegang, seperti hewan terluka yang tidak percaya kepada penolongnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan Jimin hanyalah menaikkan selimut sutera hitamnya, kembali menutupi buah dadanya.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah lilin berwarna biru yang menyala di kaki ranjang, yang tidak mampu dilirik oleh Yoongi karena membuat perutnya bergolak oleh sesuatu yang tidak mampu dikendalikannya.

"Apakah lilin itu mempunyai arti untukmu?" Meskipun wajahnya masih merah padam karena malu bercampur berbagai perasaan yang tak mampu diungkapkannya, Yoongi tetap menjawab dengan lantang.

"Lilin itu hanya mengingatkanku akan perasaan mual dan ketakutan. Kalau memang tujuanmu adalah untuk menyiksaku maka selamat, kau sudah berhasil melakukannya." Jimin terdiam, dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan dalam dan menusuk dari mata gelapnya yang berkabut, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau akan menyadari apa arti lilin itu untukmu nanti, Yoongi." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi yang menyadari bahwa Jimin akan keluar dari ruangan, membiarkannya tetap dalam kondisi terikat mulai panik.

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku dalam kondisi seperti ini? Tunggu dulu! Yak Park Jimin _brengsek!_ " Yoongi berteriak memanggil Jimin, tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak peduli dan dengan langkah tenang melangkah pergi, meninggalkan pintu itu terkunci di belakangnya dengan Yoongi yang terikat sendirian di ranjang, bersama lilin yang masih menyala itu, membuatnya mual.

.

.

.

"Tuan tidak boleh menahannya terborgol seperti itu, dia akan memar dan pegal setengah mati nantinya." Yochun, tangan kanan Jimin sekaligus pelayannya yang setia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Jimin keluar dari kamar tempat Yoongi dikurung dan menguncinya.

Jimin mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli kepadanya, Yochun?"

Yochun langsung menatap tuannya itu dengan tatapan mata tajam dan penuh makna yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Jimin. "Tuan tahu saya pasti peduli." Dia menatap tuannya dengan berani, tahu bahwa tuannya akan setuju dengan tindakannya, "Saya akan mengirimkan pelayan perempuan dan penjaga untuk membantu nona Yoongi supaya dilepaskan borgolnya."

Jimin terdiam, tahu bahwa biarpun dia tidak mengizinkan, pelayan tuanya yang keras kepala ini pasti akan tetap melaksanakan niatnya. Kadangkala Jimin berpikir bahwa Yochun tidak takut kepadanya, lelaki itu terlalu lama bersamanya untuk merasa takut. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi pastikan pengawal laki-laki itu tidak melihat apapun, biarkan pelayan perempuan yang membantu melepaskan borgolnya." Tatapan Jimin menajam, "Yoongi telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan kalau sampai pengawal itu mencuri pandang, bunuh dia!"

Lalu dengan langkah lebar, Jimin meninggalkan pintu kamar itu dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, dia mengangkat telepon di atas meja kerjanya yang besar dan menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"Halo?" sebuah suara yang tenang menjawab langsung pada deringan pertama. Karena nomornya adalah nomor khusus yang mana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menghubunginya, jadi siapapun yang meneleponnya pastilah untuk urusan penting.

"Taehyung." Jimin menyapa dengan tenang, menyebut nama rekan sekaligus sahabatnya ketika mereka pernah bertemu di masa lalu, dan saat sama-sama berada di jerman. Sejenak hening di seberang sana lalu Taehyung menyapa setengah terkejut.

"Jimin?" Lalu ada senyum dalam suara Taehyung, "Kau menghubungiku akhirnya." Sudah lima tahun sejak Taehyung memberikan nomor pribadinya ini kepada Jimin, tetapi kemudian Jimin sepertinya menghilang ditelan bumi, dan berapa lamapun Taehyung menunggu, lelaki itu tak pernah menghuunginya lagi.

"Ya. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Taehyung. Aku harap tawaranmu waktu itu masih berlaku."

Taehyung tercenung di seberang sana, masih merasa terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja, sahabatnya yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi ini menghubunginya. Seharusnya Taehyung tidak terkejut, dia tahu Jimin memiliki dua sisi kehidupan, yang satu sebagai seorang pengusaha yang sukses, Lelaki campuran Italia-Korea itu kaya pemilik berhektar-hektar area perkebunan yang begitu luas dan subur, dan yang lainnya adalah kehidupan misterius yang penuh bahaya.

"Masih." Jawab Taehyung akhirnya, pada akhirnya dia harus membalas budi kepada Jimin dan Taehyung tidak keberatan melakukannya, dia berhutang nyawa kepada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Kapan kau ingin bertemu?" Jimin tersenyum, "Aku selalu yakin aku bisa mengandalkanmu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti untuk membahas pertemuan kita." Gumamnya sebelum mengakhiri percakapan.

.

.

.

Di seberang sana, dalam ruangan kantor sementaranya ketika berkunjung ke kantor cabang, Taehyung termenung sambil menatap ponselnya yang dia letakkan di meja kerjanya.

Park Jimin...sang bangsawan muda yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja ketika dia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jerman, di kota kelahiran Ayahnya. Waktu itu Taehyung masih seorang pemuda yang mencari jati dirinya, menggoda bahaya merasa tidak pernah takut akan apapun. Lalu dia terlibat dengan sekelompok orang berbahaya yang mengancam nyawanya, sekelompok pengedar obat bius yang semula menganggapnya sasaran empuk, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa Taehyung tidak bisa diajak kerjasama dan lebih baik dimusnahkan.

Taehyung hampir mati disebuah tempat parkir yang gelap dan terpencil, tanpa ada harapan siapapun yang bisa menolongnya, dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah hidup sampai sekarang, mati karena dipukuli habis-habisan oleh segerombolan orang yang memang dibayar untuk menghabisinya. Tetapi nasib mengatakan lain, kebetulan Jimin ada di sana, lelaki itu sedang ada urusan di area itu dan melihat ada seorang pemuda yang meregang nyawa karena dipukuli habis-habisan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin menolong Taehyung, bahkan pada usia mudapun, Jimin sudah memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang mematikan, dengan mudahnya dia menumbangkan semua orang itu, yang mungkin jumlahnya lebih dari tujuh orang. Lelaki itu lalu memanggul tubuh Taehyung yang sudah lunglai dan memasukkan ke mobilnya, membawanya pergi. Jimin membawa Taehyung ke apartemennya di pusat kota dan ketika Taehyung membuka matanya, itulah saat dia berkenalan dengan Park Jimin.

Jimin mempersilahkan Taehyung tinggal di apartemennya sampai lelaki itu sembuh, dan meskipun sikapnya begitu penuh rahasia, lelaki itu pada akhirnya bersedia menjadi teman Taehyung. Keakraban mereka bisa dibilang aneh, karena mereka bukan jenis sahabat yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, sering saling berkomunikasi ataupun bertatap muka. Walaupun begitu, Jimin akan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menolong Taehyung, demikian juga Taehyung yang masih memiliki hutang nyawa kepada Jimin, sudah tentu dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi Jimin bukanlah tipe orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan bukan jenis orang yang suka meminta tolong kepada orang lain. Taehyung bertopang dagu dengan bingung, merenung. Kalau sekarang Jimin sampai meminta tolong kepadanya, berarti sahabatnya itu benar-benar membutuhkannya. Dan Taehyung akan melakukan apapun sebisanya untuk membantu.

.

.

.

Dua lelaki dengan jenis ketampanan yang sangat berbeda duduk berhadapan di sebuah bar yang sedikit remang dan eksklusif itu. Musik _Jazz_ dimainkan di sudut ruangan dan orang-orang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan, kebanyakan duduk di depan bartender, memesan berbagai jenis minuman berstandar tinggi. Bar ini adalah bar dan _lounge_ kelas atas yang ada di lantai tujuh di sebuah hotel bintang lima di pusat kota. Mengkhususkan diri pada koleksi bir dan anggurnya yang paling lengkap, bar ini cukup diminati untuk pertemuan kalangan eksekutif muda dari penjuru kota.

Jimin dan Taehyung duduk berhadapan di sebuah sudut yang cukup sepi, jauh dari lalu lalang orang. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka duduk di sana. Taehyung lebih banyak mendengarkan sedangkan Jimin bercerita. Ketika Jimin menyelesaikan ceritanya, Taehyung menyesap brendinya, brendi tua yang bagus, yang meskipun menimbulkan rasa menyengat dan membakar di mulutnya, tetapi langsung memberikan sensasi hangat dan nikmat yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai jalan cerita yang sangat pelik, melibatkan salah seorang pegawaiku pula." Taehyung menatap Jimin tajam, "Dan aku menyadari kau ada di ruangan _meeting_ itu, berdiri diam sebagai salah satu pengawal Choi Siwon." Taehyung kembali menatap Jimin tajam, " Aku kaget sebenarnya, tetapi kemudian aku berpikir entah kau sedang dalam penyamaran atau apa karena kau bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalku, jadi aku tidak mau merusak apapun rencanamu setelahnya kau akan menghubungiku. Tetapi ternyata tidak."

Jimin terkekeh, "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu fokus pada rencanaku sehingga melupakanmu."

"Hah. Kau hanya mengingat sahabatmu di saat kau membutuhkan." Taehyung bersungut-sungut meskipun ada senyuman di mulutnya. Sementara itu Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis, "Jadi kau mau membantuku?"

Taehyung tercenung, "Aku tentu saja akan membantumu semampuku, meskipun aku tidak menyangka kalau untuk membantumu aku harus melawan pihak berwajib."

"Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah hasil penelitian Ayah Yoongi, mereka berpikir Yoongi tahu sesuatu tentang sebuah penelitian yang belum selesai menyangkut mereka, dan mereka berpikir dengan menangkapku mereka bisa mengamankan Yoongi di suatu tempat, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui, tetapi mereka salah, aku tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan."

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan hati-hati, "Mengenai penelitian Ayah Yoongi itu... apakah kau masih terikat dengan organisasi yang menyewamu untuk membunuh Ayah Yoongi? Apakah sekarang kau menculik Yoongi atas perintah mereka?" Mata Jimin tampak berkilat dingin, "Tidak pernah ada yang bisa memerintahku, semua tahu itu. Ketika aku melakukan semua pekerjaan itu, aku melakukannya karena aku mau, bukan karena melaksanakan perintah mereka. Dan mengenai organisasi itu, permasalahan sudah selesai dengan kematian Ayah Yoongi, mereka memang menginginkan Yoongi mati, tetapi setelah menyadari bahwa perempuan itu tidak tahu apa-apa, aku sendiri yang membuat mereka melupakan Yoongi, toh mereka sudah mendapatkan hasilnya."

"Hasilnya?" Taehyung menatap JImin penuh ingin tahu, "Hasil yang bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir peristiwa unjuk rasa besar-besaran di sebuah negara yang heboh di berita beberapa waktu lalu yang pada akhirnya berhasil menurunkan presidennya secara paksa itu hasil dari penelitian siapa? Mereka menemukan pemicu sederhana yang tidak dipikirkan oleh siapapun dan berhasil mengolahnya menjadi sebuah bom besar yang menggerakkan semua orang untuk berunjuk rasa besar-besaran dan memberontak, memaksa presiden mereka untuk turun. Organisasi itu telah mencapai tujuannya, mereka sudah menempatkan presiden baru yang mereka inginkan, seseorang yang bisa mereka kelola seperti boneka, seseorang yang ada di pihak mereka, memungkinkan mereka untuk leluasa bergerak sesuka hati dan memperluas kekuasaannya."

"Wow." Taehyung tampak benar-benar kagum, "Dan semua itu bisa terjadi hanya karena otak jenius Ayah Yoongi. Sekarang mereka sudah memetik keuntungan dari hasil penelitian Ayah Yoongi." Taehyung menyimpulkan dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan skeptis, "Sayang sekali semua itu dilakukan dengan mengorbankan nyawa Ayah Yoongi..."

"Yah, sayang sekali." Mata Jimin dalam, menyimpan rahasia yang tak terungkapkan. Sebuah rahasia yang belum waktunya ia ungkapkan kepada siapapun.

.

.

.

"Bodoh!" Namjoon menggebrak meja dengan marah, dihadapan kedua agen yang sekarang duduk pucat pasi di ruangan yang biasanya dipakai sebagai ruangan interograsi itu. Kabar itu bagaikan kabar buruk yang menyambar Namjoon dan langsung menghanguskannya. Kedua agen itu baru bangun dengan kepala pusing di pagi harinya, dan kemudian mereka menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah hilang.

 _Hilang_! Astaga, berbulan-bulan dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjaga perempuan itu dan memastikannya aman, tetapi sekarang, hanya sehari ketika dia meninggalkan Yoongi, Sang Pembunuh berhasil menculik Yoongi dari balik punggungnya.

Bagaimana nasib Yoongi sekarang tidak ada yang tahu. Namjoon meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Masihkah Yoongi hidup saat ini? Ataukah perempuan itu sekarang sudah menjadi mayat yang dingin, dibuang atau dikubur di suatu tempat yang tak terlacak? Namjoon merinding membayangkannya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Tidak! Selama belum ada bukti bahwa Yoongi sudah meninggal, Namjoon akan selalu berkeyakinan bahwa Yoongi masih hidup, lagipula berkas yang pernah ditunjukkan atasannya sedikit banyak memberi kepastian bahwa Sang Pembunuh mungkin tidak akan membunuh Yoongi.

Matanya menatap nyalang kepada dua agen, Zelo dan Yongguk di depannya, dua agen yang sangat teledor hingga bahkan bisa dibodohi dengan mudahnya. Hanya agen bodoh yang bisa dibius oleh satu orang dalam waktu bersamaan. Mereka ada dua orang, Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa Sang Pembunuh seberuntung itu?

"Kalian katanya adalah agen terbaik di kota ini. Tetapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa kalian hanya sampah yang tidak becus!" Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di meja, membuat matanya sejajar dengan kedua agen yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk itu.

"Tugas kalian hanya menjaga perempuan itu, memastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali. Terus mengawasi dan berusaha tidak terlihat. Itu adalah tugas yang paling mudah bagi seorang agen, dan pasti bisa dilakukan kalau kalian tidak teledor!" tatapan Namjoon berubah mengancam. "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Yoongi, aku akan memastikan kalian langsung ditendang dari divisi ini dan tidak akan pernah bisa berkarier di bidang yang sama, selamanya!"

Setelah meneriakkan kalimat ancaman itu, Namjoon membalikkan tubuh, membanting pintu ruangan interograsi itu dan meninggalkan dua agen yang semakin pucat pasi itu di belakangnya. Benaknya berkecamuk, bingung.

 _Dimana dia bisa menemukan Yoongi sekarang?_

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar dia menuju ke ruang kerjanya dan menelepon atasannya, memberitahukan kabar terbaru, "Mereka bahkan tidak mengingat apapun dan tertidur pulas sampai pagi." Namjoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada marah di suaranya ketika mengingat dua agen yang teledor itu. Atasannya menghela napas di seberang sana. "Sedikit banyak ini kesalahanku, Namjoon, kalau aku tidak memanggilmu ke kantor pusat kemarin, kau pasti masih ada di sana untuk menjaga Yoongi." Lelaki itu tercenung, "Tetapi kalau kau ada di sana, kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Pembunuh...dua agen itu beruntung karena Sang Pembunuh memilih untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi mereka dan malahan membius mereka, jadi mereka bisa selamat. Tetapi kalau kau yang berada di sana malam itu, Aku yakin kalau sang pembunuh akan mengkonfontasimu dan aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu."

Mata Namjoon bercahaya sedikit marah, "Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya, setidaknya kalau aku ada di sana, aku bisa mencegahnya membawa Yoongi." Atasannya mendesah, terdengar tidak setuju, "Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus menemukan cara untuk menemukan Yoongi, sebelum semua terlambat." Namjoon mendengus setengah frustrasi, Yoongi harus ditemukan. Namjoon akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarinya.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk kebingungan ketika menatap ke arah para pelayan yang membereskan kamarnya, mereka sedan membereskan tempat tidurnya jadi dia diminta duduk dulu di sofa yang ada di ujung kamar. Matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah pintu. Semalam setelah Jimin pergi, seorang pelayan perempuan masuk dan melepaskan borgolnya, lalu memberikan sebuah jubah tidur untuk dipakai menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Yoongi duduk dengan tidak nyaman di atas sofa, masih memakai jubah tidur yang sama dan masih telanjang di baliknya. _Apakah dia akan telanjang seperti ini terus?_ Yoongi mengernyit, dia merasa amat sangat tidak nyaman sekaligus malu. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan Jimin akan menyekapnya seperti ini? Akankah dia bisa bebas, ataukah Jimin, sang pembunuh kejam itu akan membunuhnya pada akhirnya?

Seorang pelayan lain masuk, membawa setumpuk handuk dan pakaian, dia lalu mendekati Yoongi.

"Silahkan anda mandi."

Yoongi amat sangat lega mendengar perkataan pelayan itu, tubuhnya sudah terasa lengket, dan dia ingin memakai baju yang normal, bukan jubah tidur kebesaran yang hanya berguna untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. Dengan langkah hati-hati dia mengikuti pelayan itu, sambil berharap meskipun pada akhirnya sedikit kecewa karena ternyata kamar mandi itu ada di dalam kamar yang luas itu menutup kemungkinan bagi Yoongi untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Kamar mandi itu tersembunyi di balik pintu yang berfungsi ganda sebagai rak buku di dinding. Ketika rak buku itu dibuka layaknya sebuah pintu, maka dibaliknya ada ruangan kamar mandi yang sangat luas dengan dominasi marmer hitam yang elegan. Yoongi mengernyit menatap kamar mandi itu. Kamar yang dia tempati sekarang terasa sangat maskulin dengan dominasi warna coklat kayu-kayuan perabotannya dan warna hitam untuk sprei ranjangnya, dan bahkan sekarang kamar mandinya lebih maskulin lagi. Semuanya marmer berwarna hitam. Hiasan yang ada di sana hanyalah sebuah palem raksasa yang ada di sebuah sudut dekat jendela berkaca buram di dalam sebuah pot cokelat yang sangat indah, ada sebuah cermin yang sangat besar di sana, memanjang dari atap sampai ke lantai dan lebarnya hampir

memenuhi dinding, cermin itu sekarang berkabut karena uap dari air panas yang memenuhi kolam mandi kecil yang juga terbuat dari marmer.

"Silahkan anda berendam dulu, saya sudah menyiapkan airnya."Sang pelayan setengah menghela Yoongi ketika dia hanya berdiri dengan ragu menatap kolam mandi kecil berbentuk segi lima yang mengepulkan uap hangat nan menggiurkan. Seluruh tubuh Yoongi terasa kaku, mengingat dia diborgol terentang sekian lamanya di ranjang. Mandi berendam terasa sangat menggoda untuknya sekarang. Pelayan itupun meninggalkannya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dari luar. Yoongi melepas jubah tidurnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di lantai, dia melangkah pelan mendekati kolam mandi itu, dengan hati-hati mencelupkan kakinya ke sana. Hangatnya pas dan terasa menyenangkan. Yoongi menenggelamkan kakinya semakin dalam, dan pada akhirnya melangkah memasuki kolam mandi itu.

Ketika dia berdiri, tinggi airnya hanyalah sebetisnya. Yoongi lalu duduk bersandar di salah satu dinding kolam yang nyaman, membenamkan tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher. Dia telanjang bulat tetapi uap air hangat itu menyembunyikannya. Yoongi membasahi rambutnya dan bersandar lagi, lalu memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana air hangat itu melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Kemudian tanpa sadar dia teringat betapa kemarin, Jimin telah melumat buah dadanya, matanya terbuka dan dengan gugup dia membasuh buah dadanya, pipinya memerah berusaha mengusir bayangan bagaimana mulut Jimin menangkup buah dadanya, terasa membakar dan bagaimana kemudian lelaki itu menghisapnya...

Yoongi memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir sensasi panas yang mulai merayapi tubuhnya karena bayangan terlarang yang tak mau pergi itu. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu dan mengawasinya. Ketika Yoongi menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat. Di sana, berdiri di depannya, adalah Park Jimin. Telanjang, dengan keindahan tubuh layaknya patung dewa- dewa Yunani...

Yoongi terkesiap, dan langsung merapatkan paha telanjangnya dengan lengannya langsung menutup buah dadanya. Dia menatap marah kepada Jimin, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoongi membentak, ingin berteriak, tetapi yang berhasil dikeluarkannya hanyalah suara tercekik kecil, seperti tikus yang mencicit ketika terdesak oleh kucing besar yang lapar.

Jimin hanya berdiri di sana, tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya dan menatap Yoongi dengan geli. "Ini di kamar mandi, tentu saja aku akan...mandi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Jangan bosen buat ngasih review ya Hehehe

See u in Next Chap~

 _Gomawo,_

Paipai

 **Dyah Cho**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Park Jimin x min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate M

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mandi?_

 _Apakah maksud lelaki ini, dia akan mandi di sini. Bersamanya?_

Wajah Yoongi merah padam, selain karena uap hangat air mandinya, juga karena perkataan Jimin yang seolah tidak peduli itu.

"Jangan kira kau bisa melecehkanku seenaknya!" Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan marah, "Keluar!" Tetapi rupanya kemarahan Yoongi tidak mengganggu Jimin, lelaki itu hanya berdiri dengan nyaman di sana, tampak tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya, sementara Yoongi semakin tidak nyaman, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari bagian tubuh Jimin.

Itu... dia tidak boleh melihat! Meskipun kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang sangat terangsang! Oh Tuhan, apakah dia akan berakhir diperkosa di kamar mandi oleh Jimin?

"Tidakkah kau tertarik untuk merasakan nikmatnya mandi bersamaku, Yoongi? Aku akan memijat punggungmu." Lelaki itu malahan melangkah, mulai masuk ke dalam kolam mandi itu, membuat Yoongi panik, dia langsung beringsut ke ujung yang paling jauh dari Jimin, menyadari dilema yang dirasakannya, kalau dia berdiri, dia dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan Jimin akan melihat semuanya.

Jimin semakin dekat, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa berpikir panjang, dia langsung berdiri, berusaha tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangannya dan hendak melompat dari kolam mandi itu dan melarikan diri. Sayangnya, Jimin lebih sigap, dengan cepat lelaki itu mencekal lengan Yoongi dan kemudian menarik tubuh Yoongi yang membelakanginya, hingga punggung Yoongi menempel di dadanya. Yoongi langsung gemetar ketika jemari Jimin mencekal kedua lengannya dengan mudahnya dan menjadikannya satu di depan tubuhnya.

Jimin bisa dibilang memeluk Yoongi dengan eratnya dari belakang. Seluruh punggung Yoongi menempel ke bagian tubuh depan Jimin yang keras, dan Yoongi bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Jimin yang keras mendesak di lekukan panggul atasnya.

"Lepaskan aku." Yoongi bergumam, berusaha menyembunyikan gemetar di suara dan tubuhnya. Jimin yang berdiri di belakangnya menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Yoongi. Dan Yoongi bisa merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Kita tidak perlu bertingkah seperti ini Yoongi... Aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik, seharusnya kau menerimanya begitu saja, dengan begitu mungkin aku akan mengampunimu."

"Kau mengejarku karena ingin membunuhku." Yoongi menggertakkan giginya, "Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja? Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Kenapa kau menyekap dan melecehkanku?" Jimin mengetatkan pelukannya, memastikan Yoongi tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak ingin melecehkanmu." Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian bibirnya merayap ke samping kepala Yoongi, Yoongi bisa merasakan hembusan napas panas di sana, yang membuatnya meremang, sebelum kemudian bibir Jimin melumat telinganya, mengecup dan memainkan lidahnya di sana, penuh rayuan.

"Aku cuma ingin memujamu."

Yoongi langsung meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pengaruh hipnotis rayuan Jimin. Tetapi lengan lelaki itu masih kuat memeluknya, membuatnya tidak berdaya. "Yoongi..." tiba-tiba saja suara Jimin terdengar sedih, membuat Yoongi tertegun. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, memeluk Yoongi erat-erat dari belakang, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di cekungan di antara leher dan pundak Yoongi. Yoongi membeku dipeluk dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu, sehingga tanpa sadar dia terdiam dan membiarkannya. Sampai lama kemudian, Jimin mengecup lembut pundaknya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mandilah." Lelaki itu menjauh, dari sudut matanya Yoongi melihat Jimin meraih jubah mandi yang tersedia di rak samping kamar mandi dan mengenakannya, lalu tanpa kata, seolah-olah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, dia melangkah pergi. Yoongi menghela napas panjang setelah pintu itu di tutup. Jemarinya memegang dadanya, berusaha menghentikan debaran di sana.

.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan marah, marah kepada dirinya yang lemah, marah karena tidak mampu melaksanakan maksudnya. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi itu, telanjang, jelas-jelas untuk memaksa Yoongi melayani nafsunya. Jimin sangat bergairah ketika memasuki kamar mandi itu, membayangkan bagaimana paha Yoongi akan terbuka untuknya dan dia bisa menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan yang manis tubuh Yoongi, mencapai kepuasannya sendiri dan memberikan kepuasan untuk Yoongi. Dia akan memiliki Yoongi! Tetapi kemudian, ketika dia memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, merasakan seluruh tubuh Yoongi gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, Jimin tiba-tiba saja merasa luruh dan tidak mampu. Itulah yang membuatnya marah, Yoongi selalu berhasil membuatnya lemah bahkan ketika perempuan itu tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Taehyung yang sedang mengunjungi rumah Jimin duduk di ruang tamu yang mewah itu dan mengamati sekelilingnya penuh penilaian. Jimin kaya, tentu saja, dan ketika memilih rumah sebagai tempat tinggalnya, dia tetap saja menunjukkan selera tingginya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin keluar, tampak muram meskipun segar sehabis mandi, dia mandi di kamar mandi lain dengan marah dan masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Rambutnya basah dan lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja sutera warna hitam yang dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ warna senada. Penampilannya santai karena sedang berada di rumah.

Taehyung melihat ekspresi wajah Jimin dan mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sudah mendapatkan Yoongi, dan ekspresimu tetap saja muram." Lelaki itu menggoda sahabatnya, membuat bibir Jimin menipis karena kata-kata Taehyung tepat mengenai sasaran. "Aku belum mendapatkannya." Jimin menyimpulkan sendiri.

Tidak. Belum. Dia belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan Jimin. Perempuan itu sudah jelas tertarik kepadanya, tetapi rasa tertariknya itu tertutup oleh rasa takut dan waspada yang mendominasi, seluruh penjelasan Namjoon tentangnya kepada Yoongi sudah pasti membawa pengaruh besar bagi pandangan Yoongi kepada Jimin, perempuan itu ketakutan. Takut bahwa Jimin akan membunuhnya.

Jimin memandang jemarinya dan tercenung, Akankah dia membunuh Yoongi dengan tangannya sendiri? Waktu itu gagal melakukannya, dan sekarangpun alasannya menyekap Yoongi bukanlah untuk memperbaiki reputasinya?

"Aku kemari untuk mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah siap." Taehyung bergumam, memecah keheningan karena Jimin hanya tercenung dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih Taehyung." Lelaki itu melangkah pelan menuju bar yang tersedia di sudut ruangan, menuang brendi tua berwarna keemasan dari botol ke dua buah gelas lalu membawanya kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menerima gelas itu dan mengernyit, "Segelas brendi di siang bolong?" tetapi tak urung disesapnya minuman itu sambil mengernyit. Jimin menyesap gelasnya, "Agen itu, seorang agen yang sempat menyusup ke perusahaanmu demi mendekati Yoongi, dia pasti sedang berusaha melacak jejakku. Rumah ini terlalu mencolok, karena itu aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Namjoon. Aku sudah melihat berkasnya di kantorku, penyamarannya sangat bagus hingga aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia seorang agen khusus. Kau tidak perlu kuatir Jimin, lelaki itu tidak akan berhasil melacakmu dan Yoongi, mereka tidak akan bisa mengaitkanmu dengan keluargaku."

Jimin terkekeh, "Ayahmu pasti akan membunuhmu kalau tahu kau melibatkan diri ke dalam hal berbahaya seperti ini."

"Mungkin." Taehyung tersenyum mengingat Ayahnya yang luar biasa. Ayahnya adalah panutan, Taehyung ingin menjadi seperti Ayahnya, Kim Kangin di usia matangnya nanti, seorang Ayah dan lelaki yang sempurna. "Tetapi kalau dia tahu aku melakukannya untuk menolong sahabatku, kurasa dia akan mengerti." Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kau beruntung memiliki Ayah seperti dia." Lelaki itu lalu duduk di depan Taehyung, "Jadi kemana aku bisa membawa Yoongi?"

"Ke sebuah pulau." Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, tampak puas, "Pulau itu bukan milik keluargaku, tetapi milik keluarga Cho, mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya, Cho Kyuhyun adalah sahabat Ayahku."

"Aku pernah mendengarnya." Tiba-tiba wajah Jimin tampak misterius, "Sungguh suatu kebetulan." Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan bingung, "Kebetulan? Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa." Ada sebuah penyelidikan yang dilakukan Jimin berkaitan dengan keluarga Cho, tetapi penyelidikan itu masih mentah dan Jimin memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sambil memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah bisa dibuktikan.

Lama Taehyung menatap Jimin penuh ingin tahu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya memaksa Jimin berbicara. Sahabatnya itu selalu penuh rahasia, dan ketika dia memutuskan untuk berahasia, tidak akan ada apapun yang bisa memaksanya untuk berbicara.

"Kau bisa membawanya ke sana kapan saja, aku sudah meminjam pulau itu dari paman Kyuhyun dan beliau mempersilahkanku menggunakannya sesukanya, pulau itu biasanya hanya dikunjungi setahun sekali ketika keluarga Cho berlibur. Jadi sekarang kau bisa leluasa menggunakannya."

"Aku tidak akan lama di sana." Jimin tersenyum, "Segera setelah seluruh persiapan beres, aku akan kembali ke Italia." Ya. Jimin tidak sabar menunggu waktunya tiba, dan dia bisa kembali pulang.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah menyelidiki seluruh rumah di sekitar sini yang dibeli atas nama pengusaha asing, ada banyak sekali, tetapi kami sudah mengerucutkan hanya kepada rumah-rumah yang dibeli beberapa bulan terakhir." Seokjin, salah seorang anak buah Namjoon menatap atasannya itu dengan gugup, "Datanya terlalu luas, kami tidak tahu harus melacak nama siapa. Tanpa spesifikasi data yang pasti, kita harus melakukan pengecekan terhadap beribu-ribu rumah."

Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Dan itupun belum tentu berhasil, bisa saja Sang Pembunuh membeli atau menyewa rumah atas nama orang lain, atau menggunakan orang lokal, sehingga kita tidak akan bisa melacaknya." Pandangan Namjoon menerawang, menatap foto samar-samar sang pembunuh yang dipasang di _white board_ kantornya. "Oke Seokjin, kau bisa pergi. Kabari aku hasil penyelidikan _team_ nanti." Seokjin melempar pandangan penuh rasa kagum kepada bosnya itu sedetik sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Namjoon.

Namjoon adalah atasannya yang paling tampan, dan masih muda. Biasanya lelaki itu selalu tampak tenang dan terkendali, membuat Seokjin kagum. Tetapi sekarang lelaki itu tampak begitu gusar, seolah kasus ini telah begitu mempengaruhinya. Kenapa? Apakah karena perempuan yang dianggap sebagai kunci itu? Perempuan bernama Yoongi?

Tiba-tiba Seokjin merasa cemburu sekaligus iri, dia belum pernah berjumpa dengan perempuan bernama Yoongi itu, yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi misi mereka. Tetapi dia pernah melihat fotonya, Yoongi perempuan yang cantik dan tampak lembut, dengan rambut panjang dan senyum yang menawan. Mungkin senyum itu pulalah yang membuat Namjoon begitu terpengaruh atas hilangnya Yoongi.

Namjoon bukannya mencemaskan data penting yang mungkin ada di ingatan Yoongi yang hilang, yang mungkin bisa jatuh ke tangan sang pembunuh, Namjoon sepertinya mencemaskan Yoongi sendiri. Perempuan itu sepertinya telah mengambil hati atasannya. Seokjin memegang dadanya yang berdenyut oleh perasaan yang mirip cemburu, kemudian dia menghela napas dan melangkah menjauh.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu mengoleskan lipstick merah menyala di bibirnya, menatap puas pada bayangannya di cermin. Dia tampak amat sangat cantik, seperti yang diharapkannya.

Dia sudah meng- _highlight_ rambutnya menjadi berwarna kemerahan, dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan gaun merah yang sangat seksi. Semuanya serba merah, mengirimkan pesan tantangan kepada Jimin, menyiratkan makna bahwa dia menantang Jimin untuk memilikinya.

Park Jimin adalah cinta sejatinya, satu-satunya lelaki sempurna yang dipujanya. Dia akan tetap memuja Jimin meskipun dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu saat ini sedang tidak fokus kepadanya. Jimin masih disilaukan oleh Yoongi, tetapi dia yakin, akan ada saatnya dimana Jimin bisa menyadari kehadirannya dan kemudian memahami betapa beruntungnya diri Jimin, karena dicintai perempuan seperti dirinya.

Matanya bersinar marah ketika membayangkan Yoongi, perempuan itu benar-benar merepotkan. Dia mau menerima tugas dari Jimin bukan karena ingin mendekatkan Jimin kepada Yoongi, itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya! Dia melakukan semua ini lebih karena keinginannya untuk mengawasi Jimin dan mengetahui semua perkembangan terbaru menyangkut Yoongi, dan jikalau dia menemukan bahwa Yoongi akan terlalu dekat dengan Jimin, dia akan langsung bergerak untuk menjauhkan Jimin.

Jimin adalah miliknya dan akan selalu begitu, Lelaki itu harus disadarkan bahwa tidak akan ada perempuan yang bisa mencintainya sedalam dia mencintai Jimin. Sambil menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, perempuan itu tersenyum, membayangkan masa depannya yang indah, bersama lelaki yang dipujanya.

.

.

.

Ketika Jimin memasuki kamar itu, Yoongi sedang duduk dengan tatapan mata menerawang, dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ketika melihat Jimin, tatapan matanya, seperti biasa, tampak marah yang berlumur dengan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Mau tak mau Jimin merasa geli akan sikap Yoongi yang penuh antisipasi _negatif_ terhadapnya, dia lalu bersandar di lemari tempat meletakkan berbagai hiasan di depan Yoongi, tampak santai, "Bisakah kau tidak berlaku _defensif_ terhadapku, Yoongi? Aku tidak akan melukaimu, belum akan." Tatapannya berubah menjadi berbahaya, "Meskipun tidak akan menutup kemungkinan aku bisa melukaimu kalau kau mencoba bertindak bodoh, melarikan diri misalnya."

Yoongi menatap kesal ke arah Jimin, "Bagaimana bisa aku melarikan diri? Kau mengunci satu-satunya pintu jalan keluar dari kamar ini, dan jendela itu dipasang _gerendel_ yang sangat besar."

Yoongi mendesah jengkel, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengejarku, mereka semua bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan Ayahku, dan juga dengan reputasimu." Tiba-tiba tatapan Yoongi menajam penuh kebencian ketika menemukan setitik kebenaran. "Apakah kau yang membunuh Ayahku?"

Jimin memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai.

"Apakah menurutmu begitu?" Lelaki itu membalikkan pertanyaan Yoongi dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula. Napas Yoongi mulai terengah ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin saja dia sedang berhadapan dengan pembunuh Ayahnya!

"Kau yang membunuh Ayahku ya? Katanya kau disewa oleh organisasi jahat itu untuk melenyapkan Ayahku." Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Yoongi dengan tajam, "Itu yang mereka katakan kepadamu?" Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu kau bisa mempercayai apapapun yang kamu mau." Yoongi langsung meradang mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak berperasaan itu, dia tanpa sadar melonjak dan menerjang Jimin. Dengan marah dia melemparkan telapak tangannya, menampar pipi lelaki itu.

"Betapa kejamnya hatimu!" Mata Yoongi mulai berkaca-kaca, menatap Jimin penuh emosi, "Kau membunuh orang tanpa hati, tanpa menyadari bahwa setiap orang punya kehidupan yang berhak dijalaninya! Manusia sepertimulah yang seharusnya mati! bukan ayahku!" Dengan histeris Yoongi memukul-mukulkan tangannya, menyerang Jimin, menampar sebisanya, tetapi

Jimin menanggapinya dengan sangat dingin dan tenang, lelaki itu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Order Kecil." Jimin bergumam parau, matanya berkilat, "Begitulah aku menyebutmu, kau adalah tugas yang paling mudah yang pernah kujalankan, aku meremehkanmu dan menganggapmu sambil lalu, bahkan dengan aku memejamkan matapun, aku pasti bisa menjalankan tugas itu." Mata Jimin tampak semakin pekat menatap Yoongi, "Tapi aku salah, kau adalah tugas paling sulit yang pernah kujalankan, satu-satunya kegagalanku."

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu menarik tubuh Yoongi yang masih terpana dan mencoba menelaah kata-kata Jimin, mendekatkan tubuh Yoongi sehingga menabrak tubuhnya dan kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Ciuman itu kasar, penuh dengan gairah yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Bibir Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu merenggut punggung Yoongi, dan merapatkannya semakin rapat ke tubuhnya, Yoongi merasakan tubuh Jimin yang keras dan kuat menekannya, membuat kehangatan tubuh masing-masing saling menembus dan menimbulkan gelenyar aneh dalam tubuh Yoongi, gelenyar yang berusaha diusirnya sekuat tenaga.

Dan secepat dimulainya, secepat itu pula Jimin mengakhiri ciumannya, lelaki itu menjauhkan kepalanya, masih memeluk Yoongi , napas keduanya terengah-engah dan mata mereka saling membakar, kemudian, lelaki itu melepaskan Yoongi . "Kita akan pergi dari sini segera," Gumamnya tenang. Kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu, "bersiap-siaplah Yoongi ." Gumamnya sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar. Yoongi ditinggalkan seorang diri di dalam kamar yang terkunci itu dalam kebingungan...

Pergi? Kemana? Akankah Jimin membawanya ke sebuah tempat terpencil, tempat dimana dia bisa dibunuh dan jasadnya tidak akan bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun? Pikiran itu membuatnya ngeri...

.

.

.

Jimin bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang besar, pintu tempat Yoongi terkurung di baliknya. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibirnya yang membara, dan meredakan gairahnya yang membuncah, merindukan sentuhan itu. Hanya sebuah ciuman dan Jimin langsung tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau menyekapnya di dalam kamarmu."

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar, membuat Jimin menoleh. Wanita itu berdiri di sana, dengan gaun merah yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya, buah dadanya hampir tumpah di belahannya yang sangat rendah, rambutnya yang baru di _highlight_ kemerahan tergerai menyala dengan indahnya. Penampilan perempuan itu tampak sangat berbeda ketika dia menjalankan tugasnya dan memaksanya tampil sedikit sederhana. Sekarang perempuan itu benar-benar siap, tidak sedang dalam tugas dan berusaha berdandan secantik mungkin, demi lelaki yang dipujanya: Park Jimin.

Jimin menatap perempuan itu dan mengerutkan kening, dia merasakan hasrat yang mendalam, perempuan itu jelas-jelas berusaha menggoda dan merayunya, Jimin bisa menangkap pandangan memuja yang dalam, tergila-gila. _Well_...kebanyakan perempuan memang menatapnya seperti itu, tetapi perempuan ini berbeda, dia perempuan yang berbahaya. Jimin harus berhatihati kepadanya, "Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Jimin memilih untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan perempuan itu, tentang dia yang menempatkan Yoongi di kamarnya.

"Untuk menagih janjimu. Kau bilang kau akan mengajakku makan malam setelah kau berhasil menangkap Yoongi." Jimin mengangkat alisnya, tentu saja dia tidak pernah berjanji semacam itu. Tetapi perempuan ini dengan tidak tahu malu, sengaja mengatakan kebohongan ini di depannya, menantangnya untuk membantah. Sejenak Jimin berpikir untuk menolak mentah-mentah dan meninggalkan perempuan ini. Tetapi kemudian dia menelaah kembali, dia masih membutuhkan perempuan ini dan kesetiaan perempuan ini kepadanya masih diperlukan, lelaki itu lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kurasa kau akan mendapatkan apa yang engkau mau, Sulli."

.

.

.

Sulli yang sekarang berpenampilan berbeda dan tampak begitu seksi tersenyum puas, "Dan kurasa aku pantas mendapatkannya, mengingat berbulan-bulan aku menyamar di kantor itu, berusaha menjadi sahabat dekat Yoongi."

"Kau memang mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik." Tentu saja Jimin juga menyadap seluruh pembicaraan Sulli dengan Yoongi, mengetahui bagaimana Sulli berhasil menempatkan dirinya sebagai sahabat baik yang paling dipercaya oleh Yoongi, tempat perempuan itu menumpahkan segalanya. Hal itu membantu Jimin untuk mengetahui kondisi hati Yoongi dan juga perasaan Yoongi yang terdalam.

"Dan kau menempatkan Yoongi di kamarmu." Sulli menatap tidak suka ke arah pintu itu, mengulang kembali komentarnya karena merasa sangat terganggu dengan kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Kamar Jimin adalah ruang pribadi yang tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun, tetapi Jimin malahan menempatkan Yoongi di kamarnya, seharusnya Sulli yang berhak memasuki kamar itu! Tidur di atas ranjang Jimin, menghirup aroma khasnya dan menikmati pelukannya!

Jimin menatap perubahan ekspresi Sulli dengan tatapan mata menilai, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghempaskan perasaan perempuan itu, sebelum angan Sulli mulai melambung dan membahayakan mereka semua. "Tempatnya memang ada di situ, Sulli." Gumamnya penuh arti, membuat wajah Sulli pucat pasi. Tetapi dengan segera perempuan itu menutupi perasaannya, tersenyum manis seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan kalimat Jimin barusan, dia menggayutkan dirinya di lengan Jimin dengan manja dan bergumam menggoda, "Aku ingin makan malam yang enak malam ini."

.

.

.

Yochun membawa nampan berat itu, makan malam Yoongi, dia melihat Yoongi masih duduk dengan tegang, di sofa. Dengan tenang pelayan tua itu meletakkan nampan di meja, di depan Yoongi, "Anda sama sekali tidak berbaring dan beristirahat." Yoongi menoleh dan menatap Yochun, pelayan tua ini memang sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan mengurusinya karena selain para pelayan perempuan yang bertugas membersihkan kamar dan pakaiannya, hanya pelayan tua inilah yang selalu membawakan makanan untuknya. Yoongi mengawasi lelaki dengan gurat-gurat yang dalam di wajahnya, pertanda usia dan pengalaman hidupnya, lalu menghela napas panjang. Wajah lelaki ini tampak teduh, mengingatkannya kepada Ayahnya, hingga mau tak mau ekspresi Yoongi melembut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat kalau aku tidak tahu dan terus-menerus cemas akan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku nantinya?" Yochun berdiri di sana, ragu, dia melirik nampan makanan yang penuh itu dan berpikir bahwa mungkin Yoongi juga tidak akan mau memakan makanan yang disediakan untuknya. Nampan-nampan yang kemarin dibawanya keluar, semuanya masih utuh, Yoongi hanya minum dan tidak menyentuh makanannya. Sepertinya mogok makan adalah salah satu bentuk pemberontakan Yoongi sebagai protes atas perlakuan Jimin kepadanya.

Yoongi harus makan, dia akan membutuhkan segala kekuatan yang bisa diperolehnya

nanti. "Anda harus memakan makanan anda nona Yoongi, anda akan membutuhkannya." Yochun meyuarakan pemikirannya, melihat Yoongi menghembuskan napas enggan, "Tuan Jimin tidak akan melukai anda selama anda tidak berbuat hal-hal nekat untuk melarikan diri."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dalam penjagaan seketat itu." Yoongi mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kenapa tuanmu menyekapku seperti ini? Jikalau memang aku adalah kegagalan dalam reputasi membunuhnya, kenapa dia tidak langsung membunuhku saja?" Yochun tercenung mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi itu. Oh dia sungguh ingin menjawab. Jawaban itu sudah terkumpul di ujung bibirnya, menunggu untuk dimuntahkan. Tetapi tuan Jimin sudah memaksanya untuk bersumpah agar menutup mulutnya sampai waktunya tiba, dan Yochun tidak berani melanggar sumpahnya.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, yang pasti saya yakin anda akan baik-baik saja. Tuan Jimin akan memastikan anda baik-baik saja." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata singkat itu, Yochun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Jimin mengajak Sulli makan malam di sebuah restoran di pinggiran kota, ini merupakan restoran langganan Jimin dan merupakan pilihan yang tepat untuk mengajak Sulli karena tempatnya yang cukup umum, sedikit ramai dan tidak ekslusif seperti ketika dia mengajak Yoongi makan malam dulu. Sulli duduk dengan gaun merahnya yang seksi, menikmati pandangan dan lirikan kagum dari beberapa orang yang melewati mereka, dia melirik ke arah Jimin dan merasa sebal karena lelaki itu memasang ekspresi datar, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada pujian dari Jimin tentang penampilan mempesonanya itu.

"Jadi apa rencanamu nanti?" Sulli menyesap minuman yang dihidangkan pelayan sebagai pendamping makanan pembuka mereka. Dia menatap Jimin tajam mencoba melihat sepercik emosi, sesedikit apapun itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan lelaki itu, tetapi sepertinya percuma, Jimin tetap saja tidak terbaca.

"Aku akan membawa Yoongi ke tempat yang tidak bisa terlacak."

"Kemana?" Sulli sangat ingin tahu. Dia ingin ikut kemanapun Jimin akan membawa Yoongi, dia tidak boleh membiarkan sampai lelaki itu lepas dari genggamannya. Tatapan Jimin menajam, "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Tetapi aku selalu ada dari awal rencanamu, Jimin!" suara Sulli meninggi, "Kau harusnya bisa mempercayaiku." Jimin menatap Sulli dan tercenung. Mempercayai Sulli? Meskipun memasang tampang datar seolah-olah tidak tahu, Jimin tahu bahwa Sulli terobsesi kepadanya. Perempuan itu sudah tergila-gila kepadanya sejak lama, dihari ketika kakak Sulli satu-satunya, keluarganya, meninggal karena sakit. Kakak Sulli adalah salah satu pegawai dan sahabat Jimin ketika Sulli dan kakaknya masih tinggal di italia, karena itulah ketika kakak Sulli meninggal dan Sulli sebatang kara di dunia ini. Jimin menawarkan diri untuk menanggung Sulli, menjadikannya pegawainya dan menganggap perempuan itu sebagai adiknya.

Sayangnya Sulli memiliki kesimpulan berbeda, dia mengira Jimin begitu karena ada hati dengannya, perempuan itu lalu menumbuhkan khayalan cinta yang tinggi kepada Jimin dan berusaha menarik perhatian Jimin. Yang sudah pasti percuma. Karena pada waktu itu, Jimin masih setia kepada perempuan yang pernah melingkarkan cincin emas di jari manisnya, perempuan yang dulu pernah menjadi isterinya. Isteri yang sangat dicintainya. Sulli seharusnya sadar bahwa bagaimanapun dia berusaha, Jimin tidak akan pernah mengalihkan hati kepadanya. Kemudian karena membutuhkan bantuan, Jimin terpaksa menggunakan Sulli untuk mendekati Yoongi. Dengan bantuan kekuasaannya, Jimin yang mempunyai koneksi di bagian personalia, memasukkan Sulli lebih dulu ke perusahaan itu, kemudian mengatur supaya Yoongi juga masuk ke perusahaan itu.

Sulli berperan sangat bagus menjadi sahabat Yoongi dan rupanya Yoongi pun sama sekali tidak curiga. Meskipun sebenarnya Jimin sedikit mencemaskan keselamatan Yoongi ketika berada di dekat Sulli, mengingat betapa terobsesinya Sulli kepada dirinya. Tetapi sekarang Jimin memutuskan bahwa mungkin tidak membutuhkan Sulli lagi, keberadaannya apalagi bersama obsesinya mulai terasa mengganggu rencana Jimin. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sulli kepada Yoongi nantinya?

"Jadi kau akan membawa Yoongi kemana?" Sulli tidak mau menyerah, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mata penuh tekat. Dia akan mencari tahu bagaimanapun caranya, dan dia akan berusaha agar Jimin bersedia mengikutkannya dalam rencananya. Enak saja Yoongi akan pergi berduaan dengan Jimin tanpanya!

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu." Tiba-tiba Jimin menyipitkan mata, menatap Sulli dengan tatapan mata mengancam, "Mungkin lebih baik kau tidak bertanya-tanya lagi." Sulli langsung tertegun. Hatinya terasa sakit. Kenapa Jimin bersikap begitu kasar kepadanya? Apakah karena Yoongi? Sulli menggertakkan giginya, selama ini dia mengikuti rencana Jimin, mendekati Yoongi, berpura-pura menjadi sahabatnya, mengorek-ngorek informasi sekecil apapun dan memberikannya kepada Jimin, dan sekarang dia akan dibuang begitu saja? Sulli tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

 _Kalau dia tidak bisa_ _memiliki Jimin. Maka tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa!_

.

.

.

"Kau akan membawanya besok?" Taehyung duduk di rumah Jimin dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa begitu cepat? Bukankah rencananya masih minggu depan?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk." Jimin teringat pada Sulli dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera memindahkan Yoongi, dia sangat ahli membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang, dan instingnya mengatakan Sulli merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Ditatapnya Taehyung dengan tatapan mata menyesal, "Aku menyusupkan orangku ke perusahaanmu."

Taehyung tampak tidak terkejut, "Hmm.. setelah Namjoon agen pemerintah juga menyusup ke sana, aku tidak terkejut kalau kau menempatkan orangmu di sana. Kau sengaja memilih perusahaanku bukan sebagai tempat Yoongi bekerja?" Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Memang. Aku sengaja mengatur semuanya." Taehyung terkekeh, "Padahal akan lebih mudah kalau kau menghubungiku duluan dan menceritakan semuanya, aku bisa mengatur semuanya untukmu."

"Tapi kau nanti akan dicurigai." Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, sangat mengerti akan pertimbangan Jimin, "Kalau kau akan berangkat malam ini, aku akan meminta jet pribadi keluarga _stand by_ di bandara _Incheon_ nanti malam, mereka akan mengantarmu ke bandara di _Jeju_ , bandara terdekat dari pulau, kemudian kau bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke pulau dengan _speed boat_." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku akan membawa beberapa pengawal dan pegawaiku ke sana."

"Oke, aku akan menyuruh mereka menyiapkan beberapa _speed boad_ untuk mengangkut semuanya, kalau masalah pelayan, kau tidakperlu cemas. Rumah Paman Kyuhyun penuh dengan pelayan yang setia."

"Apakah mereka bisa tutup mulut?" Jimin tidak suka jika ada pelayan yang bergosip. Gosip bisa membahayakan untuk seseorang yang berada di posisinya. "Dijamin. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah penduduk asli pulau itu, dan mereka menjadi pelayan turun temurun, beberapa di antaranya, ayah atau ibunya pernah menjadi pelayan di sana dan sudah pensiun, beberapa keluarganya merupakan pekerja perkebunan yang juga di miliki Cho Kyuhyun di sana. Mereka sangat setia kepada paman Kyuhyun, dan karena kau tinggal di sana sebagai tamu dari Cho Kyuhyun, mereka akan setia kepadamu juga."

"Bagus. Terima kasih Taehyung, suatu saat aku akan membalas bantuanmu ini." Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan terkekeh, "Kuharap sekarang kiita sudah impas Jimin." Jawabnya dalam canda.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan _team_ nya sudah putus asa, mereka tidak bisa menemukan jejak Yoongi di manapun, Sang Pembunuh tampaknya sangat licin dan ahli menyembunyikan diri sehingga mereka tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Dalam ruangan itu, Namjoon termenung dan meremas rambutnya frustrasi. Alam bawah sadarnya bahkan sudah berpikir bahwa Yoongi sudah mati, dibunuh oleh Sang Pembunuh yang tak punya hati. Marah atas pemikirannya itu, Namjoon bangkit berdiri, meraih jaketnya dan mengenakannya, lalu melangkah ke luar. Dia butuh kopi, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan mati karena frustrasi. Dengan langkah panjang dia keluar dan melalui trotoar. Angin dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya, membawa uap air. Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat langit yang gelap dan mendung.

Sebentar lagi hujan. Benaknya berkelana sambil melangkah memasuki cafe yang menjadi langganannya, Cafe itu terletak di ujung jalan yang banyak dilalui orang sehingga cukup ramai, meskipun sedikit ramai dan sesak, tetapi cafe itu menyediakan kopi yang sangat enak, aromanya harum dan kental dengan cream nabati yang sangat cocok ketika dipadukan.

Namjoon memasuki cafe itu dan memilih tempat dudukn di ujung, dia memesan kopi yang selalu dipesannya, kopi robusta yang pekat, dengan cream tanpa gula. Setelah itu dia duduk dan menunggu.

"Hai Namjoon."

Namjoon langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di depannya. Dia mengangkat alisnya, "Hai Sulli." Semula Namjoon hampir tidak mengenali Sulli karena potongan rambutnya baru dan di _highlight_ merah, Sulli tampak berbeda. Dia berdandan dan berpenampilan seksi sangat, berbeda dengan penampilannya di tempat kerja dulu.

"Tak kusangka akan menemukanmu di sini." Sulli tersenyum manis, "Apakah kau tahu bahwa Yoongi menghilang dari kantor? Perusahaan bilang dia tugas ke luar kota, tetapi aku meragukannya, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

 _Perusahaan bilang Andrea ke luar kota?_ Namjoon langsung waspada, bukankah sudah jelas Yoongi hilang karena diculik oleh Sang Pembunuh? Kenapa perusahaan bisa menutup-nutupi hilangnya Yoongi? Apakah ada orang dalam di perusahaan yang merupakan kaki tangan Sang Pembunuh?

"Mungkin saja Andrea sedang bersenang-senang dengan salah satu pengawal Mr. Choi Siwon yang tampan itu."

"Apa?" Kali ini Namjoon benar-benar fokus sepenuhnya pada Sulli. "Kau tidak tahu ya?" Sulli masih tetap tersenyum manis, "Setelah kau pergi, Yoongi dekat dengan seorang lelaki yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja pada suatu malam, dan sungguh suatu kebetulan lelaki itu adalah pengawal Mr. Choi Siwon, klien terpenting perusahaan kita, mereka bertemu lagi di salah satu _meeting_ perusahaan, dan dari yang aku dengar mereka menjadi dekat." Sulli mengedipkan matanya, "Menurutku Yoongi sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih barunya di sebuah tempat _eksotis_ , dan karena lelaki itu pengawal Mr. Siwon, bisa saja Mr. Siwon memberikan bantuan pengaruhnya sehingga bisa membuat seolah-olah Yoongi sedang tugas keluar

kota." Sulli memutar bola matanya, "Abaikan kata-kataku, mungkin memang imajinasiku yang berlebihan, aku mungkin terlalu cemas karena Yoongi sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, aku ke rumahnya beberapa kali dan dia tidak ada." Wajah Sulli tampak sedih. Namjoon menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba saja ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kantornya, lalu menghubungi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon, Sulli tanpa sadar mungkin telah memberikan petunjuk penting bagi Namjoon, mungkin saja hal itu layak diselidiki, mungkin saja Sang Pembunuh ada hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon, dan mungkin saja lelaki misterius yang dikatakan sebagai pengawal Mr. Demiris adalah Sang Pembunuh yang sebenarnya. Dengan gelisah, Namjoon menyesap kopinya, lalu setengah membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Maafkan aku Sulli, aku harus pergi."

Dan kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Sulli, Namjoon meletakkan uang pembayaran di mejanya lalu bergegas pergi.

Sementara itu Sulli menatap kepergian Namjoon dengan senyum licik dikulum di bibirnya yang berlapiskan lipstick merah menyala. Sekarang tinggal menunggu saja. Sulli berharap Namjoon segera menemukan Yoongi, sehingga perempuan itu tidak bisa dekat-dekat lagi dengan Jimin. Dia bisa saja memberitahu Namjoon langsung, tetapi itu sama saja membuka penyamarannya sebagai kaki tangan Jimin, dan juga bisa membuat Jimin membencinya karena membuka mulut. Ini adalah cara terbaik.

Sulli tersenyum membayangkan kesempatan besar di depannya ketika Yoongi sudah terpisah dari Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holla~

Gak kerasa udah Chap 9 aja hihi, aku usahain update tiap hari yah, tapi soal waktunya gak janji, bisa pagi, siang, sore atau malam. Yaa pokonya tiap hari rajin aja cek Hehe

Sulli ternyata jaat uhuhu, kasian yah Yoongi T.T

Yang minta Seokjin muncul siapa nih? udah dimunculin yahh Seokjin nya Hehe

Cast baru Cho Kyuhyun yeay, suami aku xD

Masih banyak kejutan-kejutan yang lain yah, Mba Santhy Agatha keren lah pokonya.

Oya kemaren ada yang minta alamat fb aku yah? Ini dikasih hehe .

.

Yang mau berteman di Bbm, Line, Ig, Twitter, Path boleh kok request aja, itujuga kalo pada mau hihihi

Okedeh, cukup cuapcuap nya.

 _See you in next chap_ yahh~

 _Gomawo_ yang masih terus setia baca, Jangan lupa _Review_ nya loh, biarpun gak bisa balesin satu-satu _review_ kalian, tapi aku bacain terus hehe

Paipai :*

 **Dyah Cho**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Park Jimin x min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate M

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

Yang dirasakan Yoongi pertama kali adalah perasaan hangat dan jatuh cinta yang mendalam. Yoongi tersenyum manis, menatap lilin-lilin berwarna biru yang menyala redup, jumlahnya ada sembilan buah dan diatur setengah lingkaran, tampak begitu indah. Yoongi mengernyit ketika menelaah perasaannya. Rasa yang dirasakannya bukanlah rasa takut yang membuatnya mual dan sakit, rasa yang dirasakannya adalah kebahagiaan, hampir mendekati _euforia_ mendadak, kenapa bisa begitu?

Sebelum Yoongi bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, tiba-tiba saja sosok Jimin sudah ada di itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mata redup yang khas dan dalam, tatapan mata penuh kesedihan. "Apakah kau mengerti apa artinya itu?" Jimin mengedikkan dagunya ke arah lilin-lilin itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasa sesak napas.

Yoongi langsung membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit dan begitu tegang. Napasnya terengah dan dia merasa gelisah. Mimpi lagi, mimpi tentang Jimin lagi. Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya, Yoongi tersentak mendapati Jimin ada di sana. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi yang diseret mendekati ranjang, termenung di sana dan tampaknya sudah lama menatap Yoongi yang tertidur. Matanya tampak tajam, menatap dalam. Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah lama duduk di sana mengawasi Yoongi.

"Mimpi buruk?" suara Jimin terdengar serak dan lembut. Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya, semua informasi yang diberikan kepadanya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki ini sedang menargetkannya untuk menjadi korban berikutnya, tetapi sekian lama Yoongi dalam tahanannya dan lelaki ini tidak segera membunuhnya. Apakah yang direncanakan oleh Jimin sebenarnya? Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk di atas ranjang, beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Jimin, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Yoongi penuh arti, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mimpi apa?" Jimin bertanya lagi, dan hal itu membuat pipi Yoongi merona. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia bermimpi mengalami perasaan _euforia_ bersama Jimin bukan?

"Bukan apa-apa." Yoongi merasakan keringat mengaliri dahinya, meskipun kamar ini berpendingin. Mimpi tadi rupanya telah sangat mempengaruhinya, entah kenapa.

Lilin berwarna biru itu, kenapa seolah-olah Yoongi harus bisa mengingat apa maknanya? Dan apa hubungan ini semua dengan Jimin, lelaki itu pasti tahu sesuatu, pasti. Karena Yoongi yakin bahwa Jimin lah yang telah meninggalkan tanda itu di mana-mana. Di restoran waktu dia kencan makan malam dengan Namjoon, di dapurnya waktu dia diculik, dan di kamar ini ketika dia sadarkan diri pertama kali. Yoongi harus bertanya kepadanya.

"Apakah arti lilin berwarna biru yang ditata seperti itu?" Yoongi menyuarakan pemikirannya, menatap Jimin, setengah takut, setengah menantang. Lelaki itu seharusnya memberitahu Yoongi. Apapun yang dia tahu. Yoongi tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban. Jimin sendiri, tidak disangka malahan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. Ini hampir sama dengan mimpinya, Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah, membuat Yoongi merasa bahwa seharusnya dia tahu apa arti lilin-lilin itu.

"Aku mengalami _amnesia_ , setelah kecelakaan itu." Mata Yoongi menyipit, "Kecelakaan yang membunuh Ayahku." Matanya menatap Jimin penuh tuduhan. Tetapi rupanya lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mata Yoongi, dia menatap perempuan itu datar.

" _Amnesia_. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa mengingatnya Yoongi." Tiba-tiba jemari lelaki itu terulur, dan Yoongi tidak bisa menghindar ketika lelaki itu meraih jemarinya dan mengangkatnya ke mulutnya, lalu mengecupnya lembut, "Kuharap kau bisa mengingatnya nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya karena aku _amnesia_ " sela Yoongi jengkel, "Katakan padaku apa arti lilin-lilin itu dan kenapa kau selalu menunjukkannya kepadaku? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menggangguku?" Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam, "Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatnya."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!" Yoongi setengah menjerit, menatap Jimin dengan frustrasi.

Dan kemudian, tanpa disangkanya, secepat kilat Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Napasnya begitu dekat dengan Yoongi, bibirnya ada di depan bibirnya, hanya berjarak beberapa inci, membuat Yoongi gugup dan gemetar, kedua tangannya ada di samping kepalanya, masing-masing ditahan oleh Jimin. Tubuh lelaki itu menguncinya, kakinya menekan kaki Yoongi, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mungkin aku akan membantumu supaya kau ingat." Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Yoongi. Ciumannya selalu terasa seperti ini. Yoongi setengah meronta, tetapi tidak berdaya ketika Jimin melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Jimin selalu menciumnya tanpa peringatan dan efek yang dirasakan oleh Yoongi selalu sama, seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar, rasanya seperti aliran listrik yang merayap dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya, membuatnya gemetar dan meremang.

Lidah lelaki itu agak memaksa, menguakkan bibir Yoongi sehingga terbuka lalu menyeruak masuk dan menjelajah di sana, membagi panas dan gairahnya yang menggoda lidah Yoongi. Yoongi sibuk menolak sekaligus menahan gairahnya. Oh astaga, dia hanyalah perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman, apa dayanya menghadapi lelaki yang sangat ahli mencium ini? Seluruh diri Yoongi gemetar akan ciuman Jimin yang membakar, lelaki itu melumat bibirnya, benar-benar melumatnya, seakan sudah sekian lama dia menanti untuk melakukan hal ini, tidak ada satu jengkalpun bibir Yoongi yang terlewat oleh cecapan lidah dan bibirnya, kadang Jimin menyesap ujung bibir Yoongi, kadang memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang menggoda, kadang langsung memagut bibir Yoongi dengan gemas, dan kadang lidahnya memilin lidah Yoongi, mengajarinya cara memuaskannya dan membalas ciumannya.

Yoongi merasakan kepalanya pening dan dorongan gairah itu menghentaknya, datang dari sensai panas yang menyengat di pangkal pahanya, rasa yang tidak disangkanya akan muncul dari sana. Oh Ya Ampun! Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi bisa merasa bergairah atas cumbuan lelaki ini?

"Tidakkah kau ingat ini Yoongi?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dan mendesah di telinga Yoongi, lalu menggoda dengan memagut telinganya, napasnya terasa hangat di sana, "Tidakkah kau ingat bibirku ini?"

Apakah ini berarti Yoongi pernah bernama Jimin sebelumnya?

Apakah ini berarti Yoongi pernah bercumbu dengan Jimin seperti ini sebelumnya?

Mungkinkah itu...?

Tiba-tiba kelebat bayangan itu muncul begitu saja, dua tubuh yang menyatu. Sama-sama telanjang dan menyatu, dan itu adalah Yoongi dan Jimin!

Yoongi terkesiap dan berusaha meronta meskipun tangannya masih ada dalam cengkeraman Jimin, dia membelalakkan matanya ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Apakah kau memberikan obat kepadaku dan membuatku berhalusinasi?" Jimin tersenyum tipis mendengarkan perkataan Yoongi, "Berhalusinasi? Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa 'halusinasimu' itu adalah sebuah kenangan?"

Yoongi meringis. Kenangan? Bagaimana mungkin dia punya kenangan? Yoongi tidak bisa mengingat, dia tidak bisa mengingat!

.

.

.

Sementara itu Namjoon menatap komputernya, semua data pemerintah tentang Choi Siwon muncul di hadapannya. Lelaki itu datang ke negara ini satu tahun yang lalu, membawa nama besar perusahaannya yang membuat semua perusahaan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan investasi darinya. Kemudian dia memilih bekerjasama dengan perusahaan milik Kim Kangin.

Namjoon tidak pernah menghubungkan hal ini sebelumnya, dia berpikir adalah wajar, jika Choi Siwon memilih bekerjasama dengan perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh taipan kaya asal Jerman-Korea itu yang akhirnya kini memilih menetap di negara ini bersama keluarganya. Perusahaan Kangin adalah salah satu yang paling maju dan potensial disbanding saingannya di bidang sejenis. Namjoon hanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seluruh keputusan ini berhubungan dengan Yoongi.

Seharusnya dia mengingatnya, Yoongi- lah yang meng-golkan _tender_ Choi Siwon, seharusnya dia sadar bahwa semuanya berhubungan. Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya ketika membaca informasi itu, Choi Siwon telah menyewa properti atas namanya, di sebuah kompleks perumahan mewah yang dijaga ketat, padahal setahu Namjoon, Choi Siwon mempunyai rumah lain yang ditinggalinya selama berkunjung ke negara ini. Memang tampaknya benang merahnya terlalu tipis, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, Ini patut untuk diselidiki, Namjoon akan segera mengkoordinasi orang-orang terbaiknya untuk mengawasi di sana, mencari keberadaan Yoongi dan menangkap Sang Pembunuh.

.

.

.

"Aku pernah mengecupmu di sini." Jimin meraih jemari Yoongi dan mengecupnya lembut, membuat sekujur tubuh Yoongi menggelenyar. "Dan juga di sini." Lelaki itu kemudian membalikkan telapak tangan Yoongi, mengecup pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian bibirnya merambat naik, ke bagian dalam siku Yoongi, dan sekali lagi menghadiahinya dengan kecupan lembut. Yoongi mengernyit, dia berusaha meronta, tetapi Jimin masih menahannya dengan tubuhnya, tangannya yang sebelah juga masih di cengkeram oleh lelaki itu sehingga seluruh usaha Yoongi tidak ada gunanya.

"Jangan meronta Yoongi, aku tidak mau menyakitimu." Jimin berbisik dengan suara rendah, membuat Yoongi menahan gerakannya, gemetar. "Jangan sentuh aku." Yoongi bergumam sambil mengernyit, "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Siapa bilang?" Jimin mengecup dagu dan rahang Yoongi dengan menggoda, suaranya misterius, tatapannya menggoda, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau padamu, Yoongi." Bibir Jimin mulai menyentuh bibir Yoongi, napasnya terasa hangat, dan Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin akan menciumnya dalam sedetik…

Kemudian tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk, membuat tubuh Jimin menegang. Matanya berkilat marah dan bibirnya membeku hanya satu inci dari bibir Yoongi. Dia menarik kepalanya dan menatap ke pintu dengan geram, merasa tidak senang atas gangguan yang tidak menyenangkan di saat yang tidak tepat itu, "Siapa itu?" Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu berasal dari sebuah suara yang mengejutkan membuat Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya dan mendesah karena terkejut, merasa mengenali suara itu.

"Ini aku. Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan."

Jimin yang mendengar suara Sulli, tak kalah terkejutnya, tidak menyangka bahwa Sulli akan seberani itu mengambil resiko untuk membuka kedok penyamarannya sendiri di depan Yoongi. Dan yang paling membuat Jimin geram adalah karena Sulli begitu beraninya mengganggu saat-saat pribadinya bersama Yoongi. Perempuan itu mulai menjadi pengganggu dalam rencananya, bahkan Jimin mulai merasa menyesal karena melibatkan Sulli dalam rencananya untuk Yoongi. Selama ini Jimin masih menoleransi Sulli karena masih menghormati mendiang kakaknya yang merupakan sahabat Jimin. Tetapi rupanya sekarang Jimin harus bertindak tegas.

"Siapa itu?" Yoongi bergumam bingung, lalu ketika dia benar-benar yakin akan pendengarannya, dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu ke arah Jimin dengan bingung, "Siapa itu?" ulangnya bingung. Astaga…suara itu mirip suara Sulli. Jimin menatap Yoongi datar, "Aku harus pergi, nanti kita akan melanjutkan ini, Yoongi." Suaranya penuh peringatan. Kemudian dengan gusar, Jimin bangkit dan melepaskan tindihannya dari tubuh Yoongi, lalu berdiri dan tanpa kata maupun penjelasan kepada Yoongi, lelaki itu melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Yoongi langsung terduduk, menatap ke arah pintu tempat Jimin pergi. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab perkataannya, mungkinkah itu tadi suara Sulli? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Mungkin itu hanyalah salah satu pegawai Jimin yang suaranya mirip dengan Sulli. Yoongi menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menghantuinya.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku, Sulli?" Jimin menatap marah ke arah Sulli yang sekarang berdiri di depannya yang masih berpenampilan seksi, kali ini berpakaian serba hitam, rok mini hitam

yang pendek dan atasan ketat senada. Perempuan ini bebas keluar masuk rumah Jimin karena seluruh penjaga mengira dia adalah orang kepercayaan Jimin. Tetapi mulai saat ini Jimin memutuskan bahwa Sulli hanya boleh masuk tanpa seizinnya, perempuan ini telah berani melanggar teritorial pribadinya dan mengganggunya.

Sulli sendiri menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mata merayu, dia tidak peduli dengan kegusaran di mata Jimin. Ketika dia datang tadi, salah seorang pengawal mengatakan bahwa Jimin sedang berada di kamar tempat dia menyekap Yoongi. Perasaancemburu langsung membakarnya, membuat kepalanya panas dan hampir gila ketika membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Jimin berduaan saja dengan Yoongi di kamar. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan mereka berdua berasyik masyuk di dalam kamar! Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Jimin adalah miliknya dan Yoongi harus menyingkir jauh-jauh. Dan kalau rencananya berhasil, sebentar lagi Yoongi akan terpisah jauh dari Jimin.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersama perempuan itu di dalam." Sulli memajukan dagunya berani, "Kenapa kau menyibukkan dirimu dengannya Jimin, dia perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih, seharusnya kau membunuhnya saja. Tidakkah kau lebih memilih bersamaku? Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu, Jimin." Jimin langsung meradang melihat betapa tidak tahu dirinya Sulli. Dia menatap Sulli dengan pandangan _jijik_ , memundurkan tubuhnya seolah perempuan itu adalah wabah.

"Aku tidak pernah punya pikiran sedikitpun untuk membuang waktuku bersamamu, Sulli. Seharusnya kau sadar ketika aku mengungkapkan hal itu dengan halus, tetapi rupanya isyarat halus tidak berguna bagimu dan aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan lebih kasar, maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini, tetapi kau harus berhenti bersikap _menjijikkan_ dan menggangguku."

Kata-kata kasar Jimin langsung membuat Sulli pucat pasi, dia membelalakkan mata, luka yang dalam tampak di sana, tetapi kemudian Sulli berhasil menguasai diri, dia malahan mendekati Jimin dan menyentuh lengan lelaki itu dengan menggoda.

"Jimin, jangan menipu dirimu seperti ini, aku tahu beberapa kali kau melirik bagian tubuhku yang seksi ini, aku tahu kau seorang lelaki yang penuh gairah, dan mengingat sekian lama kau tidak melakukannya, kau butuh pelampiasan, dan aku ada disini, sangat bersedia menjadi pelampiasanmu." Jimin menepiskan jemari Sulli dari lengannya, dan ketika perempuan itu terus mendekatkan tubuhnya, Jimin mencekal dagu Sulli dan merentangkan tangannya, mendorong perempuan itu menjauh serentangan tangan dengan jarinya masih mencengkeram dagu Sulli.

"Aku bukanlah hewan..." desis Jimin, "Yang melakukan seks hanya untuk melampiaskan birahinya. Dan meskipun aku sedang bergairah..." tatapan Jimin menelusuri tubuh Sulli dengan melecehkan, "Kau sudah jelas bukanlah perempuan yang kubayangkan untuk memuaskannya."

Dengan kasar Jimin melepaskan dagu Sulli dan melangkah mundur, tatapannya penuh ancaman. "Menjauhlah Sulli, sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal karena menggangguku." Jimin tidak main-main dengan perkataannya, dia akan membunuh Sulli kalau itu diperlukan. Dan kemudian, setelah melemparkan pandangan _jijik_ sekali lagi kepada Sulli, Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

Sulli mengelus dagunya yang memerah karena cengkeraman Jimin dengan marah, matanya membara karena sakit hati, dan benaknya dipenuhi kebencian kepada Yoongi. Jimin telah menolaknya dengan kasar, tetapi Sulli tidak akan menyerah, dia yakin bahwa di dalam lubuk hatinya Jimin tertarik kepadanya, lelaki itu hanya sedang teralihkan perhatiannya karena kehadiran Yoongi.

Yoongi...

Dengan penuh kebencian, Sulli menatap ke arah pintu besar yang terkunci, tempat Yoongi terkurung di dalamnya. Yoongi adalah pengganggu. Satu-satunya halangan bagi Sulli untuk memiliki Jimin. _Dan Yoongi harus dilenyapkan!_

.

.

.

"Saya mulai kuatir dengan keberadaan Sulli yang terlalu dekat." Yochun melirik ke arah layar-layar monitor yang menampilkan gambar-gambar dari kamera pengawas di rumah besar ini. Di salah satu layar tampak gambar di mana Sulli masih berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh menegang di depan pintu kamar Jimin, menatap penuh kebencian ke arah sana.

Jimin juga menatap ke arah layar itu dan mengedikkan bahunya,"Aku sudah berusaha menyadarkannya bahwa obsesinya kepadaku adalah harapan yang sia-sia, tetapi rupanya dia terlalu bebal untuk menerima kenyataan." Yochun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap tuannya cemas, "Dia bisa membahayakan seluruh rencana."

"Maka suruh orang untuk mengawasinya, jangan sampai dia berencana sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui." Yochun menatap setuju, "Saya akan mengawasinya, saya berfirasat bahwa dia mempunyai rencana tidak baik." Kemudian, di tengah keheningan yang tercipta di antara Jimin dan Yochun, suara telepon di meja itu berbunyi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui nomor telepon itu, dan hanya berita pentinglah yang boleh di sampaikan melalui telepon itu.

"Ya." Jimin menjawab telepon itu dengan singkat dan waspada.

"Tuan Jimin."

Itu suara Seokjin, salah satu anak buah Jimin, ahli menyamar dan memang sudah disiapkan sejak dini untuk menyusup ke agen pemerintah. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menduga, bahwa Seokjin adalah agen ganda, dan perempuan inilah yang menjadi kunci penting langkah Jimin sehingga bisa lebih maju daripada Namjoon.

"Apakah saluran yang kau pakai aman?" Jimin masih waspada. "Aman, Tuan." Suara Seokjin merendah, "Saya rasa tuan harus bergerak sekarang, Namjoon malam ini mengadakan rapat koordinasi mendadak dengan semua agen, saya rasa dia telah mendapatkan petunjuk yang menghubungkan Tuan Siwon dengan Yoongi, dia memerintahkan pengawasan atas semua properti yang disewa atas nama Tuan Siwon, yang saya tahu, tempat anda sekarang masuk di dalam list yang Namjoon bicarakan." Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya. Kenapa Namjoon bisa menghubungkan semuanya secepat itu? Dia pikir lelaki itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghubungkan benang merahnya.

Entah ini semua karena Namjoon tidak sebodoh yang Jimin pikirkan, atau karena ada pengkhianat di lingkup dalam Jimin, mata Jimin menyipit, mungkin saja firasat Yochun benar, bahwa Sulli benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih Seokjin." Lalu dia menutup teleponnya dan menatap Yochun yang masih di sana, menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Keadaan darurat, jalankan rencana pembersihan." Gumam Jimin tenang, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Yochun.

.

.

.

Di seberang sana, setelah menutup telepon, Seokjin menghela napas panjang dan menatap ke arah ke kantor tempat Namjoon mengadakan rapat penting bersama semua agennya, dia tadi pamit dengan segera untuk meninggalkan _meeting_. Tidak ada satu agenpun yang curiga karena dia pergi keluar mendadak di tengah _meeting_ , malahan semua agen tampak mencemaskannya dan menyuruhnya pulang dengan segera. Seokjin memang telah menggunakan kepandaian beraktingnya untuk berpura-pura sakit dan izin meninggalkan _meeting_ itu di tengah-tengah – di saat yang dia perkirakan sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan. Rupanya aktingnya berhasil, Seokjin tersenyum mengingat ekspresi cemas di wajah teman-teman agennya, dan terutama di wajah Namjoon. Soekjin senang Namjoon mencemaskannya.

Ketika Namjoon memulai rapat rahasia itu dan membeberkan seluruh informasi yang didapatkannya, Seokjin benar-benar terkejut dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Namjoon menemukan benang merah untuk mencari keberadaan Jimin. Dia sudah mengawasi Namjoon dan memastikan semuanya, seharusnya tidak ada yang terlewat olehnya. Tetapi sekarang sudah terlanjur terjadi. Seokjin tahu dia harus memperingatkan Jimin, atasannya. Seokjin tentu saja sangat setia kepada atasannya itu, karena meskipun kejam, Jimin selalu berlaku baik kepada semua anak buahnya. Meskipun sekarang kesetiaan Seokjin sedikit ternoda oleh perasaan pribadinya yang bertumbuh begitu saja kepada Namjoon.

Tetapi tidak masalah, bukankah dengan melakukan ini dia bisa melakukan yang dikatakan pepatah, _sambil berenang minum air?_ Jimin bisa mendapatkan Yoongi sesuai keinginannya, dan dengan begitu, akan memuluskan rencananya untuk…mendapatkan Namjoon. Benaknya tiba-tiba saja membayangkan wajah Namjoon dan kekecewaan yang akan terpatri di sana ketika dia datang dan menemukan bahwa dia sudah terlambat. Namjoon pasti akan kecewa,tetapi mungkin hal itulah yang harus dialami oleh Namjoon.

Seokjin tidak mau Namjoon menemukan Yoongi, dia tidak mau Namjoon berada di dekat Yoongi lagi. Selama ini perasaannya telah terpendam begitu lama, mencintai atasannya itu diam-diam, menahankan sakitnya ketika menyadari bahwa Namjoon mulai melibatkan perasaannya dalam misinya menyangkut Yoongi. Seokjin telah lama diam, tetapi sekarang dia tidak mau diam begitu saja. Yoongi tidak boleh berada di dekat Namjoon. Yoongi punya tempatnya sendiri, dan itu semua ada di bawah kekuasaan Tuan Jimin.

.

.

.

"Yoongi." Jimin setengah berbisik, sedikit mengguncang bahu Yoongi yang tertidur, "Bangun Yoongi." Yoongi membuka matanya, membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dan ketika kesadarannya kembali dia terkesiap kaget mendapati Jimin membungkuk di depannya berselubung bayangan gelap yang membuatnya tampak seperti siluet yang menakutkan. Dia hampir menjerit, tetapi Jimin menempatkan jemarinya di bibir Yoongi, " _Stt_..." Suaranya tajam, tegas dan tak terbantahkan, "Diam, jangan bersuara, kau akan ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau." Yoongi memekik, membuat Jimin langsung membekap mulutnya. Tetapi hal itu malahan membuat Yoongi meronta-ronta, berusaha mengeluarkan suara jeritan protes. Dia tidak mau mengikuti kemauan lelaki ini, _dia ingin pulang!_ Dia ingin lepas dari semua kepelikan ini dan kembali ke dalam kehidupan biasanya yang nyaman. Hidup tenangnya tanpa ada Park Jimin didalamnya! Jimin sendiri merengut gusar karena Yoongi terus menerus bergerak melawannya, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yochun yang dia tahu ada di sana, berdiri dalam kegelapan menatapnya, "Yochun." Jimin mengucapkan isyarat tanpa kata ke arah Yochun, pelayan setianya itu langsung mendekat. Sedetik kemudian, dengan ahli, Jimin menyentuh saraf di titik penting Yoongi, membuatnya pingsan, tubuhnya langsung jatuh lemas, tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran. Jimin setengah menopang tubuh Yoongi, lalu menatap Yochun yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Siapkan dia. Aku sendiri akan bersiap-siap, ingat, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang recana ini, kita harus sangat berhati-hati." Salah seorang anak buahnya yang disusupkan ke dalam kantor tempat Namjoon bekerja telah memberikan informasi rahasia barusan, bahwa Namjoon mulai mencurigai motivasi Choi Siwon menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang kebetulan merupakan tempat Yoongi bekerja. Dan saat ini dari hasil pencariannya, Namjoon telah berangkat bersama agen-agen paling kuatnya untuk datang dan mengawasi rumah ini.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Jimin harus membawa Yoongi pergi dari rumah ini. Sebelum pergi, Jimin menekan nomor Siwon, meskipun pertemanan mereka bisa dikatakan sangat _kompleks_ , lelaki itu adalah mentor sekaligus temannya yang setia, dan Jimin akan selalu bisa mengandalkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ada apa Jimin?" Siwon mengangkat teleponnya, suaranya serak, seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi, Siwon." Jimin mengucapkan serangkaian instruksi. Setelah selesai, dia menutup percakapan dan senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya, membayangkan betapa gusarnya Namjoon nanti ketika Lelaki itu datang ke rumah ini dan menyadari bahwa Jimin sudah selangkah lebih maju.

.

.

.

Taehyung menerima telepon mendadak dari Jimin barusan dan setuju untuk menyiapkan semuanya meskipun lebih cepat satu hari dari yang direncanakan. Dia menutup teleponnya dan mulai menghubungi nomor yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Taehyung?" Suara di seberang sana terdengar dalam, suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Taehyung.

"Paman Kyuhyun. Maafkan saya menelepon selarut ini." Taehyung merasa tidak enak, pasti dia telah mengganggu istirahat malam Kyuhyun dan isterinya, tetapi dia harus melakukan pemberitahuan supaya tidak ada kesalahpahaman ke depannya, "Tamu saya membutuhkan pulau itu sekarang, untuk ditempati malam ini."

"Oke. Lakukan saja Taehyung, pulau itu bebas digunakan selama musim ini, Aku dan Sungmin belum berencana mengunjunginya lagi."

"Terima kasih Paman." Setelah mengucapkan salam dan sedikit berbasa-basi, Taehyung menutup pembicaraan, kemudian dia tercenung. Memikirkan tentang Paman Kyuhyun, sahabat Ayahnya yang sangat baik hati itu.

Taehyung mengernyit ketika bayangan akan tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Cho terbersit di benaknya, dia sangat mengagumi kekuatan cinta Paman Kyuhyun dan isterinya Sungmin sesudahnya, yang mampu bergandengan tangan dengan kuat, dan menghadapi seluruh cobaan yang menguras emosi itu. Kalau saja Taehyung yang berada di posisi Paman Kyuhyun, dia pasti tidak akan kuat.

Tiba-tiba saja seberkas pengetahuan melesat dan menusuk ingatan Taehyung. Jantungnya langsung berdebar. Oh Astaga...sepertinya dia telah menemukan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya selama ini. Taehyung menyentuh dagunya dengan dahi berkerut, berpikir dalam.

 _Tetapi apakah itu mungkin? Bukankah itu terlalu kebetulan?_

.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari rumah itu dalam kegelapan, dalam mobil hitam yang tidak kentara. Suasana sekitar perumahan mewah itu masih lengang. Jimin sendiri memangku Yoongi yang masih pingsan dengan kepala di pangkuannya. Yochun ada di kursi depan, duduk di sebelah supir.

Jemari Jimin mengelus dahi Yoongi dengan lembut, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Yoongi pelan. Sebentar lagi mereka tidak akan hidup dalam pelarian lagi. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, setelah semua dokumen siap dan Jimin bisa meninggalkan negara ini dan kembali ke Italia.

Mobil-mobil lain yang juga berwarna hitam bergabung dari segala penjuru jalan, mobil-mobil itu dikendarai oleh pengawal dan orang-orang kepercayaan Jimin, meskipun begitu mereka tetap menjaga jarak agar iring-iringan mobil mereka tidak kentara. Malam yang pekat dan jalanan yang sepi memudahkan perjalanan menuju bandara, ketika mobil berhenti, Yochun melangkah keluar duluan dari mobil dan mengambil kursi roda lipat di bagasi, Jimin kemudian keluar, dan meletakkan Yoongi dari gendongannya ke atas kursi roda, tubuh Yoongi terkulai di sana, dan kemudian tanpa kata, Jimin mendorong Yoongi memasuki _lobby_ bandara diikuti oleh Yochun dan orang-orangnya. Mereka memasuki pintu samping, untuk area _jet_ pribadi yang sudah menunggu di sana.

Di dekat landasan, Taehyung telah menunggu, lelaki itu memakai mantel hitam yang tebal, karena angin begitu kencang berhembus, menggerakkan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Yoongi dan menatap Jimin, "Pesawat sudah menunggu, aku sudah mencoba membuat semuanya serahasia mungkin sehingga tidak terlacak."

"Terima kasih." Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kami akan berangkat sekarang." Mata Taehyung tidak pernah lepas dari Yoongi, "Kapan kau berencana berangkat ke Italia?"

"Segera setelah seluruh dokumen beres, aku sudah membuatnya lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan, mungkin dalam dua minggu lagi atau kurang." Taehyung menarik napas panjang, "Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, menyangkut Yoongi." Mata Jimin langsung menyambar Taehyung dengan waspada. Dua lelaki tampan itu saling bertatapan dalam kediaman yang penuh makna. Sampai akhirnya Jimin mengangkat bahunya.

"Silahkan Taehyung." Dia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, gerakanku agak terbatas di negara ini karena aku begitu berbeda dan mencolok di antara semuanya. Nanti kalau sudah di Italia, aku akan lebih leluasa karena berada di daerah kekuasaanku sendiri." Matanya menatap serius ke arah Taehyung, "Kapanpun kau nanti ke Italia, kau bisa mencariku." Taehyung terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Jimin, dia mengangkat alisnya penuh arti.

"Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah terikat dengan negara ini, Jimin." Gumamnya dalam tawa, menyimpan makna yang mendalam.

.

.

.

Aroma wangi yang khas, membuat Yoongi menggeliatkan tubuhnya, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan entah kenapa seluruh badannya terasa sakit, seperti habis melakukan perjalanan panjang. Dia berada di atas ranjang, ingatan Yoongi berusaha menelaah dan kemudian dia teringat betapa dia telah bergulat di atas ranjang mencoba melawan kehendak Jimin yang ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dia ingat bahwa Jimin membekap mulutnya, tetapi setelah itu Yoongi tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap sprei di bawah tubuhnya dan Yoongi menyadari bahwa kain sprei ini berbeda dengan yang bisanya.

Yoongi terkesiap dan membelalakkan matanya, mencoba menembus kegelapan yang melingkupi ruangan ini. Ini bukan kamar tempat dia ditempatkan sebelumnya, ini kamar yang berbeda. Yoongi terduduk dan menatap sekeliling, segera setelah matanya beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, dia bisa menatap sekeliling yang remang-remang. Dia ada di mana lagi sekarang? Yoongi mulai panik, dia bangkit dari ranjang, samar-samar mendengar suara aneh di kejauhan, suara deburan ombak.

 _Suara deburan ombak? Berarti Andrea ada di tepi pantai? Dekat dengan lautan?_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klik pintu yang terbuka, Yoongi terlompat kembali ke ranjang, menarik selimut sampai ke bahunya dan berbaring dengan tegang, berpura-pura tidur. Napasnya terengah, tetapi Yoongi berusaha mengaturnya agar terdengar teratur. Dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur dulu agar bisa mengukur keadaan. Pintu terbuka dan kemudian terdengar ditutup lagi dan dikunci. Langkah-langkah yang tenang mendekati ranjang, kemudian ranjang bergerak karena sosok itu duduk di tepinya, di dekat Yoongi.

 _Apakah itu Park Jimin?_

Tanpa bisa ditahan, jantung Yoongi mulai berdebar, dia ingin menahan debaran jantungnya itu, tetapi Yoongi tidak bisa mengontrolnya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berdoa supaya sosok itu siapapun dia tidak menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah terjaga. Jemari yang panjang dan kuat, tiba-tiba menelusuri pipi Yoongi begitu lembut, seperti perlakukan kepada sang kekasih. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasa nyaman, semakin nyaman ketika jemari itu mengusap dahinya, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia benar-benar menjadi _rileks_ , debaran jantungnya meradang berganti menjadi perasaan familiar yang menyenangkan, perasaan disayang dan dicintai.

Kemudian bibir yang hangat mengecup pipinya, lembut dan penuh sayang. Aroma jantan yang khas, kayu-kayuan bercampur dengan musk melingkupinya, dan sosok itu berbisik lembut,

"Yoongi..."

Debaran di dada Yoongi kembali lagi mendengar suara itu, Itu adalah suara Park Jimin. Dipenuhi oleh kerinduan yang mendalam berbalur dengan kesedihan yang tersembunyi. Kesedihan seorang kekasih yang telah sekian lama menahan rindu dan kesepian.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengawasi rumah mewah yang tampak lengang itu, sepertinya tidak ada sesuatupun yang aneh di sana, dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Tetapi dia berfirasat bahwa ada sesuatu di sini, dan firasatnya kadang kala tidak bisa disepelekan. Sudah hampir empat jam, dari jam empat pagi dia mengawasi, dan dia mulai merasa lelah. Tetapi kemudian, duduknya tegak dan waspada, begitupun agen-agen yang berada di mobil lain yang diparkir di sisi lain dengan tak kentara. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam meluncur memasuki gerbang rumah itu. Mobil mewah itu tak sendiri, di belakangnya ada serombongan mobil lain yang mengikuti pelan. Sepertinya itu Choi Siwon, lelaki itu memang terkenal suka membawa banyak pengawal kemana-mana. Sepertinya di usianya yang semakin tua, Choi Siwon mulai _paranoid_ dengan keselamatan hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon mencibir _, 'buat apa hidup kaya kalau kemudian hanya dikejar oleh ketakutan?'_

Mobil itu memasuki gerbang diikuti mobil pengawalnya, lalu pintu gerbang tertutup dan suasana menjadi hening. Namjoon menunggu lama, tetapi kemudian dia memutuskan, mereka tak bisa menunggu terus-terusan seperti ini, mereka harus berbuat sesuatu. Dia menelepon atasannya, mengkonfirmasikan persetujuan untuk mengunjungi Siwon dengan berbagai alasan. Choi Siwon adalah warga negara asing, meskipun dia lahir di Korea, tetapi kini dia berstatus sebagai warga Negara asing, dan bukan lagi bagian dari warga Negara Korea. Tindakan apapun yang sekiranya menyinggung dan tidak terbukti, bisa menimbulkan permasalahan internasional pada akhirnya.

Namjoon harus benar-benar berhat-hati dalam melangkah. Atasannya pada akhirnya menyetujui langkah Namjoon, hal itu membuat Namjoon menghela napas lega. Setelah menutup teleponnya, Namjoon menoleh kepada Seokjin yang dari tadi duduk di sebelahnya di dalam mobil itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Seokjin? Sakitmu sudah baikan?" Namjoon teringat Seokjin tampak begitu sakit ketika izin untuk meninggalkan rapat penting mereka kemarin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu masuk."

"Aku sudah baikan, sudah minum obat." Seokjin tersenyum, dia diinstruksikan untuk selalu mengawasi Namjoon, jadi pagi-pagi sekali dia datang dan memaksa Namjoon untuk ikut mengawasi, semula lelaki itu menolak mentah-mentah dan menyuruh Katrin untuk pulang dan beristirahat, tetapi untunglah Seokjin berhasil meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa dia sudah baikan.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan dirimu, Oke? Kondisi tubuh kita yang paling penting, apalagi sebagai seorang agen kita harus siap sedia untuk menghadapi apapun yang mungkin terjadi." Namjoon tersenyum, dia sudah beberapa lama bersama Seokjin yang menjadi anak buahnya, meskipun bertubuh mungil dan wajahnya terlalu cantik, Seokjin ternyata merupakan salah satu anak buahnya yang paling kompeten dalam melaksanakan tugas. Pekerjaan mereka sudah membuat mereka begitu dekat, Namjoon menyayangi Seokjin tentu saja, perempuan itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Di lain pihak, Seokjin merasa dadanya mengembang hangat penuh rasa bahagia akibat perhatian dan kelembutan yang diberikan Namjoon kepadanya, benaknya berkelana membayangkan, seandainya Namjoon menjadi kekasihnya, dia tentu akan dihujani dengan lebih banyak perhatian dan kelembutan. Seokjin menghela napas panjang, matanya bersinar penuh tekad. Semua hal dalam benaknya itu, membuatnya semakin bertekad untuk menjauhkan Namjoon dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yoongi. Namjoon sendiri masih mengawasi rumah besar itu beberapa lama, lalu dia mengambil keputusan, "Oke. Sepertinya sudah saatnya. Kita akan mengunjungi Choi Siwon sekarang."

Tanpa menanti tanggapan Seokjin, Namjoon melajukan mobilnya dan mendekati pintu gerbang yang tinggi itu, di depan sana ada dua orang berpakaian khas pengawal Choi Siwon, jas hitam dan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" salah seorang pengawal sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengawasi Namjoon yang membuka jendela mobilnya dan duduk di balik kemudi.

Namjoon menunjukkan lencana agen pemerintahnya dan menatap pengawal itu dengan tatapan tegas. "Aku tahu tuanmu ada di sini. Ini urusan pemerintahan. Katakan aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Pengawal itu terdiam lama dan mengawasi Namjoon dalam-dalam,

kemudian dia melempar pandang kepada rekannya yang langsung menelepon untuk menghubungi bagian dalam rumah. Sejenak kemudian, pengawal itu menganggukkan kepala kepada rekan pengawalnya, lelaki itu langsung bergerak memencet tombol, dan pintu gerbang itupun terbukalah. Namjoon melajukan mobilnya memasuki rumah mewah itu.

.

.

"Tidak disangka saya menerima tamu di sini, ada apa gerangan?" Choi Siwon, lelaki itu melangkah menuruni tangga dan menyambut Namjoon yang berdiri waspada bersebelahan dengan Seokjin yang mendampinginya.

"Saya hanya melakukan pengecekan seperti biasa, Siwon- _ssi_." Namjoon berusaha tampak datar, mengimbangi sikap ramah Siwon. Lelaki ini tampak santai dan tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, apakah firasat Namjoon yang salah?

"Saya belum berkenalan dengan anda." lelaki itu mengelurkan tangannya kepada Namjoon yang langsung dibalas Namjoon dengan tegas, "Saya Namjoon, dan ini rekan saya, Seokjin." Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Seokjin yang berdiri diam sambil melipat tangannya, "Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, saya adalah agen pemerintah yang khusus mengurusi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pertahanan negara, menyangkut hubungan luar negeri." Namjoon menatap Siwon dalam-dalam, "Saya hanya melakukan pengecekan rutin."

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Pengecekan tentang apa?"

"Kami biasanya mendata properti setiap warga asing di negara ini secara berkala. Kami menemukan kejanggalan bahwa anda menyewa dua rumah besar secara bersamaan dan hanya menempati salah satunya, agen saya melapor bahwa rumah yang ini tidak dilaporkan sebagai kediaman tetap anda, anda menempati rumah lainnya di lokasi yang lain."

Siwon tiba-tiba saja terkekeh, membuat Namjoon menatap bingung dan jengkel atas reaksi tak terduga dari lelaki ini, "Maafkan saya, bukan maksud saya tertawa." Siwon masih saja tersenyum lebar, "Saya hanya sedikit kagum betapa rincinya penelitian yang kalian lakukan kepada saya." Lelaki itu lalu menatap ke arah salah seorang pengawalnya yang berdiri di dekat tangga.

"Panggilkan Kibum kemari, biarkan kami menjawab pertanyaan tuan Namjoon ini. Sehingga dia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi." Pengawal itu mengangguk dan melangkah menaiki tangga, menghilang di ujung atas, sementara itu Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, Kibum? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan Kibum?

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Suara Jimin dalam, sedikit geli, membuat Yoongi terkesiap dan tiba-tiba merasa malu karena ketahuan. Pipinya merona merah, untunglah mereka berada di kegelapan sehingga Jimin tidak akan bisa melihat Yoongi merona. Dengan pelan Yoongi membuka matanya, menemukan sosok lelaki tampan itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ruangan ini gelap, dan Yoongi masih sedikit pusing karena tertidur entah berapa lama. Tetapi dalam kegelapan itupun dia menyadari betapa bayang-bayang bukannya membuat sosok Jimin menjadi menakutkan melainkan malah mempertegas garis wajahnya menjadi begitu tampan.

Jimin lelaki yang sangat tampan tentu saja, meskipun gelap, Yoongi bisa membayangkan lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang dalam. Tiba-tiba benaknya berkelana mengingat perasaan terpesonanya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Jimin di jalanan yang gelap itu, saat lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dari gangguan para berandalan. Saat itu Yoongi terpesona, pun ketika dia menemukan Jimin adalah pengawal Choi Siwon. Dan sampai saat makan malam mereka yang menyenangkan, Yoongi masih terpesona. Tiba-tiba benaknya bertanya-tanya. Seandainya saja keadaan berbeda, seandainya saja Jimin bukanlah pembunuh menakutkan yang diyakininya dikirim untuk membunuh Ayahnya dan dirinya, bisakah Yoongi jatuh cinta kepada Jimin?

Yoongi memejamkan matanya atas pengetahuan yang mendalam yang diakui oleh hatinya, tetapi ditolak oleh otaknya. Ya... _Dia bisa mencintai lelaki ini, seandainya keadaan berbeda_...

Perasaan itu menakutkannya, membuat Yoongi beringsut menjauh dari tepi ranjang dan menatap Jimin dengan waspada, "Apakah kau akan memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku?" Mata Yoongi berputar ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari jalan menyelamatkan diri, atau setidaknya mencari alat perlindungan yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya dari pemaksaan kehendak yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Jimin. Sementara itu Jimin hanya diam, ketika dia berbicara suaranya terdengar geli, "Apakah kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja Tidak!" Yoongi langsung berteriak waspada, ketakutan. Lelaki ini tampaknya kejam dan suka bermain-main dengan korbannya sebelum melahapnya, Yoongi harus berhati-hati. "Percuma melawan Yoongi, kau bahkan sudah menjadi milikku tanpa kau menyadarinya." Jimin menegakkan punggungnya dengan tegas, "Dan aku akan membuatmu menyadarinya, sekarang, di sini, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghentikanku." Jimin mendekat, membuat Yoongi panik.

Tetapi kemudian ponsel di saku lelaki itu berbunyi, membuat wajahnya mengerut marah karena terganggu, ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon, "Ya?" diangkatnya telepon itu, menunggu kabar yang sudah di antisipasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Nahloh telpon dari sapa tuh Jim? Hehe

Sesuai janji kan? Aku update tiap hari loh, kurang bae apalagi coba hayo? Wkwk

Kemaren ada typo yak? Haha Mian, padahal aku udah edit trus cek 2 kali, mungkin karena kemaren lagi ngantuk berat ngeditnya. Maklum aku sering tidur malem terus, jadi efeknya siang ngantuk, mungkin karena masih pengangguran jadi gak peduli mau tidur jam berapa /curhat/ Haha

Yang curiga ama Jimin sebenernya jahat atau baik, kalian bisa nebak sendiri yaa.. pasti kan udah tau ampe sini Jimin itu bakal ngebunuh Yoongi apa engga?

Okedeh, _See you yaa~_

 _Happy Satnight keyss~_

Yang Jombs merapat saja yukk :D

Review Jusseyo, _Gomawo :*_

Paipai

 **Dyah Cho**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Park Jimin x min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate M

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Note : Mohon maaf sebelumnya, Demi kenyamanan para readers yang lain, yang memang belum pernah membaca cerita asli Novel ini. Disini saya mohon dengan sungguh bagi readers yang sudah tau atau pernah membaca cerita aslinya, dimohon agar tidak memberikan spoiler mengenai cerita ini dikolom review. Sebelumnya saya pernah bilang, jangan memberikan spoiler. Sedikit demi sedikit rahasia dibalik ceritanya akan terkuak dengan sendirinya, jadi mohon demi kenyamanan readers lain review hanya tentang chap yang sudah diposting, bukan cerita atau rahasia yang belum terkuak. Sengaja saya nulis di atas sebelum cerita, agar readers dapat membacanya. Terima kasih and Happy Reading….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 11**

 **=JY=**

Pertanyaan Namjoon terjawab ketika sosok perempuan muda, mungkin seusia Namjoon dengan pakaian yang sangat seksi turun dari tangga, langkahnya gemulai, dan dia melemparkan senyum genit ketika melihat Namjoon. Tanpa ditanya, perempuan itu mendekat ke arah Siwon dan menggelayut manja di lengannya, "Siapa yang mengganggu istirahat siang kita sayang?" bibir indah perempuan itu yang memakai lipstick menggoda sehingga tampak basah dan berkilauan sedikit cemberut, matanya melirik ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Sementara itu Namjoon terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wanita itu masih muda, sementara usia Choi Siwon dua kalinya...tetapi melihat bahasa tubuh mereka, sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Siwon memandang ke arah Namjoon dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu, "Saya menyewakan rumah ini untuk Kibum...kekasih saya. Sangat tidak memungkinkan aku mengajaknya tinggal bersama di rumah yang saya tinggali sekarang di negara ini." Siwon mengedipkan matanya, "Anda tahu aku punya anak dan isteri di negara asalku."

Namjoon hampir saja ternganga kalau dia tidak segera sadar dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Tentu saja, pantas Siwon menyewa rumah ini dan tidak meninggalinya, hanya mengunjunginya sewaktu-waktu, ternyata rumah ini digunakan untuk tempat tinggal wanita simpanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Namjoon merasa hampa dan kecewa, dia berpikir ada titik terang dalam pencariannya, ternyata instingnya salah. Namjoon menghela napas panjang, tetapi tetap saja ada hal-hal yang perlu ditanyakannya, dia menatap Siwon dengan tajam, mencoba mencari celah sedikit saja dari ekspresi sempurna dan tak bersalah yang ditampilkan oleh lelaki tua itu.

"Saya sedang melakukan pencarian atas seorang gadis, saya mendengar dia berkencan dengan salah satu pengawal anda." Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, dia lalu terkekeh setelah mencerna kata-kata Namjoon, lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan mata geli dan mencemooh,

"Saya tidak pernah mencampuri kehidupan asmara para pengawal saya, kalaupun anda ingin mencari tahu tentang mereka, yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu anda hanyalah memberikan list data diri para pengawal saya." Ada nada serius di balik senyum ramah lelaki tua itu, "Saya akan menyuruh pengacara saya mengirimkannya kepada anda." Namjoon menatap lelaki itu lagi dalam-dalam, tetapi memang ekspresi Siwon tidak terbaca, entah dia memang benar-benar jujur, atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya, Namjoon tidak tahu. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak mencecar Siwon dengan berbagai pertanyaan karena dia masih merasa mengganjal dan belum puas, tetapi kemudian Seokjin menyentuh lengannya lembut, dan ketika Namjoon menatap Seokjin, perempuan itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan tanpa kata.

Seketika itu juga Namjoon menyadarinya, dia hampir saja bertindak kelewat batas dan kalau dia meneruskan tuduhan-tuduhannya tanpa bukti, mungkin saja itu bisa menyinggung perasaan Choi Siwon. Lelaki itu tadi menyebut 'pengacaranya' pastilah bukan hanya kata-kata sambil lalu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Choi Siwon- _ssi_." Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya datar, "Maafkan atas gangguan dari saya di istirahat siang anda." Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah pengawalnya yang langsung mengiringi Namjoon dan Seokjin keluar dari rumah itu. Segera setelah mobil Namjoon keluar dari pintu gerbang, Siwon menelepon Jimin.

" _Everything is Ok._ " Gumamnya pada Jimin.

.

.

.

"Bagus." Jimin bergumam dalam senyuman puas. Lalu menutup teleponnya dan memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam dan sensual, "Sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah ya...Aku akan menyadarkanmu bahwa kau adalah milikku." Jemari Jimin bergerak perlahan dan membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Jangan!" Yoongi membelalakkan matanya panik ketika Jimin melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakannya dan sekarang telanjang dada di depan Yoongi, "Jimin! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Jemari Yoongi menampik di depan tubuhnya, mencoba melindungi dirinya dari sentuhan Jimin, tetapi lelaki itu menangkap kedua lengannya, lembut tetapi kuat, jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang, dia ada di atas ranjang bersama lelaki yang bertekad untuk memaksakan kehendaknya. Oh Astaga...apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya? Apaa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri?

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yoongi." Dengan cepat Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya, sampai tubuh Yoongi menabrak dadanya, lalu kepalanya menunduk dan bibirnya mencari bibir Yoongi, ketika mendapatkannya dia langsung memagutnya dengan penuh gairah, melumatnya tanpa ampun hingga membuat Yoongi terengah. "Lepaskan...mmppphh..." Yoongi tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi ketika bibir Jimin benar-benar menguasai bibirnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak mau memberi kesempatan kepada Yoongi untuk melepaskan diri, tubuh Yoongi didekapnya erat-erat dalam pelukannya sementara ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin panas dan semakin bergairah.

Lalu Jimin setengah membanting tubuh Yoongi ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Bibirnya masih memagut bibir Yoongi, menahan seluruh erangan dan teriakan protesnya. Lama kemudian, ketika tubuh Yoongi melemas dan Jimin bisa merasakan penyerahannya, lelaki itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yoongi yang berbaring di bawahnya, napas mereka berdua sama-sama terengah, tubuh mereka hampir merapat dengan dada telanjang Jimin menempel di tubuh Yoongi. Lelaki itu berdebar. Yoongi menatap mata gelap Jimin dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya, dengan tubuh menindihnya. Debarannya terasa sampai ke dada Yoongi, dan kejantanan lelaki itu sudah bergairah di bawah sana, mendesak di antara pangkal paha Yoongi, membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Yoongi, tidak akan..." Bibir Jimin bergerak lembut dan mengecup dahi Yoongi, mengirimkan sensasi seperti meremas jantungnya, bibir lelaki itu lalu turun dan mengecup alis Yoongi tak kalah lembut, lalu turun ke matanya, pelipisnya, pipinya, dagunya, rahangnya dan mengirimkan kecupan-kecupan kecil tanpa henti ke seluruh bagian wajah Yoongi, jemarinya meraba dengan lembut, mengusap permukaan lengannya kemudian menuju ke payudaranya, menyentuhnya dengan remasan sambil lalu, mengirimkan percikan api ke seluruh tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya melayang, antara mau dan tidak mau. Sensasi ini terlalu hebat untuk didapat perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman seperti dirinya, dia bingung. Jimin sepertinya mengetahui kebingungan Yoongi, dia mengecupi cuping telinga Yoongi dan berbisik serak, penuh gairah.

"Lepaskan semua Yoongi, kau tahu kau menginginkanku, sebesar aku menginginkanmu." Logat Italia Jimin terdengar kental ketika mengucapkan rayuannya, karena gairahnya Yoongi membelalakkan mata, dihantam oleh gairah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dirasakannya, ketika Jimin meraih tangannya dan menempatkannya di bawah, di atas kejantannya yang begitu keras, siap untuk memiliki Yoongi.

"Kau rasakan itu sayang? Kau rasakan betapa aku menginginkanmu? Yoongi...perempuanku, kau sudah membuatku menunggu begitu lama..." Lelaki itu kemudian menurunkan gaun Yoongi, masih dengan kelembutan yang menghipnotis, yang membuat Yoongi hanya terdiam, menunggu dengan jantung berdebar dan perasaan penuh antisipasi. Lalu giliran Jimin membuka celananya, menunjukkan keseluruhan tubuh telanjangnya yang bergairah, begitu kokoh dan mengeras untuk Yoongi. Yoongi memalingkan mukanya, merasa malu dan bingung karena merasa begitu ingin tahu akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jimin selanjutnya kepadanya. Yoongi malu karena tidak mampu meronta lagi, gairah yang ditumbuhkan Jimin di dalam dirinya telah membuatnya terbakar dan ingin lebih lagi. Lelaki ini sangat ahli dalam mencumbu Yoongi, mengenai titik-titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya.

Ketika kemudian kejantanan Jimin yang begitu keras dan panas menyentuh pangkal pahanya, Yoongi terkesiap, kaget karena sentuhan kulit itu terasa membakar di titik paling sensitif tubuhnya. Dengan panik Yoongi berusaha mendorong tubuh kuat Jimin di atas tubuhnya, tetapi Jimin menenangkan Yoongi, dengan bisikan-bisikan rayuan lembut di telinganya, dan usapan di buah dada dan lengannya. Lelaki itu menahan diri untuk memasuki Yoongi, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengecup lembut puting buah dada Yoongi, hanya kecupan sambil lalu, tetapi puting buah dada Yoongi langsung menegang, seolah meminta lebih.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, kemudian memberikan apa yang diminta oleh tubuh Yoongi kepadanya. Bibirnya membuka sedikit dan menangkup puting buah dada Yoongi ke dalam kehangatan mulutnya, lidahnya mencecap, mencicipi tekstur lembut dari buah dada Yoongi dan putingnya yang mengeras, dan kemudian tanpa peringatan, lelaki itu menghisap payudara Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mengerang tertahan dengan napas terengah dan jantung berdebar, merasakan sensasi berkunang-kunang di matanya, serta kenikmatan yang membakar di dadanya, mengalir ke pangkal pahanya, membuatnya membuka pahanya tanpa sadar dan menerima sentuhan kejantanan Jimin di sana.

Lelaki itu merasakan betapa panasnya kewanitaan Yoongi, basah dan hangat, siap menerimanya, dengan lembut Jimin menekankan kejantanannya, berusaha tidak membuat Yoongi terkejut, tetapi seperti sudah seharusnya terjadi, kewanitaan Yoongi melingkupinya dengan hangat, seakan menghisapnya untuk terus masuk lagi ke dalam, mendorongnya untuk menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh ke dalam kehangatan tubuh Yoongi. Jimin mengerang dan mencoba menahan dirinya, dia tidak boleh terburu-buru meskipun hal ini sudah dinantikannya begitu lama sampai membuatnya nyaris gila karena mendamba. Tubuh Yoongi yang indah sekarang ada di bawahnya, pasrah untuk termiliki, dan Jimin sudah berada di ujung kesabarannya.

Akhirnya, dengan erangan parau dalam upayanya untuk tetap bersikap lembut, Jimin mendorong dirinya, menguakkan kelembutan yang telah sekian lama didambakannya itu dan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yoongi, sedalam-dalamnya, Yoongi terkesiap, mengerang dan mengangkat pahanya tanpa sadar melingkari pinggul Jimin, membuat lelaki itu leluasa menenggelamkan dirinya di sana. Sejenak Jimin terdiam, menikmati kehangatan basah tubuh Yoongi yang melingkupinya, memberikan kesempatan bagi Yoongi untuk beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya, lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya bersinar lembut ketika menemukan bagaimana mata Yoongi bersinar takjub dan bingung. Mata Yoongi yang besar menatap Jimin setengah panik, setengah terhipnotis.

Jimin lalu menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Andrea sehingga mata itu tertutup, "Nikmati saja sayang." Desis Jimin parau, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, merasakan gairah yang luar biasa membakarnya atas sensasi yang membakarnya itu. Dia lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, menggoda Yoongi, membuat jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang dan nafasnya semakin cepat. Tubuh dua anak manusia itu menyatu dalam gerakan-gerakan yang sudah ditakdirkan sejak manusia diciptakan di bumi ini. Gerakan penuh gairah, penyatuan diri untuk mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa.

Jimin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya, merasakan kenikmatan itu datang dan membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Oh Ya Ampun, Yoongi benar-benar luar biasa, perempuan itu membuatnya melayang. Jimin menatap Yoongi, dan membuat perempuan itu membuka matanya, "Tatap aku sayang, tatap aku dan lihatlah betapa kau memberikan kepuasan kepadaku." Jimin mengernyit menahan dorongan kenikmatan yang berdentam-dentam di kepalanya, "Tatap aku Yoongi..." Lalu Jimin mengerang dalam, mencapai orgasmenya yang sangat luar biasa. Yoongi mencoba mengikuti instruksi Jimin untuk menatapnya, tetapi ketika Jimin dihantam oleh kenikmatannya sendiri, Yoongi pun ikut larut ke dalam orgasmenya yang luar biasa.

Pelepasan itu terasa nikmat, membuat Yoongi melayang dan memejamkan matanya, hanyut dalam ledakan orgasme Jimin yang terasa panas dan hangat, menyembur jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian mereka terdiam, dengan tubuh Jimin masih menindih tubuhnya dan tungkai Yoongi yang melingkari pinggul Jimin, napas mereka terengah-engah dan debaran jantung mereka masih berkejaran.

.

.

.

Namjoon menyetir mobilnya kebingungan dan menghela napas panjang berkali-kali, ketika berada di lampu merah, dia berhenti dan menoleh, menatap Seokjin yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Ada yang aneh, aku tahu, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan di balik sikap ramahnya itu."

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu curiga Namjoon." Perempuan itu menatap rekan agen sekaligus atasannya itu dengan tatapan mata penuh arti, "Dia hanyalah seorang lelaki tua yang genit."

Namjoon menelaah semuanya. Lalu sekali lagi menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang dia yang terlalu curiga, mungkin dorongan Namjoon untuk bisa menemukan Yoongi, membuatnya memaksakan seluruh petunjuk yang ada. "Kau benar Seokjin. Maafkan aku, misi ini terlalu mempengaruhi emosiku." Seokjin menatap Namjoon penuh pengertian, "Aku mengerti Namjoon."

Dan ketika memalingkan mukanya jauh dari pandangan Namjoon, Seokjin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kini semuanya beres, Namjoon tak akan pernah bisa menemukan Yoongi. Dan ketika Namjoon bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa antara dia dan Yoongi sudah tidak ada harapan, maka akan muncul kesempatan bagi Seokjin untuk menyusup ke dalam hati Namjoon. Seokjin bisa bersabar sampai saat itu tiba.

.

.

.

Sulli marah luar biasa, dia datang ke rumah tempat Jimin menyekap Yoongi, hanya untuk menemukan Choi Siwon yang ada di sana. Lelaki tua itu menatap Sulli seolah Sulli adalah anak kecil yang bodoh, "Jimin tidak ingin kau tahu apapun tentang rencanamu selanjutnya nak, dia sudah mencampakkanmu." Sulli mendengus marah, menatap Siwon dengan penuh tuduhan, "Jimin tidak mungkin melakukannya!" Siwon menghela napas panjang dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Pergilah Sulli dan lakukan hal-hal yang mungkin lebih berguna daripada mengejar-ngejar Jimin, kau seharusnya sadar bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Siwon melemparkan pandangan _jijik_ ke arah Sulli, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Sulli sendirian di ruang tamu itu, lelaki itu melangkah menaiki tanggal diikuti oleh Kibum, yang sekarang sudah tidak berpakaian seksi lagi.

Perempuan itu adalah salah satu pengawal Siwon yang membantu sandiwaranya untuk mengusir Namjoon beserta kecurigaannya dari rumah ini. Sementara itu Sulli memandang sekeliling dengan geram bercampur kemarahan, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jimin lepas darinya, dia tidak akan menyerah! Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Jimin kembali dalam jangkauannya. _Jimin_ _miliknya!_ Sulli tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggutnya darinya.

.

.

.

Yoongi merasakan perasaan yang samar di tubuhnya, perasaan samar yang familiar sekaligus asing, rasa yang memenuhi pangkal pahanya. Dia terkesiap dan langsung terduduk dari ranjangnya, tetapi usahanya tertahan oleh sebuah lengan yang melingkupi pinggangnya. Yoongi menatap lengan itu, lalu menatap lelaki pemilik lengan itu dan terkesiap.

Astaga, Ya ampun... Yoongi berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya, suatu hal yang sangat sulit dilakukannya ketika baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki ini semalam telah berhasil merayunya, membuat Yoongi menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuh Yoongi gemetaran, merasa malu dan menyesal kepada dirinya sendiri, dia benar-benar seperti perempuan murahan, larut ke dalam rayuan lelaki ini dan menyerahkan tubuhnya.

 _Yoongi bukan perempuan seperti itu!_ Dia perempuan baik-baik yang selalu ingin menjaga tubuhnya untuk suaminya nanti. Dan sekarang, Park Jimin telah merenggut semuanya. Dengan kasar, terdorong oleh kemarahan dan kekecewaannya kepada dirinya sendiri, Yoongi mendorong lengan Jimin yang masih melingkari tubuhnya dengan _posesif_ , membuat lelaki yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya itu menggeliat, merasa diusik dari kelelapannya.

Jimin membuka matanya, mengernyit sebentar karena sinar matahari sore sudah menembus tirai kamar itu, membuat matanya harus beradaptasi. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Yoongi sudah terduduk, dengan tatapan membara marah kepadanya. Perempuan kecilnya ini siap meledak rupanya. Jimin tersenyum dan melemparkan tatapan mata menggoda, menelusuri tubuh Yoongi.

"Selamat sore Yoongi. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menemukan pemandangan yang sangat indah ketika aku bangun tidur." Yoongi mengikuti arah pandangan Jimin dan memekik ketika menyadari bahwa dadanya telanjang, bebas terbuka di bawah tatapan mata Jimin. Dengan panik, dia meraih selimut yang bergumpal acak-acakan di sekitar pinggulnya dan menaikkannya ke dadanya, usahanya itu malah membuat selimut yang sama yang ternyata juga menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah Jimin tertarik dan membuka.

Yoongi mengerang malu dan memalingkan muka, memejamkan mata dan merasakan tubuhnya merona dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya ketika menyadari bahwa meskipun sekilas tadi, dia telah melihat betapa kejantanan Jimin telah sangat bergairah dan keras, begitu siap. Yoongi mendengar Jimin terkekeh, menertawakan tingkah konyol Yoongi, lelaki itu lalu berdiri, tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangannya, dan seolah makin geli melihat Yoongi memalingkan muka sambil memejamkan matanya, tidak mau melihat.

"Kenapa harus malu sayang?" Jimin yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang membungkuk dan meraih dagu Yoongi yang terduduk di tengah ranjang sambil memeluk selimutnya di dadanya, " Apakah kau tidak ingat betapa semalam kau sangat menikmati memandang, menelusuri dan mencecap seluruh tubuhku?" Wajah Jimin yang begitu dekat membuat Yoongi membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata cokelat gelap yang indah itu. Yoongi merasa amat sangat malu, dan dia semakin terkesiap ketika melihat bekas-bekas merah di pundak dan dada Jimin, lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi dan tertawa.

"Ya, sayang kau yang meninggalkan bekas-bekas ini di tubuhku. Yoongi yang suci ternyata tak sesuci yang dikira, kalau saja kau mampu mengingat betapa bergairahnya kau dibawah tubuhku, kau pasti akan mengakui bahwa jauh di dalam sana, kau sangat menginginkanku untuk memuaskanmu." Jimin memaksakan Yoongi mendekat dengan mencengkeram dagunya lembut, lalu lelaki itu mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan menggoda.

"Kau milikku Yoongi, dan akan selalu menjadi milikku, ingat itu."

Dan kemudian sambil meraih celananya yang terlempar di lantai, beberapa meter dari ranjang, Jimin berjalan ke arah pintu, berhenti sejenak untuk memakai celananya, lalu tanpa menoleh lagi membuka pintu kamar, dan melangkah keluar serta menguncinya dari luar, mengurung Yoongi kembali di dalam kamar. Yoongi tidak berani melihat Jimin sama sekali. Padahal tadi dia sudah bersiap untuk marah besar kepada lelaki itu, kalau perlu dia ingin menampar, memukul atau bahkan mencakar wajah yang sempurna itu sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya karena telah diperdaya dengan rayuan lelaki itu. Tetapi sayangnya, ketika Jimin membuka matanya, lelaki itu langsung memancarkan nuansa arogan yang membuat siapapun lawannya tak berdaya, begitupun Yoongi.

Kemudian kalimat Jimin terngiang di kepalanya, _Yoongi yang suci ternyata tak sesuci yang dikira_...

Yoongi mengintip ke bawah selimutnya dan mengernyit. Tidak ada darah di sana, bukankah ini saat pertamanya? Bukankah sebagian besar perempuan mengeluarkan darah di malam pertama? Tetapi memang Yoongi pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa tidak semua malam pertama harus berdarah, karena perempuan memiliki selaput dara yang berbeda-beda, ada yang elastis, ada yang tidak, ada yang pembuluh darahnya banyak ada yang tidak. Bahkan kadangkala proses penetrasi bisa saja tidak merobek selaput dara sepenuhnya. Di artikel itu dikatakan bahwa mengukur kesucian dengan darah di malam pertama adalah hal yang picik dan kuno.

Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga, bukankah meskipun jika tidak ada darah, setidaknya akan terasa sakit ketika tubuh seorang lelaki memasukinya pertama kalinya? Yoongi mencoba menelaah tubuhnya dan tidak merasakan sesuatupun, semua terasa nyaman dan baik-baik saja, Ingatan erotis semalam membuatnya menggelenyar ketika mengenang betapa mudahnya tubuh Jimin meluncur masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, meski tahap pertama agak susah, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bisa memasukinya dengan begitu dalam dan nikmat, tanpa ada rasa sakit sedikitpun. Yoongi memegang keningnya yang terasa pening, antara bingung dan putus asa. Ya ampun, apakah dia sebenarnya bukanlah perempuan suci pada saat kemarin Jimin membuatnya terpedaya? Kalau begitu? Sebelumnya Yoongi pernah bercinta? Ataukah memang Jimin terlalu ahli dalam mencumbunya sehingga Yoongi benar-benar siap dan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali?

.

.

.

Namjoon tengah duduk di tengah kamarnya, merenung. Yoongi. Nama itu berkutat terus menerus di dalam benaknya, membuatnya hampir gila memikirkan tentang Yoongi. Perasaan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak berdaya untuk menemukan perempuan yang dicintainya. Dia mengangkat teleponnya dan menghubungi atasannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Atasannya terdiam sedikit lama sebelum bersuara, "Kau sudah berusaha, _team_ kita akan terus mencari." Lelaki itu berdehem, "Aku hanya berharap ketika ingatan Yoongi kembali, dia sedang bersama kita, bukan sedang bersama Sang Pembunuh itu." Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apakah bagimu yang penting hanya ingatan Yoongi? Kenapa tidak memikirkan keselamatan Yoongi?"

"Ingat Namjoon, jangan terbawa emosi dalam melaksanakan tugas ini, kau tentu ingat misi utama kita adalah menjaga Yoongi sampai ingatannya kembali. Kita mencemaskan bahwa dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang hasil penelitian ayahnya yang mungkin membahayakan pertahanan dan keamanan negara kita. Sampai dengan saat ini kita belum pasti, karena itulah kita harus menjaga Yoongi sampai ingatannya kembali dan kita bisa memastikan."

Atasan Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Hanya yang tidak terduga, Sang Pembunuh ini kembali dan mengejar Yoongi."

"Dan Yoongi bisa saja sudah dibunuh olehnya." Namjoon mengerang parau. Bagaimana mungkin atasannya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melibatkan perasaanya dalam hal ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya?

"Aku masih berharap dia hidup dan baik-baik saja. Ingat berkas-berkas yang kutunjukkan kepadamu itu? Sebuah catatan harian dari mendiang ayah Yoongi yang selama ini kita rahasiakan? Kalau memang yang tertulis di sana benar, mungkin saja Sang Pembunuh tidak membawa Yoongi untuk dibunuh." Hati Namjoon semakin terasa sakit ketika mengingat terntang berkas yang ditunjukkan oleh atasannya dulu itu, berkas yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan impulsif menjauhi Yoongi dan menyuruh perempuan itu menjauhinya dengan kasar pula. Sejak kelakuannya itu, dia tahu bahwa perasaan Yoongi sudah tidak sama lagi kepadanya, Yoongi kecewa dan kehilangan kepercayaan kepadanya. Namjoon mengerang merasa bodoh karena perasaan cemburunya malahan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Jawab Namjoon, meskipun hal itu terasa bagai buah simalakama bagi dirinya. Kalau Sang Pembunuh itu tidak mengambil Yoongi untuk dibunuh, berarti dia akan mengambil Yoongi untuk dimiliki...

.

.

.

Sulli menatap ponsel di tangannya dan mengernyit dia sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor Jimin sejak tadi tapi nomornya tidak dapat pulang dari tempat Jimin dan menemukan bahwa Siwon lah yang ada di sana, dan Jimin telah membawa pergi Yoongi ke sebuah tempat yang tidak dia tahu, hati Sulli terasa bergemuruh. Apalagi ketika dia melongok ke meja kerja Yoongi yang selalu kosong, membuatnya merasa semakin terbakar.

Kemana Jimin membawa Yoongi? Apakah dia membawa perempuan itu ke tempat eksotis di Italia? Tempat kelahirannya? Sulli menggeram, seharusnya dia yang ada dibawa ke sana, menikmati percintaannya dengan Jimin. Seharusnya dia menyingkirkan Yoongi dari awal, bukannya ikut membantu rencana Jimin untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Sekarang Jimin meninggalkannya begitu saja, menyakiti hatinya. Benak Sulli berputar, mencari cara untuk menemukan kemana Jimin membawa Yoongi, dia akan mencarinya di perusahaan ini, perusahaan tempat dirinya disusupkan untuk bekerja dan menyamar serta mendekati Yoongi dan menjadi sahabatnya.

Sulli tahu pasti bahwa Jimin memiliki orang dalam di perusahaan ini, hanya saja dia tidak tahu siapa, tetapi Sulli sudah menduganya, orang itu mungkin saja adalah Kim Taehyung. Sulli melangkah menelusuri ruangan Taehyung berkantor sementara, matanya melirik dengan tatatapan penuh arti Sebenarnya dia sudah selangkah lebih maju, didorong oleh kecurigaannya, Sulli sudah memasang penyadap di dalam ruangan kantor Taehyung itu, tersembunyi dengan rapi di bawah meja Taehyung. Penyadap itu bisa menangkap percakapan apapun di dalam ruangan itu dengan jelas. Sekarang yang bisa Sulli lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Kalau dugaannya benar bahwa Taehyung ada hubungannya dengan Jimin, dia pasti akan menemukan petunjuk keberadaan lelaki pujaannya itu.

.

.

.

"Kemana Bibi Sungmin, Paman? Kenapa beliau tidak ikut kemari?" Taehyung duduk di sofa menghadap paman Kyuhyun, sahabat Ayahnya yang berkunjung ke kantor ditengah kunjungan liburannya bersama isterinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menatap anak sulung dari Kangin sahabatnya yang tanpa terasa telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan seperti ayahnya, hanya saja ketampanan Taehyung lebih mencolok dibandingkan Ayahnya, dengan wajah seperti visualisasi malaikat pada jaman _Renaissance._

"Dia masih lelah setelah perjalanan. Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa makan malam bersama." Kyuhyun menyebut nama hotelnya, meminta Taehyung berkunjung setelah makan malam. "Sungmin membutuhkan liburan ini, tempat ini tenang, dan kau tahu, setelah kejadian itu Sungmin tidak pernah sama lagi." Taehyung menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedih dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan iba sekaligus. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa muram.

"Ide bagus, aku sedikit bosan menghabiskan malamku di kota ini, tidak banyak hiburan yang bisa didapat. Tetapi hal ini ada baiknya juga karena aku bisa memperoleh masa tenangku." Taehyung mengedipkan matanya penuh arti kepada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tergelak. Lelaki ini kelakuannya mirip dengan Ayahnya di masa muda, pemain wanita. Tetapi Kyuhyun tahu pria-pria seperti itu pada akhirnya akan berlabuh ketika menemukan wanita yang tepat.

"Kau bisa meminjam pulau pribadiku itu semaumu kalau kau menginginkan masa tenang. Oh ya apakah tamumu sudah nyaman di sana? Kemarin kepala pelayanku di sana memberitahu bahwa tamumu sedikit membuat kehebohan karena dia datang dengan membawa pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga di sekeliling rumah." Kyuhyun menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan mata menyelidik, "Kau tidak sedang berurusan dengan mafia atau sejenisnya bukan? Karena ayahmu akan membunuhku kalau sampai aku meminjamkan pulauku untuk teman mafiamu."

Taehyung tergelak, "Tenang saja paman Kyuhyun, aku tidak sedang berurusan dengan mafia kok, aku sedang berurusan dengan sahabatku, yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan keinginannya."

Di luar, di ruangan lain, di mejanya sendiri, Sulli mendengarkan seluruh percakapan yang terdengar jelas dari alat penyadapnya melalui _earphone_ khusus di telinganya, dan tidak bisa menahankan seringainya. _Dia sungguh beruntung._ Dengan tergesa Sulli menyalakan komputernya, ini tengah hari, dan kebanyakan pegawai sedang keluar untuk makan siang sehingga suasana kantor sedikit lengang, Sulli mencari dimesin pencarian dan memasukkan nama Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu cukup terkenal, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan Sulli bisa menemukan dimana pulau yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun itu.

 _Gotcha_! Sulli hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya ketika sebuah cuplikan berita memuat tentang profil Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki ini memiliki sebuah pulau kecil pribadi yang lokasinya dekat dengan pulau _Jeju_ , dan bisa diakses dengan perahu _boat_. Dengan cepat Sulli langsung membuat panggilan ke agen perjalanan.

"Halo saya ingin memesan tiket ke pulau _Jeju_ , malam ini juga."

Setelah mengurus semuanya, Sulli teringat pada Namjoon. Dia tidak mungkin datang ke sana sendirian dan mencoba merenggut Jimin, yang ada lelaki itu mungkin akan mengusirnya atau malah membunuhnya. Sulli membutuhkan bantuan untuk memisahkan Yoongi dari Jimin. Dengan tergesa Sulli langsung memencet nomor ponsel Namjoon yang tentu saja diketahuinya.

"Halo?" Suara Namjoon menyahut di sana, lelaki itu melihat nomor Sulli dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Mereka dulu memang rekan sekerja dan saling bertukar telepon, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Sulli meneleponnya sebelumnya.

"Namjoon? Ini Sulli." Suara Sulli terdengar setengah berbisik, "Kau ingat pertemuan terakhir kita kemarin dimana aku mencurigai bahwa Yoongi bukannya pergi untuk tugas bisnis seperti yang dikatakan oleh atasan Yoongi? Kurasa dugaanku bahwa Yoongi sedang berkencan dengan lelaki eksotisnya betul, barusan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapannya dengan Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruangannya, sepulangnya Kyuhyun dari sana, Taehyung langsung menelepon Jimin.

"Halo." Jawaban Jimin di seberang sana terdengar galak, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang gusar.

"Hei...hei...ini aku jangan marah padaku, ada apa Jimin?" Taehyung langsung menyahut dengan geli. Sementara itu Jimin tercenung, dia benar-benar harus menjaga emosinya kalau berdekatan dengan Yoongi, tetapi perempuan itu... Oh Astaga, bahkan kenikmatan itu masih berdenyar di seluruh tubuh Jimin, kenikmatan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Yoongi, ketika dia membawa Yoongi mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersamanya. Penantiannya yang begitu lama telah terpuaskan seketika, tetapi kenapa Yoongi bahkan tidak mampu menerimanya?

"Jimin?" Taehyung bergumam lagi ketika tidak menemukan jawaban dari Jimin, membuat lelaki itu mengerjap, kembali dari alam lamunannya.

"Ya Taehyung, ada apa?"

"Paman Kyuhyun tadi kemari, dia bilang kau membuat kehebohan di sana karena membawa begitu banyak pengawal." Taehyung terkekeh, "Aku harap kau tidak terlalu mencolok di sana, paman Kyuhyun bahkan mengira aku sedang berurusan dengan mafia. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan penduduk di sana, bagaimanapun juga sekali waktu beberapa penduduk ada yang pergi dan pulang dari pulau _Jeju_ untuk mengambil beberapa pasokan bahan pangan, kalau kau terlalu mencolok, mungkin saja para penduduk itu akan membicarakanmu dengan orang-orang di pulau _Jeju_ dan kau bisa ketahuan."

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Yah, mungkin kau bisa sembunyikan pengawal-pengawalmu itu, dan bertingkahlah seperti pengunjung pulau biasa yang datang berkunjung untuk berlibur." Jimin tampak memikirkan usulan Taehyung itu, dia lalu menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan mengurangi beberapa pengawalku dan menyuruh mereka semua kembali pada Siwon, kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak berlebihan dalam penjagaan dan membuat diriku mencolok, lagipula pulau ini adalah pulau terpencil, jadi kecil kemungkinan ada yang bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan."

Setelah menutup pembicaraan, Jimin memanggil Yochun yang segera datang menghadapnya,

"Instruksikan para pengawal untuk pulang ke Siwon, tinggalkan dua atau tiga pengawal terbaik saja di sini." Yochun mengerutkan keningnya, tidak setuju, "Maksud anda? Anda akan melonggarkan pengamanan di sekitar pulau ini?" Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita terlalu mencolok dengan semua pengawal-pengawal itu Yochun, sebagian penduduk bahkan sudah menggosipkannya hingga sampai ke telinga Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pikir kita cukup dengan beberapa pengawal saja, toh ini pulau terpencil dan kecil kemungkinan akan ada orang yang tahu kita di sini."

Yochun terpekur, dan meskipun masih memendam rasa tidak setuju, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh.

"Baik. Akan saya instruksikan kepada semuanya."

.

.

.

Begitu menerima informasi dari Sulli, Namjoon langsung berkemas, dia memutuskan tidak akan memberitahu atasannya dan berangkat sendiri menjalankan misi menyelamatkan Yoongi. Atasannya pasti akan menyuruhnya duduk dan mengadakan meeting dengan semua agennya untuk mengatur strategi, lagipula atasannya tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan keselamatan Yoongi, yang dipedulikannya adalah informasi penting yang mungkin ada di ingatan Yoongi yang hilang yang tidak boleh sampai bocor ke orang lain, apalagi ke tangan Sang Pembunuh.

Mungkin malahan atasannya itu akan lega kalau Yoongi terbunuh, jadi semua informasi rahasia yang mungkin ada akan lenyap selamanya bersama lenyapnya Yoongi. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran _negative_ itu. Dia harus bertindak sendiri sekarang, dengan cepat dan rahasia. Setidaknya kalau informasi dari Sulli salah, dia tidak akan menuai kecaman dari atasannya, sama seperti ketika dia memimpin pengawasan dan penyerbuan ke rumah Choi Siwon yang ternyata membuatnya tampak bodoh dan memiliki kecurigaan yang tidak beralasan.

Akan sama kalau Namjoon menginformasikan tentang pulau yang dimiliki oleh Cho Kyuhyun ini kepada atasannya, atasannya hanya akan menyuruhnya untuk bertindak tidak gegabah dan menyelidiki semuanya dulu tidak mau menunggu. Dia punya firasat dan kali ini dia yakin, firasatnya pasti benar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Baca chap ini pasti kalian greget deh ama Sulli, tabok barengan yuk :3

Akhirnya Jimin berhasil memasuki Yoongi Haha, gimana? kalian pasti pada seneng kan bagian "anu" nya wkwk

Sekali lagi dimohon untuk tidak _Spoiler_ yaa~

 _Gomawo…_

RnR _Jusseyo~_

 _See you in next chap…._

Paipai

 **Dyah Cho**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Park Jimin x min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate M

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

"Anda harus turun nona Yoongi. Tuan Jimin ingin menemui anda untuk makan malam di bawah." Yochun memasuki kamar dan setengah membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal kepada Yoongi. Yoongi melemparkan tatapan gusar kepada lelaki itu, jadi karena itulah tiba-tiba saja tadi pelayan-pelayan datang dan membawakannya gaun cantik berwarna biru muda yang lumayan formal ini. Yoongi terpaksa memakainya karena tidak ada gaun lain yang disediakan untuknya di ruangan ini.

"Aku tidak mau turun." Gumam Yoongi keras kepala, tidak mau begitu saja membiarkan lelaki itu mendapatkan keinginannya. Yochun menatap Yoongi penuh spekulasi lalu mulai mengeluarkan pancingannya, "Anda benar-benar tidak ingin keluar? Mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan anda untuk keluar dari kamar ini, apakah anda tidak merasa bosan? Dan saya juga cemas, kalau anda menolak ajakan makan malam tuan Jimin, beliau akan memutuskan untuk mengurung anda terus-terusan di kamar ini dan anda tidak punya kesempatan untuk keluar lagi."

Lelaki tua ini ada benarnya juga. Yoongi tercenung, dia bosan berada di dalam kamar terus-terusan, ketika menyekapnya, Jimin benar-benar kejam dan membiarkan Yoongi benar-benar selalu berada di dalam kamar. Dan mungkin saja dengan keluar dari kamar ini, Yoongi bisa mempelajari dimana sebenarnya dia berada. Dia mendengar suara ombak, mereka berada di tepi laut. Hanya itu informasi yang Yoongi punya. Makan malam dengan Jimin mungkin tidak akan merugikannya, hanya akan sedikit menginjak harga dirinya. Yoongi menghela napas panjang dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi makan malam sesuai kemauan Tuanmu."

.

.

Jimin tampak dingin dan formal duduk di kepala meja dan membisu, lelaki itu memakai pakaian hitam-hitam, tampak seperti pangeran kegelapan yang sedang muram.

"Duduk dan makanlah." Jimin melambaikan jemarinya dan pelayan yang siap sedia di situ langsung menarikkan kursi untuk Yoongi, Yoongi pun duduk dan beberapa pelayan dari dapur langsung datang membawa nampan, mangkuk mungil di depannya dibalikkan dan pelayan itu menuangkan sup berwarna jingga ke sana.

"Itu sup _lobster_ , kuharap kau menyukainya." Jimin sedikit tersenyum tipis, lalu menyantap sup itu dalam keheningan. Mau tak mau Yoongi mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sup itu, menyadari bahwa sup itu sangat enak dan perutnya berbunyi, dia rupanya sangat lapar.

Dengan malu dia melirik ke arah Jimin, bertanya-tanya apakah lelaki itu mendengar suara perutnya tadi. Tetapi Jimin memasang wajah datar dan menyantap supnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yoongi menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan menikmati supnya, beberapa kali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Jimin dan pipinya memerah. Lelaki ini sudah menidurinya, astaga... Yoongi mengernyit dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengutuki dirinya yang lemah karena begitu mudahnya larut dalam rayuan Jimin.

Tetapi Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sangat ahli, dan Yoongi hanyalah seorang perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman, Yoongi memutuskan dengan penuh tekad bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh lagi dalam pesona dan rayuan Jimin. Cukup sekali lelaki itu memperdayanya, mulai sekarang Yoongi akan menguatkan diri. Jimin hanya bermimpi kalau mengira dia bisa memiliki Yoongi lagi sesuai kemauannya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu." Tiba-tiba Jimin bergumam, menatap Yoongi dalam. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan menyantap sup itu, dan para pelayan mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk kotor mereka. Sekarang adalah jeda sebelum hidangan utama datang.

"Yoongi, mungkin kau merasa bingung selama ini, tetapi aku memang menyimpan rahasia tentangmu, rahasia yang kupikir akan kusimpan dan menunggu sampai kau mengingatnya sendiri. Tetapi semalam kau membiarkanku bercinta dengamu..." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan begitu intens, membuat pipi Yoongi memerah, "Dan kupikir, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk mengungkapkan..."

"Kau bisa mengungkapkan apapun itu di penjara."

Sebuah suara lantang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat Yoongi dan Jimin menoleh bersamaan, Yoongi benar-benar terperanjat. Itu Namjoon. Lelaki itu berdiri, mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam dan menodongkan pistol ke arah Jimin.

 _Namjoon! Apakah Namjoon datang untuk menyelamatkannya?_

"Namjoon!" Yoongi terkesiap seketika berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Bagaimana Namjon bisa sampai ke sini? Apakah memang benar Namjoon sedang mengusahakan segala cara untuk menolongnya? Dan tubuh lelaki itu basah kuyup, air tampak menetes-netes dari tubuhnya. _Apa yang dilakukan Namjoon? Apakah lelaki itu habis berenang di laut?_

Jimin sendiri dalam sekerjap mata tampak terkejut melihat Namjoon tiba-tiba muncul di sana, tetapi kemudian topeng ekspresi datarnya muncul dan menutupi semuanya, lelaki itu bahkan tersenyum sambil menatap Namjoon.

" _Well_...ternyata aku memang meremehkanmu, kau tidak sebodoh yang aku kira."

Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan marah dan waspada. Lelaki ini adalah Sang Pembunuh, tentu saja, penampilannya sangat gelap dan ada aura pekat yang melingkupinya, Namjoon cuma tidak menyangka bahwa Sang Pembunuh setampan ini. Dia pada mulanya berpikir bahwa Sang Pembunuh berwajah sangar, penuh tato atau apapun itu yang menunjukkan bahwa dia lelaki kasar dan jahat. Tetapi yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok lelaki elegan dengan ketampanan bangsawan yang khas dan pakaian rapi dan mahal. Namjoon melirik ke arah Yoongi, tiba-tiba merasa ragu. Kalau Sang Pembunuh memang menginginkan Yoongi, akankah Yoongi menerimanya secara sukarela? Benak Namjoon dipenuhi perasaan cemburu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin berdiri dan melangkah mendekat, membuat Namjoon semakin waspada dan mengacungkan pistolnya, "Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan menembakmu."

"Atas dasar apa kau menembakku? Kau akan dituntut karena menembak warga negara asing yang tidak bersalah." Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya, "kau adalah Sang Pembunuh, itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan untukku."

"Oh ya?" Jimin tersenyum mencemooh, "Apakah kau punya buktinya?"

Namjoon terpekur. Lelaki ini sangat licin. Pasti dia masuk ke negara ini sebagai pengusaha. Dan ya. Memang Namjoon sama sekali tidak punya bukti bahwa lelaki di depannya ini adalah Sang Pembunuh, dia menelan ludahnya, dan menatap Andrea sekilas lalu melemparkan tatapan menantang kepada Jimin, "Kau menculik Yoongi dengan paksa."

"Aku tidak memaksanya. Yoongi milikku, dan aku berhak mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku, kau tentu sudah tahu itu." Tatapan mata Jimin tajam dan penuh arti, membuat napas Namjoon tersengal karena emosi, "Lagipula, semalam kami sudah saling memiliki, malam yang sangat indah dan memuaskan, benar begitu kan Yoongi?" Jimin melirik penuh arti ke arah Yoongi, sengaja membuat suaranya sensual hingga membuat Yoongi benar-benar merona.

Semula Namjoon tidak percaya akan kata-kata Jimin yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk memprovokasinya, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang merah padam dan tidak mampu membantah. Darah Namjoon bergolak, dia marah luar biasa, kurang ajar! Lelaki itu telah menyentuh Yoongi- nya!

"Akan kubunuh kau!" Namjoon menarik pelatuknya dan sedetik kemudian dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Jimin tiba-tiba sudah meloncat dan menerjang Namjoon. Lalu Jimin berhasil merenggut pistol itu dari tangan Namjoon sebelum lelaki itu sempat menembakkannya, dan melemparkannya jauh di luar jangkauan. Dua lelaki itu bergulat dengan kerasnya. Yang satu menghajar yang lain bergantian. Sementara Yoongi hanya berdiri kaku, _shock_ dan tidak bisa bergerak melihat perkelahian yang brutal dan panas itu.

Tetapi rupanya, keahlian bela diri Jimin dengan tangan kosong memang lebih unggul. Dia mencekal lengan Namjoon dari belakang, wajah Namjoon sudah lebam-lebam dan bibirnya berdarah, sementara rambut Jimin yang biasanya rapi, berantakan dengan sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya. Yoongi menatap ke arah dua laki-laki itu dan membelalakkan mata.

Tangan Jimin dengan sangat ahli, memposisikan gerakan berbahaya, mencengkeram leher Namjoon, tatapan matanya begitu kejam hingga matanya nyaris hitam. Lelaki itu memegang leher Namjoon yang tak berdaya dengan ahli, dia bisa mematahkan leher Namjoon dalam sekejap dan mencabut nyawanya, sedikit saja gerakan dari Namjoon, maka nyawanya akan melayang.

"Berani-beraninya kau kemari dan mencoba mengambil perempuanku!" Jimin mendesis marah, "Ucapkan doa terakhirmu karena aku akan membunuhmu." Namjoon memejamkan matanya, tahu bahwa kematian sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Tetapi kemudian terdengar suara tembakan yang begitu kencang. Dan kemudian Namjoon terlepas dari cengkeraman Jimin.

Namjoon membuka matanya, bingung, dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget. Yoongi sedang memegang pistolnya yang tadi terlempar, perempuan itu terengah-engah, tatapan matanya ketakutan di cekam teror, dan ketika Namjoon menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Jimin terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegang dadanya. Dadanya itu bersimbah darah, membuat wajah Jimin pucat pasi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan Namjoon, dia menatap Yoongi, yang masih menodongkan pistol di tangannya, dan ekspresi wajahnya begitu sedih, sedih luar biasa, hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa seperti diremas jantungnya.

"Kau...menembakku Yoongi? Sayangku?..." Kemudian tubuh Jimin rubuh di lantai tak sadarkan diri. Yoongi masih terpana akan apa yang dilakukannya, matanya nanar menatap tubuh Jimin yang tergeletak tengkurap di lantai. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir. Kenapa dia menangis? Yoongi mengusap air matanya, bingung. Tadi dia melihat Namjoon hampir di bunuh dan dengan impulsif dia langsung mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di lantai itu dan menembakkannya ke arah Jimin...dia sudah membunuh Jimin?

Namjoon mendengar suara berderap menuju ruang makan itu, para pengawal Jimin sudah berdatangan, mereka pasti tadi diperintahkan untuk menjauh dan menjaga privasi makan malam Jimin dan Yoongi, tetapi sekarang mereka pasti sadar ada yang tidak beres ketika mendengar suara ledakan pistol di udara. Namjoon harus membawa Yoongi pergi dari sini secepat mungkin sebelum para pengawal Jimin datang. Dengan sigap, Namjoon menarik lengan Yoongi yang masih terpaku, dia mengambil pistol di genggaman tangan Yoongi dan kemudian mencekal lengan Yoongi, setengah menyeret perempuan itu.

"Ayo! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Yoongi mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Namjoon, kepalanya masih menoleh ke belakang, ke sosok lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam yang terbaring tertelungkup tak berdaya.

 _Apakah Jimin mati...?_

Angin laut yang dingin menerpa wajah Yoongi, ketika Namjoon menyeretnya sambil berlari kencang. Para pengawal Jimin tentunya sekarang sudah tahu bahwa ada penyusup dan Yoongi melarikan diri. _Mereka sedang dikejar!_

Namjoon membawa Yoongi melewati semak-semak tinggi di bagian ujung pantai berbatu karang, yang jarang dilewati. Sebelum ke pulau ini, Namjoon telah mempelajari strukturnya dan tahu bahwa bagian di lokasi yang berbatu ini kemungkinan besar akan lepas dari pengawasan karena strukturnya tidak memungkinkan untuk melabuhkan perahu boat. Tetapi Namjoon tidak habis akal, dia menambatkan jangkar kecil untuk boatnya yang ditinggalkannya sedikit ke tengah laut, di sudut yang gelap. Lalu dia berenang menuju pulau naik diam-diam ke daratan dalam kegelapan. Cara itu rupanya berhasil membuatnya sampai ke pulau tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun bahkan hingga lolos bisa memasuki rumah. Sebenarnya Namjoon sendiri tidak menyangka dia bisa memasuki pulau itu semudah ini. Tetapi entah kenapa, penjagaan di pulau itu cukup sepi, hanya ada satu atau dia orang di depan.

Rupanya lokasi pulau yang cukup terpencil membuat Sang Pembunuh lengah dan mengendorkan penjagaannya. Namjoon menatap ke arah langit yang gelap pekat, dia beruntung karena hari ini tepat saat malam tidak berbulan, sehingga kesempatan Namjoon untuk tidak ketahuan sangat besar. Mereka berdua berdiri di tepi pantai, Namjoon menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam dengan penuh tekad. Perempuan itu menangis, apakah dia menangisi Jimin?

"Tahan napasmu. Kita akan berenang." Sebelum Yoongi sempat menjawab, Namjoon menarik perempuan itu masuk ke air laut, dia berenang di belakang Yoongi, menghela perempuan itu ke arah perahu _boat_ yang sudah menunggu, lalu menaiki perahu boat itu dan mengangkat Yoongi dari lautan naik bersamanya. Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Dia melirik ke arah pulau, ada cahaya senter begitu banyak yang di pancarkan dari sana. Para pengawal Jimin sedang mencari mereka ke seluruh bagian pulau. Namjoon harus membawa Yoongi pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaannya dan Yoongi. Namjoon menyalakan mesin perahu _boat_ nya, suara mesinnya tertelan oleh deburan ombak yang kencang. Dia melajukan perahunya memutar arah, menjauhi pulau itu.

Lelaki itu melirik Yoongi yang meringkuk di sudut perahu dan kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia lalu meraih ponselnya dan menelepon atasannya, "Aku sudah menyelamatkan Yoongi. Dia ada bersamaku sekarang." Gumamnya cepat. Atasannya tampak terkesiap di seberang sana, "Apa _?_ Bagaimana bisa? Kapan? NamjoonKau tidak bergerak sendiri tanpa koordinasi bukan?"

"Itu tidak penting." Namjoon mengeraskan suaranya, berusaha mengalahkan suara deburan ombak dan perahu boat yang memenuhi udara. Dia melirik dengan cemas ke belakang, ada nyala lampu berkelap-kelip yang mendekat di kejauhan. Sepertinya ada beberapa perahu _boat_ yang mengejar mereka, jantungnya berdebar, dia harus cepat dan hati-hati, sekarang Yoongi sudah bersamanya, Namjoon akan berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya mereka tidak bisa mengejarnya, "Aku akan mendarat di pulau _Jeju_ sebentar lagi, siapkan pesawat untuk membawa kami pulang di landasan yang biasa." Tanpa menunggu jawaban atasannya, Namjoon menutup telepon lalu melajukan perahu boatnya sekencang mungkin.

.

.

.

Sulli terlambat datang, dia menyaksikan detik terakhir itu, detik dimana Yoongi yang bodoh itu mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah dada Jimin dan menembaknya. Sulli begitu marah ketika melihat tubuh Jimin rubuh di lantai. Kekasihnya...lelaki pujaannya, dan perempuan bodoh itu menembaknya begitu saja. Ketika para pengawal Jimin datang, Sulli menyembunyikan dirinya di kegelapan, dia tidak boleh ketahuan berada di sini. Tadi dia datang ke pulau ini menumpang perahu salah satu penduduk yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tamu dan kekasih dari Jimin. Penduduk itu biasanya mengambil bahan makanan ke seberang setiap harinya, dan dia percaya akan perkataan Sulli mengingat betapa 'wah' nya penampilan Sulli waktu itu.

Sulli melihat Yochun memeriksa Jimin, wajahnya tampak muram, lelaki tua itu lalu memberi isyarat kepada para pengawal untuk mengangkat tubuh Jimin yang lunglai. Bekas ceceran darah tertinggal di lantai tempat Jimin terbaring, membuat dada Sulli sakit. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh dan memeluk kekasihnya itu di saat seperti ini. Air mata mengalir di mata Sulli, air mata kemarahan, kesedihan yang bercampur dendam membara. Dia akan menemukan cara untuk keluar dari pulau ini segera, dan dia akan mengejar Yoongi. Yoongi harus menerima pembalasan setimpal karena telah menembak Jimin.

 _Sulli akan membunuh Yoongi!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Namjoon membungkus tubuh basah Yoongi dengan selimut, dia membawa Yoongi ke rumahnya. Tubuh Yoongi masih gemetar dengan tatapan mata kosong, perempuan itu _shock_. Setelah mendarat di pulau _Jeju_ , Namjoon membawa Yoongi ke landasan milik pemerintah, sebuah tempat rahasia yang digunakan untuk keperluan darurat jika misi mereka mengharuskan mereka melarikan diri dengan cepat. Atasannya ternyata menanggapi dengan cepat laporan Namjoon, karena sebuah pesawat pribadi berlogo pemerintah sudah menunggu mereka di landasan. Namjoon membawa Yoongi menaiki pesawat itu, dan mereka langsung di bawa pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, atasannya menelepon, meminta Namjoon mempertimbangkan untuk membawa Yoongi ke lokasi perlindungan yang tersedia, tetapi Namjoon bersikeras untuk membawa Yoongi ke rumahnya. Rumahnya adalah tempat yang paling aman karena Namjoon paling mengenal seluk beluk rumahnya, juga setiap titik dalam pengamanannya. Lagipula Namjoon tidak mau menyembunyikan Yoongi.

Kalau memang Jimin mengejar dan ingin mengambil Yoongi, maka mereka harus berhadapan secara jantan. Kalau tidak, dia akan terpaksa membawa Yoongi terus menerus dalam pelarian. Atasannya akhirnya menyetujui kekeras kepalaan Namjoon, dengan berat hati tentunya, dia lalu mengatakan akan mengirim agen-agennya untuk menyusul dan menjaga rumah Namjoon. Mereka menempuh perjalanan kembali ke kota ini dalam kebisuan. Sekarang sudah hampir satu jam sudah berlalu setelah mereka pulang, dan kondisi Yoongi masih tetap seperti itu. Namjoon sendiri telah menghubungi anak buahnya, dan mereka telah menerima instruksi dari atasan langsung Namjoon untuk segera datang ke rumah Namjoon dan melakukan penjagaan ketat. Saat ini mereka semua sedang dalam perjalanan.

Yoongi menatap ke arah Namjoon, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, tetapi air mata malahan mengalir deras dari matanya, bibirnya bergetar, "Aku...aku membunuhnya..."

Namjoon menghela napas panjang, memeluk Yoongi dengan lembut, "Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku sayang, terima kasih ya." Tubuh Yoongi lunglai dalam pelukan Namjoon, membiarkan lelaki itu membelai rambutnya. Yoongi sendiri merasa begitu bingung akan perasaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya, masih teringat jelas ekspresi wajah Jimin tadi sebelum dia rubuh ke lantai. Kesedihannya itu, seakan-akan merenggut jiwa Yoongi membuatnya ingin menangis meraung-raung tetapi tidak tahu kenapa. Ponsel Namjoon tiba-tiba berbunyi, Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkatnya, "Sulli." Sapanya ketika mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Namjoon tidak tahu kalau Sulli sekarang sudah sampai di bandara kota ini, dan sedang menunggu _taxi_ untuk menuju ke tempat tinggal Namjoon.

"Namjoon." Sulli membuat suara secemas mungkin, "Aku mendengar dari pak Jung atasanku bahwa Taehyung sedang bergegas ke pulau Cho Kyuhyun, ada tamunya yang tertembak, aku cemas sekali Namjoon, kau kan tahu aku menduga bahwa Yoongi ada di pulau itu.. aku cemas kalau Yoongi yang tertembak." Sulli mengarang dan berakting dengan lancarnya, bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah keahliannya, bahkan supaya lebih meyakinkan, perempuan itu mulai terisak-isak, membuat Namjoon di seberang kehabisan kata-kata. Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya lagi dan berpikir, Sulli setahunya adalah sahabat Yoongi yang paling dekat, dan tentu saja perempuan itu sangat mencemaskan Yoongi. Namjoon tidak tega mendengar perempuan itu menangis terisak-isak, mungkin tidak masalah kalau dia memberitahukan keberadaan Yoongi di rumahnya, dia bisa meredakan kecemasan Sulli dan mungkin kehadiran Sulli bisa menenangkan Yoongi.

"Sulli...aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci...tetapi Yoongi, Yoongi sekarang berada di sini di rumahku, bersamaku."

"Benarkah?" Sulli terpekik, "Biarkan aku bicara dengannya Namjoon, biarkan aku tahu dia baik-baik saja."

"Yoongi sedang tidak bisa bicara." Namjoon melirik ke arah Yoongi yang masih meringkuk dan terisak-isak di sofa, "Mungkin kau bisa ke rumahku saja?" Namjoon memberitahukan alamat rumahnya kepada Sulli.

 _Gotcha!_ Sulli menyeringai lebar. Jantungnya berdegup penuh antisipasi ketika _taxi_ nya datang, Sulli memberikan alamat rumah Namjoon kepada supir, dan dia duduk dengan tidak sabar menunggu _taxi_ sampai ke tujuan.

 _Tunggulah Yoongi, dewi pembalasan akan datang dan membunuhmu!_

 _._

 _._

Namjoon menuangkan secangkir kopi kental hitam dari mesin pembuat kopinya. Aroma harum langsung menguar ke udara, memenuhi ruangan. Dia melirik ke arah Yoongi, perempuan itu tadi menangis histeris, kondisinya sangat kebingungan sehingga Namjoon berpikir dia harus membawa Yoongi ke psikiater, kejadian tadi mungkin terlalu mengguncang jiwanya. Suara mobil terdengar di depan rumahnya, membuat Namjoon segera mengintip ke luar dengan waspada, dia mendesah ketika melihat Sulli yang turun dari taxi itu. Sebelum Sulli mengetuk pintu, Namjoon sudah membuka pintunya dan menyambut Sulli.

"Di mana Yoongi?" Sulli melongok ke dalam berusaha mencari, Namjoon memiringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Sulli masuk.

"Di Sofa, dia tertidur setelah menangis lama." Sulli menatap Namjoon dengan bingung, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Namjoon?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu sekarang." Namjoon bergumam tegas, "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menghibur Yoongi."

"Tentu saja." Sulli tersenyum, matanya melirik ke arah Yoongi yang tidur meringkuk di sofa, dia mengguncang bahu Yoongi lembut, "Yoongi...?" Sulli berbisik, memanggil nama Yoongi. Tubuh Yoongi terguncang dan dia menolehkan kepalanya, matanya mengerjap, seolah tidak yakin. "Sulli?" bisiknya lemah, mengusap matanya "Ini aku Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja?" Yoongi langsung menangis lagi ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya itu, dia langsung memeluk Sulli.

"Aku membunuh Jimin...aku..." suara Yoongi tenggelam di dalam tangis sementara Sulli memeluknya mencoba menghibur Yoongi yang histeris. Sementara itu Namjoon menatap mereka berdua dan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku akan membuatkan kopi..." gumamnya membalikkan tubuh ke arah dapur.

Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja Namjoon tertegun oleh rasa nyeri dan panas yang menembus punggungnya, dia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Sulli berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum bengis, tangan Sulli memegang pisau, dan pisau itu sekarang menancap di punggungnya, berlumuran darah. _Darahnya!_

Namjoon hendak membuka mulutnya ketika pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, masih di dengarnya suara tawa terkikik Sulli, "Rasakan itu dasar agen bodoh! Berani-beraninya kau menggangu Jimin, kekasihku!"

 _Jimin adalah kekasih Sulli?_

Namjoon mengernyit ketika merasakan kesadarannya makin tenggelam akibat rasa sakit yang amat sangat di punggungnya, dia tersengal, berusaha mencari pegangan tapi terlambat! Tubuhnya rubuh di karpet, penuh darah. Sulli membungkuk dan mencabut pisau itu dari punggung Namjoon, dan mengacung-acungkan pisau yang penuh darah itu kepada Yoongi. Yoongi yang menatap seluruh adegan itu dari sofa memekik kaget, dia terpaku di tempat duduknya, matanya membelalak menatap Sulli yang memegang pisau berlumuran darah, dan kemudian berpaling ke tubuh Namjoon yang sekarang terkulai di karpet.

"Sulli?" Yoongi menatap Sulli dan kemudian baru menyadari perbedaan yang ditemukannya di dalam penampilan Sulli itu. Sulli berpenampilan lebih mencolok dan menggoda...benarkah ini Sulli yang sama? Sulli sendiri menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum keji, "Aku akan membunuhmu Yoongi..."

"Sulli?" Yoongi bergumam gugup, beringsut dari kursinya ketakutan ketika Sharon melangkah semakin mendekat. "Sulli? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa?" Sulli mulai tertawa, "Seharusnya kau sadar Yoongi, bahwa aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi temanmu. Aku mau mendekatimu atas perintah Jimin."

 _Apa?_ Yoongi berteriak dalam hati, kesadarannya kembali ketika menerima tatapan membunuh dari Sulli. Jadi selama ini Sulli hanya menyamar? Apakah Jimin yang mengirim Sulli kemari untuk membunuhnya?

"Kau perempuan yang tidak tahu terima kasih, Jimin begitu baik, begitu tampan dan dia harus terikat padamu, perempuan lemah yang sama sekali tidak berharga."

"Terikat padaku?" Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sulli, apakah Sulli mengira Yoongi mengikat Jimin karena dia adalah satu-satunya korban yang gagal dibunuh oleh Jimin?

"Kau masih tidak ingat ya." Sulli tertawa cekikikan, tawa yang aneh karena matanya bersinar kejam, "Betapa menyedihkannya kau Yoongi, aku berani bertaruh bahwa kau akan menyesal setengah mati kalau kau ingat. Dasar perempuan bodoh, demi membela lelaki yang tak berguna itu kau malahan menembak suamimu sendiri!"

Menembak suaminya? Tetapi Yoongi menembak Jimin...apa maksud Sulli dengan suaminya?

"Ya Perempuan bodoh. Itulah kenapa Jimin tidak bisa melepaskanmu, itulah kenapa Jimin begitu terikat kepadamu. Kau adalah isterinya! Isteri yang tidak tahu terima kasih karena melupakan suaminya begitu saja! Kau tak pantas untuk Jimin, aku akan membunuhmu!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Sulli menyerbu Yoongi, dengan pisau berdarah masih teracung di tangannya. Yoongi melompat menghindar, melompati sofa itu sehingga sofa itu jatuh terguling bersamanya, menimpa kepalanya dalam benturan yang cukup keras. Kepala Yoongi berputar-putar benaknya melayang. Isteri Jimin...? Dia isteri Jimin? Bagaimana bisa? Kenangannya kembali kepada makan malam mereka dahulu, ketika melihat cincin emas yang melingkar di jari Jimin...

 _"Apakah...apakah kau sudah menikah?" Yoongi akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya, matanya melirik sekilas lagi ke arah cincin di jemari Jimin. Jimin mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi ke cincinnya dan tersenyum miris, "Maksudmu cincin ini?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam, "Dulu aku pernah menikah." Dulu aku pernah menikah_...

Jadi apakah maksud Jimin, dia menikahdengan Yoongi? Tetapi kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Yoongisama sekali tidak mengingatnya? Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa cairan panas mengalir dari dahinya ke matanya, dia mengambil cairan itu dengan jemarinya dan menatapnya. Cairan itu berwarna merah, itu darah... _kepalanya_ _berdarah!_ Menyadari itu Yoongi merasa pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, kesadarannya semakin lama semakin hilang...

Sementara itu Sulli berdiri dengan napas terengah, menatap Yoongi yang terkulai dengan sebagian tubuh tertindih sofa yang terbalik, Ini adalah pembunuhan yang mudah. Seharusnya Sulli melakukannya dari dulu, mengusir pengganggu ini, melenyapkan Yoongi dari muka bumi ini, _Selamanya!_

Tangannya teracung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menancapkan pisaunya sedalam mungkin ke punggung Yoongi yang tak berdaya...

Lalu suara tembakan itu terdengar, langsung menembus punggung Sulli tepat masuk ke jantungnya, hingga tubuh perempuan itu tersentak, dia menoleh ke belakang dan membelalakkan matanya kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan tertembak. Seokjin berdiri di sana, dengan beberapa agen. Dialah yang menembak Sulli.

"Seok..." Sulli mengenai Seokjin sebagai salah satu anak buah Jimin yang disusupkan ke kantor pemerintah tempat Namjoon berada, dia hendak menyebut nama Seokjin, tetapi lidahnya kelu, sekujur tubuhnya kaku dan mati rasa, kesadarannya makin lama makin hilang.

"Semua sudah selesai, Sulli." Seokjin bergumam, menatap dingin tubuh Sulli yang langsung tumbang dan kehilangan nyawa. Beberapa agen langsung memeriksa Sulli, memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar mati. Sementara itu Seokjin langsung berlari ke arah Namjoon yang terkulai bersimbah darah di karpet, dia memeriksa nadinya dan memejamkan matanya penuh syukur, Namjoon masih hidup. Syukurlah...untunglah Seokjin datang tepat waktu. Yochun meneleponnya tadi, menginformasikan bahwa Yoongi dibawa kabur, Jimin tertembak, dan para pengawal kehilangan jejak di pulau _Jeju_. Beberapa saat setelahnya, atasannya menelepon meminta mereka semua bersiap ke rumah Namjoon untuk melakukan penjagaan karena Namjoon sudah mendapatkan Yoongi.

Seokjin langsung menghubungi Yochun untuk melaporkan perkembangan terbaru itu, lalu dia bergerak dengan beberapa agen, mendatangi rumah Namjoon untuk melaksanakan tugas, meskipun dia membawa misi pribadinya, Yoongi tidak boleh bersama Namjoon, demi kebaikannya, Yoongi harus kembali kepada Jimin. Sayangnya Seokjin melupakan Sulli, wanita _psyco_ yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum begitu tergila-gila kepada Jimin. Seokjin tidak menyangka Sulli akan senekat itu mengejar Yoongi, dan melukai Namjoon. Seokjin menatap ke arah Namjoon. Darah Namjoon sangat banyak, nyawa Namjoon masih terancam karena dia kehilangan banyak darah. Seokjin memandang paramedis yang menyusul di belakangnya dan memandang dengan cemas ketika mereka memeriksa Namjoon, kemudian mengangkut tubuh Namjoon untuk dibawa ke ambulans.

Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi yang juga pingsan dan sedang diperiksa oleh paramedis. Dia menghela napas panjang. Yoongi harus baik-baik saja, karena dia adalah isteri dari tuan Jimin, tuan besarnya.

.

.

.

Jimin yang baru saja sadarkan diri, duduk di atas ranjang putih itu, menatap tajam ke arah Yochun yang sedang menerima telepon dari Seokjin. Yochun tampak bercakap-cakap dengan serius, kemudian dia menutup teleponnya dan menatap majikannya, "Semuanya beres."

Jimin memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Semalaman dia tidak sadarkan diri karena pistol yang menembus dadanya. Peluru itu hanya beberapa inci dari bagian vital tubuhnya, meleset sedikit saja dan mungkin Jimin tidak akan bisa diselamatkan, sekarang peluru itu sudah dikeluarkan.

 _Yoongi menembaknya untuk menyelamatkan Namjoon._

Jantung Jimin terasa berdenyut rasa sedih bercampur cemburu menggelegak dalam jiwanya. Yoongi...isterinya yang telah melupakannya sejak kecelakaan itu.

 _Tidakkah dia tahu betapa Jimin mencintainya? Betapa Jimin rela melakukan segalanya demi perempuan itu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yang ngira Yoongi istrinya Jimin siapa hayo? Woah _Daebak_ kalian bener loh /tebar kolor Jimin/ xD

Kalian biasa nafas lega, Jimin gak apa-apa kok. Jimin kan kuat, jadi gak akan mati, lagian kalo Jimin mati nanti Yoongi jadi Janda dongs? Haha

di cerita aslinya aku sebel banget sebenernya ama karakter Namjoon, padahal dia tau yang sebenernya tapi nekat ngejar Yoongi dan misahin dari Jimin. semakin lama yang Namjoon lakuin itu bukan karna Cinta, tapi ambisi. /Ceileh gue/ xD

Sulli mati yesss, Haha

 _ **Btw, Saengil Chukka Hamnida Uri Oppa Dalnim, Lee Hyukjae. Stay Healthy and comeback safely~ Saranghae :***_

Dan buat adik-adik yang lagi Ujian Nasional, Semangat yaa, kalian pasti bisa! dan semoga bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi... :)

 _See you in next chap~ Don't forget review nya hehe_

 _Gomawo…_

Paipai

 **Dyah Cho**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Park Jimin x min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate M

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 13**

 **[Satu tahun sebelum kecelakaan Yoongi dan Ayahnya]**

"Kenalkan ini Park Jimin, dia akan mengawal ayah." Profesor Min, ayah Yoongi membawa lelaki tampan itu ke ruang tamu tempat Yoongi sedang duduk dan membaca novel kesukaannya. Yoongi terkesiap ketika melihat tamu yang dibawa ayahnya itu.

Astaga! Lelaki itu sangat tampan, bagaikan ciptaan dewa, dengan mata gelap dan pekat serta garis wajah yang kuat, bagaikan dewa Yunani...

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Yoongi langsung membalasnya dengan gugup, menciptakan senyum tipis di bibir lelaki itu, "Saya Park Jimin. Atasan ayah anda yang juga atasan saya, menugaskan saya untuk menjaga profesor Min."

"Kenapa harus dijaga, ayah?" Yoongi menoleh ke arah ayahnya sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. Profesor Min melemparkan tatapan bingung ke arah Jimin, tetapi lelaki itu malahan memasang wajah datar, tidak mau membantu, membuat profesor Min sibuk sendiri memikirkan alasannya, "Ayah sedang menangani proyek penting dan rahasia, sayang."

"Proyek rahasia?" Yoongi masih mengerutkan keningnya, ayahnya adalah profesor di bidang matematika yang sangat ahli. Tetapi apakah ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan matematika yang bisa dianggap penting, rahasia dan membahayakan?

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang tampak bingung, lelaki itu lalu memasang senyumnya yang paling manis,

"Apakah kau mau membantuku Yoongi? Aku masih agak kesulitan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata bahasa di sini, mungkin kau bisa mengajariku." Lelaki ini memiliki nama Korea, tapi logatnya terdengar sangat aneh. Dilihat dari mukanya yang klasik dan rambutnya yang kecoklatan Yoongi menebak kalau lelaki ini bukan terlahir di Korea, Yoongi yakin jika orangtua nya berbeda negara. Wajahnya terlalu klasik untuk menjadi orang Korea. Jimin mengangkat alisnya dan melihat Yoongi yang sedang mengawasinya,

"Italia. Ayahku berdarah asli Korea-Italia," Gumamnya santai, seolah mampu membaca pikiran Yoongi dan seketika itu juga membuat pipi Yoongi memerah karena tertebak

apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh benaknya. _Ah, Blasteran. Pantas saja._ Yoongi menahan senyum, "Aku akan membantumu." Jawabnya ramah, senyumnya begitu ceria membuat Jimin yang muram mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lebar.

Profesor Min melihat perubahan ekspresi Jimin yang menjadi hangat itu, dia melirik Yoongi, puterinya yang sangat cantik dan bercahaya, yah siapapun orangnya biasanya mereka akan mudah luluh kalau sudah mengenal Yoongi. Lelaki itupun dalam hatinya

tersenyum, Yoongi, anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat beruntung bisa memiliki putri seperti Yoongi.

.

.

Ketika mereka sedang berdua di ruang kerjanya, suasana berubah menjadi sangat serius. Profesor Min duduk di sana, menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Jimin yang diam dan tenang, sungguh susah membaca ekspresi lelaki ini. Lelaki ini tiba-tiba dikirimkan oleh organisasi tempatnya menerima pekerjaan khusus, katanya untuk menjaganya, karena misinya berbahaya dan melibatkan perubahan dunia, tetapi Profesor Min bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh, yang direncanakan oleh orang-orang penting dalam organisasi berbahaya tempat dia bekerja sekarang. Profesor Min mendesah dan menghela napas panjang, dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa menerima pekerjaan dari organisasi ini cukup berbahaya, misi organisasi itu bukanlah misi biasa, melainkan rencana menggulingkan kekuasaan di sebuah negara.

Tetapi Profesor Min terjepit, dia terlilit hutang yang luar biasa besar, sebagai lelaki dia memang sangat jenius dan sempurna di bidang akademis, tetapi kejeniusannya itu membawa kelemahan pada dirinya, dia kecanduan berjudi. Berjudi membuat otaknya berputar, memikirkan rasio demi rasio matematika dalam memperhitungkan kemenangannya, sayangnya, kepandaian analisa dan matematikanya tidak selalu membawanya kepada kemenangan. Dua bulan yang lalu, dia kalah berjudi dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Begitu besarnya sampai jika seluruh hartanya dijual, tidak akan mencukupi untuk membayar hutang judinya.

Profesor Min putus asa, sampai akhirnya dia menghubungi organisasi itu, organisasi yang pernah menawarkan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar baginya, asalkan dia mau melakukan penelitian penting demi mencapai tujuan mereka. _Deal_ kerjasama itu membereskan masalah hutang judinya, tetapi sekarang dia terikat perjanjian kerja dengan organisasi yang sangat berbahaya. Apakah pekerjaan ini akan membahayakan Yoongi juga? Jantung Profesor Min berdebar, Yoongi puteri kesayangannya, dia harus menjaga Yoongi sebaik-baiknya.

"Puterimu sangat cantik dan baik hati." Jimin bergumam, dari tadi matanya menelusuri seluruh bagian ruangan itu, seperti kebiasaannya, memperhatikan sampai detail yang sekecil-kecilnya. Profesor Min menatap lelaki di depannya itu, sikap Jimin tampak tenang, tetapi Profesor Min tahu, ada yang begitu kelam tersembunyi di sana. Lelaki ini berbahaya.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya." Dia lalu menghela napas panjang, memaksa Jimin memalingkan wajah kepadanya, "Apakah kau dikirim untuk membunuhku?" Ekspresi Jimin tidak terbaca, dia hanya menatap Profesor Min dengan mata cokelatnya yang dalam, "Kau seharusnya tahu, ketika kau mengikat perjanjian dengan organisasi itu, sama saja menyerahkan nyawa." Jawaban tidak langsung. Tetapi Profesor Min mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia telah menjual nyawanya kepada organisasi ini. segera setelah penelitiannya selesai, mungkin saja lelaki di depannya ini akan mencabut nyawanya.

"Apakah kau juga akan membunuh Yoongi?" Ada kilat di mata Jimin, tetapi dengan cepat lelaki itu menghapusnya, senyumnya adalah senyum muram yang menakutkan, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Apakah kau bagian dari organisasi itu?" Profesor Min tidak mau menyerah meskipun Jimin sudah memberi isyarat tidak mau bercakap-cakap lagi. Jimin nggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan. Aku hanya disewa untuk melaksanakan tugas." Matanya menyala, "Harga sewaku sangat tinggi, dan aku hanya mau menerima pekerjaan khusus." Profesor Min menelan ludahnya, dia berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana menakutkan kental yang melingkupi mereka. "Kau akan tinggal di sini?" Jimin tersenyum, "Mungkin saja. Ini adalah tempat terbaik di mana aku bisa mengawasimu." Mata lelaki itu menatap ke luar, menerawang dan entah kenapa Profesor Min tahu, Jimin sedang memikirkan Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Hai." Yoongi menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Jimin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, bersandar di sana dan mengawasinya. Rambut lelaki itu basah sehabis mandi, "Bagaimana istirahatmu? Kuharap menyenangkan setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dari Italia?" Jimin melangkah memasuki dapur, dan duduk di atas kursi dapur, "Aku naik pesawat _jet_." Gumamnya singkat. Lalu menuangkan kopi kental dan hitam dari mesin pembuat kopi ke mug putih yang sudah tersedia di sana. Lelaki itu meneguk kopi harum yang masih panas itu dan kemudian mengangkat alisnya melihat Yoongi yang sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas kompor, "Kau memasak?" Yoongi terkekeh, "Ya. Aku memasak. Jangan menertawakanku ya, rumah ini sangat jarang kedatangan tamu, apalagi tamu menginap. Jadi untuk saat istimewa ini aku akan mempraktekkan keahlianku memasak."

"Aku bukan tamu istimewa." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Tetapi rupanya Yoongi tidak mau di bantah, "Kau adalah tamu pertama yang menginap di sini setelah…" dahinya mengerut, berpikir, "Bahkan aku tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir ada tamu yang menginap di rumah ini." Yoongi tertawa, suara tawanya begitu renyah, ceria, dan mau tak mau mempengaruhi suasana hati Jimin yang biasanya muram lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Jadi kau masak apa?" Yoongi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Rahasia." Gumamnya ceria.

.

.

.

Jimin ternyata seorang penyendiri. Yoongi mengamati dalam diam. Sudah hampir satu bulan lelaki itu tinggal bersama mereka. Dia memang sepertinya melaksanakan tugasnya untuk mengawal ayah Yoongi, karena lelaki itu hampir setiap saat berada di dekat ayah Yoongi, bahkan di saat ayah Yoongi keluar, lelaki itu ada di sisinya. Tetapi kadangkala, Yoongi merasa bahwa Jimin bukanlah pengawal biasa. Lelaki itu kadang terdengar menelepon dengan bahasa Italia atau bahasa Inggris kepada seseorang yang sepertinya anak buahnya. Yoongi tidak mengerti bahasa Italia, tetapi dia mengerti bahasa Inggris, dan kadang kala dia mendengar Jimin membahas tentang perkebunan dan perusahaannya. Dari apa yang berhasil Yoongi dengar, lelaki ini memiliki berhektar-hektar perkebunan yang sangat luar di Italia sana, itu berarti lelaki ini lelaki kaya.

 _Kalau begitu, apa yang dilakukan Jimin di sini dan mengerjakan pekerjaan sebagai pengawal?_

"Jangan melamun." Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Yoongi melonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin di sana, menatapnya dalam senyum misterius, dekat sekali di belakangnya. Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dan menabrak Jimin, membuatnya terhuyung, untunglah Jimin memegang kedua pundaknya untuk menyeimbangkannya. Jemari Jimin terasa kuat dan panas, di kulitnya, tiba-tiba saja membuat Yoongi meremang, "Hati-hati." Jimin berbisik pelan, dengan tatapan intens dan aneh yang tidak dimengerti oleh Yoongi,

"Terima kasih." Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasa canggung, "Aku eh...aku akan kembali ke kamar." Dengan langkah tergesa, Yoongi menuju kamarnya, diiringi oleh tatapan tajam Jimin yang berdiri diam menatapnya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk di kamarnya. Kamar ini berada tepat di seberang kamar Yoongi, matanya mengawasi seluruh isi kamar. Yah, lumayanlah untuk rumah seorang profesor. Dia sebenarnya tidak terbiasa tinggal di kamar biasa seperti ini, apalagi di dalam sebuah rumah milik orang biasa. Kamar yang disiapkan bagi Jimin biasanya kamar terbaik di hotel berbintang lima. Tetapi saat ini Jimin sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Yah, orang seharusnya takut padanya, dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat berbahaya, terkenal di dunia gelap sana sebagai pembunuh yang tak pernah gagal. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak pernah menganggap pembunuh menjadi kariernya, dulu hidupnya keras, karena dia adalah anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan dengan nama Andrew Jack, nama yang diberikan oleh ibu panti asuhannya karena mereka bahkan tidak tahu namanya ketika bayinya ditemukan menangis di depan pintu panti, hampir membiru karena udara luar yang dingin.

Ketika remaja, Jimin meninggalkan panti asuhan, melarikan diri untuk hidup mandiri, tetapi kemudian dia terjebak di dunia gelap yang kelam, yang memberlakukan hukum rimba.

 _Siapa yang paling kuat dia yang berkuasa._

Jimin dulu lemah, tetapi dia mempunyai semangat hidup yang kuat. Pada usia 13 tahun, dia diselamatkan dari rehabilitasi remaja oleh seorang lelaki penguasa yang sangat kejam, seorang lelaki yang sudah melihat potensinya dari kemampuan berkelahi alaminya- Lelaki itu adalah Choi Siwon. Siwon adalah seorang pengusaha setengah Yunani dan setengah Korea, yang sangat sukes dan menguasai dunia bisnis di Italia pada masa itu, kekuasaannya menyeluruh, sampai menjangkau ke dunia gelap yang pekat dan kejam. Siwon menyelamatkannya ketika dia hampir mati, menjadi bulan-bulanan setiap hari, dihajar oleh kelompok remaja yang menguasai fasilitas rehabilitasi remaja itu, dia dibenci lebih karena sosoknya yang luar biasa tampan dan sikap angkuhnya yang mendorongnya tidak mau tunduk kepada pemimpin di dalam rehabilitasi itu, ketika Siwon melihatnya dan menyadari potensinya, lelaki itu mengatur dengan segala koneksinya untuk mengeluarkan Jimin dari pusat rehabilitasi itu.

Jimin dididik oleh Siwon dengan sedemikian kerasnya sampai hampir menyerah dan ingin mati saja ketika dia menjalani malam-malam penuh darah dan olah fisik yang mengerikan. Pada awalnya dia dijadikan pengawal kelas rendahan di dalam kekuasaan Siwon, sebagai tameng awal kalau terjadi baku tembak atau serangan dari musuh-musuh Siwon, kemudian karena kemampuannya bertahan, Jimin terus dan terus naik hingga akhirnya menjadi orang kepercayaan Choi Siwon. Sampai kemudian di suatu titik, Jimin bisa menjadi teman dan sahabat yang sangat dipercayai oleh Siwon. Ada ikatan pertemanan yang janggal tetapi kuat di antara mereka berdua, Jimin tidak akan

mengkhianati Siwon, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ketika itu Jimin baru tujuh belas tahun, tetapi pelatihan dan hidupnya yang keras itu telah membentuknya menjadi seperti sekarang, seorang pembunuh tangguh yang menakutkan bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya. Seorang pembunuh misterius yang selalu dikenal dengan nama "Sang Pembunuh".

"Sang Pembunuh" sangat ditakuti karena tidak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misinya, sesulit apapun itu. Semua orang pasti mati kalau dia dikatakan menjadi incaran "Sang Pembunuh". Meskipun begitu hampir tidak pernah ada orang yang mengetahui identitas sebenarnya, Jimin tidak pernah menemui kliennya hingga tidak ada yang pernah tahu wajah aslinya. Dalam menutupi penyamarannya, dia tetap bertugas sebagai pengawal dan orang kepercayaan Siwon, salah satu orang yang tahu identitas asli "Sang Pembunuh".

Dan tak disangkanya kemudian, seorang lelaki mencarinya, lelaki itu seorang pengacara yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pewaris darah Park yang hilang. Jimin ternyata adalah anak haram yang dibuang oleh Ibunya, seorang pelayan yang dihamili oleh penerus utama keluarga Park yang berkuasa di Italia. Ayahnya, sang penerus keluarga laki-laki terakhir itu ternyata menderita sakit beberapa lama, yang menyebabkan dirinya _impoten_ dan tentu saja tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Hanya Jimin satu-satunya harapannya untuk meneruskan nama besarnya. Ayahnya kemudian menyewa detektif swasta untuk melacak Jimin dari panti asuhannya. Tentu saja dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak lelaki satu-satunya, yang dia hasilkan dari kesalahannya di masa muda, tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang bergelut di dunia hitam.

Setelah hasil tes DNA dipastikan, sang ayah memohon kepada Jimin untuk meninggalkan dunia gelap yang selama ini menjadi bagian hidupnya, dan masuk ke dalam keluarga Park, menjalankan semua usaha di keluarga mereka, dan Jimin menuruti permintaan ayah kandungnya itu. Bukan karena dia menyayangi ayah kandungnya, keberadaan ayahnya yang muncul tiba-tiba ketika dia sudah dewasa malahan memunculkan rasa pahit di hatinya, mengingatkannya betapa ibu kandungnya sendiri dulu membuangnya karena tidak mampu menanggung akibat _affair_ nya dengan tuan muda keluarga Park. Dari penyelidikannya, Jimin tahu bahwa ibunya bunuh diri, setelah melahirkannya, dia diusir dengan kejam karena dianggap merayu anak kesayangan keluarga Park.

Jimin mundur dari dunia gelap lebih karena ingin beristirahat. Tangannya berlumuran darah, dan nama keluarga Park memberinya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dan hidup normal seperti biasa. Pada akhirnya, dia menerima warisan nama dari ayahnya yang meninggal tak lama kemudian karena penyakitnya, berikut juga warisan seluruh hartanya. Jimin benar-benar meninggalkan dunia hitam itu, membuang nama lamanya, dan menggantinya dengan Park Jimin yang berkuasa, sang putera mahkota keluarga Park yang sempat hilang begitu lama. Dan dia memastikan, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menghubungkan Park Jimin yang kaya dan berkuasa, dengan "Sang Pembunuh", hanya Siwon dan orang kepercayaannya seperti Yochun yang tahu tentang rahasia masa lalunya. Tetapi rupanya masa tenangnya tidak berlangsung lama, Siwon, salah satu sahabatnya, di mana Jimin pernah berhutang nyawanya di masa lalu ketika dia masih muda dan bodoh meminta tolong padanya.

Entah kenapa Siwon bisa terlibat hubungan rahasia dengan sebuah organisasi ekstrim yang merencanakan sebuah kudeta terselubung. Lelaki itu meminta tolong kepadanya untuk menjalankan sebuah pekerjaan kecil, menyangkut perjanjian kerjasamanya dengan organisasi itu. Kalau Jimin mau membunuh salah satu incaran organisasi itu pada waktunya, maka ketika seluruh rencana organisasi itu berhasil dan mereka bisa menguasai negara itu dengan kudeta, maka Siwon akan dengan mudah memuluskan jalan untuk memperoleh jalan untuk perizinan tambang minyak buminya di sana.

Semula Jimin menolaknya, apalagi pekerjaan ini termasuk pekerjaan yang sangat remeh, bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun dengan level lebih rendah dari dirinya. Lagipula pekerjaan ini akan memaksanya meninggalkan masa pensiunnya dari dunia kegelapan yang tenang, berkutat lagi dengan darah. Tetapi Siwon memaksa, mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan organisasi ini adalah hubungan rahasia, yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun selain orang yang dipercaya oleh Siwon. Siwon bersikeras tidak mau memakai orang lain selain Jimin, karena tidak ada orang yang lebih dipercayainya selain JImin, tidak peduli seberapa remeh dan mudahnya pekerjaan ini.

Tugas ini sama sekali tidak ada untungnya baginya, dari segi material maupun kepuasan. Dia sudah tidak butuh uang, dan hasratnya membunuh sudah hilang. Tetapi dia punya hutang kepada Siwon, hutang pertemanan kepada mentor sekaligus sahabatnya itu, hutang yang harus dibayar. Maka berangkatlah Jimin ke sebuah Negara asal kelahiran Ayahnya, Negara yang membuatnya menyandang nama Park, menjalankan tugas untuk membunuh korbannya, yang seharusnya mencoreng harga dirinya, karena kapasitas korban ini sangatlah mudah, seharusnya dilakukan bukan oleh pembunuh sekelas dirinya.

Jimin mengira ini semua akan berjalan mudah. Nyatanya tidak. Yang pertama, penampilannya sangat mencolok dan berbeda di negara ini, meskipun dirinya menyandang nama Korea tetapi wajahnya berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang Korea. Dan membuatnya harus sangat berhati-hati. Pada akhirnya memilih menghilangkan penyamaran, karena penyamaran tidak bisa dipakai di negara ini.

Jimin secara langsung dia menemui Profesor Min, dan mengatakan tujuannya untuk mengawal lelaki itu atas suruhan organisasi tempat lelaki itu mengadakan perjanjian kerja. Tentu saja Jimin tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung, bahwa sebenarnya dia menerima order untuk membunuh Sang Profesor dan puteri tunggalnya, segera setelah lelaki itu menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya yang sangat rahasia kepada organisasi itu.

 _Yoongi_. Jimin mengernyit. Ketika pertama kali melihat Yoongi, dan senyumannya yang begitu ceria, dada Jimin terasa ditonjok, sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Ada kemarahan luar biasa dari dadanya, mengutuki kenapa gadis seceria dengan senyuman seindah itu harus segera berakhir nyawanya karena kebodohan ayahnya. Dan Jimin pula yang harus mencabut nyawanya! Kadang dia merasa jengkel melihat sang Profesor yang dengan bodohnya mempertaruhkan nyawanya, menjalin kerjasama dengan organisasi yang dia tahu sangat kejam dan berbahaya, serta melibatkan Yoongi yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mungkin sang profesor mempunyai alasannya sendiri. Apapun itu...Jauh di dasar hati Jimin, dia mencemaskan Yoongi. Yoongi...Perempuan itu selalu ada di benaknya, bahkan menghantui saat tidurnya, tubuhnya mungil dan menggairahkan, membuat Jimin merasakan gairahnya naik setiap melihatnya...ya Yoongi dengan senyum cerianya telah menarik perhatian Jimin, menumbuhkan suatu rasa yang tidak pernah diberikan Jimin kepada perempuan manapun.

.

.

Sekali lagi tampaknya ada kesibukan di dapur, membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah hampir dua bulan tinggal di rumah mungil ini dan merasakan perasaan yang aneh, seakan dia berada di rumahnya sendiri, dan seakan Yoongi memang seharusnya berada dimanapun dia berada. Jimin selalu menahan diri, meskipun kadangkala dia menatap Yoongi dan merasakan gairahnya tiba-tiba naik. Kadang dia bergegas mandi air dingin untuk meredakan gairahnya, tersenyum masam dan berharap ini hanyalah salah satu efek selibatnya selama beberapa lama tanpa perempuan.

Jimin semula berpikir dia akan merasakan gairah ini pada wanita manapun yang cocok dengan kriterianya. Tetapi ternyata tidak, banyak wanita cantik yang terntu saja bersedia memuaskan hasratnya, tetapi dia hanya ingin Yoongi, dia tidak mau yang lainnya. Dengan langkah tenang dan memasang ekspresi datar, Jimin melangkah memasuki dapur.

"Ada apa ini?" dilihatnya Yoongi sedang mengiris sepotong besar kue bolu _lemon_ berbentuk lingkaran dan meletakkannya diwadah kotak-kotak. Di kotak yang lain ada nasi dan ayam panggang yang tampak lezat dan berkilauan karena sausnya, dan juga beberapa botol jus jeruk.

"Kita akan piknik." Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali dan ayah setuju untuk piknik di tengah kebun teh di pegunungan, kau pasti suka Jimin, mungkin selama ini kau kepanasan di sini, tapi aku jamin di kebun teh nanti, kau akan kedinginan."

Jimin hanya terdiam, mengamati Yoongi yang tampak ceria, bersenandung sambil mengatur bekal-bekal pikniknya ke dalam tas berbentuk keranjang besar yang telah di siapkannya. Piknik di ruangan terbuka, berbahaya. Apalagi Jimin mulai menemukan petunjuk bahwa beberapa agen pemerintah yang khusus melakukan _maintenance_ terhadap hubungan luar negeri secara rahasia, mulai mengendus perjanjian kerjasama antara professor Min dengan organisasi asing tersebut. Tetapi sekali lagi Jimin melirik ke arah Yoongi dan merasa tidak tega harus mengatakan bahwa seharusnya mereka tidak pergi piknik.

Yah...Jimin hanya harus mencoba tampil tidak mencolok, meskipun rasanya sulit mengingat penampilannya yang amat berbeda. Dia melangkah keluar dapur, dan berpapasan dengan profesor Min, mereka bertatapan penuh makna.

"Kenapa kau menyetujui kegiatan piknik di luar itu?" Tatapan Jimin tampak mencela, "Kau tahu bukan bahwa itu berbahaya?" Profesor Min tampak menyesal, "Aku tahu ini berbahaya, tetapi Yoongi menginginkannya dan dia tampak sangat bahagia dengan rencana itu hingga aku tidak tega untuk mencegahnya."

Jimin mengamati profesor Min dan kemudian tersenyum pahit. Lelaki ini sama sepertinya, bersedia melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan senyum ceria Yoongi.

.

.

Mereka memilih tempat berumput rendah di tengah kebun teh yang terbuka untuk umum, udara sejuk dan berangin, membuat Jimin meragukan acara makan siang di alam terbuka seperti ini. Dia melirik ke arah Yoongi yang hanya mengenakan sweater tipis dan mengerutkan keningnya, Tetapi bagaimanapun juga acara piknik ini sepadan, Yoongi begitu ceria hingga matanya berbinar-binar dan pipinya bersemu kemerahan, tampak amat sangat cantik, Meskipun udara dingin dan berangin, membuat rambut mereka berantakan, tetapi mau tidak mau Jimin menyukai acara ini, makanannya sangat lezat, dibuat sendiri oleh tangan mungil Yoongi yang terampil.

"Ayo kita ke sungai, di belakang kebun teh ini ada sungai kecil yang mengalir, airnya bening sekali dan sedingin es." Yoongi beranjak dengan bersemangat ketika mereka menyelesaikan makannya. Jimin melirik ke arah profesor Min, lelaki tua itu tampak mengantuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian saja yang ke sana, jalanan untuk pergi ke sungai itu terlalu berat untukku karena harus menuruni bukit yang licin. Mungkin aku akan menikmati udara dan tidur dulu."

Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Jimin, "Apakah kau mau menemaniku?" Jimin masih menatap profesor Min, sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, "Anda tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini profesor?" Sebenarnya Jimin ragu. Bagaimana kalau lelaki tua ini melarikan diri? Tetapi kemudian dia menghapus kemungkinan itu dari benaknya.

Dia memegang Yoongi, dan dia tahu profesor Min tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yoongi, lelaki itu terlalu mencintai puterinya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini." Profesor Min melemparkan tatapan penuh makna, tampaknya mengerti apa yang sedang berputar di benak Jimin. Jimin akhirnya mengikuti ajakan Yoongi menuruni bukit itu, menuju sungai yang katanya sangat indah.

.

.

Yoongi berdebar, tentu saja, dibalik sikap cerianya sebernarnya Yoongi merasa gugup kalau berada di dekat Jimin, lelaki itu memang jarang tersenyum dan selalu memasang ekspresi datar, tetapi kalau dia tersenyum meskipun hanyalah senyuman tipis ketampanannya makin luar biasa. Yah, meskipun lelaki ini pada dasarnya luar biasa tampan, dengan wajah klasik ala bangsawan romawi jaman dahulu, dan mata cokelat gelap yang dalam.

Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin yang berjalan dengan tenang di sisinya dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Dingin?" Jimin sepertinya mengamati Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mendongakkan kepala malu.

"Tidak kok, aku senang begini." Gumam Yoongi dalam senyum. Dan kemudian tanpa disangkanya, lelaki itu melepaskan jaket warna cokelat gelapnya dan meletakkannya di bahu Yoongi.

"Eh...tapi kau yang akan kedinginan." Gumam Yoongi protes. Jimin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, aku laki-laki, aku yang lebih kuat." Dada Yoongi dipenuhi oleh perasaan asing yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, dia menatap Jimin malu-malu dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih ya."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu jemari kuatnya menggandeng Yoongi menuju sungai. Mereka sampai di tepian tebing yang tidak terlalu dalam, dan sungai itu ada di bawah, tampak bergemericik dengan aliran bening yang menyegarkan. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, menuruni lembah menuju sungai tidak akan menyulitkannya, tetapi tanah yang landai itu licin dan basah dengan lumpur di ujungnya, dia meragukan kalau Yoongi bisa melaluinya, diliriknya Yoongi yang mengenakan kemeja putih, celana pendek selutut warna hitam dan sandal datar... _perempuan ini akan mengotori kemejanya yang putih bersih,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau bisa menuruninya?" Jimin mengangkat alisnya dan

menatap Yoongi yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku biasanya menuruninya sendiri, meskipun beberapa kali aku terpeleset dan berguling-guling di lumpur yang empuk itu." Gumamnya lucu, membuat Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terkekeh, " _Well_ , kalau begitu mari kita coba."

Jemarinya menggandeng jemari mungil Yoongi, mengajaknya menuruni tanah yang landai itu dengan hati-hati. Mereka bergerak pelan, menyadari betapa licinnya tanah itu di bawah alas kaki mereka, hingga kesalahan sedikit saja bisa membuat mereka tergelincir ke bawah. Yoongi tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat-erat jemari Jimin...Tetapi tiba-tiba saja kakinya terantuk batu yang entah kenapa menyembul di balik lumpur, langkahnya terhuyung dan kemudian jatuh kehilangan keseimbangannya, membawa Jimin bersamanya.

Dengan cepat tubuh mereka berguling, dan baru berhenti setelah mencapai ujung lembah di tepi sungai. Tubuh dan pakaian mereka belepotan lumpur yang basah, bahkan ada beberapa di rambut dan wajah mereka. Jimin yang bangun duluan duduk di atas lumpur dan mencoba membersihkan pakaian dan rambutnya, sebuah usaha yang sia-sia mengingat lumpur itu begitu banyaknya. Sementara itu Yoongi masih terengah karena berguling tadi, tetapi kemudian ketika melihat keadaan Jimin yang belepotan lumpur, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Bagaimana tidak?

Sungguh pemandangan yang langka menemukan Jimin yang selalu tampil sempurna sekarang benar-benar dilumuri lumpur kecokelatan. Tawanya membuat Jimin menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan, "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tentu saja tatapan memperingatkan itu tidak mempan untuk Yoongi, dia terlalu geli hingga tawanya makin keras, lalu tawa itu menular, membuat Jimin tersenyum dan senyumnya melebar menjadi kekehan pelan, dia mengangkat alis dan memandang dirinya sendiri,

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti." Gumamnya sambil melempar tatapan menuduh ke arah Yoongi. Matanya menatap ke arah keindahan di depannya, Yoongi yang cantik dan tertawa lepas, meskipun belepotan lumpur, tiba-tiba dada Jimin terasa hangat dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Diraihnya Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya dan diciumnya lembut. Semula Yoongi terkesiap, matanya membelalak, tetapi Jimin sangat ahli, tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak berpengalaman, di kecupnya bibir Yoongi berkali-kali dan kemudian dengan tanpa kentara dipagutnya lembut, seperti seorang kekasih yang mencoba meyakinkan pasangannya bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitinya.

Kemudian Jimin merasakan penyerahan diri Yoongi dari matanya yang terpejam dan tubuhnya yang lunglai pasrah dalam pelukan Jimin, lelaki itu mengerang dengan perasaan memiliki dan memperdalam ciumannya, dengan lumatan penuh gairah yang tidak tertahankan lagi, dilumatnya bibir Yoongi, dirasakannya kemanisan yang luar biasa dari bibir itu, dan kemudian lidahnya menelusup, menjelajahi seluruh bibir Yoongi dan mengenalinya, dengan lembut tentu saja karena Jimin tidak mau Yoongi lari ketakutan akibat gairahnya yang bergejolak.

Lama kemudian, ketika Jimin merasakan Andrea megap-megap akibat ciumannya yang terlalu dalam, dia melepaskan bibirnya. Kepala mereka masih beradu begitu dekat, napas mereka masih hangat dan menyatu, Jimin bisa melihat betapa bibir Yoongi sedikit bengkak akibat ciumannya yang kuat. Lalu mata cokelat dalamnya menatap ke arah mata Yoongi yang berkabut, membuat pipi Yoongi bersemu kemerahan,

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena menciummu." Suara Jimin datar dan serak, "Karena aku sudah ingin melakukannya sejak lama." Semu kemerahan di pipi Yoongi makin nyata, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencangnya, oh Astaga! Jimin menciumnya! _Lelaki itu_

 _menciumnya!_ Apakah itu hanyalah ungkapan gairah terpendamnya ataukah Jimin benar-benar tertarik kepadanya?

Mata Andrea mencoba menyelami mata cokelat Jimin yang dalam dan dia tidak menemukan jawabannya, tetapi kemudian bibir Jimin tersenyum tipis, lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengecup ujung hidung Yoongi dengan sayang, "Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku."

Yoongi tidak marah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa marah?

Perasaannya campur aduk dan tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, tetapi Yoongi tahu pasti, marah bukanlah salah satu di antaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haloha~ sebenernya di bab ini masih panjang, tapi sengaja aku potong soalnya banyak banget hehe, Oya ini Flashback ya, dan mungkin di chap selanjutnya juga masih banyak flashback-flashback yang lain, dan menceritakan semua masa lalu yang Jimin ama Yoongi. sampai disini kalian udah ngeh kan? Jimin emang Pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim buat ngebunuh Ayah Yoongi dan Yoongi, masalah terbunuhnya Ayah Yoongi mungkin di chap depan yaa.. Inget jangan ada yang **SPOILER** loh yaah di review hihihi

Kemarin masih ada typo yah? Duh yaampun daku jadi mayuu ishh, padahal udah diminimalisir banget itu, tapi yahh dasar mata aku yang kurang jeli, Hikss Semoga disini gak ada Typo ya T.T

Okedeh, _See you again~_

 _Gomawo…_

Paipai

 **Dyah Cho**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Park Jimin x min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate M

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 14**

 **[Masih Flashback]**

Sementara itu dari atas tebing, tanpa diketahui oleh dua sosok manusia yang berpelukan itu, profesor Min berdiri mengamati dengan bingung campur lega. Bingung karena rasa bersalahnya menyeruak, membiarkan Yoongi jatuh begitu saja dalam pesona Jimin tanpa peringatan, tetapi sekaligus lega, lega karena Jimin tertarik kepada Yoongi. Kalau perasaan itu bisa tumbuh lebih dalam, itu mungkin bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Yoongi, Jimin sudah pasti tidak akan membunuh perempuan yang dicintainya bukan? Profesor Min rela melakukan apapun. Apapun, bahkan dengan taruhan nyawanya, asalkan Yoongi bisa selamat.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berdua berubah sejak ciuman di tepi sungai itu, Yoongi tidak menahan-nahan lagi rasa tertariknya yang bertumbuh dengan pesat kepada Jimin, begitupun sebaliknya, lelaki itu tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepada Yoongi. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan sangat menikmatinya. Kadang mereka hanya berdiam di rumah, tidak kemana-mana, duduk membaca dengan secangkir kopi panas di meja. Setelah lama, Jimin akan menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya dan menciuminya, lalu mereka akan bercumbu.

Tetapi rupanya Jimin masih menahan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Yoongi adalah perempuan polos yang belum berpengalaman, dan Jimin tidak mampu merusak kepolosan itu hanya karena ingin melampiaskan gairahnya. Dia sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Mereka memang baru bertemu sebentar, tetapi dorongan gairah mereka dan keterikatan di antara mereka begitu kuatnya, membuat Jimin yakin bahwa Yoongi adalah tempatnya berlabuh.

Kemudian di suatu malam, ketika Yoongi pulang dia menemukan ruangan begitu gelap dan pekat, dahinya mengernyit. Apakah mati lampu? Tetapi lampu jalanan menyala terang di sekeliling kompleks, berarti tidak mungkin mati lampu. Lagipula kenapa rumah begitu

senyap, dimana Jimin dan ayahnya? Yoongi masuk ke ruang tengah, ruangan dengan karpet tebal dan sofa empuk, tempat dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin, ruangan itu temaram, oleh cahaya lilin.

Yoongi melangkah semakin masuk ke tengah ruangan dan mendapati, pemandangan yang sangat indah dan mencengangkan. Sembilan buah lilin biru yang diatur dengan posisi setengah melingkar, begitu indahnya menguarkan cahaya keemasan dengan nuansa biru, menimbulkan bayangan bergerak di seluruh ruangan yang temaram, membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya?" suara Jimin tiba-tiba terdengar dekat di belakangnya, membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalnya, menatap Jimin yang menatapnya lembut, cahaya lilin telah menciptakan siluet di sana, hingga membuat Jimin kelihatan misterius.

Yoongi tersenyum, "Ini bagus sekali." Jimin lalu menghela Yoongi mendekati lilin-lilin itu, "Aku sebenarnya ingin membeli bunga mawar, sembilan tangkai bunga mawar untukmu, yang artinya ' _saling mencintai selamanya_ '. Tetapi kemudian aku melihat lilin biru ini sangat indah, aku membayangkannya menyala di kegelapan, menyambutmu pulang, rasanya akan lebih romantis daripada ketika aku memberimu sembilan tangkai mawar merah." Ekspresi Jimin berubah serius, "Aku baru sebentar mengenalmu, tetapi aku tahu bahwa kau berbeda Yoongi, kau memiliki hatiku begitu saja tanpa aku menyadarinya." Yoongi merasakan dadanya sesak. Terharu sekaligus bahagia, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kalimat Jimin itu….lelaki itu memang selalu bersikap lembut dan penuh sayang kepada Yoongi, tetapi belum pernah satu ungkapan cintapun terungkap, apakah ini...apakah ini adalah pernyataan cinta Jimin?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kotak beludru terbuka, dengan cincin emas yang berhiaskan berlian putih berkilauan di dalamnya ada di tangan Jimin, Yoongi menatap cincin itu, terpukau oleh keindahannya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapan mata terkejut ke arah Jimin, ekspresi lelaki itu mengungkapkan maksudnya dan jantung Yoongi berdebar kencang.

 _Apakah Jimin_...

"Yoongi, maukah kau menjadi isteriku?" Ucapan lamaran itu terucap dari bibir Jimin yang tipis dan indah, dengan suara serak dan penuh perasaan, membuat air mata Yoongi membanjir. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa pertimbangan apa-apa lagi. Yang penting adalah Jimin

mencintainya, dan dia mencintai laki-laki itu. Perasaan mereka begitu dalamnya, dan mereka harus bersama.

"Ya Jimin. Aku mau…"

.

.

.

"Aku akan membawa Yoongi ke Italia untuk menikah." Jimin bergumam pada tengah malam, setelah yakin bahwa Yoongi terlelap dan tak akan bangun, dia menemui profesor Min yang masih mengerjakan penelitiannya di ruang kerjanya. Profesor Min yang tadi setuju untuk sembunyi sementara di ruang kerjanya sementara Jimin melamar Yoongi, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan serius.

"Itu bagus." Lelaki tua itu lalu menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa kau tahu kenapa aku menyetujui pernikahan ini." Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan melindungi

Yoongi dengan nyawaku sendiri." Wajah Profesor Min tampak sedih, menyadari kalau Jimin tidak mau membunuhnya, organisasi itu pasti akan mengirimkan orang lain untuk menghabisinya. Tetapi setidaknya Yoongi tidak terlibat, setidaknya Yoongi berada di tangan orang yang paling kuat untuk melindunginya, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"Terima kasih Jimin, aku bersyukur Yoongi akan menikah dengan seseorang sepertimu." Profesor Min mengucap restunya dengan lemah, merasakan sedikit pedih di dadanya karena Yoongi, puterinya satu-satunya sebentar lagi akan dijauhkan dari dirinya.

Kemudian Jimin menelepon Siwon dan menceritakan semuanya, membuat lelaki itu tercengang. "Maksudmu...kau akan membatalkan semua tugas itu karena kau jatuh cinta dengan anak perempuan si profesor?"

"Kau sudah mendengar sendiri tadi." Jawab Jimin tenang. Siwon tampak kehabisan kata-kata, lalu lelaki itu mendesah, masih tampak kaget, "Apakah kau yakin, Jimin? Kau tidak pernah gagal dalam tugasmu sebelumnya...Apalagi profesor dan puterinya ini adalah tugas yang sangat mudah...reputasi "Sang Pembunuh" akan tercoreng kalau itu terjadi."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan reputasi "Sang Pembunuh", dia sudah lama mati, kau tahu aku sudah membuatnya pensiun sejak lama, dan menjalani hidupku sebagai Park Jimin, hanya karenamulah aku mau membangunkan lagi "Sang Pembunuh", tetapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Siwon. Aku mencintai Yoongi dan aku akan menjaganya."

"Bagaimana dengan sang profesor?" Jimin menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah menawarkan untuk membawanya ke Italia untuk melindunginya, tetapi dia menolak. Dia ternyata mengidap kanker hati, umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi, jadi dia pasrah menunggu apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh organisasi itu kepadanya, lagipula dia berpikir kalau dia ikut ke Italia, dia akan membawakan bahaya terus menerus kepada Yoongi."

Siwon tercenung, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Oke, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau sepertinya benar-benar serius dengan perempuan yang satu ini. Aku akan menginformasikan bahwa aku gagal melakukan yang mereka minta kepada organisasi itu, dan bersiap untuk kehilangan kesempatan besar membangun kilang minyakku di negara itu." Suaranya tampak mencela tapi tidak marah, malahan Jimin mendengar senyum di dalam suaranya,

"Sebaiknya cepat kau bawa gadis itu pergi Jimin, penelitian sang profesor sangat penting dan rahasia dan begitu aku menginformasikan kepada organisasi itu bahwa kau sudah melepaskan tugasmu, mereka akan berusaha mengirimkan pembunuh lain tanpa melalui aku, yang mungkin lebih kasar dan menggunakan cara rendahan daripada dirimu."

.

.

.

"Kenapa ayah tidak bisa ikut ke Italia untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami?" Yoongi masih saja mengerutkan keningnya rupanya hal itu masih mengganjal di benaknya meskipun mereka telah melalui adu argumentasi dan penjelasan-penjelasan yang panjang sehingga menemukan kompromi, koper-koper sudah di _packing_ rapi, dan mereka sedang menunggu taxi untuk mengantar ke bandara. Profesor Min tersenyum lembut, mengecup dahi puterinya itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan sabar mengulang kembali alasan yang selalu didengungkannya kepada Yoongi,

"Kau tahu ayah tidak bisa, ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ayah tetap tinggal. Lagipula kau bisa mengunjungi ayah nanti kalau sudah menikah." Profesor Min mengernyit dalam hatinya, memandang wajah Yoongi dalam-dalam, puteri kesayangannya yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilihatnya lagi. Ada alasan lain lagi yang tidak diberitahukannya kepada Yoongi, kondisi kesehatannya benar-benar sudah buruk sekarang, mungkin karena gaya hidupnya yang tidak sehat, membuat tubuhnya yang sudah menua tumbang oleh berbagai penyakit, terakhir dia meriksakan diri, dokter sudah mendiagnosis dirinya mengidap kanker hati.

Yah, bagaimanapun juga umur manusia ada batasnya, setidaknya dia bisa meninggal dengan pengetahuan bahwa Yoongi dijaga di tangan yang tepat. Sebenarnya butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk meyakinkan Yoongi supaya mau meninggalkan ayahnya di sini untuk menikah di Italia. Yoongi bersikeras mengajak ayahnya, bahkan dia meminta supaya mereka menikah di negara ini saja sehingga tidak perlu meninggalkan porfesor Min.

Ketika Jimin menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan Yoongi, profesor Min turun tangan, dengan kasih sayang seorang ayah, dia menerangkan bahwa ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya di sini, bahwa dia terlalu tua dan lelah untuk menempuh perjalanan jauh, bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja di sini selama Yoongi berangkat ke Italia untuk menikah dan berbulan madu. Profesor Min menekankan bahwa setelah bulan madu mereka, Yoongi dan Jimin bisa pulang lagi kemari - itu mungkin merupakan kebohongan putihnya pada Yoongi karena jauh di dalam hatinya, profesor Min tahu bahwa Jimin mungkin tidak akan membawa Yoongi pulang lagi, demi keselamatan Yoongi. Pada akhirnya Yoongi mau mengerti semua penjelasan profesor Min dan mau berangkat ke Italia bersama Jimin meninggalkan ayahnya di sini.

Taxi mereka datang, dan Jimin yang sejak tadi membisu menyalami profesor Min dengan ekspresi datar, "Semoga kau baik-baik saja profesor." Gumamnya tenang, penuh makna. Profesor Min tersenyum, lalu tanpa di duga memeluk Jimin dengan cepat lalu menepuk bahunya, "Jaga Yoongi baik-baik." Pesannya. Yoongi menangis, memeluk ayahnya dan mencium ke dua pipinya.

"Ayah jaga diri ya, segera setelah menikah, aku akan pulang lagi bersama Jimin." Bisiknya dengan berurai air mata, tidak menyadari bahwa Profesor Min melempar pandangan ke arah Jimin, pandangan penuh pengetahuan bahwa mungkin saja Yoongi tidak akan pernah kembali ke negara ini.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, mereka mendarat di Bandar udara internasional, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke _Tuscany_ , kawasan yang terkenal dengan perkebunan anggur dan zaitun. Meskipun lelah, Yoongi sangat menikmati perjalanan itu dan merasa sayang jika sampai tertidur, dia sangat menyukai tempat, pemandangan, suasana, dan keindahan kota-kota kuno dan lading bunga matahari damai dan tak berujung di pedesaan. Jimin menjelaskan bahwa mereka sekarang berada di daerah antara _Florence_ dan _Siena_ yang juga mencakup wilayah anggur _Chianti_ dan juga _San Gimignano_ , di mana Jimin sendiri memiliki perkebunan anggur yang cukup luas di sana. Mereka harus menempuh sekitar 80 kilometer lagi menuju ke kota _Lucca_ , sebuah kota yang berada di atas sebuah dataran tinggi dengan pegunungan _Alpen_ menjulang di atasnya.

Selama beberapa jam kemudian, Yoongi akhirnya tertidur, dan baru terbangun ketika Jimin menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut, dia tertidur pulas di pangkuan Jimin, "Kita sudah sampai di kotaku." Gumam Jimin serak, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan mata dalam dan bergairah. Yoongi terpesona. Kota ini hampir seperti bayangannya ketika melihat acara-acara yang membahas wisata Italia di televisi, kota ini terkenal oleh dinding yang dulunya merupakan benteng pertahanan, peninggalan dari arsitektur kuno yang megah, dan juga peninggalan bangunan bersejarah lainnya.

Tempat tinggal Jimin sendiri merupakan sebuah kastil yang indah bercat putih bersih, menjulang di tengah dataran rumput dan warna oranye pepohonan menjelang musim gugur. Mereka turun dari mobil dan beberapa pelayan pria langsung datang dan mengangkut barang-barang mereka. Yochun sang pelayan utama berdiri menyambut di depan, menatap Yoongi dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Selamat datang tuan Jimin, selamat datang nona Yoongi." Lelaki itu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, "Apakah persiapan pernikahan sudah siap?"

"Semua sudah disiapkan tuan, berkas-berkasnya sudah diletakkan di meja anda oleh pengacara anda, besok dijadwalkan pernikahan jam sepuluh di sini." Jimin menoleh, menatap ke arah Yoongi dan tersenyum meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku atas pernikahan yang tergesa-gesa ini. Tetapi aku sungguh ingin menikahimu, dan tidak ingin diperlambat oleh urusan persiapan pesta dan yang lainnya. Kita bisa menikah dulu, diam-diam, rahasia. Dan kemudian menikmati bulan madu kita dalam ketenangan, setelah waktunya tepat, baru kita umumkan pernikahan ini dan kemudian merancang pesta yang sangat besar untuk merayakannya dan mengundang semua orang yang perlu diundang."

Yoongi tersenyum, melemparkan tatapan mata memuja kepada Jimin, "Aku tidak peduli dengan pesta. Aku ingin segera menjadi milikmu, Jimin."

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, dalam upacara pernikahan yang sederhana, mereka terikat sebagai suami isteri, hanya disaksikan oleh Siwon, pengacara dan beberapa orang kepercayaan Jimin, lelaki itu melingkarkan cincin tanda kepemilikannya di jemari Yoongi, dan kemudian mengecup pengantinnya. Meskipun sederhana dan tidak dirayakan dalam keramaian, Yoongi sangat bahagia, dia tampak begitu cantik dan berbinar-binar sehingga Siwon pun menyenggol Jimin sambil mengamati Yoongi, "Tak heran kau begitu terpesona kepadanya, dia begitu cantik, dan

kecantikannya seperti dewi Italia yang luar biasa." Siwon menatap Yoongi dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Dia tidak seperti penduduk lokal negara itu pada umumnya, tidakkah kau memperhatikan rambutnya, tekstur wajahnya dan warna kulitnya itu? Aku merasa dia lebih mirip perempuan spanyol dengan rambut hitam yang tebal dan bentuk tubuh yang mungil itu."

Jimin mengamati Yoongi dengan tatapan mata puas, mengagumi kecantikan isterinya, _miliknya_. Lalu dia melemparkan tatapan mata mencela kepada Siwon, "Kau berani-beraninya mengomentari bentuk tubuh isteriku?" Siwon tertawa, "Hei, aku memuji isterimu. Dia memang luar biasa cantiknya, apakah ibunya atau ayahnya mungkin keturunan spanyol?" Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya. Tidak. Dia melihat sendiri foto Profesor Min dan mendiang isterinya. Tidak ada sedikitpun terlihat ada darah asing mengalir di tubuh mereka. Tetapi kata-kata Siwon ada benarnya juga, Jimin selama ini tidak pernah memikirkannya, tetapi jika dilihat dengan benar, Yoongi benar-benar tampak berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia akan menyelidikinya nanti.

Nanti. Karena sekarang, waktunya dia memiliki isterinya. Pesta sudah hampir usai, dan Jimin merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang isterinya, dengan bergairah dan penuh makna, hingga Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu, lalu mengikuti Jimin dihela menuju kamar besar mereka yang telah disiapkan, meninggalkan para tamu di belakang mereka. Kamar itu besar dan indah, cahayanya temaram, dan Yoongi melihat satu-satunya cahaya itu berasal dari sembilan lilin biru yang diatur setengah melingkar dengan indahnya di sana. Matanya menoleh ke arah Jimin dan tersenyum haru, teringat akan kenangan indah ketika Jimin melamarnya dalam buaian cahaya temaram dari sembilan lilin biru yang indah itu.

"Jiminh..." Yoongi mendesah ketika lengan Jimin melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup sisi leher Yoongi, membuatnya menggelenyar, "Kau menyukainya?" Jimin berbisik serak, merasa puas ketika Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku berharap ketika kau melihat lilin berwarna biru itu, kau akan selalu mengingat betapa aku mencintaimu Yoongi, betapa aku sangat sangat menyayangimu dan ingin menjagamu selamanya."

Lelaki itu menurunkan gaun putih Yoongi yang indah, yang khusus dipesan untuk pernikahan mereka. Kemudian mengecupi pundak Yoongi dari belakang, membuat Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya, pasrah dah bersandar kepada Jimin, suaminya. "Aku sangat ingin memilikimu. Kau membuatku hampir gila karena menahan gairahku, tetapi aku tidak ingin menodaimu, tidak sebelum kau resmi menjadi milikku." Jimin bergumam serak, mendongakkan kepala Yoongi dari belakang, kemudian melumat bibirnya dari sana. Kecupannya lembut, penuh penghargaan, membuat Yoongi merasa begitu dihargai, begitu dicintai sebagai seorang perempuan.

Jemari Jimin menyentuh buah dadanya yang hanya terlindung bra berwarna krem berenda yang mungil, karena gaun pengantinnya telah melorot sampai ke pinggang. Jimin membuka bra Yoongi dengan lembut, lalu jemarinya menangkup payudara Yoongi, memberikan kehangatan di sana sehingga tubuh Yoongi menggelinjang atas sensasi pertama yang dirasakannya.

Yoongi terkesiap ketika Jimin menggerakkan jemarinya sambil lalu namun penuh keahlian ke putting payudaranya, membuat puting itu menegang, menginginkan sentuhan lebih dan lebih lagi. Dan Jimin memberikannya, jemarinya memilin putting Yoongi dengan lembut, berhati-hati supaya tidak menyakitinya. Menikmati indahnya payudara isterinya yang begitu pas di tangannya. Kejantanan Jimin menegang dan siap untuk Yoongi, dia kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil isterinya dan membawanya ke ranjang, dibaringkannya tubuh Yoongi dengan lembut, lelaki itu setengah menindih Yoongi, tangannya bertumpu pada tepi kepala Yoongi, kepalanya menunduk dan menatap mata Yoongi dengan mata teduhnya.

"Nanti rasanya akan sakit." Gumam Jimin dengan tatapan memperingatkan. Yoongi tersenyum, menatap wajah Jimin di atasnya, jemarinya terulur lembut dan membelai wajah Jimin, membuat lelaki itu menelengkan kepala dan mengecup jemarinya dengan mata terpejam, "Tidak apa-apa." Yoongi bergumam lembut, malahan membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku belum pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, semua orang bilang rasanya akan sangat sakit bagimu." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Apapun yang terjadi sayang, kau harus tahu bahwa menyakitimu adalah hal terakhir yang aku pikirkan." Lelaki itu lalu menunduk dan menghadapkan bibirnya ke bibir Yoongi, dia mengecup kehangatan bibir Yoongi dengan lembut, kemudian melumatnya, membuat Yoongi melingkarkan kepalanya di sekeliling leher Jimin, semakin merapatkan lelaki itu kepadanya. Bibir Jimin menjelajah, memberikan ciuman yang luar biasa lembut dan menggoda ke seluruh bibir Yoongi, lidahnya berpilin dengan lidah Yoongi, menggoda di sana, dan kemudian dengan sebelah tangannya, lelaki itu memelorotkan gaun Yoongi yang sudah berada di pinggang, menurunkannya hingga menuruni pinggulnya, Yoongi membantu dengan melemparkan gaun itu melalui kakinya.

Sekarang dia sudah berbaring, setengah telanjang dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam krem berenda yang senada dengan branya yang sudah dibuang Jimin ke karpet tadi. Jimin menatap tubuh isterinya dan terpesona akan keindahan warna putih seperti susu di kulit isterinya. Jemarinya menelusuri di sana, kembali ke buah dadanya dan mencumbunya lembut, tangannya memilin puting payudara Yoongi dan membuatnya mengeras kembali.

Lalu lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya, meniupkan uap napasnya yang hangat di puting itu, membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar melengkungkan punggungnya dan meminta lebih, dan kemudian Jimin menjilatkan lidahnya menggoda di putting payudara Yoongi, menimbulkan sensasi seperti tersengat listrik di sana. Yoongi mendesah pelan, dan mendorong kepala Jimin makin mendekat, sampai kemudian lelaki itu menenggelamkan payudara Yoongi ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya pelan. Gairah yang luar biasa pekat langsung menyelubungi Yoongi, menimbulkan rasa aneh di pangkal pahanya. Tanpa sadar membuatnya mengangkat pinggulnya untuk semakin mendekatkan diri pada Jimin, mendekatkan diri pada kejantanannya yang makin terasa keras, mendesakkan diri ke pangkal paha Yoongi.

Jimin lalu membuka dasi dan kemejanya, dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke karpet. Tubuh mereka yang telanjang berpadu, dada mereka bersentuhan, kulit dengan kulit, panas dengan panas, gairah dengan gairah, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang menyelimuti Yoongi, dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, tidak tahu sensasi itu sebelumnya, hanya tahu bahwa dia ingin dipuaskan, entah dengan cara apa. Lalu Jimin menurunkan celananya sekaligus, dan membuat Yoongi terkesiap melihat kejantanan Jimin yang sudah siap untuk mata Jimin tajam agak berkabut oleh gairah, dia mengetahui Yoongi sedikit ketakutan, dan lelaki itu lalu mengecup ujung hidung Yoongi. "Kau akan bisa menerimaku, Sayang." Ciumannya turun ke leher, ke bahu dan ke payudara Yoongi, menghadiahi setiap bagian tubuh Yoongi dengan kecupan sayang. Lalu lelaki itu mengecup perutnya dan menyentuhkan lidahnya lembut, menimbulkan rasa panas dan menyengat di sana.

Dengan jemarinya, Jimin lalu menurunkan celana dalam Yoongi, hingga bergulung sebelah pahanya dan berdiam di sana. Yoongi memekik ketika Jimin membuka pahanya dan mencoba menutup pangkal pahanya, merasa malu luar biasa, tidak pernah sekalipun ada lelaki yang berbuat seintim ini dengannya. Tetapi Jimin malahan mengecup lembut jemari Yoongi yang menutup pangkal pahanya dan menyingkirkan jemari Yoongi itu, senyumannya kepada Yoongi benar-benar intens dan penuh rasa memiliki.

"Aku suamimu." Hanya satu kata, cukup satu kata untuk menunjukkan betapa Jimin memiliki setiap jengkal tubuh Yoongi, membuat tangan Yoongi lunglai, pasrah di samping tubuhnya, dan membiarkan Jimin menunduk, lalu mengecup kewanitaannya dengan lembut. Yoongi mengerang, meremas seprei dalam genggaman tangannya ketika kecupan Jimin di kewanitaannya makin intens, lelaki itu benar-benar menikmati seluruh sisi kewanitaan Yoongi, mencumbunya, mencecap setiap rasanya dengan lidahnya yang hangat, dan ketika menemukan titik kecil di sana, lelaki ini memberikan seluruh perhatiannya membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menahan erangannya, merasakan sensasi melayang akibat cumbuan Jimin di titik paling sensitif tubuhnya, titik yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya sebelumnya.

Yoongi sudah basah, panas dan siap. Jimin tahu itu. Dia kemudian menaikkan tubuhnya, setengah ragu apakah Yoongi benar-benar siap menerimanya untuk memasukinya. Disentuhkannya kejantanannya di sana, membuat Yoongi mengerang, menatap mata Jimin dengan ketakutan yang dalam. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tajam, mereka saling bertatapan, dan kemudian Jimin menyatukan tubuh mereka, membuat Yoongi mengerang karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyengatnya di bawah sana, jemarinya mencengkeram pundak Jimin dengan kuat, hampir mencakarnya. Merasakan betapa kencangnya kewanitaan Yoongi, Jimin

mengerang, napasnya terangah dan kepalanya menunduk, hidungnya menempel di hidung Yoongi, tatapannya lembut penuh cinta.

"Tahan sayang." Dan kemudian, dengan satu hentakan tanpa ampun, Jimin menyatukan keseluruhan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Yoongi, membuat perempuan itu memekik keras, menahan sakit dan perasaan aneh yang menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Mereka terdiam dengan napas terengah, saling bertatapan. Jimin memberikan kesempatan kepada Yoongi untuk menyesuaikan diri dengannya, dan ketika dirasakan betapa tubuh Yoongi telah santai menerimanya, Jimin menarik tubuhnya pelan-pelan membuat Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sakit ya?" Jimin berbisik lembut, mengecup pelipis Yoongi, mengecup hidungnya dan kemudian mengecup kernyitan di dahinya, berusaha menghilangkannya. Yoongi menghela napas panjang, sedikit nyeri dan tidak nyaman di bawah sana, tetapi kesadaran bahwa tubuhnya telah menyatu dengan tubuh Jimin dan dia telah termiliki oleh lelaki itu membuat dadanya mengembang penuh cinta, dia tersenyum kepada Jimin, senyum yang sangat mempengaruhi lelaki itu karena membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama.

Tubuhnya bergerak semakin lama semakin cepat, membawa Yoongi melewati batas yang tidak pernah berani dilompatinya sebelumnya. Rasa sakit dan pedih itu berbaur dengan kenikmatan, membuat Yoongi melayang, tubuhnya mengikuti ritme tubuh Jimin sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengerang dalam-dalam karena kenikmatan tak tertahankan yang menghujani tubuhnya, menyatukan dirinya sedalam mungkin, dan kemudian mencapai puncak pelepasannya, membawa Yoongi bersamanya.

Rasanya luar biasa nikmat, seperti dilemparkan ke dalam sumur yang sangat dalam dan nikmat penuh dengan stimulasi di setiap saraf tubuhnya. Darah Yoongi berdesir oleh derasnya aliran kenikmatan yang memenuhi setiap pembuluh darahnya, dia mengerang ketika mencapai orgasmenya, mengangkat pinggulnya menerima tubuh Jimin yang menghujamnya sepenuhnya dan merasakan pelepasan lelaki itu yang hangat dan panas jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Yoongi, dengan tetap menahan diri agar tidak menimpakan berat tubuhnya kepada Yoongi, matanya menatap Yoongi dalam, mereka saling tersenyum penuh cinta, kemudian Jimin bergumam serak, "Isteriku, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Kehidupan mungkin hanyalah sebuah perjamuan dan kematian adalah hidangan penutupnya, tetapi aku berjanji kepadamu, aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga kita menikmati hidangan penutup kita."

Sebuah janji yang diwakili oleh sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang menyala redup menerangi ruangan.

 _Lambang janji cinta Jimin kepada Yoongi._

.

.

.

 **[Kembali ke masa sekarang]**

Yoongi membuka matanya dan terkesiap menatap bingung pada ruangan di sekelilingnya. Bau obat yang kuat dan seluruh dinding bercat putih membuatnya tahu dia sedang berada di mana. Ada infus di lengannya, dan ketika meraba kepalanya, ada perban di sana, terasa sedikit nyeri ketika disentuh. Jantung Yoongi bergolak cepat dan air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya.

 _Dia sudah ingat semuanya_...

Semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin sampai perpisahannya akibat kecelakaan itu. Dan kemudian Yoongi teringat ekspresi sedih Jimin ketika dia menembaknya. Ekspresinya begitu terluka meskipun lelaki itu memanggilnya sayang. Yoongi menangis keras-keras penuh penyesalan, menyadari bahwa dia telah menembak suaminya sendiri. Menyadari bahwa dia mungkin telah membunuh suami yang amat sangat dicintainya.

 _Park Jimin adalah suaminya, belahan jiwanya yang selama ini terpisah jauh karena keadaan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yoongi udah inget semuanya, Ahh terharu ya, Jimin bener-bener bikin meleleh deh.. Duh Jim, Nuna mau dong digituin *ehh xD

Enaena nya pada puas gak bacanya? Haha, aku udah berkalikali bacanya tetep aja merinding haha

Nah, sekarang tinggal beresin urusan Jimin ama Yoongi nih, Tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa..

Ohya mau ngasih pengumuman nih hehe. Berhubung besok sampai hari senin aku ada _Training_ di kabupaten, jadi maaf aku gak bisa posting sampai hari senin depan. _Insya Allah_ hari hari selasa aku baru bisa update lagi, karna gak memungkinkan kalau aku bawa laptop kesana, udah berat ama baju dan perlengkapan lainnya. So.. maaf gak bisa nepatin janji buat update tiap hari, sampai senin depan gak lama kok cuma beberapa hari Hehe

Okedeh segitu aja ya..

 _See You again~_

 _Gomawo…_

Paipai

 **Dyah Cho**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Park Jimin x min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate M

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 15**

"Anda belum boleh berdiri, Tuan." Yochun yang memasuki ruangan tempat Jimin dirawat di ruangan _ekslusif_ di pulau _Jeju_ itu mengernyitkan keningnya dengan cemas, "Jangan memaksakan diri dulu."

Jimin menghela napas panjang, "Kapan aku diperbolehkan keluar dari sini?" Ini terlalu lama, dia harus merenggut Yoongi kembali. Perempuan itu tidak boleh terlalu lama di dekat Namjoon.

Jimin takut segala informasi yang dilimpahkan Namjoon kepada Yoongi akan membuat perempuan itu semakin jauh darinya. Kadangkala dia merasa cemas dan gusar luar biasa karena Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya, suaminya sendiri.

"Anda harus sehat dulu Tuan Jimin, ingat, semua rencana ini membutuhkan kesehatan anda. Apalah artinya anda berhasil nanti kalau anda sakit." Yochun ada benarnya juga. Jimin menghela napas panjang, "Apakah kau sudah memberi instruksi kepada Seokjin?" Yochun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saat ini nona Yoongi masih berada di rumah sakit. Anda tahu

insiden dengan Sulli melukai kepalanya, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Segera setelah nona Yoongi sadar, Seokjin akan bertindak."

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya, menyesal karena Yoongi harus menghadapi kengerian itu karena kelakuan Sulli yang tidak diduga. Seharusnya Jimin bisa menduganya dari awal, tatapan memuja Sulli kepadanya hampir seperti obsesi terpendam, dan obsesi yang tak terlampiaskan bisa meledak ketika sudah mencapai titik puncaknya, membuat Sulli melakukan hal-hal yang tak terbayangkan. Jimin tidak mau bersikap kejam, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasa leganya karena sekarang Sulli sudah tidak ada lagi untuk mengganggu Yoongi. "Oke. Kabari aku lagi nanti." Gumam Jimin, setengah mengusir Yochun dari kamarnya. Pelayan tua itu tentu saja sudah mengerti isyarat tuannya, dia setengah membungkukkan badannya dan pamit mengundurkan diri, keluar dari ruangan.

Lama kelamaan, Jimin merasakan nyeri di dadanya, dia melangkah dan kemudian duduk di atas ranjang, benaknya berkelana membayangkan bagaimana Seokjin mungkin harus memaksa Yoongi atau bahkan menculiknya untuk Jimin. Yoongi masih belum mengingatnya, lelaki itu bahkan menembaknya untuk menyelamatkan Namjoon. Perasaan cemburu membakarnya mengingat Yoongi hampir saja membuka hatinya untuk Namjoon. Tetapi untunglah dia bisa menahan diri dan mencoba memaklumi semuanya, mengingat Yoongi kehilangan ingatannya dan seluruh kenangannya tentang Jimin. Tetapi bukankah jika cinta itu ada, maka akan selalu ada meskipun ingatan mereka hilang? Jimin telah memegang harapan itu sekian lama, terus menerus percaya bahwa meskipun Yoongi tidak bisa mengingatnya, isterinya itu akan bisa mencintainya lagi.

Jimin bertekad akan membawa Yoongi ke Italia, ke rumah mereka tempat mereka menghabiskan masa bulan madu yang indah, sayangnya urusan surat-surat penting menahannya di negara ini, membuat semuanya tertunda sehingga Namjoon bisa merenggut Yoongi kembali.

Namjoon…

Mata Jimin meredup dengan marah, seharusnya Namjoon tahu bahwa Yoongi adalah isterinya, dia yakin bahwa atasan Namjoon pasti sudah memberitahukan informasi itu kepadanya. Lelaki itu harusnya sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi harapan baginya untuk memiliki Yoongi. Yoongi masih isterinya yang sah, terikat resmi, miliknya seutuhnya. Dia terkenang akan masa-masa bahagia itu, masa dimana hanya ada dia dan Yoongi dan cinta yang luar biasa besar di antara mereka...

.

.

 **[ Flashback Satu bulan setelah pernikahan]**

"Indah sekali." Yoongi berseru bahagia melihat pemandangan di depannya, kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang ke arah Jimin yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum lembutnya. Satu bulan dalam pernikahan mereka gunakan untuk menjelajah kota _Lucca_ yang begitu indah, penuh dengan peninggalan bersejarah abad pertengahan. Sebenarnya bisa dikatakan Yoongi yang menjelajah sementara Jimin yang menemani. Tidak habis terima kasih Yoongi atas kesabaran Jimin menemaninya, meskipun Yoongi tahu, Jimin mungkin sudah bosan dengan seluruh tempat wisata di kota ini.

Kota _Lucca_ ini memang sangat indah, alun-alun abad pertengahan,gereja kecil, galeri seni dan jalur berbatu berpadu selaras dengan kedamaian dan keramahan penduduknya. Setiap pagi, Yoongi dan Jimin akan menentukan mereka akan kemana, mereka telah mengunjungi beberapa gereja yang dibangun di abad pertengahan, dan merupakan tempat bersejarah bergaya arsitektur Italia yang klasik dengan ciri khas koridor di lantai dasar. Salah satu yang

pertama kali mereka kunjungi adalah gereja _San Michele_ dengan _Loggia_ , selain itu Yoongi juga telah mengunjungi gereja _San Pietro_ _Somaldi_ , dan tidak lupa gereja _San Frediano_ , atau _Duomo_ yang menjadi rumah bagi patung karya _Jacopo della Quercia Tomb of_ _Illaria del Carretto_ di abad 1410.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang salah satu sudut terbaik kota _Lucca_ yakni _Torre Guinigi di Via Sant'Andrea_. Di tempat itu terdapat sebuah menara abad pertengahan dengan ek suci ( _holly oak_ ) kuno di atasnya. Yoongi berdiri di atas dan menatap ke bawah, ke arah atap-atap rumah berwarna merah bata yang tampak sangat indah berpadu dari atas, rambutnya berkibar ditiup angin dan senyumnya mengembang cerah di bawah naungan rindangnya pohon ek yang begitu besar.

"Kau senang?" Jimin begitu bahagia bersama Yoongi selama sebulan ini. Pernikahan ini benar-benar membawa kepuasan luar dalam untuknya, Yoongi telah mengubah kehidupannya yang kelam dan muram menjadi penuh cahaya. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama seakan tak terpisahkan, Jimin hanya meninggalkan Yoongi sebentar untuk mengurus bisnisnya melalui telepon, untunglah dia memiliki pegawai tingkat tinggi yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengurus perkebunan anggur dan zaitunnya yang sangat luas. Biasanya setelah berjalan-jalan, mereka akan pulang dengan tubuh lelah tapi bahagia. Lalu mereka akan mandi bersama, saling memijat di bawah guyuran air panas yang menyenangkan untuk kemudian bercinta dengan panas di kamar mandi. Malam-malam mereka bersama tidak kalah panasnya, mereka melewatkan hampir setiap malam dengan bercinta, memuaskan gairah yang seakan tidak pernah surut satu sama lain.

Jimin sangat puas dengan isterinya di atas ranjang sehingga tidak mungkin mampu melirik wanita lain. Begitupun dia menjadi sangat _posesif_ kepada isterinya, melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada lelaki manapun yang berani melemparkan pandangannya kepada isterinya itu.

Mereka berdua baru sampai di rumah menjelang sore hari, dan memulai ritual yang menyenangkan dengan mandi bersama. Dengan lembut Jimin melepaskan pakaian Yoongi, satu persatu menahankan gairahnya, setelah Yoongi telanjang bulat, Jimin melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan setelah selesai dia mendorong Yoongi ke kamar mandi. Air pancuran yang hangat langsung menyiram tubuh mereka, melemaskan otot-otot mereka yang kaku setelah petulangan seharian mereka yang menyenangkan.

Jimin mengusapkan sabun cair yang penuh busa ke punggung Yoongi, memijitnya lembut, membuat Yoongi tersenyum nakal ke arahnya, perempuan itu juga mengusapkan sabun ke dada Jimin yang bidang, mereka saling menyabuni, dalam keheningan yang penuh makna, hanya gemericik air yang menaungi. Lalu setelah mereka selesai menyabuni dan membiarkan air menyapu busa-busa sabun di sekujur tubuh mereka, Jimin yang menahan diri seharian, langsung mengangkat sebelah paha Yoongi, membuat perempuan itu membuka diri ke arahnya, di dorongnya tubuh Yoongi dengan lembut supaya bersandar di marmer hitam kamar mandi, ditopangnya tubuh Yoongi, dan kemudian kejantanannya yang sudah begitu keras dan siap, meluncur memasuki tubuh Yoongi. Mereka berdua mengerang bersamaan atas penyatuan tubuh mereka, Jimin menunduk dan mencium leher Yoongi yang terdongak ke belakang, tangannya menyangga pinggul Yoongi, dan sebelahnya lagi mengangkat tungkai Yoongi, membuatnya semakin leluasa memasukkan diri dan bergerak dalam ritme teratur yang makin lama makin cepat. Napas mereka terengah, menimbulkan uap di dinding kaca pancuran, tubuh mereka bergerak tanpa henti, mengejar gairah mereka yang ingin memuncak. Sampai akhirnya dengan isyarat tanpa kata, Jimin mengajak Yoongi mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu, ke dalam penyatuan yang luas biasa, penyatuan intim seorang suami dengan isterinya.

Napas Yoongi terengah dan tubuh isterinya terkulai dalam pelukannya. Jimin mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi dengan puas dan penuh rasa sayang. Kemudian membiarkan air hangat menyiram tubuh mereka, membersihkan semuanya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi keluar dari pancuran. Dia kemudian menurunkan Yoongi dan meraih handuk, lalu menggosok lembut tubuh isterinya untuk mengeringkannya. Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin, dan meletakkannya di pipinya, tatapannya penuh cinta kepada suaminya itu. "Aku merasa seperti di surga" bisikmya pelan, serak oleh cinta. Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan lembut, lalu memeluk isterinya erat-erat.

"Aku juga sayang, aku juga."

.

.

Tetapi pada akhirnya tiba saatnya Jimin harus menghadapinya, keadaan dimana dia harus mengungkapkan kenyataan kepada Yoongi. Suatu malam, setelah percintaan mereka yang hangat dan panas, Yoongi bergumam setengah mengantuk. "Aku ingin pulang dan menengok ayah." Yoongi bergumam pelan, "Tadi aku menelepon ayah, dan suara ayah tampak lemah. Aku mencemaskan keadaannya."

Pulang ke rumah hanya akan membahayakan nyawa Yoongi, dari laporan Siwon, nyawa ayah Yoongi masih terancam, apalagi lelaki itu sudah hampir memenuhi tenggat waktu untuk penyelesaian penelitiaannya. Order yang ditetapkan sudah jelas, bahwa Profesor Min harus dibunuh setelah penelitian itu selesai. Dan ketika "Sang Pembunuh" gagal melaksanakan tugasnya, maka disewa pembunuh lain untuk melakukannya. Jimin harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yoongi, supaya perempuan itu mengerti. Dan malam itu, mengalirlah seluruh kisahnya, dari kisah masa kecilnya yang kelam selepas dari panti asuhan, hingga tempaan demi tempaan yang diterimanya, yang membentuknya menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, sampai dengan pengakuan ayah kandungnya bahwa dia adalah penerus keluarga Park.

Sampai di situ, Jimin menatap Yoongi, menanti reaksinya, dia akan siap kalau isterinya itu mungkin akan ketakutan kepadanya, atau bahkan membencinya, bagaimanapun juga, tangan Jimin sudah pernah berlumuran darah.

Tetapi nyatanya, Yoongi malah memeluknya dan menangis, menyatakan simpati yang amat dalam kenapa Jimin harus mengalami semua kesakitan itu, dan begitu bersyukur karena sekarang bisa menjadi isteri Jimin, seseorang yang mungkin bisa meredakan seluruh kesakitan suaminya. Yoongi ternyata benar-benar mencintainya, tidak peduli akan masa lalunya yang hitam. Tetapi kemudian kecemasan Yoongi memuncak ketika Jimin menceritakan tentang masalah yang melilit ayahnya, bahwa sekarang nyawa ayah Yoongi sedang terancam. Perempuan itu menangis, merengek, dan begitu bersedih, meminta pulang ke negaranya untuk menengok ayahnya. Semula Jimin bersikeras tidak mengabulkan keinginannya, mengatakan bahwa itu semua bisa membahayakan nyawa Yoongi, dan bahwa professor Min sendiri yang meminta Jimin membawa Yoongi jauh-jauh darinya untuk menyelamatkannya. Jimin tidak mampu mengatakan tentang penyakit _kanker_ yang diidap oleh ayah Yoongi, dia tidak mungkin menambah kecemasan isterinya itu, biarlah nanti profesor Min sendiri yang mengatakan kepada Yoongi. Pada akhirnya, Jimin menyerah, seorang lelaki yang begitu mencintai isterinya, hingga tidak mampu menolak keinginan isterinya yang dibarengi dengan kesedihan. Pada akhirnya dia setuju untuk mengantar Yoongi pulang ke negaranya, dan kemudian, kalau Yoongi berhasil membujuk ayahnya, mereka akan membawa profesor Min ke Italia.

 _Sebuah keputusan paling buruk yang pernah dibuat oleh Jimin, karena keputusan itu membuatnya kehilangan Yoongi_ ….

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya, Yoongi langsung menghambur memasukinya, mencari ayahnya. Dia menemukan ayahnya sedang menekuri kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya.

"Ayah!" Yoongi berseru, membuat profesor Min mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan terkejut. Hal itu wajar karena Jimin dan Yoongi tidak memberitahukan kedatangan mereka kepada ayahnya.

" Yoongi..." sang ayah bergumam, masih terpana, lelaki tua itu lalu menoleh ke arah Jimin yang berdiri di belakang Yoongi dan meletakkan koper-koper mereka, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Yoongi menatap ayahnya dengan tegas, "Jimin telah menceritakan kepadaku semuanya, ayah."

Tatapannya menyayangkan, "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semuanya kepadaku? Mungkin kita akan bisa mengatasinya bersama, dan jangan pernah ayah berpikir aku akan mau-mau saja meninggalkan ayah menghadapi semuanya di sini. Ayah harus ikut denganku ke Italia."

Profesor Min masih tampak kebingungan, hingga Jimin harus memecahkan suasana.

"Beristirahatlah dulu Yoongi, ini sudah larut malam, ayahmu pasti juga ingin beristirahat, kita bicarakan semuanya besok ya." Yoongi tampak ingin membantah, tetapi kemudian dia melirik ke arah ayahnya yang tampak begitu pucat dan lebih kurus. Apakah ayahnya sakit? Ataukah ayahnya terlalu banyak pikiran, dengan segala peristiwa yang mengancam nyawanya ini?

"Baiklah, aku akan istirahat dulu." Yoongi tersenyum lembut kepada ayahnya, "Kita bicara lagi besok pagi ya ayah." Dengan lembut Yoongi mengecup kedua pipi profesor Min. Sepeninggal Yoongi, profesor Min menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri diam di sana. "Kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya kepada Yoongi?" professor Min tampak begitu cemas dan kebingungan. Jimin menghela napas panjang, "Puterimu itu begitu keras kepala, memaksa pulang ke sini untuk menengokmu, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena memang kau adalah ayahnya, sudah sewajarnya dia begitu menyayangi dan mencemaskanmu." Mata Jimin menelusuri seluruh penampilan profesor Min, dan kemudian dia teringat akan kata-kata Siwon, matanya meneliti dan menemukan kebenaran pendapat Siwon, Yoongi sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ayah kandungnya, tidak ada ciri-ciri latin sama sekali di diri profesor Min, juga pada mendiang isterinya yang foto besarnya terpampang di ruang tamu, "Aku menceritakan semua kepadanya untuk mencegahnya memaksa pulang. Supaya dia tahu bahaya apa yang akan dihadapinya kalau dia pulang ke negara ini. Sayangnya aku salah duga, bukannya menahan diri, Yoongi malah semakin memaksa untuk pulang karena mencemaskanmu. Kami akan membawamu ke Italia." Suara Jimin tajam, tidak terbantahkan.

Profesor Min tampak lunglai, menatap Jimin dengan sedih, "Kau tahu itu tidak akan ada gunanya, kondisiku sudah begitu parah hingga umurkupun sudah bisa diperkirakan akhirnya, belum lagi aku terikat perjanjian dengan organisasi kejam yang akan membunuhku. Dengan membawaku ke Italia, itu berarti akan membawa bahaya kepada kalian karena pembunuh yang dikirimkan oleh organisasi itu akan mengejarku."

"Setidaknya Yoongi akan berbahagia karena bisa merawatmu di saat terakhirnya." Jimin bergumam tenang, "Dan jangan lupa, aku adalah pembunuh terbaik dari semua pembunuh yang ada, aku tahu semua tekniknya, aku bisa melindungimu. Seharusnya kulakukan ini dari awal, sayangnya kemarin aku begitu fokus untuk menikahi Yoongi, hingga melupakannya."

Profesor Min menghela napas panjang, menyerah atas kekeraskepalaan Jimin, "Aku lelah, mungkin besok kita bisa bicarakan lagi." Gumamnya, memijit kepalanya yang mulai terasa nyeri. Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu tanpa kata.

.

.

Malam harinya, Jimin demam, dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah sakit parah itu pun harus tumbang karena demam. Tubuhnya panas tinggi dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit, dia kesulitan bangun dari tempat tidurnya keesokan harinya. Mereka sebenarnya telah menyiapkan sembilan lilin biru yang menyala redup di dalam kamar, untuk mengenang keindahan lamaran yang diberikan oleh Jimin waktu itu, tetapi karena kondisi Jimin kurang baik, mereka tidak bercinta. Semalaman Yoongi memeluk Jimin, berusaha meredakan sakitnya dengan kasih sayangnya,dinaungi oleh sembilan lilin biru yang menyala indah, dan mati di pagi hari karena kehabisan sumbunya. Yoongi tampak cemas di pagi harinya ketika Jimin mulai batuk-batuk, suara batuknya kering dan seakan menyakiti tenggorokannya, dia menyuapi Jimin dengan sup ayam yang dibuatnya sendiri, yang segera ditampik Jimin setelah suapan ke tiga karena perutnya terasa mual.

"Kau harus makan dan meminum obat demammu." Yoongi memaksa, membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan telinganya berdentam-dentam, menambah rasa sakit di sana. "Aku sudah cukup makan." Gumamnya keras kepala, dengan suara serak karena tenggorokannya terasa nyeri digunakan untuk batuk dengan begitu kuatnya. "Berikan obatku kepadaku." Yoongi menurutinya, memberikan segelas air putih dan obat yang segera diminum oleh Jimin. Obat batuk dan demam itu tentu saja membuat Jimin mengantuk, lelaki itu mengutuki dirinya yang lengah hingga bisa terserang penyakit ini, kemudian mencengkeram lengan Yoongi kuat-kuat, "Aku akan tidur dan beristirahat, dan ketika bangun aku akan baik-baik saja." Matanya menatap tajam dan dalam, "Jangan keluar dari rumah satu langkahpun ketika aku tidur, aku ingin kau selalu berada dalam jangkauanku sehingga aku bisa menjagamu." Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup dahi Jimin yang panas, "Tenang saja sayang, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Diusapnya dahi Jimin dengan lembut sampai lelaki kesayangannya itu akhirnya tertidur pulas dengan napas teratur.

.

.

Yoongi melihat _stock_ obat di kotak obat dan mengernyit, persediaan obat demam di sana sudah habis, sementara Jimin sepertinya masih memerlukan meminum obat dua atau tiga kali lagi, demamnya masih tinggi dan suara batuk keringnya masih begitu kuat. Yoongi melihat ayahnya sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah dan memanggilnya, "Ayah, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke apotek di perempatan sana? Obat untuk Jimin habis, dia tidak mau ke dokter jadi aku memberikannya obat generik yang biasa ada di kotak persediaan kita."

Profesor Min menatap Yoongi dengan ragu, Dia bisa saja menyetir mobil dan mengantarkan Yoongi ke apotek di depan sana. Tetapi Jimin sedang lemah dan sakit, apakah bijaksana membawa Yoongi keluar dari rumah sekarang? "Kita seharusnya tidak keluar rumah tanpa Jimin." Gumam profesor Min akhirnya, mengingatkan Yoongi pada bahaya yang tengah mengintai mereka. Sejenak Yoongi tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian dia mengambil keputusan, "Kita harus membelikan Jimin obat, lagipula apotek itu berada di depan dekat pintu keluar kompleks perumahan kita, kita bisa langsung membeli obat dan kembali lagi ke rumah, bahkan Jimin mungkin tidak akan menyadari kalau kita pergi." Profesor Min menatap Yoongi dan menyadari kebenaran kata-kata puteri semata wayangnya itu, dia mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian meraih kunci mobilnya, "Ayo kalau begitu kita segera berangkat sebelum Jimin bangun."

Mereka mengendarai mobil dengan pelan keluar dari kompleks perumahan, apotek itu sudah ada di depan mata. Sampai kemudian, sebuah truk besar tiba-tiba saja seperti kehilangan kendali, menerjang ke arah mereka berdua tanpa ampun. Yoongi berteriak, merasakan pedihnya ketika serpihan kaca menerpa kulitnya, dia masih meneriakkan nama ayahnya sampai kemudian kesadarannya tertelan oleh kegelapan yang pekat, menelannya mentah-mentah hingga kemudian dia tidak teringat apa-apa lagi. Semua orang mengira bahwa ini kecelakaan biasa. Tetapi itu bukanlah kecelakaan biasa, kecelakaan ini sudah direncanakan untuk membunuh profesor Min dan puterinya, karena satu hari sebelumnya profesor Min telah mengirimkan berkas seluruh penelitiannya kepada organisasi asing tersebut, dan sekaligus menyerahkan nyawanya.

.

.

Ketika Jimin terbangun dengan demam yang sudah turun dan batuk yang sudah sedikit ringan, dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang di rumah, dia langsung merasakan firasat buruk yang melingkupinya. Dihubunginya beberapa koneksinya di negara ini, yah, Jimin telah menyiapkan diri, dia mempunyai beberapa koneksi yang berguna, yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota ini.

Seketika itu juga dia mendapatkan kabar tentang kecelakaan itu. Jimin langsung menuju rumah sakit seperti orang gila.

Benaknya meneriakkan nama isterinya, mencemaskan isterinya. _Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada isterinya, Jimin akan_ _memilih untuk mati saja!_

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit, Jimin mendapati Yoongi terbaring koma dengan luka di seluruh tubuhnya, luka yang paling parah ada di kepalanya, dan profesor Min tewas seketika dalam kecelakaan itu. Jimin memandang dengan geram tubuh Yoongi yang terbaring lunglai, marah luar biasa kepada pembunuh yang dikirimkan oleh organisasi itu. Benaknya membara, berani-beraninya mereka menyentuh isterinya!

 _Mereka akan segera mengetahui bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" sedang sangat marah!_

Setelah mengecup jemari Yoongi, Jimin berkonsultasi pada dokter yang menyatakan bahwa kondisi Yoongi sudah stabil dan perempuan itu pada akhirnya akan terbangun dari komanya.

Jimin kemudian menelepon Yochun dan Siwon untuk mencarikan informasi tentang pembunuh yang disewa untuk melenyapkan profesor Min, setelah mendapatkan informasi yang cukup, dia menghubungi kepala agen pemerintah yang khusus menangani hubungan luar negeri. Jimin harus menyelesaikan semua, demi keamanan Yoongi. Organisasi itu tidak akan berhenti karena mereka mungkin menduga bahwa Yoongi mengetahui tentang penelitian ayahnya. Jimin bisa saja mengamankan Yoongi di Italia, tetapi sekarang ini, ketika kondisi Yoongi masih tidak memungkinkan, Jimin harus menghentikan semua ancaman yang mungkin akan menyerang isterinya.

Dia sendiri yang akan masuk ke organisasi itu dan mengancam mereka kalau sampai berani menyentuh isterinya lagi. Dan tentu saja, dia akan menghabisi pembunuh manapun yang sudah membuat isterinya terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. "Aku tahu kau juga mengincar profesor Min." Jimin bergumam pelan, "Dan saat ini agen-agenmu sedang berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit, menunggu Yoongi sadarkan diri." Kepala agen itu terdiam, tahu bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan "Sang Pembunuh" yang sangat berbahaya, dia memutuskan hanya akan berbicara sesedikit mungkin untuk menjaga dirinya. "Aku akan membunuh mereka semua yang terlibat dengan kecelakaan yang dialami isteriku, tanpa tersisa." Suara Jimin begitu dingin dan kejam, membuat sang kepala agen merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" akhirnya Kepala agen itu berani berkata-kata. "Aku ingin kau menjaga isteriku, aku tahu kau mempunyai agen terbaik untuk menjaganya. Dan dia adalah puteri dari professor Min, orang yang aku tahu telah banyak berjasa atas penelitiaannya untuk menjaga pertahanan dan keamanan negara ini. Yoongi adalah isteriku, aku akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk membalaskan atas apa yang berani-beraninya mereka lakukan pada Yoongi, setelah itu aku akan kembali untuk mengambil Yoongi."

Lalu telepon ditutup, membuat Kepala Agen itu ternganga mengetahui informasi bahwa Yoongi adalah isteri dari "Sang Pembunuh." Setelah telepon itu, Kepala agen langsung menyuruh anak buahnya menyebar, mencari informasi tentang lelaki asing yang dinikahi oleh anak profesor Min itu. Tetapi rupanya "Sang Pembunuh" sangat pandai menyamar. Dia pasti menggunakan nama lain dan berhasil menghindari seluruh kamera intelejen karena identitasnya sangat sulit terungkapkan. Pernikahan itupun entah kapan terjadinya, pasti dilakukan dengan diam-diam. Kepala agen itu menyesal telah mengendorkan pengawasan terhadap profesor Min selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini karena mereka menganggap tidak ada bukti yang mengarahkan kegiatan profesor Min yang membahayakan negara ini. Mungkin selama jeda kosongnya pengawasan mereka itulah, "Sang Pembunuh" masuk ke dalam kehidupan profesor Min dan puterinya.

Sayangnya, kepala agen itu kemudian mengambil keputusan yang melawan Jimin, segera setelah mengetahui kondisi aman, dia menyuruh seluruh Agennya untuk memindahkan Yoongi ke tempat tersembunyi dalam pengawasan di program perlindungan saksi. Yoongi adalah orang terdekat ayahnya, dan kecemasan kepala Agen itu semakin besar ketika Yoongi sadarkan diri dan ternyata mengidap amnesia. Mungkin saja Yoongi menyimpan rahasia besar tentang penelitian ayahnya yang bisa membahayakan keamanan negara ini, dan sampai ingatan Yoongi kembali serta mereka bisa memastikan bahwa Yoongi tidak menyimpan informasi penting apapun, mereka harus bisa menjaga Yoongi di bawah pengawasan mereka dan menjauhkannya dari "Sang Pembunuh". Lelaki yang mengaku sebagai suami Yoongi itu memiliki reputasi yang sangat berbahaya, jika Yoongi sampai jatuh ketangannya dengan membawa rahasia penting yang berhubungan dengan penelitian ayahnya, bisa-bisa hal itu akan mengancam keamanan negara mereka.

Selain itu sang Kepala Agen tiba-tiba saja ingin menangkap dan mengetahui identias "Sang Pembunuh", kalau benar lelaki itu ingin menjemput Yoongi kembali, maka makin besar kesempatannya untuk menangkap lelaki yang sangat ditakuti di dunia gelap itu. Kalau kepala agen dan anak buahnya bisa menangkapnya, bisa dibayangkan betapa besar prestasi mereka di dunia _internasional_. Tentu saja mereka kesulitan karena mereka tidak tahu seperti apa sang pembunuh itu, dan darimana asalnya, mereka tidak punya benang merah apapun, selain bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" dan Yoongi terikat sebagai suami isteri, karena itulah Yoongi akan dijadikan umpan, untuk menangkap dan memancing "Sang Pembunuh" yang sangat terkenal itu.

Maka diperintahkanlah agen-agen khususnya untuk terus mengawasi Yoongi, Yoongi mengalami hilang ingatan sebagian, dimana dia hanya kehilangan ingatan selama kira-kita setahun sebelum kecelakaan, selebihnya ingatannya baik-baik saja, perempuan itu bisa mengingat masa kecilnya, seluruh pengalamannya, tetapi ketika diminta mengingat tentang masa-masa setahun sebelum kecelakaan, Yoongi mengalami pusing di kepalanya akibat trauma, kemudian dicekam oleh serangan panik dan teror yang menyengat, membuatnya harus diterapi oleh psikiater. Kondisi Yoongi yang lupa ingatan memudahkan mereka untuk mengawasi Yoongi tanpa disadari olehnya, sehingga lebih mudah untuk membangun cerita baru baginya, semua disiapkan untuknya dari rumah barunya, dan kehidupannya yang baru.

Yang perlu dilakukan oleh semua agen itu adalah menjaga Yoongi untuk tetap dalam pengawasan mereka, dan kemudian ketika "Sang Pembunuh" datang, mereka harus menggagalkan dia mengambil Yoongi dan menangkapnya. Semua terasa begitu mudah. Kepala Agen itupun menugaskan Namjoon, anak buahnya yang paling kompeten untuk menjadi kepala team bagi misi mereka ini.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali dari luar negeri, setelah membalaskan dendamnya dengan menghabisi setiap orang yang terlibat dalam perintah untuk melukai Yoongi, serta memberikan peringatan yang luar biasa menakutkan kepada organisasi asing itu untuk tidak main-main dengan "Sang Pembunuh". Tetapi dia sudah menyadari bahwa dia berada dalam jebakan dengan Yoongi sebagai umpannya. Hal itu membuatnya waspada dan tetap bersembunyi, sambil mencari informasi. Dari salah satu anak buahnya yang disusupkan di agen pemerintah itu, Jimin mengetahui bahwa dia sudah diincar untuk ditangkap ketika dia menjemput Yoongi nanti, bahwa isterinya itu mengalami hilang ingatan dan melupakannya. Jimin memutuskan menahan diri pelan-pelan dan mengumpulkan kekuatan dia melatih pengawal-pengawalnya yang setia dengan kemampuan penyamaran dan bela diri yang mematikan untuk menjaganya, sebagaian menerima tugas untuk menyusup dan mengawasi Yoongi. Jimin harus mengambil kembali Yoongi, bagaimanapun caranya. Semua rencana sudah disusun rapi, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai dia bisa mengambil isterinya lagi.

.

.

.

 **[Kembali ke masa sekarang]**

Namjoon menggebrak meja dengan marah, sedikit mengernyit karena luka tusukan dipunggungnya yang sekarang dibalut perban terasa nyeri. Luka itu, meskipun berdarah banyak ternyata tidak parah, mungkin karena tenaga Sulli sebagai perempuan kurang kuat, membuatnya tidak bisa menusukkan pisau itu dengan dalam sampai menyentuh organ vital Namjoon. "Apa maksudmu dengan melepaskan Yoongi?" matanya membara menatap ke arah atasannya, sang kepala agen. Atasan Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Ingatannya sudah kembali Namjoon, dokter kita sudah memeriksanya dengan teliti, semua tes sudah dilakukan, ternyata Yoongi sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang penelitian yang dilakukan ayahnya. Dia aman untuk dilepas, dan tidak akan membahayakan keamanan negara kita."

"Jadi kita akan melepasnya begitu saja? Seluruh usaha kita untuk menjaga Yoongi selama ini sia-sia saja?" Atasan Namjoon menatap Namjoon dengan tajam, "Aku mencemaskanmu Namjoon, kau tampaknya terlalu tenggelam dalam misi ini hingga mempengaruhi emosimu. Aku sudah memberikan berkas-berkas itu padamu, kau ingat? Catatan pribadi profesor Min yang kita sita, yang menyatakan bahwa Yoongi adalah isteri dari "Sang Pembunuh, waktu itu aku berharap dengan melihat berkas-berkas itu kau bisa membunuh perasaanmu yang mulai tumbuh terhadap Yoongi dan menjalankan tugasmu dengan profesiaonal tetapi rupanya kau malahan terlibat makin dalam."

Atasan Namjoon menghela napas panjang lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku, terlalu ambisius ingin menangkap "Sang Pembunuh", pada akhirnya aku sadar, dia hanya seorang lelaki yang menginginkan isterinya kembali. Lagipula sekarang kita sudah tahu bahwa Yoongi sama sekali tidak tahu tentang penelitian yang dilakukan ayahnya, negara kita sudah aman, rahasia tetap tersimpan rapi. Kita tidak berhak memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Lagipula "Sang Pembunuh" tampaknya sudah meninggalkan dunia gelapnya sejak lama. Dia tidak berhubungan dengan pertahanan dan keamanan negara kita, dia bukan ancaman buat kita. Aku sudah melepaskan ambisi pribadiku untuk memperoleh pujian dari dunia _internasional_ dengan menangkapnya dan membuka identitasnya. Kuharap kau melakukan hal yang sama denganku Namjoon, melepaskan Yoongi dan membiarkannya pulang kepada suaminya."

Wajah Namjoon pucat pasi mendengarkan kata-kata atasannya itu. Dia bisa memahami apa yang ingin disampaikan atasannya itu kepadanya, tetapi benaknya masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Yoongi pernah begitu dekat dengannya, mereka pernah bersama dan menumbuhkan rasa. _Dia tidak bisa melepaskan_ _Yoongi_ _begitu saja!_ Apalagi membiarkan Yoongi kembali ke tangan pembunuh kejam dengan ekspresi gelap dan dingin yang mungkin sekarang sudah mati tertembak oleh Yoongi itu!

.

.

Yoongi tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja, dia dijaga ketat oleh dua agen yang ada di depan pintu kamar ruangannya di rumah sakit ini. Dia harus pergi dari rumah sakit ini, dia harus mencari tahu tentang Jimin. Oh ya ampun, apakah dia membunuh Jimin? Apakah mungkin Jimin masih bisa diselamatkan? Yoongi menangis setiap saat ketika mengingat Jimin, suaminya, pujaan hatinya. Bagaimana perasaan Jimin waktu itu ketika berbicara dengan Yoongi dan bahkan Yoongi tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Yoongi pasti telah sangat menyakiti hati Jimin. Dan kemudian yang paling parah, dia menembak Jimin untuk menyelamatkan lelaki lain. Perbuatannya tidak dapat dimaafkan. Jimin pantas membencinya untuk semua hal ini. Tetapi masihkah dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepada Jimin? Tuhan...betapa Yoongi berharap dia masih punya kesempatan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Namjoon memasuki ruangan itu, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan nanar. Lelaki itu agak tertatih-tatih dan Yoongi melihat perban di balik kemejanya yang terbuka, perban itu membungkus punggung sampai ke bahunya, itu bekas luka tusukan Sulli kepadanya. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, mengingat Sulli, salah satu agen itu telah memberitahunya bahwa Sulli tewas tertembak, Sulli sahabatnya. Dengan sikap yang sangat bertolak belakang kemarin. Yoongi masih belum mampu menerima kenyataan akan diri Sulli yang sebenarnya. Benarkah dia anak buah Jimin? Benarkah dia menyimpan cinta terpendam yang begitu dalam kepada Jimin?

"Bolehkah aku pergi?" Yoongi bertanya dengan penuh harap, memohon kebaikan hati Namjoon, "Kau akan pergi kemana? Menemui orang jahat itu? Apakah kau pikir dia masih hidup setelah kau menembaknya" tanya Namjoon dengan dingin. Mata Yoongi langsung menyala, marah atas kata-kata kejam yang digunakan Namjoon untuk suaminya, "Dia bukan orang jahat! Dia suamiku! Dan dalam hatiku aku yakin dia belum mati."

"Dia adalah "Sang Pembunuh" yang sangat kejam, dan kalaupun dia belum mati, aku akan menangkapnya. Kau adalah orang yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, aku akan membuatmu bicara, lalu aku akan menangkap "Sang Pembunuh.", desis Namjoon dengan marah, diluapi oleh perasaan cemburu melihat Yoongi, perempuan yang dicintainya begitu membela lelaki lain.

"Aku tidak akan bicara Namjoon, kau boleh melangkahi mayatku dulu." Yoongi setengah menggeram, menatap Namjoon dengan marah. Namjoon mendengus kesal, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kita lihat saja nanti." Gumamnya gusar, menatap Yoongi kejam "Dan jangan harap kau bisa melarikan diri dari sini, kau dikawal ketat, kalaupun orang jahat itu berusaha mengambilmu dari sini, aku akan memastikan dia ditembak ditempat oleh agen-agenku."

Setelah melemparkan ancaman itu, Namjoon keluar dan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Yoongi yang terperangah akan sikap kejam Namjoon, dan kemudian menangis.

 _Tangisan putus asa dari seorang perempuan yang dipisahkan dari belahan jiwanya…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai Hai, _Long Time No See_ …

Apa kabar kalian semua? Baik dong pasti.. Gak sabar nunggu kelanjutnnya kan? Hehe

Ada yang merindukah denganku? Haha

Sebenernya aku udah pulang dari Minggu siang, tadinya niat mau posting kemarin Senin, tapi kondisi gak memungkinkan banget, letih lelah lesu jadi satu hiks. Apalagi selama pelatihan aku dapet kamar dilantai 10, sedangkan kelas pelatihan dilantai 3. Dan selama itujuga setiap hari, setiap jam, dari pagi sampe malem bolak balik naik _lift_ dari kamar kekelas dan sebaliknya huhuhu T.T

Namjoon udah terobsesi banget ama Yoongi, jadi tega misahin Yoongi dari Jimin huhuhu. Tapi kalian tenang aja yaa Namjoon yang pasti gak akan bisa memiliki Yoongi. Huh jangan remehkan kekuatan cinta Jimin dan Yoongi dongss hehe

Karakter Christoper emang cocok banget yah ama Jimin, sama-sama mesum Haha

Bentar lagi ini tamat loh ya hehe

Okedeh segitu aja, semoga gak ada typo yaa.. kalaupun ada nama Andrea tercantum itu bukan typo ya, itu emang nama tempat gitu di Italia, makanya kalimatnya dicetak miring…

 _See you in next chap yaa_

 _Gomawo_ buat semua _Readers_ , aku sering liatin review-review kalian dan itu jadi obat penyemangat sendiri buat aku pribadi. Buat yang nunggu ff aku yang masih terbengkalai, aku janji bakal cepet-cepet nerusin yah, dan juga buat karya ff baru lainnya, kalian tunggu aja yaa.. hehe

Paipai

 **DyCho~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dating With The Dark**

Remake Novel dengan Judul yang sama

Karya **Shanty Agatha**

Park Jimin x min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(S), Gs, Mature Content

Rate M

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 16**

Seokjin melihat semua adegan itu dalam diamnya ketika dia berjaga di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit Yoongi. Namjoon bahkan melaluinya dan melangkah pergi dengan gusar, tidak menyadari kehadiran Seokjin di depan pintu. Hal itu membuat benak Seokjin terasa sakit, ketika ada Yoongi, Namjoon bahkan sama sekali tidak sempat meliriknya. Dia menoleh kepada seorang agen yang menjadi temannya berjaga. Hanya ada satu orang untuk dicemaskan. Namjoon tidak bisa memberikan penjagaan penuh kepada Yoongi karena atasannya tidak memberikan persetujuan kepadanya untuk terus menahan Yoongi, jadi lelaki itu hanya mendapat izin menempatkan dua orang agen di depan kamar Yoongi.

Dan tentu saja hal ini mempermudahnya untuk membebaskan Yoongi. Instruksi dari Yochun sudah jelas, bahwa begitu Yoongi sadar, dia harus mengatur pelarian Yoongi. Ada sebuah kejutan tentunya yang belum sempat dilaporkannya kepada Yochun dan tuan Jimin yang sekarang sedang memulihkan diri, bahwa ingatan Yoongi sudah kembali. Perempuan itu sudah mengingat semuanya. Ini berarti semakin mempermudah tugasnya untuk melepaskan Yoongi. Tetapi informasi penting itu harus diberitahukannya lebih dulu, dan dia juga harus membuat pengakuan kepada Jimin, kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Namjoon, maka Seokjin harus mampu meninggalkan semuanya, dia tidak bisa terus bekerja untuk Jimin sekaligus mencintai Namjoon, itu sama saja dia melakukan pengkhianatan terus-menerus kepada kedua belah pihak.

Seokjin meminta izin kepada teman agennya untuk membeli kopi di kantin rumah sakit di lantai bawah, hari sudah beranjak sore dan dia melangkah turun dari _lift_ lalu menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Setelah yakin situasi aman, Seokjin menelepon.

"Ya. Seokjin." Suara Jimin menyahut di sana, tenang dan dalam, sama sekali tidak tersirat bahwa lelaki itu sedang sakit karena tertembak. "Situasi sudah siap untuk pelarian. Saya akan mengaturnya malam ini."

"Bagus." Jimin menggumam singkat, hendak mengakhiri percakapan, ketika Seokjin memanggilnya.

"Tuan Jimin, saya rasa saya perlu menyampaikannya kepada anda, ingatan nona Yoongi sudah pulih. Mungkin karena benturan yang dialaminya ketika menyelamatkan diri dari Sulli."

Jeda... jeda yang lama, entah kenapa Seokjin bisa membayangkan bahwa Jimin tertegun di seberang sana. Lelaki itu sangat memuja isterinya, dan kenyataan bahwa isterinya telah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya pasti merupakan kabar yang sangat menggembirakan. Jimin berdehem, "Oke. Lakukan secepatnya, jangan sampai gagal, Seokjin." Suara Jimin tampak tenang, tapi Seokjin bisa menangkap ada luapan emosi yang bergejolak di dalamnya.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan satu hal lagi." Kali ini Seokjin meragu, sedikit takut, "Setelah misi ini, mungkin saya tidak akan mampu lagi melakukan pekerjaan untuk anda."

"Kenapa?" Jimin tampak bingung. Dan itu membuat jantung Seokjin berdegup ketika mengungkapkan pengakuannya, "Saya mencintai Namjoon, Tuan Jimin, maafkan saya telah melibatkan perasaan pribadi dalam misi ini. Saya...Setelah ini saya ingin menjalani hidup sebagai agen yang sebenar-benarnya dan mencoba mendapatkan hati Namjoon.

Hening lagi, lalu Jimin bergumam, "Aku mengerti Seokjin. Terima kasih atas kesetiaanmu selama ini. Kau bebas setelah misi ini." Pembicaraan itupun ditutup, dengan Seokjin yang merasa lega luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" Namjoon menelepon, dia sedang mengantri di ruang tunggu dokter untuk pemeriksaan atas kondisinya. Seharusnya Namjoon menjalani rawat inap, tetapi dia menolak dan memaksa pulang. Luka ini sebenarnya tidak seberapa, tetapi entah kenapa sehabis pertengkarannya dengan Yoongi tadi, Namjoon merasakan sedikit nyeri di sana, karena itulah dia menunda mengunjungi Yoongi dan membuat janji dengan dokter pribadinya dulu di sebuah tempat praktek yang tidak jauh dari lokasi rumah sakit tempat Yoongi di rawat, Namjoon memang sangat mempercayai dokternya ini karena dokter itu telah menangani semua lukanya selama dia bertugas menjadi agen dan menjalankan berbagai misi yang berbahaya. Mungkin tidak apa dia sedikit terlambat mengunjungi Yoongi, lagipula Yoongi ada dalam pengawasan agen-agen terbaiknya.

Saat ini, sambil menunggu antrian, Namjoon menelepon Seokjin untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja. "Semua aman, tidak ada siapapun yang mencurigakan di lorong, Namjoon. Kapan kau kemari?" Seokjin menyahut dengan suara biasa-biasa saja, tampak tenang, membuat Namjoon lega. "Mungkin bisa satu atau dua jam lagi. Antrian cukup panjang, aku membuat janji mendadak tadi sore hingga berada di urutan nomor akhir." Seokjin terkekeh, "Yang penting kau memastikan kesehatanmu dulu, Namjoon. Tenang saja, kami berjaga di sini."

"Oke. Baik-baik di sana ya. Aku akan segera meluncur setelah pemeriksaan untuk menggantikan kalian berjaga malam di sana."

Setelah menutup pembicaraan, Seokjin menatap ponselnya dan merasakan sekali lagi getaran cemburu di benaknya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membiarkan Namjoon berjaga malam, menunggui Yoongi semalaman di sini. Dengan penuh tekad dia menoleh ke arah rekan agennya, "Malam ini dingin ya...aku ingin sekali minum kopi lagi, apalagi aku sudah mulai mengantuk." Seokjin pura-pura menguap. Agen rekannya itu tersenyum, "Mau kubelikan kopi?"

"Boleh, terima kasih." Gumam Seokjin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Baru beberapa langkah agen itu berjalan, Seokjin mengejar di belakangnya dengan langkah pelan dan ahli, seperti keahlian membunuh yang telah diajarkan kepadanya, dan kemudian menancapkan suntikan obat bius itu tepat di leher rekannya. Tanpa sempat menoleh, tubuh Agen rekannya itu langsung rubuh ke lantai. Seokjin berdiri menatap rekannya dengan sedikit menyesal, mungkin badan rekannya itu akan sedikit sakit karena terbanting seperti itu, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Seokjin harus membuatnya tidur, tidak boleh ada saksi. Dengan susah payah, Seokjin menyeret tubuh rekannya itu dan menyandarkannya ke tembok. Untunglah temboknya dekat dan tubuh rekannya tidak begitu besar, kalau tidak mungkin Seokjin akan pingsan karena harus melakukan hal ini. Dia menatap ke arah rekannya, sekarang rekannya tampak seperti penunggu pasien di rumah sakit yang tertidur pulas di lantai. Untunglah di lorong ini tidak terpasang kamera CCTV, jadi Seokjin bisa bergerak leluasa, dengan langkah pelan Seokjin memasuki kamar Yoongi, perempuan itu masih duduk dengan mata nyalang, menahan tangisnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya ketika melihat Seokjin.

"Stt…" Seokjin berbisik lembut, "Saya bukan orang jahat, saya adalah anak buah tuan Jimin yang dikirim kemari untuk menyelamatkan anda." Yoongi terperangah, menatap Seokjin dengan bingung. _Benarkah_? Dia melihat sendiri perempuan ini adalah agen yang dipercaya oleh Namjoon untuk menjaga pintu kamarnya sepagian tadi, sehebat itukah Jimin hingga bisa menyusupkan orangnya ke agen pemerintah?

"Anda harus mempercayai saya." Seokjin melihat keraguan di mata Yoongi dan berusaha meyakinkan perempuan itu. Dia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapan dari tas ransel yang selalu di bawa-bawanya, "Ini pakailah ini." Yoongi melihatnya, itu baju perawat dan sebuah wig dengan rambut pendek. Perempuan itu tidak main-main rupanya. Dengan cepat, merasa gugup akan kesempatannya lari yang datang tiba-tiba, Yoongi bangkit, sedikit terhuyung karena luka di kepalanya yang masih nyeri, tetapi Seokjin membantunya berdiri, perempuan itu membantunya melepaskan infusnya, lalu memberikan pakaian itu pada Yoongi. Setelah Yoongi melepaskan pakaian rumah sakitnya, dan mengenakan pakaian perawat itu, Seokjin berdiri di belakang Yoongi, lalu menggulung rambut Yoongi dan memasangkan wig dengan potongan rambut pendek itu. Dia menatap penampilan Yoongi yang berbeda, dan tersenyum, "Sempurna." Desahnya puas. Lalu menghela Yoongi sampai ke pintu kamarnya, setelah mengintip lorong khusus yang sepi itu, dan memastikan keadaan aman serta agen rekannya masih terkulai pulas sambil duduk di lantai bersandar di tembok, Seokjin menatap Yoongi, "Di ujung lorong ini ada _litf_ , yang kiri untuk pasien dan yang kanan khusus untuk dokter dan perawat, gunakan yang kanan. Turun ke _basement_ langsung ke parkiran, di sana sudah menunggu seorang lelaki mengenakan jas hitam, penampilannya sama dengan pengawal Tuan Choi Siwon, ikut dia dan dia akan membawamu menemui Tuan Jimin."

 _Menemui Jimin_. Jantung Yoongi langsung berdebar kencang. Menemui suaminya...Berarti Jimin masih hidup, dia selamat dari penembakan itu!

"Sebelum itu..." Seokjin mengeluarkan jarum suntik lain dari tasnya, "Gunakan ini kepadaku." Yoongi menatap ngeri ke arah jarum suntik itu, lalu melemparkan pandangan bingung ke arah Seokjin, dia tidak pernah menggunakan jarum suntik sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau dia melukai Seokjin? "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membimbingmu, aku bisa saja menancapkanya di lenganku dan melakukannya sendiri, tetapi itu akan mencurigakan, akan ketahuan kalau aku melakukannya sendiri, bukannya disuntik dan disergap. Kau bisa menyuntikkannya di leherku, di sisi ini." Seokjin menujukkan sisi lehernya kepada Yoongi, "Ayo lakukanlah, setelah ini aku akan pingsan dan kau harus segera pergi dari sini." Yoongi sejenak ragu, tetapi tatapan Seokjin yang penuh tekad menguatkannya, dia menerima jarum suntik itu, dan mengikuti instruksi-instruksi Seokjin.

"Bawa jarum suntiknya setelah ini." Seokjin menyerahkan jarum suntik lain yang tadi dipakainya utuk menusuk agen rekannya, "Buang di tempat yang jauh." Sambungnya pelan, dan kemudian Yoongi berhasil menyuntikkan obat itu ke leher Seokjin, dalam sekejap, tubuh Seokjin roboh dan merosot di dinding, tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Yoongi memasukkan jarum suntik itu ke saku pakaian perawatnya yang besar dan melangkah ragu, menundukkan kepalanya ketika menyadari ada CCTV di depan pintu _lift_. Setelah memasuki _lift_ , Yoongi menghela napas dalam dan mengikuti instruksi Seokjin langsung menuju lantai _Basement_. Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, sudah menunggu seorang lelaki dengan jas hitam dan wajah datar, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Seokjin. Lelaki itu langsung mengangguk hormat padanya, Yoongi berjalan di sisinya dan dalam sekejap, sebuah mobil besar berwarna hitam meluncur ke depan mereka. Orang di sebelahnya membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk, dengan gugup Yoongi masuk di kursi belakang yang luas itu, sementara orang di sebelahnya menutupkan pintu mobil, lalu masuk ke depan, duduk di sebelah sopir. Mobilpun meluncur pelan, membawa Yoongi menemui Jimin.

.

.

.

Namjoon keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan itu dengan lega dokter bilang bahwa sudah biasa mengalami nyeri apalagi di sekitar luka jahitan akibat tusukan, dokter hanya menyarankan meminum obat penghilang nyeri kalau memang sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Dia lalu melangkah menuju ke depan ruang praktek dokter itu dan men- _stop_ taxi, Namjoon memang belum bisa membawa mobilnya sendiri, punggung dan lengannya masih nyeri dan berbahaya kalau dipakai menyetir. Setelah menyebutkan nama rumah sakit tempat Yoongi berada, Namjoon menelpon Seokjin lagi, memberi kabar kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan, dan Seokjin bisa bersiap pulang karena dia akan menggantikannya.

Tapi telepon itu tidak diangkat…

Jantung Namjoon berdebar, dia mencoba beberapa kali dan menemukan kondisi yang sama. Dengan gusar, dia menelepon agen yang lain, yang menemani Seokjin berjaga di depan kamar Yoongi, Sama saja, tidak diangkat…

Firasat buruk langsung mencengkeram benak Namjoon, setengah berteriak, dia menginstruksikan kepada supir taxi supaya menambah kecepatannya.

.

.

.

Perjalanannya rupanya panjang, mobil itu membawa Yoongi ke bandara, dan kemudian diarahkan ke lorong khusus tempat sebuah _jet_ pribadi menunggu. Tanpa kata, Yoongi menaiki pesawat itu, menunggu dalam menit-menit yang menyiksa sampai pesawat itu akhirnya mendarat di sebuah area landasan pribadi. Mobil sudah menunggu di sana, dan kemudian membawa Yoongi melalui jalan-jalan yang sepi. Malam sudah larut, tetapi kehidupan sepertinya tidak memisahkan diri di malam hari, masih banyak orang yang berkeliaran dan lalu lalang di jalanan, tampak begitu bahagia. Ketika melihat kekhasan yang ada di setiap sudutnya, Yoongi sadar bahwa dia ada di pulau _Jeju_. Mobil semakin lama semakin kencang, memasuki jalanan yang sepi, melalui persawahan dan kemudian jalanan yang penuh dengan pohon besar di kiri dan kanannya, mereka melaju ke daerah pegunungan yang sepi, lalu berhenti ketika memasuki pagar besar yang tinggi, yang membuka dan menutup secara otomatis ketika mobil mereka memasuki pekarangannya. Ada sebuah rumah di sana, sebuah rumah besar yang tertutup pepohonan rindang sehingga tidak tampak mencolok berdiri megah di sana. Mobil itu berhenti di _lobby_ dan pintu terbuka, lelaki berjas yang menjemputnya di _lift_ tadi mempersilahkannya turun dengan hormat.

Begitu Yoongi turun dan menatap pintu rumah itu, pintu itupun terbuka dan Yochun berdiri di sana. Kali ini Yoongi mengenalinya, sebagai pelayan Jimin sekaligus sahabat Yoongi yang ramah dan penuh kasih sayang, mirip seperti ayahnya.

" _Ahjussi_!" Yoongi berseru tak bisa menahan perasaannya, dia menghambur ke pelukan lelaki tua itu dan Yochun balas memeluknya dengan pelukan kasih sayang seorang ayah kepada anaknya, "Saya mendengar ingatan anda sudah kembali." Mata Yochun tampak berkaca-kaca ketika melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoongi. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, dia ingin mengucapkan banyak kata-kata, mengucapkan semua yang tertahan di benaknya, dia ingin meminta maaf, ingin mencari Jimin, tetapi semua terasa menyesakkan dada dan malah membuat kalimatnya beku di rupanya memaklumi keadaan Yoongi, dia tersenyum kebapakan dan menghela Yoongi, "Mari. Tuan Jimin sudah menunggu anda." Yochun belum mengatakan kedatangan Yoongi ini kepada Jimin. Jimin memang sudah tahu kalau Yoongi akan diantarkan kepadanya malam ini, dan sekarang lelaki itu sedang menunggu di dalam kamarnya dengan rasa tidak sabar. Jimin tidak tahu Yoongi sudah ada di rumah ini, dan Yochun sengaja melakukannya untuk memberikan kejutan yang menyenangkan kepada tuan mudanya itu.

.

.

.

Apa yang ditakutkan Namjoon ternyata terjadi. Dia membeku di lorong yang sepi itu ketika menemukan kedua agennya duduk di lantai dengan kepala bersandar lunglai di tembok.

Setengah berlari tidak mempedulikan nyeri di punggungnya, Namjoon membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan jantungnya serasa diremas melihat kamar itu kosong. Kabel infus Yoongi masih terkulai di sana menjuntai di samping ranjang, seakan mengejeknya.

 _"Sang Pembunuh" sudah mengambil_ _Yoongi_ _kembali…._

Bahu Namjoon lunglai, tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa mendapatkan bantuan apapun untuk mendapatkan Yoongi kembali. Atasannya sendiri sudah dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dia akan melepaskan Yoongi berikut sang pembunuh.

 _Namjoon benar-benar telah kehilangan Yoongi_ ….

Namjoon menghantamkan tinjunya ke tembok, melemparkan rasa frustrasinya kesana, dia mengerang karena marah bercampur sedih, tidak dipedulikannya rasa nyeri yang langsung menderanya akibat perbuatannya itu.

 _Dan kemudian, setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Namjoon, air mata dari seorang pria yang patah hati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jimin membuka matanya dalam sekejap dan langsung waspada, dia rupanya tertidur cukup lama, mungkin karena pengaruh obat yang diminumnya, lalu tiba-tiba saja tanpa peringatan, _handle_ pintunya bergerak dan seseorang masuk. Itu sudah pasti bukan Yochun ataupun anak buahnya yang lain, mereka pasti akan mengetuk sebelum itu gelap, dan Jimin masih berbaring miring, berpura-pura tidur meskipun matanya terbuka nyalang. Jemarinya bergerak ke arah pistol yang selalu tersembunyi di bawah bantalnya, menanti dengan penuh antisipasi. Dan kemudian ketika sosok itu mendekat, Jimin langsung duduk dan menodongkan pistolnya... Mereka bertatapan dalam ruangan yang gelap dan remang itu, dan Jimin terpana.

"Yoongi?" Suaranya serak, bingung dan terkejut atas kedatangan perempuan ini yang masih mengenakan kostum perawat yang aneh. Yochun sama sekali tidak menginformasikan kepadanya hingga Jimin berpikir Yoongi akan dibebaskan tengah malam ini dan kemudian diantarkan kepadanya besok pagi. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum menyadari bahwa Yochun sengaja memberikan kejutan kepadanya, _dasar lelaki tua itu_ ….

Yoongi berdiri di sana, tampak ragu, menatap Jimin yang telanjang dada dan hanya menganakan celana piyama hitamnya, perban yang tebal mengikat di dadanya. Luka karena Yoongi menembaknya...

"Kau sudah ingat semuanya?" Jimin bergumam pelan, suaranya memotong kegelapan dan langsung menyambar tajam ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi menelan ludahnya mendengar nada intim dan mendominasi khas suaminya itu.

"Sudah…" suaranya serak tertelan di tenggorokan. Hening. Hening yang lama. Yoongi masih membeku di sana, menunggu reaksi Jimin...lelaki itu pasti marah karena Yoongi telah menembaknya, Jimin berhak marah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak kemari dan memelukku, isteriku?" Kata-kata Jimin itu memecah kebekuan di antara mereka, Yoongi langsung berurai air mata, menyerukan nama Jimin dan kemudian menghambur ke pelukannya. Jimin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang langsung merengkuh tubuh Yoongi yang jatuh berlutut di antara kakinya dengan tangan

melingkar di pinggangnya dan kepala tenggelam di dadanya, berusaha untuk tidak mengenai perban di dada kirinya. Yoongi menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memeluk Jiin erat-erat, sementara Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Yoongi, menghirup wangi yang telah lama dirindukannya, "Akhirnya kau pulang ke pelukanku, Isteriku." Bisiknya serak penuh rasa cinta.

.

.

.

Ketika Seokjin terbangun, dia mendapati dirinya ada di atas ranjang, dengan Namjoon duduk di sampingnya, lelaki ini mengamatinya dalam. Sejenak Seokjin kehilangan orientasi dimana dirinya dan apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya, tetapi kemudian dia teringat lagi, dia menatap Namjoon dan menyadari bahwa mata lelaki itu sembab. "Hai." Namjoon bergumam, "Aku mencemaskanmu karena kau sangat lama sadar. Agen rekanmu sudah sadar beberapa saat yang lalu." Seokjin langsung teringat akan perannya, dia langsung duduk dan berpura-pura terperanjat, "Apa yang terjadi Namjoon? Kenapa aku ada di sini...bagaimana dengan... Yoongi! _Bagaimana dengan Yoongi?!_ " Namjoon menatapnya dengan sedih, kemudian menggeleng, "Kita kehilangan Yoongi..."

"Oh Astaga…" Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, "Maafkan aku Namjoon...aku tidak _becus_ menjaganya, ini semua salahku…"

"Sttt…" Namjoon meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Seokjin dan tersenyum lembut, "Bukan salahmu, aku memang lalai dan juga aku tidak punya dukungan kekuatan lagi untuk menjaga Yoongi, sehingga hanya bisa menempatkan dua agen. Seharusnya aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa mempertahankan Yoongi, "Sang Pembunuh" pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk merenggut Yoongi kembali…" Mata Namjoon tampak berkaca-kaca dan suaranya bergetar, lelaki itu kembali menahan tangis yang menyesak di dadanya, "Maafkan aku…." Getaran suaranya semakin dalam, "Aku sudah melihat "Sang Pembunuh" dia lelaki yang sangat tampan dan sempurna, dan cintanya kepada Yoongi luar biasa sehingga melakukan semua ini

hanya untuk mendapatkan Yoongi kembali di sisinya...aku sudah tahu aku tidak sepadan, aku akan selalu kalah jika disandingkan dengan "Sang Pembunuh." Setetes bening mengalir dari sudut mata Namjoon, membuat Seokjin mendesah, dan kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang memeluk Namjoon.

Sejenak tubuh Namjoon menegang, tampak seperti akan menolak, tetapi lelaki itu kemudian lunglai dan menyerah. Bahunya terguncang ketika dia menangis di dalam pelukan Seokjin, tanpa malu melepaskan rasa sakit dan patah hatinya. Sementara itu jemari Seokjin mengusap rambut tebal Namjoon dengan penuh rasa sayang. Bibirnya menyimpan senyum penuh makna. Ketika nanti Namjoon sudah benar-benar melepaskan Yoongi dari hatinya. Seokjin sudah pasti akan mudah memasuki hati Namjoon. sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu, menunggu supaya Namjoon menyadari betapa Seokjin mencintainya lalu membuka hatinya untuk Seokjin.

.

.

.

Jimin mendongakkan dagu Yoongi yang masih menangis di dalam pelukannya, lalu mengecupnya lembut dan penuh kerinduan, setelah itu bibirnya mengecup air mata Yoongi, menghapusnya dengan bibirnya. "Jangan menangis." Gumamnya parau, menahankan perasaannya sendiri. "Bagaimana luka di kepalamu?" dengan lembut lelaki itu mengecup lembut dahi Yoongi yang masih di perban.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, tidak apa-apa." Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan sedih, menatap perban di dada Jimin, "Aku menembakmu..."

"Kau waktu itu belum mendapatkan ingatanmu." Sekali lagi Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan sayang, "Tidak apa-apa." Mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca, masih menatap perban itu,

"Rasanya pasti sakit sekali…."

"Tidak sesakit ketika aku menyadari bahwa kau kehilangan ingatanmu dan melupakan aku Yoongi, melupakan semua kenangan dan kisah cinta kita." Jimin menyela, berusaha membuat

Yoongi menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya, "Tetapi semua ini sepadan, kau sekarang ada dipelukanku, isteriku, milikku." Bibirnya lalu memagut bibir Yoongi, panas dan dalam penuh gairah terpendam dan rasa memiliki yang dalam, pusaran gairah langsung menghantamnya, menyadari bahwa yang ada di pelukannya ini adalah benar-benar isterinya, miliknya. Bukan sosok perempuan asing yang melupakannya, yang harus dipaksa untuk bercinta dengannya.

Yoongi merasakannya, kerasnya kejantanan Jimin yang menekannya di sana, di perutnya, dia mendongak dan menatap Jimin dengan malu, "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, kau sedang sakit."

"Siapa bilang?" Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan menggoda, membelit lidah Yoongi dan memberinya kenikmatan, "Aku ingin memeluk isteriku." Jimin mundur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, menatap isterinya yang masih menatapnya dengan ragu, jemarinya lalu terulur dan menarik Yoongi, "Sini. Naiklah ke atasku." Yoongi menatap Jimin ragu. Lelaki itu sudah sangat terangsang, mengingat begitu kerasanya tonjolan di antara pangkal pahanya, begitupun Yoongi, gelenyar panas yang mengalir di kewanitaannya, berdenyut meminta diisi oleh suaminya itu tidak dapat ditahankannya, mereka sudah lama tidak berpelukan, melampiaskan kasih sayang mereka sebagai suami isteri. Tetapi

kondisi Jimin... Yoongi takut menyakiti Jimin. Lelaki itu tersenyum menyadari keraguan Yoongi, suaranya serak tetapi penuh makna, "Aku tidak akan apa-apa sayang, luka ini tidak seberapa, bahkan tidak menyentuh organ vitalku. Aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini, sini, naiklah ke atasku." Gumamnya mengundang, menghapuskan seluruh keraguan Yoongi.

Lelaki ini suaminya, kekasihnya. Pujaan hatinya. Mereka akan bisa bertukar kata-kata nanti, menceritakan semua hal yang terenggut dari diri mereka ketika Yoongi kehilangan ingatannya, tetapi sekarang... Yoongi ingin memuaskan gairah Jimin, menebus kesakitan yang telah dilimpahkannya kepada suaminya, selama dia kehilangan ingatannya. Dengan berani, Yoongi menyentuh karet pinggang celana Jimin dan menurunkannya, membuat kejantanan Jimin

yang begitu keras menahankan gairahnya, terbebas. " Yoongi?" Jimin tampak ragu, mengangkat kepalanya, Tetapi Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan penuh tekad, mengecup

keindahan milik suaminya itu, membuat Jimin memejamkan matanya dan mengerang. Belaian lidah Yoongi dan panasnya mulutnya kemudian membuat Jimin meremas kain sprei keras-keras, menahan diri untuk tidak menekankan kepala Yoongi semakin dalam melingkupi kejantanannya dan mengangkat pinggulnya melengkung ke atas. Oh astaga, isterinya...gairah di kepala Jimin memuncak, luar biasa, matanya semakin gelap menahankan gairahnya, ketika

kenikmatan itu hampir tidak tertahankan lagi, Jimin mengangkat kepala Yoongi dengan lembut, "Naik ke atasku sayang. Biarkan aku masuk."

Dengan lembut, Yoongi yang sudah menelanjangi diri naik ke atas Jimin, pelan-pelan, takut menyakiti suaminya yang masih terluka. Kejantanan Jimin terasa begitu panas, berdenyut kuat, menyentuh pangkal pahanya, menimbulkan rasa menggelenyar yang basah di sana. Jemari Jimin membantunya, sehingga ketika Yoongi menurunkan tubuhnya, Jimin meluncur masuk dengan mudah, menyatu dengan Yoongi, membuat tubuh mereka berpadu saling mengerang. Dan kemudian, dua anak manusia itu bergerak, berjalinan dengan indahnya, menuju puncak kepuasan mereka masing-masing. Kepuasan yang manis, nafsu yang didasari oleh cinta sejati.

.

.

.

"Ketika aku menatapmu dan kau tidak mengenaliku...seketika itu juga aku ingin merenggutmu paksa." Jimin mengelus Yoongi yang bergelung telanjang dengannya di dada kanannya, mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut. "Tetapi kemudian aku menahan diri, kau tidak bersalah…."

"Kenapa ketika kau menemuiku, tidak langsung kau katakan saja bahwa kau adalah suamiku, Jimin? Kenapa kau menunggu begitu lama?" Jimin menghela napas panjang, "Kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku, aku meminta Siwon untuk mengatur agar perjanjian kontrak perusahaan itu dilakukan di sebuah _café_ dan aku berdiri di sana menyamar sebagai salah satu pengawalnya, kau bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku, matamu menatapku tetapi tidak ada pengenalan darimu." Jemarinya menelusuri pipi Yoongi lembut, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan semuanya? Sebanyak apapun bukti yang kepaparkan, aku yakin kau pasti akan lari ketakutan, tidak percaya kepadaku, sosok lelaki asing yang tidak ada dalam ingatanmu. Dan agen pemerintah waktu itu mengawasimu dengan ketat, mereka memberikan kisah untukmu, kisah yang kau percayai mau tidak mau karena kau kehilangan ingatanmu, kisah yang tidak ada aku di dalamnya."

Yoongi menatap Jimin pedih, "Maafkan aku Jimin, pasti masa-masa itu sangat menyakitkan untukmu." "Tetapi semua sepadan." Jimin tersenyum puas, "Pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan kembali isteriku di dalam lenganku." Suaranya tiba-tiba berubah dalam dan sensual, penuh isyarat hingga Yoongi melihat ke bawah dan menyadari bahwa suaminya sudah begitu bergairah, mengeras lagi. "Lagi?" Yoongi menatap setengah tak percaya, percintaan mereka

sebelumnya begitu intens dan kuat, membuat seluruh tulangnya serasa dilolosi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, gairah Jimin yang begitu kuat, telah menyulut gairah Yoongi, rasa yang khas itu muncul lagi, keinginan untuk saling memuaskan dan dipuaskan, "Maukah kau menaikiku lagi, Nyonya Park?" Mata Jimin begitu dalam dan penuh hasrat, meminta sekaligus menguasai.

 _Dan Yoongi pun memberikan apa yang diminta oleh suaminya itu._

 _._

 _._

Ketika di pagi hari, Jimin memaksakan diri untuk makan malam di bawah meskipun Yoongi melarangnya. Lelaki itu mengatakan dirinya sudah kuat, dan pada akhirnya Yoongi menyerah

atas kekeraskepalaan suaminya. Setelah makan malam, mereka duduk merapat di sofa dengan pencahayaan yang temaram, dari sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang diatur setengah melingkar di sudut kecil yang indah. Yoongi menatap lilin itu, dan perasaan hangat

membanjiri dirinya, membuatnya menyadari betapa besarnya cinta suaminya kepadanya.

"Entah kenapa dulu ketika melihat lilin itu, ketika aku masih kehilangan ingatanku, aku merasakan hentakan yang luar biasa, membuatku pusing, mual dan ingin pingsan." Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh cinta, "Dulu aku mengira itu berhubungan dengan kenangan buruk, tetapi ternyata bukan...reaksiku itu mungkin karena hatiku mengingatnya tetapi otakku tidak mampu mengingat." Yoongi bergelung semakin erat, dalam pelukan Jimin mata mereka

sama-sama menikmati pemandangan indah itu. Jimin mengecup pucuk hidung Yoongi dengan lembut, "Dan aku memang tidak punya belas kasihan, memasang tanda itu dimana-mana, memaksa kau untuk mengingatnya." Yoongi terkekeh, "Kau memang lelaki pemaksa. Aku ingat setelah makan malam itu kau menciumku dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan memilikiku, seketika itu juga aku tersinggung, mengira kau menganggapku hanyalah sebagai sebuah piala." Jimin tersenyum, "Kau memang piala, tetapi bukan jenis piala yang kukejar hanya

untuk mendapatkan kepuasanku sebagai lelaki. Kau adalah piala terindah, milikku yang berharga, tempat aku menyerahkan seluruh hati dan tubuhku. Kau adalah isteriku, yang amat sangat kucintai."

Bibir Jimin menyentuh bibir Yoongi dengan lembut, melumatnya penuh gairah, "Dan akan selamanya kucintai, seperti apa yang dilambangkan oleh sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu,

Isteriku, yang akan kucintai selamanya." Yoongi mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir, air mata bahagia. Semua kenangan di masa itu memang membawa kepahitan

sendiri, mereka akan membahasnya nanti, menelaahnya dan mencoba menyembuhkan setiap luka yang tercipta, mengobatinya, bersama-sama dengan kekuatan cinta mereka. Saat ini, Yoongi merasa begitu bahagia, begitu lengkap, dia sudah menyatu dengan suaminya, Park Jimin, lelakinya, miliknya yang sangat dia cintai. Mereka memang pernah terpisah, perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Tetapi sekarang mereka sudah dipersatukan kembali, dan Yoongi akan berusaha menjaga genggaman tangannya bersama Jimin menyatu, bersama-sama dan tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.

.

.

.

"Kami akan segera pulang ke Italia." Jimin bergumam di telepon kepada Taehyung. Pada waktu Jimin tertembak dulu, Taehyung langsung datang ke pulau itu, dan kemudian membawa

Jimin ke rumah sakit, dia juga yang membantu pemindahan Jimin dari rumah sakit ke salah satu villa keluarga Kim di pulau _Jeju_. Setelah itu Taehyung terpaksa pulang kembali karena

urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa di tinggalkannya. Dan juga ada satu hal yang harus dikerjakannya, penyelidikannya yang belum selesai menyangkut Yoongi.

"Kapan?" Taehyung sedikit terkejut, dia mengira bahwa waktunya masih banyak, tidak menyangka bahwa Jimin akan membawa Yoongi pulang secepat itu. "Segera. Surat-surat kami sudah beres besok pagi, kami akan mengatur perjalanan pulang." Jimin sangat menikmati menyebut dirinya dan Yoongi dengan istilah 'kami', seolah-olah mereka satu kesatuan yang tidak terpisahkan. Taehyung tercenung, "Kau tahu kan penyelidikan yang pernah kita bahas itu?" Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apakah hasil akhirnya sama seperti yang sudah kita duga?"

"Semuanya mengarah pada dugaanku. Aku akan menghubungi mereka dulu untuk menjelaskannya dan kemudian menunggu hasil tes dan kemudian aku bisa mengatur pertemuan itu. Kau mau menunggu bukan sebelum berangkat ke Italia?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun itu untuk menambah kebahagiaan isteriku." Gumamnya tenang sebelum menutup pembicaraan. Dia lalu melemparkan tatapannya ke luar, benaknya berkelana. Kenyataan ini mungkin akan mengejutkan Yoongi, mungkin akan menimbulkan rasa _shock_ yang tidak tertahankan. Tetapi pada akhirnya nanti, Jimin yakin, Yoongi akan sangat bahagia.

Saat itu, Yoongi memasuki ruangan dan melihat Jimin sedang melamun sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Dengan lembut, Yoongi memeluk Jimin masih berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka tembak suaminya. Jimin sudah pulih seiring berjalannya waktu, tetapi Yoongi benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitinya sekecil apapun, tidak setelah dia menembak suaminya dengan tangannya sendiri, meskipun itu tidak sengaja.

"Kenapa melamun?" bisik Yoongi sayang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Jimin, menghirup aroma _musk_ dan kayu-kayuan khas suaminya, aroma yang amat sangat disukainya. Jimin mengambil jemari Yoongi yang melingkari dadanya dan mengecupnya, "Kita harus mengatur pertemuan Yoongi, menyangkut masa lalumu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa padamu sekarang, tetapi percayalah kau akan bahagia."

"Pertemuan apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan sekarang. Nanti." Bisik Jimin serak, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi isterinya. Meskipun Jimin ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepada

Yoongi sekarang, tetapi dia merasa bukan haknya untuk mengatakannya. Biarlah mereka yang berhak yang mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Yoongi, dalam pertemuan mereka nanti. Yoongi menatap Jimin setengah merajuk, membuat Jimin tertawa, lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibir isterinya dengan gemas, "Siap untuk ke kamar sekarang?" Pipi Yoongi memerah, "Jimin, ini masih pagi. Dan semalam kau melakukannya hampir tiga kali, belum tadi pagi ketika kita bangun dan juga di kamar mandi…." Jimin terkekeh.

"Aku sudah memendam gairahku kepadamu sekian lama Yoongi, dan aku ingin menebus semuanya." Dikecupnya leher Yoongi menggoda, membuat isterinya itu menggelinjang, dan kemudian dengan penuh gairah dihelanya Yoongi masuk ke kamar mereka. Dua anak manusia yang penuh cinta, dipersatukan oleh cinta, pernah dipisahkan oleh keadaan, dan sekarang menyatu lagi dengan bahagia.

.

.

 **END**

 **Epilog**

Taehyung menceritakan segalanya, dia sengaja datang, menemui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, membeberkan semua bukti yang diberikan oleh detektif swasta yang disewa olehnya. Seketika itu juga Sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Kyuhyun suaminya, yang merengkuhnya dengan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Pertemuan misterius yang disiapkan oleh Jimin akan dilakukan malam ini, para pelayan sengaja menghidangkan makanan yang nikmat untuk para tamu yang akan datang. Yoongi berkali-kali bertanya kepada Jimin siapakah tamu mereka, tetapi suaminya itu bersikap misterius, mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Yoongi. Ketika mobil tamu mereka memasuki halaman dan Jimin membuka pintu, Yoongi mengintip di belakang Jimin dengan penuh antisipasi. Dia mengerutkan kening melihat siapa yang datang, itu Kim Taehyung... Jimin memang mengatakan bahwa dia bersahabat dengan Kim Taehyung hingga Yoongi menduga bahwa mungkin waktu itu, ketika Taehyung mengatakan pernah melihatnya, Taehyung mungkin pernah melihatnya bersama Jimin.

Dan juga ada tamu lain, sepertinya pasangan suami isteri karena yang lelaki memeluk yang perempuan dengan protektif, si suami sangat tampan, jelas-jelas berdarah asing dengan mata yang indah dan rambut gelap serta kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis, sementara itu yang perempuan sangat cantik meskipun sudah setengah baya, kecantikannya masih terpatri di sana dengan jelas, dan penampilan keduanya begitu elegan, seperti pasangan bangsawan yang rupawan. Jimin membuka pintunya, dan kemudian, perempuan setengah baya itu tampaknya tidak bisa menahan diri, dia menghambur dan memeluk Yoongi kuat-kuat lalu menangis tersedu, "Puteriku." Bisiknya dalam isakan keras, memeluk Yoongi seakan

tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Suaminya menyentuh pundak isterinya, mengingatkannya, membuat perempuan itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoongi yang kebingungan, dan menyusut airmatanya dengan saputangannya, "Maafkan aku." Suara perempuan itu serak dan lembut, mengamati Yoongi dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya, seakan telah merindukannya begitu lama.

Taehyung segera memecahkan suasana itu dengan berdehem, "Kurasa kita bisa membahasanya sambil duduk di dalam." Yoongi mengikuti saja ketika Jimin menghelanya ke ruang duduk. Benaknya kebingungan. Perempuan itu jelas-jelas memanggil Yoongi puterinya.

Apakah perempuan itu ibunya? Tetapi tidak mungkin bukan? Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya...dan ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan bersamanya…

"Ini adalah Paman Cho Kyuhyun dan isterinya, Sungmin." Taehyung memulai mengenalkan pasangan itu kepada Yoongi dan Jimin, ketika mereka duduk di ruang duduk di sebuah sofa yang melingkar lalu matanya menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam, "Apapun yang kukatakan ini mungkin akan mengejutkanmu Yoongi, tetapi kuharap kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik, karena menurutku ini adalah kabar gembira."

"Kau adalah puteri kandung kami yang hilang." Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki setengah baya yang sangat tampan itu menyahut, seakan-akan tidak sabar dengan penjelasan Taehyung yang halus dan lama, "Namamu sebenarnya adalah Cho Suga."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya bingung, dia menatap Jimin mencari jawaban, dan suaminya itu menganggukkan kepalanya. _Menganggukkan kepala!_ Apakah itu berarti apa yang dikatakan oleh Cho Kyuhyun benar? Bahwa dia adalah puteri mereka? Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa?

Taehyung tampaknya mengerti betapa bingungnya dan betapa kagetnya Yoongi, dia berdehem, berusaha memimpin kembali percakapan, "Kau ingat bukan Yoongi? Aku pernah mendatangimu dan mengatakan kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang? Kau ternyata

mengingatkanku pada pasangan Cho, ada bagian-bagian dari dirimu yang membuatku merasa kau sangat mirip mereka...Itu membuatku curiga, apalagi ketika Jimin mengungkapkan

kecurigaannya juga kepadaku." Yoongi menatap pasangan Cho. Perempuan yang bernama

Sungmin itu mulai terisak lagi, dia menatap Yoongi dengan sayang, tetapi...Yoongi masih ragu, dia menatap Jimin, "Kau curiga kepadaku?" Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Semula aku tidak sadar, tetapi kemudian Siwon yang mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa kau tidak cocok menjadi anak profesor Min, kalian sama sekali tidak mirip, dan aku juga sudah melihat foto isteri profesor Min, perempuan yang dikatakannya sebagai ibumu yang meninggal ketika

melahirkanmu. Apakah kau tidak sadar Yoongi bahwa kau lebih mirip perempuan spanyol...Seperti Cho Kyuhyun?"

Yoongi melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Spanyol. Jadi itulah darah yang mengalir di lelaki itu, membuat penampilannya sangat eksotis meskipun usianya sudah setengah baya. "Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Kalau aku anak kalian...kenapa bisa ayahku...maksudku profesor Min…" suara Yoongi tertelan, bingung.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskannya." Suara Kyuhyun dalam dan berwibawa, dia menatap Yoongi penuh sayang, "Kau adalah puteri tunggal kami, kesayangan kami, yang diciptakan di saat-saat penuh cinta aku dan isteriku." Lengannya yang kuat memeluk Sungmin yang terisak di sana, "Ketika kau berusia delapan bulan, aku dan Sungmin hendak membawamu berlibur ke pulau kami, kami sedang berkendara menuju bandara, ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi, sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pengemudi yang mabuk menabrak kami. Aku dan Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri di tempat kejadian. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, orang-orang, banyak orang mungkin mengerumuni kami sebelum bantuan paramedic datang..." Suara Kyuhyun berubah pahit, mengenang masa lalu yang menyakitkan, "Tetapi ketika kami berdua sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, kau tidak ada...kau hilang begitu saja."

Suara tangisan Sungmin di pelukan Kyuhyun mengeras, kenangan akan masa lalu itu rupanya masih membekas di hatinya, menyakitinya ketika dibicarakan lagi.

"Kami berusaha mencarimu tentu saja, polisi mencari ke lokasi kecelakaan, kemana-mana, menanyai semua saksi. Ada seorang saksi yang mengatakan bahwa kau di tolong oleh seorang laki-laki yang mengeluarkanmu dari mobil sebelum paramedis datang, lalu paramedis tiba dan mereka berusaha mengeluarkan kami yang tergencet mobil, semua perhatian teralihkan dan kemudian tidak ada yang memperhatikan laki-laki itu, kami kehilanganmu begitu saja." Yoongi menahankan debaran di dadanya. Benaknya mulai goyah. Benarkah dia adalah puteri Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin yang hilang? Tetapi apa benang merahnya? Apa buktinya? Apakah mungkin ayahnya selama ini, ayah yang dikiranya sebagai ayah kandungnya, ayah yang menganggapnya sebagai puteri kesayangannya, membohonginya selama ini?

"Dan kami makin terpukul karena kecelakaan itu melukai Sungmin, isteriku." Kyuhyun mengetatkan pelukannya kepada Sungmin, mengecup puncak kepala isterinya itu dengan sayang, cintanya tampaknya begitu besar kepada isterinya itu meskipun pernikahan mereka

mungkin sudah puluhan tahun, membuat Yoongi tiba-tiba kagum, dan ingin seperti mereka bertahun-tahun nanti bersama Jimin, "Sungmin sedang hamil muda, kecelakaan itu membuatnya terluka parah dan keguguran, tetapi itu juga melukai rahimnya hingga harus

menjalani operasi pengangkatan rahim karena dia mengalami pendarahan terus menerus akibat kecelakaan itu...kami tidak bisa mempunyai anak lagi."

Cinta Cho Kyuhyun kepada isterinya pastilah amat luar biasa. Sungguh beruntung seorang perempuan yang dicintai sampai sedalam itu. Jimin tampaknya mengetahui apa yang ada di

benak Yoongi, dia meremas jemari isterinya yang duduk disisinya, tatapannya menyiratkan arti yang pasti – kalau Yoongi mengalami apa yang dialami Sungmin, Jimin akan tetap di sisinya dan mencintainya.

"Dan berdasarkan semua itu aku menyewa detektif swasta untuk melakukan penelitian." Taehyung bergumam melanjutkan penjelasan Kyuhyun, "Hasil penelitianku sangat signifikan. Bersamaan ketika kau hilang, besoknya Profesor Min tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dari

universitas tempat dia bekerja, universitas yang _bonafit_ dan memberinya gaji yang luar biasa. Dia menerima pekerjaan di sebuah universitas pemerintah di kota lain, tempat kau tinggal sekarang, dengan gaji yang lebih rendah." Taehyung menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam, "Dan bukan hanya itu…ketika aku menelusuri masa lalunya, Profesor Min memang kehilangan isterinya ketika melahirkan puteri semata wayangnya." Taehyung menyebutkan tanggal

meninggalnya isteri profesor Min yang tentu saja sama dengan tanggal kelahiran Yoongi, lalu Taehyung melanjutkan, "Detektif swastaku berhasil menghubungi beberapa perawat di

rumah sakit itu, yang masih hidup dan masih mengingat kejadian di masa lalu itu, Kemudian kami menemukan titik terang, ada seorang perawat mengingatnya karena itu adalah kejadian yang istimewa, sehari sebelum kecelakaan yang dialami oleh paman Kyuhyun, Profesor Min datang ke rumah sakit yang sama tempat isterinya meninggal ketika melahirkan puteri mereka, membawa puteri semata wayangnya yang berusia tujuh bulan, yang sudah menjadi mayat dan

kemudian didiagnosis karena SIDS, sindrom kematian bayi mendadak.

Reaksi profesor Min lah yang diingat jelas oleh perawat itu, lelaki itu histeris, berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, menangis dan melolong di sana dan memeluk bayinya, mengguncangnya

seperti orang gila karena tidak terima akan kematian bayinya. Mungkin itu semua memang membuatnya terpukul sampai hampir gila, dia baru kehilangan isterinya ketika melahirkan anaknya, dan kemudian anaknyapun direnggut darinya…" Taehyung menatap Yoongi hati-hati., "Nama bayi perempuan kecil yang meninggal itu adalah Min Yoongi."

 _Itu namanya!_ Oh Astaga...bagaimana mungkin...kalau yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung benar, berarti ayahnya...profesor Min telah menculiknya dari kecelakaan itu dan menjadikannya sebagai pengganti Yoongi kecil yang telah meninggal. Membuatnya hidup seperti Yoongi...

"Tentu saja semua kebetulan itu masih membuatku tidak yakin. Aku akhirnya mengambil inisiatif sendiri. Atas usulan Jimin, aku menghubungi Seokjin, dan waktu kau di rumah sakit dan terluka, dia kemudian menyuap perawat untuk membantu mengambil sampel darahmu, aku melakukan test DNA, dan segera setelah menghubungi paman Kyuhyun kami membandingkan hasil sampel kalian berdua, dan hasilnya baru keluar tadi pagi, seminggu setelah kami melakukan test." Taehyung menyerahkan amplop itu ke Yoongi, "Hasilnya positif

Yoongi, kau benar-benar puteri kandung Cho Kyuuhyung yang hilang. Kau adalah Cho Suga."

Mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca ketika melihat hasil test DNA itu, dia memang tidak ahli dalam bidang kedokteran- _karena dia orang_ _awam biasa, bukan dokter_ \- dan ada beberapa istilah di hasil test itu yang tidak dia mengerti. Tetapi kesimpulan di hasil test itu dapat dimengertinya. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar ayah kandungnya. Yoongi menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya dengan berurai air mata, Yoongi membuka kedua lengannya, terisak-isak, memanggil Yoongi,

"Suga...puteriku."

Dan itu sudah cukup untuk mencairkan semuanya, Yoongi menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin, merasakan wangi yang menenangkan dari tubuh ibu kandungnya itu, merasakan lengan-lengan lembut ibunya yang dulu pernah menimangnya ketika bayi, sekarang merengkuhnya erat-erat dalam tangisan haru yang menyesakkan dada, mereka bertangis-tangisan bersama, dan kemudian Kyuhyun pun memeluk kedua wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu ke dalam pelukan tangannya. Jimin dan Taehyung berpandangan, merasakan keharuan yang

sama atas pertemuan yang mengejutkan setelah bertahun-tahun terpisahkan. Cho Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pada akhirnya menemukan kembali puteri mereka yang hilang.

.

.

"Kami akan menunda kepergian kami ke Italia, Yoongi sudah tentu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tua kandungnya, kalian sudah terpisahkan sejak lama dan berhak mendapatkan waktu bersama." Jimin bergumam, tersenyum menatap isterinya yang masih ada di pelukan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri tampaknya belum mau melepaskan puteri kandungnya itu dari pelukannya. Sungmin tersenyum, menatap menantunya yang tampan, membuatnya teringat akan suaminya sendiri di masa mudanya, sungguh beruntung Yoongi mendapatkan Jimin yang begitu mencintainya dan menjaganya. Sungmin yakin cinta Jimin begitu kuat dan setia. Tatapan yang ditujukan Jimin kepada Yoongi, atau Suga...sama seperti tatapan yang ditujukan Kyuhyun, bahkan sampai sekarang ini, kepadanya.

"Terima kasih Jimin, kami sangat menghargainya. Apalagi kau sudah setuju untuk tinggal di rumah kami selama beberapa waktu." Mansion keluarga Cho cukup besar untuk menampung mereka semua, dan Cho Kyuhyun akan memastikan bahwa Suga dan Jimin merasa nyaman selama tinggal di sana.

"Apakah kalian akan menginap di sini sekarang?" Yoongi bertanya kepada ibunya, ibu kandungnya yang sangat cantik. Meskipun hatinya masih pedih atas kebohongan yang diberikan oleh Profesor Min selama hidupnya dan meskipun perbuatan profesor Min

tidak bisa dibenarkan karena telah menimbulkan luka yang begitu dalam bagi orang lain, Yoongi bisa memaafkan lelaki itu. Profesor Min, meskipun bukan ayah kandungnya, telah merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Dan sekarang Tuhan rupanya begitu

menyayanginya, dengan memberikan orang tua kandungnya yang masih lengkap, menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Sungmin melemparkan pandangan kepada suaminya, "Tentu saja kalau ayahmu tidak keberatan, dan juga suamimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja tidak, aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan puteriku."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pelayan sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian, aku harap reuni yang indah ini bisa terus berlanjut." Dengan lembut Jimin menatap isterinya, hatinya ikut bahagia melihat sinar kebahagiaan di mata Yoongi...atau Suga...yah siapapun nama sebenarnya Yoongi, dia tidak peduli, masalah nama dan segala formalitasnya akan diurusnya nanti, yang penting dia mencintai perempuannya itu, wanitanya, segalanya untuknya.

Taehyung yang tersenyum senang dengan akhir yang bahagia dan mengharukan itu tiba-tiba beranjak sambil melirik jam tangannya, "Yah. Karena paman Kyuhyun dan bibi Sungmin akan menginap di sini, kurasa sebaiknya aku pamit pulang, aku agak mengantuk, tetapi besok pagi aku harus sudah ada di kantor pusat untuk sebuah _meeting_ penting perusahaan." Jimin menatap Taehyung dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tidak menginap saja? Apakah kau menyetir sendiri?" Taehyung tertawa, "Aku harus mengejar penerbangan malam ini." Dia

mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Nanti aku akan mengunjungi kalian, aku belum menceritakan hal ini pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ , mereka pasti akan bahagia dan terkejut." _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Taehyung, Kim Kangin dan Kim Leeteuk adalah sahabat dekat Cho Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menyalami Taehyung hangat, "Terima kasih Taehyung, semua ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi tanpa bantuanmu." Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum manisnya, membuat wajahnya berbinar-binar bagaikan malaikat, "Sama-sama paman, senang pada akhirnya melihat semuanya bahagia." Dia kemudian berpamitan dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya ke bandara, Taehyung benar-benar mengebut karena dia sudah membeli tiket pulang pergi supaya bisa berada di kantor pusat keesokan harinya. Dan kemudian, karena kecepatannya yang luar biasa, Taehyung kehilangan kendali. Mobilnya oleng kesamping, dia sempat merasakan sengatan rasa sakit dan kilatan pedih di matanya, masih sempat dia berpikir betapa ironisnya kejadian ini, hampir sama seperti yang dialami Paman Kyuhyun dan bibi Sungmin, kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke bandara...di detik terakhir dia membayangkan wajah kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya yang cantik...sebelum kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya. Mobil Taehyung menabrak pohon besar dengan begitu kerasnya sampai bagian depan mobilnya ringsek menekannya. Bunyi keras tabrakan itu membuat orang-orang berkumpul dan datang menolong, sementara Taehyung tak sadarkan diri di dalam, terjepit di mobilnya sendiri, berlumuran darah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **===== END Of Epilog ====**

Haihaihai, ini beneran udah END loh yah, jangan pada neror minta sequel dan sebagainya.

Gimana kisahnya Jimin dan Yoongi disini? Bener-bener salut yaa, Jimin nya Oh yaampun, manis syekali, adegan ranjangnya gimana? Pada puas gak haha? Kalo gak puas yaudahlah ya, yang puas ya Cuma mereka aja yang ngerasain wkwk

Dan akhirnya itu Taehyung gak mati kok, Cuma kecelakaan.. dan kisahnya Taehyung itu bakal diceritain di novel Khususnya. karya-karya novel Mba Santhy juga perannya itu saling berhubungan, kalau kalian belum pernah baca, coba aja download novelnya, kisahnya orang tua Taehyung disini sama orangtuanya Yoongi itu ada kisahnya sendiri. Seri novelnya berjudul _'Passionate of Love'_ itu banyak enaenanya loh, keliatan dari judulnya jugaa haha

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang dari awal mengikuti ff remake an ini ampe akhir.. Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu persatu nama kalian, hehe

Sampai bertemu di ff ku yang lain yaa.. Aku lagi otw lanjutin Love In Jeju nya nih, semoga gak stuck lagi yaa haha

See you~

Paipai

 **DyCho~**


End file.
